


A Rhapsody for You and Me

by LowesLittleLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowesLittleLife/pseuds/LowesLittleLife
Summary: A few days after graduation, Chloe kisses Beca. She doesn’t mean to do it, she knows she shouldn’t have but Beca’s rejection hits her harder than she ever thought. They go their separate ways, Beca to L.A to produce music and Chloe to Fallen Leaves to work with Aubrey in a safe, fulfilling job where she doesn’t have to think about Beca and her broken heart anymore.Five years later, Amy calls a reunion to announce her engagement to Bumper and Chloe and Beca are roped into planning their wedding.Can they navigate the years of distance between them to become an effective team?What’s more, can Chloe maintain the walls she has built around her heart or is Beca about to break them down again?(Set after PP2 so does not follow PP3 canon)





	1. Chapter 1

**_ “I'm feelin' kinda home sick, _ **

**_ Too much pressure and I'm nervous” _ **

 

 

_Have you landed yet? Xo_

 

Chloe Beale smirked at her phone as she closed the cab door against the blinding sun of the LA afternoon. It was the first time she had checked her messages since landing in the city and she could not help but laugh at how neurotic Aubrey was.

 

_Just landed, I’ll call you when I get to the hotel. X_

 

She fired back, her thumbs tapping the surface of the phone without her even looking at it. She put her phone on the seat next to her and flicked her shades down to survey the scenes of LA going past outside the window.

 

Just over a month previously Fat Amy had called the office at Fallen Leaves looking to reconnect with Aubrey and Chloe.

 

It had been five years since either of them had seen any of the old Bellas, being holed up in a camp meant that they rarely got the chance to use wifi, let alone keep in touch with their old friends. It had been confusing when Amy’s voice had crackled down the receiver, demanding their presence at a “super-aca-important” meeting.

 

“Yeah, all the crew are coming, it’ll be like a family reunion, ‘cept this time no one will jack off in the punch.” Her thick Australian accent had drawled through the phone. Aubrey and Chloe had exchanged equally disgusted and amused looks at the latter part of the sentence, but agreed it seemed important that they attended.

 

Chloe was pulled from her thoughts when a vaguely familiar song began to play on the radio, she couldn’t quite make out what it was so she leant forward in her seat.

 

“Excuse me, sorry, could you…?” She began to say, making eye contact with the driver in the rear view mirror. He inclined his head, turning the volume up on the speakers. Chloe let herself fall back against the seat and started nodding her head.

 

This song reminded her of long road trips to competitions with the Bellas, it was pretty apt that it would be playing on her way to seeing them for the first time in forever. 

 

“ _And a Jay-Z song was on…_ ” She sang along, smiling to herself and closing her eyes against the memories that hit her in the middle of her chest, like waves, ebbing and flowing against her bones. She used the rest of the car ride to dream about the past and what time had done to change the people her life used to revolve around.

 

When she finally fell through the door to her room at the hotel she abandoned her suitcase, letting it roll along the hardwood floor to a stop and threw herself onto the bed face first in a starfish position.

 

For the last five years she had been sleeping in a cabin at Fallen Leaves, working as a counsellor in the new arts programme that Aubrey had established after the Bellas had come to her for help before Worlds. The former captain had realised that, if they could use physical and outdoor team building activities to learn how to sing together again, then businesses could use singing, art and music classes to learn how to build successful teams. 

It was a no-brainer to appoint Chloe the lead position on this, especially when the red head had come to her at the end of her college career with nothing but her life packed into the back of her car and a crippling fear of the future.

 

_“But I don’t know anything about business? I failed my degree to compete in collegiate acapella, what about that tells you I’m sensible enough for this kinda work?”_ She had protested when Aubrey offered her the position, complete with personal cabin and a healthy pay-packet.

 

_“Leave the business to me. You may not have a spotless academic career but what you do have is experience of co-leading a well respected group of young women to a World Championship title. That’s enough for me.”_ Aubrey had responded, slapping the keys to the cabin in her hand and forcing her to close her fist.

 

Since then, Chloe had been working alongside Aubrey to teach teams of countless different businesses, industries and ages to work together, using their knowledge of group dynamics to build teams that were effective and self-sufficient, though they were always invited back for refresher courses or recreational retreats seeing as that benefited both parties.

 

When she left college, Chloe hadn’t really known what she wanted to do. 

 

She had spent the previous few years of her life purposefully flunking a degree she knew she could ace because she did not want to leave behind the Bellas and embark on a journey into the unknown alone. That was one of the reasons why she was so grateful to have Aubrey by her side as her boss and best friend. It seemed like that partnership was written in the stars from day one.

 

It was also the reason that she was so nervous about seeing the Bellas the next day and equally as sad about the fact that Aubrey had had to stay behind to continue to run Fallen Leaves.

 

_“I got the dates through from Amy.”_ Aubrey had sighed, stopping Chloe in her tracks as she entered the office.

 

_“You did? That’s great…”_ Chloe had trailed off when she noticed the gutted look on her face, 

 

_“What’s wrong Bree?”_

 

_“I can’t come.”_ She had simply stated, closing her laptop and leaning back to run her hands through her angelic hair.

 

_“That’s the weekend our group from NexTech are coming. They’re filling seventy bunks, I can’t leave the others to deal with that, they’ll be slammed. Not to mention, NexTech would be a huge annual contract, if we sign a deal with them, we could actually afford to build a whole new mess hall on the East side for the arts sector.”_

 

Chloe had felt her shoulders fall.

 

She knew that NexTech were probably the most important visitors that Fallen Leaves would ever have and that it would be incredibly unfair to leave the camp without management during that weekend.

 

_“So, you go to LA and I’ll stay here.”_ Chloe had offered with a smile before feeling slightly offended when Aubrey let a gusty laugh reverberate around the office.

 

“ _You don’t think I could run it?”_ she had added, turning her attention to the water bottle she had been fiddling with.

 

_“It’s not that Chlo.”_ Aubrey shook her head, standing and laying her hand over Chloe’s. 

“ _You’re more than capable of looking after things. But, it makes sense that I’d stay, I’m the head honcho around here, it would be weird for me to miss out on such a huge opportunity. I’ll stay back and you’ll go, you were always closer to Amy anyway. Just make sure you Skype me and keep me updated.”_

 

_“But…Bree…I don’t think I can go alone.”_ She had replied, honestly contemplating neither of them going if both of them couldn’t.

 

_“No. Chloe Beale you are not letting your friend down because you’ve been avoiding certain feelings for half a decade…”_ Aubrey had chastised and she had winced at that.

 

Chloe was pulled out of her reverie by her phone vibrating. She managed to wrestle it out of her pocket and swipe it open in time to see Aubrey was trying video chat with her. Smirking to herself at the impatience of the woman she waited for the call to connect.

 

“What part of calling as soon as you got to the hotel did I not interpret accurately? I’ve been worried sick. LA can be dangerous, did you want me to think you’d been kidnapped by drug lords so you can escape your responsibilities here?” The blonde scalded her but Chloe just rolled her eyes.

 

“Relax Bree. It’s fine, look at my room!” she chuckled, turning the camera around and sweeping it across the room.

 

“Very nice, I bet it makes the cabin seem like a cell.” Aubrey approved before switching her attention back to Chloe. “Now, how was your flight?”

 

Chloe groaned and launched into a tirade about the old man sat to her right who couldn’t stop “accidentally” touching her leg and the 12-year-old boy sat behind her who kept kicking her chair and sneezing at her.

 

“That sounds…stressful.” Aubrey admitted and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Psh, duh. I’m amazed I didn’t have an aneurysm or something.” She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked back up at Aubrey.

 

“So what are you gonna do tonight?”

 

“I’ve got some paperwork and consent forms to get ready for NexTech tomorrow, after that I don’t know.” Aubrey smiled sadly. “Smores aren’t the same without you.”

 

“Aw, Bree, don’t be like that. You’re the one who told me to come.” Chloe whined and Aubrey chuckled.

 

“I know, I’m just jealous.” The blonde leaned back in her office chair and stretched out her arms, yawning.

 

“I think Stacie and Cynthia were supposed to be going out tonight. They invited me to go to a club with them, said there’s a really great vibe at the place.” Chloe said matter-of-factly, watching as Aubrey snapped back to attention.

 

“You gonna go?” she asked and Chloe cocked her head.

 

“I was thinking about it.” she admitted and Aubrey narrowed her eyes, almost wincing.

 

“That seems dangerous.”

 

“You’re not my mom Bree.” Chloe chuckled and Aubrey softened a little.

 

“I just, I care about you and you know what my dad always said…”

 

“I know, I know.” Chloe held her hand up before Aubrey could spout a nonsensical quote from her father. 

 

“Go have fun. But make sure you stay safe. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” The blonde smiled and Chloe nodded, looking at her with fondness.

 

“You too, eat a super-smore for me tonight.” 

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes before disconnecting the call.

 

Chloe let the phone fall from her hand as she let her face hit the mattress, happy to be on a nice bed in a nice room, away from the stress of how important NexTech was and how protective Aubrey could be. She pulled herself up from the bed and fired off a quick text to Stacie, confirming that she would most definitely be seeing them that night, then began to unpack, undress and getting ready to spend a care-free night with two of her old friends again for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **“We push and pull like a magnet do,** _

_ **although my heart is falling too…”** _

 

 

_Ether_ was the best club in LA according to the countless reviews Chloe had read on the car journey to meet Cynthia and Stacie. It was a re-purposed church that doubled up as a community space during the day, which she thought was cute. After all how often could you go from hosting ballroom dance lessons to a rave in the space of a day?

 

Chloe stepped out of her car at the front of the club, her attention snared by the beauty of the entrance. The name of the club was spelled outby stainless steel letters and the lights behind the stained glass windows pulsed different colours every few seconds. Chloe was about to take a look around to see where the end of the line was before she was grabbed by two pairs of arms and almost knocked over by their accompanying bodies, deafened by their yells.

 

“Oh wow, okay, yep, just, need to breathe…” When they finally let go of her and pulled back Chloe was pleased to see it was Cynthia and Stacie, the former in a crisp black shirt, the latter in a figure-hugging gold dress that finished just above her knees.

 

“Red in the house!” Cynthia clapped her hands and wiggled her hips.

 

“Chloe, jeez, I’ve missed your face so much!” Stacie shook her by the shoulders, tossing her head side to side.

 

“I’ve missed you guys too!” Chloe all but squealed. It was true. 

 

Cynthia and Stacie had moved in together in LA when Cynthia’s engagement had fallen through. They had started a dance studio together and ever since been inseparable. For a very long time during college Chloe had thought that they would get together romantically but Stacie maintained that “he” only hunted the male mammals of the species. These days Cynthia wasn’t too fussed, she was too busy being adored by the lesbian community of West Hollywood to even remember the crush she used to have on her best friend.

 

They worked well together and had recently choreographed the backing dancer’s for Ariana Grande’s new tour. It was safe to say they were becoming very successful in their field and Chloe couldn't be prouder.

 

“C’mon, lets get to toasting!” Cynthia beckoned, nodding towards the door.They led Chloe straight past the line and laughed when they saw her confusion.

 

“Oh Red. No lines for us, we’re hooked up!” Cynthia laughed and Stacie rolled her eyes.

 

“The manager is a scary power lesbian, she’s in love with Cyn.” she explained as they neared the door. A bouncer winked at Stacie and fist-bumped Cynthia as they entered. 

 

“Uh, I’m with them.” Chloe whispered, worried that she might get stopped. The bouncer just dipped his head and gave her a winning mile.

 

“Enjoy your night miss.” 

 

Chloe recovered from her moment of anxiety and looked up, letting her eyes wander around the room.

 

Around the walls were alcoves, occupied by neon-lit bars. The lines were around five people deep, proving just how popular the place was. The main floor of the church where the pews would usually sit in rows was just open space, or it would have been, if there wasn't hundreds patrons dancing to a heavy remix of Ed Sheeran, bodies against bodies, bass bubbling through the floor. There was also a second floor in the shape of a U, like a balcony where plenty of people were leaning over, watching the scene below. It was towards the stairs that led to the second floor that Cynthia and Stacie immediately dragged her, making a beeline through the crowd.

 

Chloe felt slightly overwhelmed, not entirely unpleasantly, but mostly down to the amount of bodies she was hitting as she was pulled through the crowd. There weren’t even that many people in the mess hall at camp in peak lunch time. She wasn’t used to the crowds.

 

When they finally made it up onto the second level Chloe let her eyes focus and saw that it was lined with a plethora of red leather booths, with low lighting and table service.

 

Cynthia pressed her face close to the ear of a waiter as if they were the best of friends and after a second, the man lead them to the largest booth at the end of the left hand terrace. They settled down into the seat, Cynthia stretching her arms around the other two women and winking at the waiter who left and promptly returned with three shots. Chloe was happy to notice that the shape of the booth seemed to isolate them a little from the cacophony of bodies jumping and bass pumping through the club.

 

She stretched her neck to look over the rail, seeing that the whole raised platform of the chancel and altar had been converted into a stage. It was there that she saw a slightly older man focussing on a table full of mixing equipment, raising his hand and letting it fall at the exact time the beat dropped and dry ice was pumped out of the vents behind him.

 

Chloe thought it was all fantastical really. She had her fair share of clubbing experiences during college, but nothing around Barden had that LA seal of approval. 

 

She could get used to it, so long as she remembered that the huge crowds weren’t going to kill her.

 

“Drink up Red!” Cynthia clinked their glasses together and threw the shot back in synchronicity with Stacie. Chloe chuckled and then eyed up her shot.

 

She had some reservations about drinking, it had been a while since she had been able to drink due to Fallen Leaves having a prohibition policy (not that her and Aubrey didn’t slip out of the grounds every few months so they could take a break). She knocked it back anyway, thinking that she may as well enjoy the moment.

 

“So, how have you been?” Stacie asked, shifting in her seat and flicking her long dark hair over shoulder.

 

“I’ve been fine.” Chloe nodded without thinking. “I’ve been working at Fallen Leaves since college, Aubrey’s really helped me find my feet.”

 

Cynthia and Stacie exchanged confused looks.

 

“What?” she frowned and Stacie

 

“I remember you saying something about wanting to go into exotic dancing, please don’t tell me that they teach office clerks _that_ at camp now?” Stacie chuckled as she hid her smirk in her hand.

 

“Laugh it up Conrad, but I actually enjoy it.” Chloe arched an eyebrow and the taller girl returned the gesture as Cynthia leaned in to intercept their friendly glares.

 

“You always seemed like the preppy, motivational speaker kinda girl to me, so I guess it makes sense.” Cynthia shrugged, her brows furrowing.

 

‘You planning to stay there forever though?” she added and Chloe almost choked on her own tongue.

 

She hadn’t really thought about that before.

 

When she had been given her position at Fallen Leaves, she had decided that was it, she would stay there for her remaining workable years and retire alone to a little house where she would adopt stray cats and dogs and bake cookies for the kids in the neighbourhood. 

 

She never thought she’d have to work out her future again.The idea of opportunity swelled in her gut, but as usual she mistook it for terror at having to make life-altering decisions again.

 

“Yeah, you’re cut out for big things! Bigger than living under Aubrey for the rest of your life.” Stacey nodded, motioning to a waiter for more drinks. “Three screwdriver’s, thanks Frannie.”

 

“That’s not fair Stace, Aubrey has been amazing these past few years.” Chloe shuffled in her seat, the idea of having to relay this conversation back to Aubrey the next day was extremely unappealing, but not nearly as unappealing as trying to lie about it.

 

“I bet she has.” Stacie mumbled to herself. Chloe knew she wasn’t supposed to hear that, so she let it slide.

 

“Hey, look.” Cynthia leaned forward and heavily placed her hand on Chloe’s knee. “If you’re happy, we’re happy, right?”

 

She all but elbowed Stacey who was sliding a drink over to Chloe.

 

“Yes.” She replied rolling her eyes and Chloe smiled.

 

“I’m happy.” she assured them, taking the drink and nodding her head in thanks.

 

“Then good, let’s talk about something else.” Stacey offered, turning to Cynthia.

 

“Yeah, how’s your love life Red, setting anyone one fire lately?”

 

“We can talk about _anything_ but that.” Chloe laughed, sipping her drink.

 

“C’mon you’ve gotta have some horny camp stories for us? No business dudes staying for the weekend and leaving with a broken heart?” Stacey cocked her head to the side and Chloe shook her own.

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried.

 

There were plenty of other counsellors, of all genders, that had come and gone in the years she had worked at camp that she seriously considered having relationships with, and even more she had indulged in a fling with. Sex was great, she could do that, the only thing was, every time she got close to somebody she realised that she was lying. She wasn’t interested in the actual details. She kept forcing herself to try and act on things she wasn't really feeling, which meant that she was a puddle of guilt and frustration for a few weeks after every altercation.

This meant that the only contact she had had with anybody of significance since college was when Aubrey fell asleep on her shoulder at camp movie nights (something the blonde would outright deny as it questioned her priorities surrounding safety and vigilance as a counsellor).

 

“Definitely not.” Chloe bowed her head and sipped her drink, ignoring the way Cynthia and Stacie exchanged concerned looks.

 

“Okay, well…why not? If I was a business dude coming to camp, you’d be the first tree I’d bark up, if you know what I mean.” Cynthia raised her eyebrows and Stacey nodded.

 

“Well, it’s kind of unethical really. We sort of have a duty of care to them, so it would be abusing that duty…” Chloe trailed off as Cynthia’s face slowly sank into a look of horrified realisation.

 

“What’s wrong Cyn?” she asked as Stacie turned to look at the other woman’s face.

 

“You’re still hung up.” 

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Chloe laughed gustily, cursing how disingenuous it sounded.

 

She knew exactly what Cynthia was talking about, but she wasn’t having that conversation right now. She had the rest of the night and the next morning before she had to confront _that_ the following afternoon.

 

Even then, she only had to sit in that circle of hell until the meeting was over and then she could hop a plane back to Fallen Leaves and viciously violate the prohibition rule with Aubrey in the office while she totally didn’t cry in her pyjamas.

 

No. Chloe Beale was not talking about that tonight.

 

“Oh. Oh! Fuuuck.” Stacey realised, drawing out the syllables as she cursed. The two looked at each other then back at Chloe, who by this point was in danger of drowning in her own denial as she frowned with genuine concern.

 

“This is going to be interesting.”

 

At that moment, an announcement came up from the stage and, as white spot lights hit the DJ, the music was pulled down so that he could talk into the mic.

 

“Listen up, listen up!” he garnered a cheer from the crowd. “I would love to spin for you lovely people all night, but I’m getting kinda thirsty. What say we invite an old friend back into the house? She’s been setting the West Coast on fire recently supporting Jay-Z in-between studio hopping with artists like Sia, Snoop Dogg and Clean Bandit. Voted LA’s sexiest, single spinner of the year by me…it’s Beca Mitchell!”

 

The crowd roared and Chloe felt her stomach drop through the floor of the terraced booth, right into the bar below them.

 

A figure walked out onto the stage in ripped black jeans, doc marten’s and a red lumberjack shirt, left open and flowing freely in the wind from the fans at the side of the stage, with nothing but a black sports bra beneath. Beca Mitchell stood, in all her glory, hair pulled to one side, headphones around her neck and way more tattoos than Chloe remember her having, throwing her fist up at the audience.

 

The DJ handed her the mic to tumultuous applause and they had an unheard exchange that left Beca laughing.

 

“Do you really tell your wife that Marco?” she finished in the mic and Chloe revelled in her laugh over the PA system.

 

“LA, it’s good to be back. I’m not good with the words and the talking thing, so let’s do something I am good at. We just wrapped this one up in the studio and I have express permission to share it with you, a world exclusive, I hope you enjoy it.”

 

Chloe was sat, stunned.

 

She knew she would be here, but she didn’t know she would be _here_.

 

_Fuck._

 

Chloe threw her arm out and grabbed the nearest waiter.

 

“I’ll have three shots of tequila please.” 

 

He nodded and she turned to the other two in the booth.

 

“You guys wan’t anything?”

 

Cynthia and Stacey looked like they wanted the booth to eat them alive.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **“Nights are long, longing for you to come home…”** _

 

**[7 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

“Alright, let’s remix this business.” 

 

Chloe followed Beca with the rest of the Bella’s as she lead them into the deep end of the empty pool. Last time they had been here they had miserably failed at winning the Riff Off and she could sense the apprehension in Aubrey’s gait as she looked down her nose at Beca.

 

She couldn’t help but kind of feel at fault for Aubrey’s stress. If Chloe hadn’t encouraged Beca to audition, maybe they wouldn’t have been in the position they were in. But there was something about Beca that Chloe couldn’t quite let go of, a quiet genius hidden behind a sullen scowl and a beautiful, melodic logic in the her ears that no one else seemed to be able to grasp.

 

“Umm, Aubrey. Would you pick a song for us please?” 

 

Chlo heard the stiffness in Beca’s voice and winced at the anxiety she must be feeling. She wouldn’t want to have the whole of Aubrey’s hopes and dreams resting on her shoulders as her best friend, let alone as somebody the blonde seemed to dislike intensely.

 

“Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are.” Aubrey challenged, raising her eyebrows as if expecting Beca to shake her head and request a different song. Chloe was impressed when Beca cocked her head to the side, thinking for a second and then turned to her.

 

“Okay. Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?”

 

Chloe’s insides flailed for a moment but she kept a straight face, clenching her hands together in front of her body, barely whispering a “Yeah” in reply as she cleared her throat.

 

Beca readied herself and brought the Bella’s in, leading them in their different parts and establishing a structure before nodding to Chloe who came in with the lead vocals. 

 

Chloe had always adored love songs, the way they made her feel as a subject, but she never considered how it felt to sing a love song to someone else.

 

She contemplated the words as she sang them, watching Beca bring in different sounds and melodies. Chloe’s attention turned to Beca’s eyes and the way they sparkled in the half light, her hair and the way it framed her face, slightly unkempt but so indicative of the girl’s haphazard character. She couldn’t help but feel the sides of her mouth pull up in a smirk as she realised just how beautiful Beca was as the DJ readied herself to come in with a counter song.

 

“I was thinkin’ bout her, thinkin’ bout me, thinkin’ bout us, what we gon’ be” Beca began to sing and for the first few words they locked eyes, the thrill of the Bella’s togetherness shared with something a little extra on Chloe’s end. She couldn’t help but wonder if Beca really _was_ thinking about her at that moment.

 

But of course she wasn’t. She was thinking about how to make sure Aubrey didn’t rip her head off. 

 

Chloe took that moment to glance sideways at Aubrey, to make sure that if the blonde was about to make any untoward advance on the short brunette, she would be able to intercept it. As it so happened, Aubrey was concentrating on letting Beca lead her and that, in Aubrey’s universe, was the utmost compliment.

Beca was smiling as she lead them into the stamps and claps and Chloe held fast on the lead, trusting Beca implicitly on her direction. She loved the sound they were making and the feeling of togetherness.

 

She also loved the feeling that looking at Beca was giving her and the slightly elevated heartbeat she knew was less to do with exertion and more to do with the girl standing in front of her.

 

**[6 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

Chloe watched as the crowd went wild.

 

Copenhagen hadn’t been the failure she expected, there was a huge turnout for the World Championships and she was getting to share her last few moments of acapella triumph with her best friends.

 

She followed the rest of them offstage, clutching onto Emily’s shoulders as they bounced around.

 

“We did it! You did it!” Chloe pulled Emily into a hug as soon as they were off stage.

 

“Yeah…we really did!” she replied dazed as Chloe shook her.

 

“You’re a legend, Legacy!” Chloe cried out.

 

“Yeah…” she grinned before fixing Chloe with a wide eyed stare.

 

“C’mon, let’s see what Bec has to stay.” The redhead laughed and led the younger girl through the wings towards their holding tent. The other Bellas were laughing and joking, jumping and dancing as they went on their way and yet…Beca was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Beca?” Emily called out as they parted the fabric of the tent and piled inside. 

 

It was the moment that Chloe stopped dead.

 

Beca was twisting her arms around Jesse’s neck, kissing him in victory as the rest of the Bellas went about their business and Benji pulled Emily from Chloe’s side to embrace her in celebration.

 

“Chloe!’ Beca had caught her in the corner of her eye and was pulling away from Jesse (who looked disgruntled at this action) to run forward and almost pick her up in a hug.

 

Chloe felt the air leave her lungs, half because Beca had physically winded her, but mostly because that’s just what Beca’s touch had always done to her.

 

“Beca!” Chloe hitched her face back in a smile and hugged back, holding her so close and tight that she saw Jesse arch his eyebrow and exchange a look with thin air.

 

“We did it.” Beca finally whispered when she leaned back.

 

“We did.” Chloe nodded, her eyes brimming with tears when she saw the familiar shine on the brunette’s cheeks.

 

“I thought Beca Mitchell didn’t cry?” she feigned surprised and Beca rolled her eyes, hitting her in jest.

 

“Whatever dude, it’s just sweat.” Beca lied in reply as Jesse made his way behind her and embraced her, pressing his front to her back.

 

“Congrats Chloe, you guys really nailed this one.” he offered as Beca retracted her body from Chloe’s and leaned back into him.

 

Chloe smiled and thanked him, even though she felt like dying as she watched him spin Beca way to start dancing to the song the other Bellas had begun to sing.

 

Chloe smiled and nodded and waved and shook hands until it felt natural to be away from Beca. 

 

Until it felt natural to feel so alone in a room full of people she loved.

 

 

**[5 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

“You know, it was for the best. It was fizzling out. You know how I can’t deal with changing myself for someone else.” Beca shrugged, watching as Chloe folded the clothes from her closet into her third suitcase.

 

“Jesse is a great guy I’m sure he will get over it without too much trouble.” she replied absent minded as she threw blouses and jeans into the same pile. She threw a light blue tank into the suitcase but it was intercepted by Beca who grabbed it and re-arranged the clothes in the case so that they were in their own regimented piles, just the way Chloe usually liked it.

 

“Are you okay? You’re looking all kinds of zonked right now.”Beca asked, perching herself on the end of the bed near Chloe.

 

“I just.” Chloe sighed, her body deflating as she sank down to sit next to the other girl.

 

She almost thought about telling her the truth. The whole of it. The history of why she struggled with letting go of the Bellas since Beca had started with them.

 

_Almost._

 

“It’s never gonna be the same. It’s never gonna be like this again.” she whined, further cementing just how much she hated moving on and the future.

 

“Hey, that’s the whole point of change Chlo.” Beca chuckled before realising that Chloe was tearing up. “Oh god not, no…I can’t…I can’t do the crying thing, shall I get help?” 

 

Beca went to stand up but Chloe grappled her arm with a desperate grip.

 

“No! No.” Chloe sniffled and wiped her eyes.

 

“Please stay, I just want you.”

 

Finally, she told at least _some_ of the truth.

 

Beca nodded, understanding as she sank back down to sit and pulled Chloe into her arms.

 

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure when this new touchy-feely Beca had arrived, but it only seemed to be around her and she was definitely down for it. She wasn’t going to complain when she could sink into the girls arms without so much as a questioning look from the other.

 

Tonight was different though.

 

Chloe thought about the times she had physically known she was going to tell the truth before her brain had actually caught up.

 

When she had sat with Aubrey and told her about her feelings for other girls, back in their first year of college. She hadn’t planned it per-se, but in the five minutes leading up to the conversation Chloe had realised that she was going to spill her guts and had to react quickly and appropriately in order to get it all out in English.

 

Then, sat with Beca, her arms wrapped around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, she felt that familiar ache in the pit of her stomach and the flutter of her heart.

 

Her body had decided it was time to tell the truth and Chloe just hoped that her brain could keep up.

 

“Listen.” Beca whispered huskily. “It’s not like you’re never gonna see me again.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” Chloe sniffed and angled her head up to look at the underside of her jaw.

 

“Chloe, I like, care for you a lot you know, it’s just hard for me to show it.” Beca squirmed and Chloe smiled, remembering the discomfort that Beca usually felt when showing emotion.

 

“And _I_ care for _you_. A lot.” Chloe emphasised, as Beca looked down at her.

 

They stared at each other, Chloe’s eyes were still watery and Beca raised her hand to cup Chloe’s face, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

 

“It’s weird I…” she began and Chloe blinked, pulling back to get the full view of her face, which made Beca look away and awkwardly tuck her own hair behind her ear.

 

“What’s weird? What were you going to say?” Chloe frowned and Beca’s lips pulled up into a smile as she surveyed the older girl’s face.

 

“You’re cute when you frown.” She replied quietly as if distracted before seemingly snapping herself back to reality. 

 

“I was remembering how we met.”

 

“At the activities fair?” Chloe frowned deeper and Beca’s smile widened further.

 

“No, okay, so I was remembering the showers.” She rolled her eyes and Chloe hummed in recognition.

 

“Oh, yeah. Titanium.” she nodded and Beca blinked slowly.

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that, you’re always gonna have unfinished business with someone?” Beca trailed off, frowning as her hand reached out to hold Chloe’s.

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe almost whispered.

 

“We can’t not be friends Chloe. You saw me naked. Only my parents and Jesse have seen that and you’re neither.” Beca explained and Chloe chuckled as she pulled Beca back into her arms.

 

“It’s a perk of our friendship.” she admitted and she felt Beca’s ribcage shake with laughter.

 

They stayed that way for a while and the longer they did, the harder it was for Chloe to remember that it wasn’t one of the dreams she had been having about Beca for the past few years. 

 

She tried to abstain and remain in reality but she lapsed, pressing a chaste kiss to Beca’s shoulder.

 

Feeling Beca freeze and her body stiffen made it so much harder to ignore her body. She had tried to warn herself, tried to catch her brain up to her body but there was no hope. 

 

Especially not when it came to Beca.

 

Chloe pressed a less chaste, slightly more open mouthed kiss at the base of Beca’s neck. She heard her pulse quicken as her breath hitched and took this as an invitation to continue, so she shifted her body closer to Beca, her left hand sliding down her body to rest on the brunette’s hip.

 

“What are you doing?” Beca whispered, but Chloe had fully immersed herself into the moment, pressing her lips again to Beca’s neck, this time at the spot just below her ear, listening to a soft whimper that escaped Beca’s lips. As she did so she let her hand skate up over Beca’s hip and under the hem of Beca’s shirt, where it was caught by a strong hand.

 

“Chloe.” the voice warned and she wasn’t entirely sure it hadn’t come from her own head.

 

She pulled back, inches from Beca’s face and looking deep into her eyes. 

 

Chloe’s body made bad decisions without ruling from her brain. Right now her brain had gone on vacation without her and she was cussing it out in her own head as if it would make any difference.

 

“I…” Chloe began but Beca placed her hand on her cheek and the redhead suddenly needed no further invitation.

 

She leaned forward, painfully slowly, their breath beating against each other’s faces, their fingers shaking against each others skin.

 

Finally, after what felt like minutes, Chloe’s lips brushed Beca’s.

 

She was ready to sink into Beca’s atmosphere, to take her in and accept her as her new host, but all she felt was Beca rip herself away from her, until suddenly she was on the other side of the room and Chloe was left, lips still tingling from the contact, body half strewn across the bed.

 

“Chloe…” Beca began, her voice husky. It was quiet but enough to snap Chloe from her reverie.

 

She was mortified. She had forgotten that Beca was real. She had made advances with no explanation of her feelings. She hated the way she was when she was upset, especially around Beca; desperate, needy, pathetic. The DJ brought that out in her and she always had, in a way that no one else had before.

 

“Beca…Bec I’m so sorry…”

 

“It’s okay. I get that you’re upset right now.” Beca couldn't’ look her in the eye and Chloe felt her world tumbling down around her ears.

 

She’d fucked it.

 

_She’d totally, utterly fucked it_.

 

Chloe had no idea what else to do so she just laughed, loudly and falsely, the sound tearing up her throat in the same way her heart was ripping itself to pieces in her chest.

 

She knew Beca would never think of her like that.How could she have been so stupid, so hopeful?

 

“C’mon, get up, I’m shit at making you happy, let’s go see the girls.” Beca looked concerned as Chloe laughed, holding her head in her hands on the bed as if she had heard the funniest joke but crying at the same time, as if she was dying inside.

 

Chloe obliged, letting Beca pull her up and out of the room, bringing her into the Bella’s lounge with the rest of the girls who were sat together laughing. 

 

She distanced herself from Beca for the rest of the night.

 

Why had she done that? She had been so desperate to stop the change, stop a future that was going to take her away from Beca that, without even discussing the fact that she had loved her for over a year, she almost kissed her.

 

Chloe felt the bitter taste of _almost_ rise like bile in her throat.

 

Chloe knew she had a skewed perception of how relationships worked and that’s why she loved being around Beca so much, there was no expectation that she was going to give anything she didn’t want to give to her. She had always been the friend who got trampled on, the girlfriend who got controlled, the daughter who got told off for not doing things perfect. But with Beca she was just Chloe.

 

And “Just Chloe” had fucked that up.

 

When she packed her car the next day Beca was the last to say goodbye, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. It was the first time that she had done so without indication that Chloe wanted one.

 

“Beca…I.” Chloe began but Beca shushed her, pulling her closer.

 

“Don’t think about it. I know you were sad and you didn’t know what you were doing.” 

 

Chloe wanted to protest. She really did. 

 

She wanted to tell Beca that she was in love with her and that she knew exactly what she was doing, but the way she had been rejected the night before, laughed off like she was being stupid, hurt deeper than she anticipated and she was not keen to be dismissed like that again by Beca.

 

“We are going to see each other, aren’t we?” Chloe mumbled and a thrill ran through her body as Beca chuckled right next to her ear.

 

“Of course we are. Please, Amy will be holding reunions every year and I will be a penniless producer living in a drug den in LA so I will have to come just so I can eat a decent meal.” 

 

Chloe’s laughter bubbled over her lips as Beca pulled away, looking up at her. Without warning the brunette reached up on tip toes and planted a kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

 

“Please don’t think that this effects anything between us. I’m cool, we’re cool. Don’t let this make you a stranger?” Beca was sincere and Chloe had never heard such seriousness in her voice before.

 

“I won’t.” Chloe shook her head, known her face was flushed from the kiss that Beca had landed on her.

 

“Good.” Beca smiled to herself. “You probably should get going, Fallen Leaves is a while away and I know you want to get there before dark.”

 

Chloe nodded, pulling her in for one last hug before settling in to the drivers seat.

 

She waved out the window as she turned her radio up, queueing the first song on her playlist. She pulled away, watching Beca’s figure growing ever smaller in the rear view mirror as _Titanium_ blasted out of her speakers.

 

**[PRESENT DAY]**

 

Chloe sat, watching as Beca’s figure bounced up and down, the beat to a new song by Clean Bandit she had worked on the studio pulsing through the floor of the club.

 

She was uneasy, feelings that she had buried beneath five years of ignorance and nonchalance were seeping to the surface. She felt them all at once, like fast forwarding through a film and seeing the protagonist fall in love again and then out of love and then into heartbreak.

 

She watched as her years with the Bella’s and Beca flashed before her eyes, then the years of denial and embarrassment that meant she never quite got the courage to call Beca to see how she was doing. The guilt of never doing so shaking her to her core.

 

Chloe was pulled out of her head when Cynthia leaned over and put a hand on her knee again.

 

“Red. I’m sorry, I thought it would be a nice surprise. I thought you were over it…” she trailed off and Chloe shook her head, hitching her face back into a half smile and placing her snowy hand over Cynthia’s.

 

“Cyn, it’s fine. We have history yes, but it’s my fault I haven’t called all these years. I’m the coward here and I have to deal with that.”

 

“Bullshit.” Stacie rolled her eyes. “You are _not_ about to tell me you feel fine right now. You can duck out early if you want, she doesn’t know you’re here.”

 

“Wait, she doesn’t know?” Chloe gawped and Stacie shrugged.

 

“We don’t keep in _that_ much contact, she just knows we’re gonna be here, you were an added bonus, like a mint on the pillow at a hotel.” Cynthia grimaced and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

She could of course, leave right then and there. Beca hadn’t spotted her and there was no need for her to stay…expect there was.

 

Chloe felt the guilt of her cowardice and the stupidity of how much she had overthought picking up the phone and calling her best friend. She had to make it right and face her fear. She had to see Beca Mitchell, the one time love of her life, for the first time in five years after trying and failing to kiss her.

 

Chloe motioned for the waiter to bring another shot back to the table and ignored Stacie’s wince as she exchanged looks with Cynthia.

 

It had been a fair few years of feeling repulsed by herself.

 

Aubrey had coached her through it though; teaching her to love herself again, teaching her that she had only made a mistake and that didn’t make her an ultimate failure in life. She also had tried to convince Chloe to call Beca, to confirm that she hadn’t at all ruined everything. 

 

Aubrey hadn’t been successful with that last part.

 

It was hard enough for Chloe to accept that her feelings were valid, her actions were natural and that what she did didn’t make her an awful person, let alone for her to try and talk to the person that made her feel that way about herself.

 

Yet here she was, years down the line, watching as the person who made her feel like both an angel and the scum of the earth in the short space of an hour threw her hands up at the altar table, dropping the dirtiest bass line Chloe had ever heard.

 

She felt her body tingle.

 

It hadn’t done that in years and she tried to ignore the fact that her body had suddenly decided to work again after all this time, at the exact moment Beca Mitchell entered the room.

 

Then again, it may have had something to do with the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

 

“C’mon Chloe. You can totally go, you look like this is killing you.” Stacie waved in front of her face and Chloe snapped to attention, her gaze leaving Beca as she performed and fixing on Stacie’s face.

 

It was at that moment she decided she had to act as if nothing had happened.

 

Aubrey was right, what she did was perfectly natural for someone in her position. It shouldn't be a problem seeing Beca because she wasn’t in that position anymore, she didn’t feel the same way anymore and therefore, was not the disgusting, repulsive person she used to think of herself as.

 

“No. I haven’t seen her in five years. I can’t walk out now.” Chloe managed back and Stacie smiled sadly, leaning back into the seat of the booth.

 

The three of them were pretty drunk by this point. Beca had been playing for around an hour and every time she dropped a new song, Chloe had ordered another shot, knocking it back.

 

After a while Cynthia and Stacie had joined her, maybe because they wanted to get on her level, or (more likely) to help forget the mistake they’d made by putting Chloe Beale in the same room as Beca Mitchell for the first time in five years.

 

They had always known something was going on. 

 

Chloe had consulted Cynthia about how she knew she was attracted to girls years prior to the night before she left Barden. Of course, the moment she knew Chloe was crushing on Beca (or rather, the moment it was confirmed as it had been pretty obvious the whole time according to Cynthia), Stacie had to know and then began the weekly catch ups and therapy sessions. They were pretty much Chloe’s lifeline at college once Aubrey had graduated. Aside from Beca of course, but she couldn't consult her best friend about falling in love with her.

 

“She’s done.” Cynthia yelped and her and Stacie stood up, watching as Beca took a bow and handed over to a different DJ.

 

“I can stop her coming up here if you wanna leave?” she added, turning to Chloe, wide-eyed and Chloe laughed.

 

“Cyn, I said it’s fine.” she shrugged.

 

It was far from fine.

 

She knew her voice carried more dejection than the nonchalance she was supposed to be channelling but the other two women sighed and sank back into the booth, readying themselves for what Chloe thought they considered the most awkward boxing match of the century.

 

Somewhere, in a far away corner of her head, she heard Aubrey’s voice, telling her to pull herself together.

 

“I swear, if Marco tries to throw me off like that again…”

 

Chloe started, looking up from the table and straight into the eyes of Beca Mitchell.


	4. Chapter 4

 

_**"‘Cause even after all this time I still wonder why I can't move on** _

_ **just the way you did so easily.”** _

 

 

 

“Beca!” Stacie yelped, causing Cynthia to flinch. Chloe and Beca didn’t react, they were just locked in their stare.

 

The magazines didn’t do her justice.

 

Her skin glowed, both with inherent beauty and in reaction to the heat of the stage lights. Chloe noticed she was also sporting a light tan, something that she figured Beca had picked up on tour, performing outside and travelling a lot. Her lips were a deep-pink rose colour, her tongue only slightly darker as it darted out to lick them nervously.

 

When Chloe had finally managed to tear her gaze away from this action, she noticed that, where her hair had been pulled right over the opposite side of her neck, a collection of small black lines were swooping over the skin of her right shoulder. 

 

Chloe couldn't deal with the thought of Beca having more tattoos. She filed that away for later and went on admiring the abstract marvel that was her hair. It was still the same chestnut colour, thick and full and slightly unkempt, but Chloe loved it like that.

 

She finally made it back to Beca’s eyes.

 

Chloe had lost count how long she had wasted hours trying to remember the way they glistened in real life, the way they held a brand of thinking that she was unconditionally infatuated with.

 

She hadn’t even come close to remembering how one look from the woman could cut off her air supply.

 

“Chloe…?” Beca mouthed and she nodded.

 

Chloe couldn't even hear her over the music but, she could feel her.

 

“I can’t believe it! Chloe _fucking_ Beale!? In LA!?” Beca yelled, pulling her out of her seat and into her arms. She was suddenly engulfed in a red plaid shirt and a mane of brown hair, struggling to breathe. In that moment everything seemed okay in the world. Like it had all been on an angle and somebody came and tipped it the right way up again.

 

She wanted to pull back and look at her. She wanted to see what Beca was feeling, but she couldn’t. She was too selfish for that, sinking into her arms and her warmth, her lungs filling with the scent of her, soaking up every ounce of her essence.

 

Once again, she had forgotten that Beca was real.

 

“I can’t believe it either.” she admitted and Beca leant back to look at her again, cupping her face with both hands.

 

“Man, this face…” Beca marvelled at it, her eyes tracing it’s outline, grinning ear to ear like an idiot. Chloe couldn’t help but follow suit.

 

“Where the fuck have you been!?” she added, slightly shaking Chloe’s face in her hands before pulling her back into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry Bec. I promise you I didn’t mean to-” Chloe began but Beca “ssh”d her.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t care. You’re here thats all that matters.” she whispered into her ear and Chloe closed her eyes against the tears of relief. She had been so scared, so ready to defend herself but Beca didn’t appear to care why, Beca didn’t want to know either, she seemed to just want to hold her.

 

Chloe was not opposed to that idea but apparently Cynthia was.

 

“Ya’ll wouldn't be reunited if it wasn’t for us…where’s _our_ make out session?” she joked and Stacie slapped her on the arm as the two embracing women pulled themselves away from each other.

 

“You’re right.” Beca grinned, finally turning away from Chloe but staying close to her as she leant over the table and hugged Cynthia and Stacie in turn.

 

“Actually, you should probably thank Amy.” Chloe finally spoke at an audible volume, her voice cracking. “If not for her I’d still be in a cabin at Fallen Leaves.”

 

Beca arched an eyebrow as she manoeuvred her way into the booth, sitting next to Cynthia. She patted the seat next to her and and all but reached out to pull Chloe down to sit.

 

“Fallen Leaves, eh?” she gestured to Frannie, the waitress, for a drink “Looks like we’ve got a lot to talk about Beale.”

 

“We do?” she frowned as Frannie came backwith a bottle of beer for her and three shots for the rest of the table. Chloe figured that Beca must have had a post-show ritual, judging by how fast the drinks came back. She also guessed that Frannie had a crush on the DJ, if the way she leant over the table and exhibited her chest was any indication. 

 

“Damn. If I knew you were on shots I would have started drinking way before my set.” Beca face-palmed, ignoring Chloe’s question and Frannie’s chest as the waitress left with a disgruntled look on her face. 

 

Cynthia flipped Beca off as the shorter woman threw all three shots back and shivered.

 

“C’mon, we had to get Red going, we wanted all the details from the last five years of camp.”

 

“Well, maybe Chloe can fill me in on that herself then.” Beca arched an eyebrow, her fingers trailing through the condensation on the beer as she coyly raked her eyes over Chloe’s form. 

 

Chloe felt her blush rush over her as if she had stood under a boiling hot shower.

 

“She could do, if she’d have given anything away.” Stacie saved her, wiggling her head in jest as if trying to bait her into spilling gossip that didn’t exist.

 

Chloe was still trying to decipher what Beca meant by having a lot to catch up on.

 

“Guys, I don’t wanna break up this reunion, but…isn’t that those German twins you two moon over all the time. Just down there?” Beca gestured down through the railings of the balcony to where two platinum blonde twins had entered the club, the sister with her hair shaved short, the brother with his long hair pulled in a bun at the back of his head.

 

“Fuck…” Chloe heard Stacie mutter before the tall girl was scrambling out of the booth with Cynthia on her toes.

 

“We gotta…I gotta…” she left without making any further apology and Cynthia shrugged.

 

“You know how it is Cap. See you in a while Red.” she winked and trailed off after her best friend, leaving Beca and Chloe alone in the booth.

 

“What’s that about?” Chloe asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder, frowning and moving ever so slightly around the booth and away from Beca so she was facing her. Beca had obviously decided this was not an option she liked and followed her.

 

“I don’t know, they all dance together and it’s some kind of weird West Side story set up, rival crews…” she shrugged, popping the top of the bottle out of her mouth as she realised Chloe was moving away.

 

“Hey, where are you going come back here, I haven’t seen you in five years, you at least owe me some bodily contact.” she chuckled and Chloe flushed, moving back towards her.

 

Beca sat looking at her for a while before an impish smile spread over her face. 

 

“What?” Chloe breathed, intoxicated with the mischief behind the DJ’s eyes. Her trance quickly dissipated when Beca poked her hard and fast in the ribs.

 

“Ow!? What was that for?” Chloe yelped, rubbing her hand across the injured area.

 

“Just wanted to check you’re real.” the other woman grinned and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m real. I promise.” she chuckled.

 

They both fell into a moment of silence but Beca broke it before it got too suspended and awkward.

 

"So what have you been up to all these years? You must have been _super aca-busy_ to forget about me..." Beca joked, swigging her beer with a wink and a smirk. Chloe felt shame spread over her body like a deadly disease.

 

"I...uh...I don't have a good excuse..." she bowed her head and Beca chuckled as her shoulders deflated.

 

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I totally missed the shit out of you, but I know it's nothing personal." She shrugged and Chloe felt her guilt deepen at that. She decided to ignore it and answer the question, keeping it light.

 

"Well, all you would have had is calls about camp and obscure anecdotes about Aubrey." She offered with a shrug and Beca's eyes widened.

 

"Oh man, you _have_ to tell me _all_ of the stories..."

 

"Maybe later, but I wanna know about you! You've been in every music magazine I’ve seen for the past three months, that's gotta be more interesting than anything I have to say." Chloe waved her hand, dismissing any talk about her own past for the time being.

 

"To you maybe, I think everything you have to say is pretty interesting, especially as it's been so long since I've heard your voice." She replied simply, fixing Chloe with a tender stare. 

 

Chloe occupied herself by ordering herself a drink from a thunder-faced Frannie, swallowing her heartbeat before looking back up at Beca as she rolled her eyes.

 

"But I suppose, if you really have to know, we should start from the beginning. I was finishing my internship with Residual Heat, we did the Christmas album with Snoop... you know that though."

 

As she began her story, Chloe leaned forward in her seat, hanging on to every word as Frannie unceremoniously slid her drink across the table.

 

"So, one day, Snoop pulled me aside, like I know, fucking Snoop Dogg wants to talk to _me_. I didn't know he knew my name but whatever, so, he pulls me aside and he tells me that some of his buddies saw us do _Flashlight_ at Worlds. Apparently they were all at a party and someone sat on the remote, I didn't even know they were airing it on normal people TV."

 

That was news to Chloe, so she raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her drink, indicating she was indeed listening even though she was aware she had been openly staring at Beca's lips for a good few minutes.

 

"Anyway, they wanted to hear the original, so I gave him a flash drive, I know, real staple _Beca Mitchell_ move." She chuckled as Chloe gave her a look that made sure she knew she had already predicted there would be a flash drive somewhere in the story.

 

"Turns out they really liked it, they wanted to throw some bars on it, whatever it is they call it so, I remixed it, got Emily to re-do the vocal track and sent it."

 

"I remember seeing it, it went viral on YouTube. It was genius to re-record the Bella parts as well as the original music over the top." Chloe nodded, trying to find her straw again without tearing her eyes away from Beca. She was well aware she looked crazy but the alcohol was starting to weigh in on her inhibitions and though that was realistically a terrible thing, it _felt_ pretty good.

 

"Yeah, I felt pretty weird about it, but when I asked everyone if they were okay with their parts being used..."

 

"You didn't ask me? " Chloe frowned, her voice was quiet as she abandoned her straw searching and cocked her head to the side. Beca closed her mouth and turned her eyes downward, shuffling in her seat awkwardly.

 

"I didn't have your new number. I couldn't get a hold of Aubrey when I rang the site office either, I didn't leave a message or anything. I figured if the song came out and you had a problem, I'd cut you the credit you're owed."

 

Chloe swallowed. 

 

She _had_ tried to contact her. 

 

That was information she wasn't ready to process so she shoved it forcefully to a corner of her mind, (with the rest of the conversations she needed to have with herself) and hitched her face back into an encouraging smile, reaching across the table to lightly touch Beca's hand.

 

"Bec it was _your_ arrangement, you don't owe me anything. Either way, I thought it was amazing." Chloe promised and Beca brightened at that.

 

"Really?" 

 

"Of course, doofus." Chloe scoffed and tapped her hand. 

 

"Now, continue!" She gestured and Beca nodded, reminding herself of where she had gotten to and then carrying on her story.

 

“Well, I got a little bit of attention for the _Flashlight_ remix so, I started getting some producing work, there were a few artists from different labels and I wanted to work with all of them so I figured staying freelance for a while would be the best thing, that way I couldn't be tied down or anything."

 

Beca swigged her drink before continuing.

 

"I did freelance producing work for a year or so, until Emily contacted me, she was gonna be coming out from New York with Atlantic. She wanted to record in LA ‘cause she wanted to explore that vibe, you know?"

 

Chloe nodded, feigning like she knew what that meant. She hadn't been in LA long enough to experience any specific "vibe".

 

"So, she was gonna be recording at this new place that Atlantic were setting up called Encore, for the new talent they were picking up. Apparently they wanted to dedicate it solely to like, _experimental_ kinda stuff you know?" She explained, waving her hands around.

 

"And Emily was, dead set, I'm not kidding you, she was obsessed with having me produce her after _Flashlight._ Atlantic wanted to go with someone like Rubin, but, she wanted me. She even threatened to rip her contract up.” Beca sighed as she recalled it.

 

"Really!?" Chloe balked. Emily was ballsy but she didn't realise she would throw her future away over something she could, realistically, compromise over.

 

"Yeah. Atlantic didn't wanna lose her but they didn't want to risk her sophomore album on someone with no name and who could blame them, right?"

 

“But that is _so_ weird ‘cause like, you were kinda the reason that Emily got discovered so quickly.” Chloe creased her forehead up as Beca swigged her drink and shook her head, a self-deprecating grimace tightening her face.

 

"It would have happened anyway.” she protested and Chloe grabbed her arm so she could understand the gravity of what she was saying. Also because she was swaying and Beca was nice to touch.

 

"Not in her second year of college Bec. Take the credit for that, she must have been trying to say thank you for years."

 

"Now that you mention it I'm not sure any other producer at Encore gets as many fruit baskets."

 

They both burst out laughing, Chloe’s high pitched giggles harmonising with Beca’s loud, unabashed cackles. When they had finally calmed down Chloe realised that Beca had put her arm around her and pulled her into her body as they had sunk down in their seats laughing.

 

Frannie shot them a dirty look as she walked past with an empty tray and Chloe resisted the urge to cuddle into Beca, just to make her jealous. 

 

“Anyway.” Beca wiped a tear from her eye, still smiling and struggling through residual hiccups of humour.

 

“I was so ready to tell Emily to go for Rubin. It made total sense, you know? Sophomore album, Rick Rubin. He revolutionises sound, he helps you free yourself of anything the media and the companies have put on you. I tried to make her go for it, threatened to call him myself but…after a while I realised I needed the money.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, pulling back to look at her and blushing when she realised her question made her sound simple.

 

“Well, freelance producer work is all well and great, if that work keeps coming. Thing is, if you’re not affiliated with a label and you don’t have a big name, artists don’t wanna work with you. It doesn’t matter if you're great, the industry is about connections and I didn’t have any connections then. I was really struggling…” Beca relinquished her arm from around Chloe as she trailed off, clearing her throat and pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her fingers.

 

Chloe saw right through that, she had been around Beca enough during finals week to know when she was avoiding something.

 

“Define struggling?” she arched an eyebrow and rested her chin on her hand in the space on the table between them.

 

“There was like a month in the first year after I got here and the work started going quiet that I couldn't make any rent. It wasn't bad…I mean I didn’t have to sleep rough or anything…” Beca began, meeting Chloe’s eyes and thinking better of sugar-coating it.

 

“I was couch surfing for a while. I couldn't afford a motel, there were a few nights I stayed with some friends but, they weren’t great crowds. I had to sell some of my equipment to get a tiny room, that’s when talks with Emily started. It wasn’t that long, just a month, probably only a couple of weeks.” She explained, looking anywhere but at Chloe as she did.

 

“Beca…” Chloe coaxed her, turning the end of her name up like a threat.

 

“Two months tops. I swear.”

 

“ _Beca._ ” Chloe repeated, this time chastising. “Why the hell didn’t you call somebody? Cynthia and Stacie were right here the whole time! You could have stayed with them.”

 

“I didn’t wanna trouble them.” She mumbled, wiping the moisture from her now nearly empty beer bottle, dejection curving her spine.

 

Chloe twisted her hand between Beca’s fingers and the bottle, cradling it and rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. Beca looked up, embarrassment in her eyes as Chloe stared with unwavering affection.

 

“I’m not judging.” she promised and Beca softened at that. “But you should have called someone.”

 

_You should have called me,_ she thought, before remembering she had tried and feeling a pang of self-hatred in her stomach.

 

“Look, it worked out okay.” Beca shrugged, moving her own hand to intertwine their fingers, still gesticulating as she talked. “I signed on with Emily and Atlantic and since then, things have been…ridiculously great. They’ve got me pretty much running things at Encore. I’ve got a job I love, I’ve got my own apartment and it’s my favourite place in the world.”

 

“Yeah?” Chloe cried out excitedly, finishing her drink. “Tell me about it!”

 

“I might do, later. Now c’mon, you’ve gotta tell me some Fallen Leaves stories. You know I hate talking about myself.” Beca rolled her eyes and untangled their hands so she could drain the rest of her own drink.

 

“But I love hearing you talk about yourself.” Chloe blinked at the table, hearing Beca choke on the last part of her beer. She looked up as Beca was wiping her mouth and staring at her with a surprisingly burning stare.

 

Within that look, Chloe felt the weight of five year’s unresolved confusion. She felt Beca’s ache to talk about it, to understand it, to fix it.

 

But they weren't going to be allowed that luxury.

 

“Stop making out and come dance.” Cynthia jumped in front of the booth, rolling her hips as Stacie tried to pull Chloe from the seat.

 

“What about the twins?” Beca groaned, finally pulling her gaze from Chloe and turning to the two of them. They seemed to be exceedingly more drunk than they were when they had left the booth.

 

They shrugged.

 

“We want you two.” Stacie concluded, finally winning at removing Chloe from the booth.

 

“C’mon Cap.” Cynthia struggled, yanking at Beca’s arm. “Dance battle, we’ll see who gets the biggest share of the West Hollywood dating pool.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe narrowed hers. She archived the West Hollywood reference for later examination.

 

“Fine.” Beca pulled herself up from the booth as Cynthia and Stacie began to lead them towards the stairs. She gestured for Chloe to go ahead of her before grabbing her hips and leaning forward to murmur in her ear playfully.

 

“I hope this ginger has had her jiggle juice…” she joked and Chloe swatted at her over her shoulder.

 

“Shut up, that was _one time_.” she flushed and Beca chuckled and squeezing her hips, leaving scorch marks on her skin before she let go.

 

When they made it onto the dance-floor Chloe felt suffocated. Cynthia and Stacie had spotted the German twins in the crowd again and left Beca and Chloe behind. 

 

Feeling the panic set in, Chloe started looking for exits, noticing that people were staring at Beca, noticing who she was and then turning their attention to her. Her pulse quickened and her throat started to close up as she saw the neon lights of the entrance but as she made a move Beca caught her wrist, turning her to face her.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, leaning in to yell in her ear over the music.Chloe nodded her head.

 

“I’m fine.” she lied and Beca arched an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and pulling Chloe forward until their bodies were flush against each other.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as Chloe made eye contact with a dozen bystanders over her shoulder.

 

Beca’s lips were right at her ear, her voice heavenly clear even over the cacophony of the music.

 

“I don’t think I’ve had enough to drink…” she lied, swallowing. She was about to pull away when a percussive melody started to play. The rhythm was slower and smoother as Beca dipped her head closer to Chloe’s neck.

 

“Relax and dance with me Beale.” she murmured into her ear and Chloe felt a shudder run over her spine as Beca guided her hands to her hips before winding her arms around Chloe’s neck.

 

“Everybody is looking…” Chloe whined quietly.

 

She was watching as the rest of the people on the dance floor were shooting glances at the DJ and her “companion”. Some were jealous, some were amused. Most seemed to tell Chloe what she already knew, that she was not worth Beca’s attention.

 

“Stop looking at them. This is just for us.” Beca pulled back to look her in the eyes.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Chloe stuttered without thinking as their stare deepened.

 

“Me too. Now c’mon, show me that fire you used to have in college.” Beca smirked, starting to roll her hips to the rhythm. Chloe felt her body become a live wire as the brunette dipped her head back towards her neck.

 

She could feel everything and nothing.

 

The only constant thing was Beca’s breath was hot on her collarbone and the way her shirt had fallen open, her skin shimmering underneath the lights.

 

Chloe may have been drunk but she certainly wasn't stupid and Beca was right, that moment was for them. They’d waited five years to be near each other again and whatever shit had happened before that meant nothing. It was just them and the music and the feeling of finally being together again.

 

She gave in to that feeling and started to move in a counter rhythm to Beca, their bodies parting and meeting in a revolving, delicious way.

 

They danced together for a fair few songs, Chloe loosened up more as they went on and she began to realise that, although Beca hadn’t exhibited any initial changes in her personality, there was a stark change in her demeanour.

 

There was a confidence around her that, even if it was a facade, was infectious. Like a legal high.

 

That was probably why Chloe was feeling the drunkest she had ever been as Beca had led her out into the alleyway of the club, their hands stuck fast together as they laughed.

 

“Why are we outside?” Chloe slurred slightly, elongating her words and whining in her tone.

 

“You looked like you needed some air.” Beca shrugged, swinging their hands between them.

 

They stood together, leaning against the wall of the club, the security guard nodding toward Beca as he popped his head round to check the perimeter.

 

“Grant.” she smiled and he waved.

 

“Great set tonight, I’ll tell my Mia you played her song.” he replied before disappearing around the corner again. Beca smiled sheepishly, trying and failing at tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

“It was great.” Chloe agreed with a slight hiccup, moving to stand in front of Beca.

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you thought so. I would have tried harder if I knew you were in the audience.” Beca winked as Chloe reached up to help her tuck her hair behind her ear.

 

“You don’t have to try to be the best. I think you’re already pretty great.” Chloe chuckled, almost falling into her.

 

“Careful there sailor, rough seas?” Beca giggled, grabbing Chloe’s waist to hold her upright.

 

“Iceberg ahead.” Chloe managed to murmur back as she let her head lean forward onto Beca’s shoulder.

 

“You smell nice.” She added and she felt Beca’s shoulders jump as she laughed

 

“You’re drunk.”She replied, pushing Chloe back so she could look at her face.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Chloe replied as if it was an insult.

 

Something passed behind Beca’s eyes at the point.

 

If Chloe were sober she would have sworn it was pain, but she wasn’t, so she just stared, blinking slowly.

 

“I think it’s probably time we call it a night…or a super early morning.” Beca cleared her throat as she checked her phone for the time. Chloe was desperate to protest but as Beca shrugged herself off of the wall, she fell back, almost toppling both of them over.

 

“I hate to say it, but I think you’re right.” Chloe admitted.

 

“Wouldn't be the first time. Though I know it pains you.” Beca chuckled as she signalled for Grant to hail a cab. He obliged and before Chloe knew it she had Beca’s hands around her waist again, fastening her seatbelt.

 

“What hotel are you at?” Beca asked, settling next to her in the back seat.

 

“Something about blue or something…” Chloe slurred, distracted by Beca’s face in the glow of the driver’s dashboard lights. She smirked and turned to the driver, offering the address. He nodded and they set off.

 

Chloe wasn’t sure how long they were in the car for. She was preoccupied with the way Beca was holding her hand, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles as she pointed out places of importance to her career in LA as they sped past the window.

 

When they reached the hotel, Beca slid the driver some bills in exchange for him waiting for her to come back and jumped from her side of the car, closing the door and quickly appearing outside of Chloe’s passenger side window.

 

“Hey, you’re here.” Chloe giggled as Beca opened the door.

 

“I am. And so are you.” Beca replied, helping her out of the seat.

 

“I’m really glad that I am. I really thought about not coming.” Chloe admitted as Beca helped her up through the lobby of the hotel and towards the elevators.

 

“You did?” Beca frowned as she all but hauled Chloe into the elevator. “What floor?”

“Like, 8?” Chloe tried to remember but she couldn't think of anything other than the frown on Beca’s face and how it knitted her perfect eyebrows together.

 

“Why did you think about not coming?” she asked as they began their journey upwards, looking up and catching Chloe with a concerned gaze.

 

“I just thought, it had been so long. Maybe people wouldn't like me or care about me anymore. I didn’t keep contact as much as I promised I would.” she smiled sadly and Beca shook her head violently.

 

“A real friend can go without seeing you for years and then act like it’s not been two minutes.” she wound her arm around Chloe’s waist and pulled the redheads arm over her shoulder.

 

“Yeah but…sometimes…if you don’t leave things very well…”

 

“What number room?” Beca interrupted her.

 

Chloe knew she was pushing it, testing the waters. It was only because she was drunk. She knew she was going to be mortified at herself when she woke up in the morning.

 

“804.” she hiccuped and Beca pulled her down the hall and through the door after fiddling with it for a few seconds.

 

“For the record…” Beca began, lowering Chloe onto the bed and helping her take off her shoes.

 

“For the record?” Chloe clarified, peering blearily at her as her heavy shoes fell to the floor and Beca pulled the covers back for her to lay in bed.

 

“ _You_ didn’t do anything wrong.” She sighed and Chloe tried to hold onto that, but she felt it slipping away from her mind as soon as it was said, as if she couldn't believe it so didn’t deserve to remember it.

 

“I did.” she mumbled as Beca moved into the en suite to fill a glass of water for her.

 

“Ssh, Chlo.” Beca smiled as she returned, dimming the lights and setting the glass on the bedside cabinet.

 

“Will you stay?” Chloe whispered, turning red at her own unabashed question. Beca smiled, looking at her softly as she sat on the side of the bed, placing her hand atop Chloe’s knee over the sheets.

 

“I wish I could, but I just gave that driver my tips.” she grimaced, jerking her thumb towards the door. Chloe laughed.

 

“Okay. But I’ll see you tomorrow?”Chloe raised her eyebrows hopefully and Beca nodded.

 

“I’ll pick you up on the way to Amy’s. Make sense as it’s only a little detour. Worth it for you.” she chuckled as Chloe hummed in appreciation, her eyes beginning to close of their own accord.

 

“Goodnight Chlo.” Beca whispered, suddenly very close to her ear as she pressed her lips to her cheek and switched the lights fully off.

 

Chloe heard her stub her toe on the way out of the room, muttering a barely audible “ _Fucking shit_ ’ before the door clicked shut.

 

She wanted to hold onto every detail of that night but as she drifted off she had already forgotten the feeling of Beca’s lips on her cheek.

 

That would be her main regret in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: a reunion, a bombshell and bikinis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the whole thing is written and I thought I could drip feed it to you, thing is I'm super busy with other projects. I wanted to get feedback as I went but it looks like, to save myself from just forgetting about this, I need to give it to you all at once. Please feel free to let me know what you like or didn't like and yell at me on tumblr as well @loweslittlelife

_ **“‘It's been along time since I came around** _

_ **Been along time but I'm back in town** _

_ **And this time I'm not leaving without you.”** _

 

 

“Get in loser we’re going shopping.” Beca yelled through her drivers side window from her parking spot outside the front of the hotel. Chloe’s brain was screaming against the sunlight that was still blinding her through her shades as she made her way across the forecourt and into the passenger seat.

 

Beca’s car was such a modest vehicle that Chloe had to think twice about asking her to clarify the immensity of her success again.

 

“At least Jesse made you watch the classics.” Chloe admitted as she fastened her seatbelt.

 

“Actually, _Mean Girls_ was you Chlo-Bo.” Beca jested as she pulled out into the road and began to drive towards what Chloe hoped was Amy’s house.

 

“Well, I take full credit for it then.” Chloe grinned as she reached out to turn the radio up.

 

“ _And now, just in case you missed it the six-thousand other times we’ve played it, here’s the new single from Ariana Grande. You’ll notice that LA’s current it-girl, Beca Mitchell has a producing credit on this one.”_ The voice began to blare out over the speakers and Chloe turned to raise her eyebrows at Beca who was focussing on the road. 

 

“Whatever, turn it over if you want.” She shrugged and Chloe hit her on her thigh as she focussed on the radio again.

 

“ _Actually, there’s a songwriting credit too. This girl is…let me tell you, the coolest. Did you see her interview in NME the other day? Man, any guy that gets to call this one his girl is a lucky, lucky player.”_ Another voice chimed in and Beca snorted.

 

“Try telling that to _anybody_ I’ve ever dated.” she called back at them and Chloe chuckled, remembering how neurotic she had been while she was with Jesse.

 

“ _Do you need a minute Cook? Shall we just play the track so you can cool down?_ ” The first voice replied and the women in their car laughed loudly as the track began to play.

 

Chloe watched LA go by as the track built up and dropped, featuring perfect vocals with inspired harmonies and a simple but heavy beat.

 

“Beca.” Chloe was watching the girl drive, focussing on the road but tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the parts that were only just audible.

 

“Ah…That part, the little…the bass slide in that…I told them I wasn’t happy but they wouldn't let me touch the track anymore. I spent six weeks on this, I was only given two.” She winced and Chloe shook her head.

 

“I didn’t even notice.” Chloe smiled, squeezing her arm tenderly and Beca shrugged.

 

“But _I_ did.” she replied, a hint of defeat in her tone as she pulled into a sprawling suburb. The track ended perfectly as they pulled up outside the address Amy had given them.

 

“Beca.” Chloe raised her eyebrows and turned to look at her as she turned the ignition and turned the radio off.

 

“Chloe?” Beca replied, fixing her with a playful stare, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smirk.

 

“You wrote and produced a song with Ariana Grande. When are you going to realise you’re talented?”

 

“When I look back on something I’ve done and I can’t find anything that I want to change.” she replied, her stare becoming pensive, all traces of humour gone.

 

Chloe swallowed. She knew that it had nothing to do with what had happened between them She knew that it was definitely to do with Beca’s music and her perfectionism.

 

So why was she imagining how differently things could have gone the night before she left Barden?

 

“We should probably get inside, we’re kinda late.” Beca finally broke her stare and the silence and Chloe checked the time.

 

“Beca!? We’re an hour late!?” Chloe called out as they slipped out of the car and slammed the doors.

 

“I didn’t wanna wake you up, you had a pretty late night.” She shrugged and Chloe reached out to swat her on the arm.

 

“You keep hitting me, we’re gonna have a problem Beale.” Beca arched an eyebrow, moving closer to Chloe as they made their way up the driveway towards the perfectly normal suburban house that Chloe couldn’t imagine Fat Amy living in.

 

“Oh yeah?” she poked her tongue out and Beca poked her hard in the ribs.

 

They play fought until they reached the door, starting when it opened without their having to knock.

 

“For fucks sake, I knew you’d be late. I hope you got all the sex out of the way, I don’t think I can stand being in the same room as you two again without that tension being resolved.” 

 

They both looked up to Amy standing in yellow jeans, a purple tankini top and a white bomber jacket with her hands on her hips. Her white-blonde hair was pulled back in her signature ponytail and her face was contorted into a sassy, sideways smile as she looked the both of them up and down. Chloe noted she was wearing purple leather gloves but she decided it wasn't the most questionable thing she had ever worn.

 

She and Beca ignored the comments about their reasoning behind being late and instead pulled her into a hug.

 

“I did not sign up for this threesome!” Amy yelled in jest, chuckling as she hugged them together then each of them in turn.

 

“I’ve missed you guys, I can’t believe I’m the one that actually managed to put you two back in the same state again. What with Beca being an international superstar and Chloe being a recluse.” she chuckled as she lead them into the house and through the neutrally decorated hallway.

 

“C’mon, the rest of them are through here.”

 

Amy led them through a stylishly decorated kitchen with black granite worktops and stainless steel fittings. It wasn’t at all how Chloe imagined it would be. They followed her through the house towards what they assumed would be the living room.

 

It was a pale walled affair with classy furniture, a sizeable entertainment system and hardwood floors. There were french doors that open up onto a back yard that Chloe could see held a large, sapphire swimming pool. She thanked god that Amy had reminded them all to pack their swimsuits.

 

She didn’t have time to actually appreciate much of the house due to the deafening cry that went up when her and Beca entered the living room.

 

_“Oh my god!?”_

 

_“Beca!? Chloe!?”_

 

_“You’re here!?”_

 

They were engulfed in arms and bodies as their Bella’s jumped up to meet them. Cynthia and Stacie hung back, having already reunited with them the night before. When they finally settled back and sat down, Chloe and Beca took the only remaining seat; an armchair, only slightly big enough for the two of them to sit side by side.

 

They side-eyed each other before Beca hopped over Emily, Flo and Lilly, who were sat together crossed legged on the floor, and threw her ass down into the cushions. Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Bad luck Chloe.” Cynthia chuckled as she dejectedly walked towards the space on the floor in front of the chair. However, as she went to sit down, Beca grabbed her hips and pulled her onto the arm of the chair, swinging Chloe’s legs over hers in the chair.

 

Chloe blushed.

 

“Or good luck…” Stacie stage whispered and the Bella’s cackled as Chloe blushed. Beca seemed unaffected, turning her phone off before putting it back in her pocket.

 

“Jeez, this must be really serious for you, I’ve never seen you turn your phone off.” Chloe arched an eyebrow and Beca rolled her eyes.

 

“This is hardly the days of Residual Heat, I’m head producer at Encore, people don’t call me, _I_ call _them_.” Beca chuckled and Chloe tried to ignore the thrill the DJ’s newly developed confidence sent up her spine.

 

“So…Aside from wanting to see my favourite - and only, lets be honest I actually had a life before you guys - aca-bitches all together in a room again, I actually had a really good reason for calling this little reunion.” Amy began, standing in front of the large TV, her hands gesticulating more than usual, her purple gloves becoming spirals and circles in the air.

 

“Duh!” Emily guffawed from the ground and everybody allowed her a laugh as Amy bit her lip.

 

“What is it Ams?” Stacie cocked her head to the side, using the nickname they had used when Amy was feeling vulnerable and not too okay with having Fat as a prefix to her name.

 

“Well…there’s no easy way to say this, seeing as it took so long to realise in the first place, but I wanted you all to be the first to know…before my parents, before the crickets I’m trying to domesticate as pets in my garage…”

 

“Spit it out Amy!” Beca all but shook her hands in frustration, leaning forward in her seat. Chloe felt herself slipping but before she could go anywhere she felt Beca return her hands to her knees, keeping her legs over her thighs.

 

“I would like to proudly announce…” she made a fanfare sound as she threw up her middle finger on her left hand and pulled the golfing glove off to reveal a glorious diamond ring.

 

“Ya girl’s getting hitched!” she yelled and the room erupted.

 

Chloe and Beca leapt off of the chair in one go, Cynthia and Stacie following as they all hugged.

 

“Wait! Wait! There’s more!” Amy called out from the midst of bodies.

 

For the second time, everybody settled back into their seats and Amy clapped her hands together as Beca and Chloe who were returned to their cosy position.

 

“I want all of you to be bridesmaids. Bumper…he’s got a lot of brothers. He’s the youngest, which explains his inability to hear that he isn’t perfect actually…all of his brothers will be his groom party, so I wanted to upstage him and have you all. Also because I love you and you all changed my life completely. It was great before and now it’s kinda mediocre, but I’ll take it, it’s worth it for the laughs.” She began to pace.

 

“I’m so touched.” Flo held her hand to her heart and the rest of the Bella’s agreed. Chloe could feel herself welling up.

 

It was then that she realised she was gripping onto Beca’s shoulder, who was in turn holding her hand there with her own.

 

“What’s more is, there are only two people that I know that could organise us…”

 

All attention turned to Chloe and Beca, who were exchanging their own, confused looks.

 

Amy moved forward into the space in front of the chair and sank down to one knee with only minimal complaint.

 

“Beca. Chloe. Bhloe. I want you both to do me the honour of planning my wedding.”

 

“Dude no.” Beca shook her head, but it wasn’t a rejection, more of a sign of her disbelief.

 

“Are you serious?” Chloe almost sniffled, the emotion crewing up her face without her consent.

 

“You’re the only people I can trust with this.” Amy shrugged. “My family are all the way in Australia and I’m telling you this, if Legacy plans my wedding, we’ll have weird new fangled vows and there wont be any 90’s hip hop jams. Every wedding needs 90’s hip hop jams.” 

 

“I’ve learnt my lesson.” Emily chuckled in the background.

 

Beca and Chloe exchanged a look. Desperate to say yes but plagued with reservations.

 

“I have to check with Aubrey if she can spare me. When are you thinking of getting married?” Chloe asked, turning back to Amy, who made inaudible noises and hid her teeth with her lips.

 

“I might have booked my parent’s flight over for three months time.”

 

“THREE MONTHS!?” Beca and Chloe chorused, almost falling out of the chair.

 

“It’s doable, I don't want you guys to be shipping stuff from other countries and doing fancy stuff…” Amy grimaced at the thought and Chloe took a deep breath in.

 

“I can do it.” Beca nodded, looking Chloe quickly up and down and licking her lips.

 

“I’m totally in, I want to do this.” She assured herself more than anyone else.

 

“I have to check with Aubrey.”

 

“Please do, I can’t do it without you.” Beca stared at her wide eyed and Chloe softened, though the idea of having to Skype Aubrey and relay to her that she wasn't going to be back for another three months was terrifying.

 

“So you’ll do it?” Amy asked, shifting on the floor. “Please answer quickly I’m losing the circulation in my feet.”

 

“I have to check with Aubrey.” Chloe tried to reiterate her tone so that Amy wouldn't get her hopes up, but the blonde jumped up and threw her hands up anyway.

 

“Team Bhloe, Aca-Awesome Wedding Planners!’ She yelled and the rest of the Bellas jumped up too, joining in with the excitement for the third time.

 

*****

 

A little while later, after the reunion party had finally gotten underway and she had made the rounds to catch up with everybody, Chloe retired to Amy’s spare room to Skype Aubrey and change into her costume for the pool.

 

She sat in the pale green room, nervously awaiting Aubrey to pick up the phone. When she finally did she was sat in her office again, feet up on the desk and enjoying a sparkling water.

 

“So…out with it, tell me what it is!” She sat up, studying her phone screen carefully.

 

“Amy and Bumper are getting married.”

 

“What!?” Aubrey squealed. “When!?”

 

“In three months!” Chloe hid her head in her hand as she heard Aubrey almost fall from the chair.

 

“WHAT!?” she yelled, the signal cracking up for a second.

 

“Yeah…they're getting married in three months and they want Beca and I to plan it.” she grimaced and Aubrey squealed again.

 

“It’s a crappy time frame but a wonderful idea!”

 

“You’re not phased by the fact that I may have to stay out here for a while…another three months?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Bree, you don’t have to put on a brave face, if you can’t afford for me to stay out here, all you have to do is say and I will jump on my flight tomorrow.” Chloe raised her eyebrows earnestly, half praying she would say she would be needed back at camp.

 

Aubrey had narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment before shaking her head.

 

“No, I think we’ve got it covered.” she smiled and Chloe cocked her head to the side.

 

“What do you mean? You don't have any money to fill my position for that long…”

 

“Not yet, but when the NexTech cheque clears at the end of the month, we totally will and we can manage till then.” she winked and Chloe felt her face stretch into a huge, wide eyed smile.

 

“You mean?”

 

“It’s a success. NexTech want to sign a contract. It’s huge Chloe, I’m telling you. But hey, business can wait, you should go and catch up with the others. It’s been five years, I’m sure there are people who are demanding your attention right now.”

 

“I guess…Wait….what do you…”

 

“Good bye Chloe.” Aubrey chuckled, hanging up.

 

Chloe let the phone drop onto the bed and sat in silence for a second.

 

The idea of spending the next three months working closely with Beca and having that unresolved tension around them was gut-wrenching. Not least because she knew that one of them would crack and that everything could fall apart if they did.

 

And if they did it would ruin everything for Amy.

 

She had two choices, stay strong and silent or spill it all as soon as possible.

 

“I didn’t peg you for one to shirk responsibility Beale.” 

 

Chloe started, almost kicking her phone off of the bed as she looked up to see Beca lounging in the doorway of the ensuite in her pool-side attire. She was bare footed and her legs stretched upward, clad only in tight, black swim shorts that cut off mid thigh. For someone so short, she certainly knew how to flaunt a lot of leg. Not that Chloe was complaining.

 

She wore a matching black bikini top beneath a navy blue basketball jersey that she was pretty sure she had seen her wear in a magazine before. Her hair was once again pulled over one shoulder and through the mesh of the tank, Chloe could see a new part of the tattoo on her right shoulder. It looked like a musical stave with Van Gogh like swirls careening off of the treble clef. Unfortunately she couldn't see anything lower than the shoulder blade, but something told her there was a lot more to the tattoo.

 

Beca was leaning, nonchalantly against the doorframe, a smirk bout her lips as she played with the arms of her sunglasses.

 

“C’mon, any explanation for you shirking?” she coaxed and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

"Shirking? Who even says that anymore _Mitchell_?” She chuckled darkly, standing from the bed and moving towards the en suite, her own bathing suit in her hand. She expected Beca to move out of her way but they became stuck in the doorway, faces close together.

 

“Mitchell.” Beca repeated, shuddering. “You saying my name like it's a dirty word takes me back, do you still tell off the camp nerds like you used to tell me off?”

 

"They should be so lucky.” Chloe replied, breathlessly but with enough conviction to cause Beca to raise her eyebrows.

 

"Maybe I'll get lucky again some time." Beca sighed, putting her shades on as she turned and moved away from the doorway and out of the bedroom, leaving her alone.

 

Chloe was starting to think the new, confident Beca was going to ruin her. She wasn’t sure where it had come from or where it was going to go, but she had to remember not to act like a fourteen year old boy around her like she used to.

 

After all, it would be a long three months if she did.

 

She resisted the urge to throw her head hard enough against the door frame to knock herself out.

 

“You okay in there Red?” Chloe heard Cynthia call through the door to the bedroom as she braced herself on the wall.

 

“Yeah…I’m fine!” she managed to croak as she started to change into her bathing suit.

 

“Just give me a second.”

 

“I’d hurry up if I was you, their about to dive in without you!” Cynthia chuckled, her voice fading away as the girl walked away from the door.

 

When Chloe finally emerged from the bedroom, her sanityjust about intact and her towel over her shoulder, she saw that everybody had already broken the pool in without her. 

 

Everybody apart from Beca.

 

"Amy, are you really sure this is a good idea? I don't know how to organise anything, I thought that was obvious from all the last minute Bella performances."

 

Chloe could hear Beca, sat poolside with the Australian, insecurity in her voice, despite the confidence she had exhibited in the spare room just moments before. She shoved that thought to the back of her mind as she lingered in the shade just inside the french doors, listening to the voice she had missed so much.

 

"You know this is more of a Chloe thing, she's..." Beca trailed off and Amy laughed.

 

"Alright, keep your toner in your pants DJ. I know it's the first time you've seen her in five years and yes, even I can agree that she looks like the kind of sexy ice cream sundae I would skip my man meat for, but I need you to be focussed so you can plan the best aca-fucking wedding for me and Bumper." She warned and Chloe had to stifle a giggle at the run-on, twanged sentences and the look they must have been leaving on Beca's face.

 

"What, I don't have a toner. Plus, jeez, we aren't in college anymore, can we stop calling it that?” Beca shrugged it off as Chloe peeked around the side of the doors to see her draped on the ground by the side of the pool, one leg dangling in the water.

 

Chloe thought she looked godly, her mesh top hugging her torso and her swim shorts clinging to her thighs. She was a model, with sunglasses over her eyes, sweat glistening on her collarbone and an attitude that said "I dare you not to look at me."

 

"You _so_ do its poking through your shorts you pervert." Amy started poking Beca in her stomach and the woman turned from a sex God into a giggling teenager, a jarring experience for Chloe who chose that moment to make herself visible.

 

"So, what are we talking about ladies?" She asked as she walked out into the sun, her pastel pink and orange floral bikini allowing it to touch the majority of her pale skin. Pale skin that she knew would probably burn, but it was worth it for the warmth seeping through her body. 

 

It was also worth it for the slack-jawed look on Beca'sface, but she chose not to comment on that as she sank down to sit on the other side of Amy. 

 

" _Okay_ , think it's time I banana split, if ya get it." Amy chuckled, turning to give Becaa wink as she sank into the pool. The DJ flipped the bird and got a splash in return. Both Chloe and Beca winced at the cold water as it it hit their skin.

 

"What a douche." Beca laughed gustily and turned her attention to Chloe.

 

"So, what were you fighting about? You know Amy only pokes people when she thinks they're crushing on someone." Chloe arched an eyebrow and Beca shrugged.

 

"Amy can think and poke all she wants but it doesn't bother me. I never really talk about feelings, you know that." 

 

"But you don't deny that they're there, when you have them." Chloe replied, her voice loaded with suggestion. She saw Beca's smile falter and decided that she had was probably stepped too far.

 

"I mean, take how long you and Jesse spent pussyfooting around each other?" She added quickly, rectifying her mistake as Beca raised her hand.

 

"Not a good enough reason to use the word pussy." 

 

"Still." Chloe shrugged and Beca smiled to herself.

 

"Yeah well, look how that turned out." She chuckled and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

 

"I guess you're right." She inclined her head and Beca sniggered.

 

"You know I'm right."

 

They fell into a small silence, watching the rest of their Bella family throwing themselves around the pool, splashing and laughing.

 

"I can't believe I've missed out on this for the last five years." Chloe sighed, the nostalgia spreading through her chest.

 

"It's not exactly like I've been that present either. You have an excuse, you're in a different state leading a completely different life."

 

"That doesn't stop Emily and Lily coming back." Chloe disagreed and Beca waved her words away with a flick of her hand.

 

"Yeah but they need to for work." She reasoned. "I freaking live here and I never see anybody."

 

"You're busy." Chloe offered and Beca clicked her tongue at herself.

 

"Not _that_ busy."

 

"Well, it looks like we have the next three months to make amends, don't we?" Chloe grinned and Beca nodded.

 

"Yeah. I still think Amy is making a mistake though." Beca leant forward to hug her knees, her biceps becoming more defined as she tensed. Chloe had to distract herself from the idea of Beca working out to get those muscles.

 

"Now look who's trying to shirk their responsibilities!" She laughed, still giddy from her internal, mildly pornographic, monologue.

 

"Hey, you threatened it first." Beca put her hands up and Chloe's laugh fizzled into a chuckle.

 

“Just so you know, I totally wouldn't have gone back." Chloe admitted and Beca looked at her with puzzled eyes over her shades.

 

"No? But Aubrey was begging you to stay here, you seemed like you really wanted to go back."

 

"I...the responsibility is scary, being here is scary and seeing everyone, as good as it is, is terrifying. The guilt of not keeping in contact is still eating me up. But I guess I realised that, if I left, I'd be upsetting Amy and worst of all I'd be letting you down." Chloe explained and Beca started to chuckle.

 

“What?" she asked, shielding her face from the sun to get a better look at Beca’s face.

 

"I feel like, those last two should probably be the other way round. You and your skewed priorities." She shook her head then looked out across the pool.

 

"You wouldn't have been letting me down, it would just mean that the whole wedding would be totally disorganised without you. You always held things together in college, you know I couldn't have done any of it without you." 

 

Chloe blushed.

 

“It’s a wonder how I’ve made it through the last five years without you to be honest. Mind you, I have a whole team keeping me organised.” Beca chuckled, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Chloe decided to skim over that and lighten the conversation.

 

"Well let's not tempt fate shall we? We don't want to get ahead of ourselves."

 

"You're right, I don't wanna fuck this up, she means too much to me. Speaking of getting ahead of ourselves, you're planning to stay in LA for the next three months...have you thought about where you're going to sleep?" Beca quizzed and Chloe physically face palmed.

 

The thought hadn't even crossed her mind yet.

 

"I thought you said I was organised!?" She cried, swatting Beca on the arm lightly.

 

“”You remembered that, but forgot what I said about the hitting, Beale?.” Beca asked, her voice dangerously low and a smirk on her lips. Chloe shivered.

 

"Relax, you can stay at mine if you like." She shrugged, lightening up as Chloe shook her head profusely.

 

"No, no, not an option. You don't need me taking up your life and space for the next three months." 

 

"Cmon, it'll be like old times. Besides, there's been a Chloe sized hole in my life, it would be nice to fill it." Beca held up a finger as she blushed, realising what she had said.

 

"Don't say anything I swear to god if you pick up on..."

 

"Really Bec, you need me to fill a hole of yours?" Chloe jested, reaching out to touch her arm with playful waggling fingers.

 

"Don't, I will throw you in this pool Beale." Beca warned, scooting backwards on her ass as Chloe moved to tickle her ribs, mischief setting her skin on fire as she followed Beca along the pool edge.

 

She felt herself sinking back into her past self, the happiest version of herself that spent her time hanging out with super strong women and flirting with her best friend. 

 

It was intoxicating.

 

"You wouldn't dare...you can't deal with me when I'm wet." She fired back, surprised at her own ballsy turn of phrase and the wink that accompanied it. 

 

"Wanna bet?" Beca stopped shuffling, grabbed Chloe’s wrists in a vice like grip and arched an eyebrow.

 

Chloe felt herself hold her breath, marvelling at the hot, flirty Beca that Chloe is sure only _she_ had seen before. It was probably a good thing she had taken a deep breath in, as moments later Beca had rolled the both of them sideways into the pool.

 

She kept hold of Chloe, pulling her in so that her legs were around Beca's waist and pushing her up towards the surface first, just to make sure she didn't drown.

 

"I am totes getting you back for that." Chloe wiped her face of the water and splashed the woman who was now looking up at her from just above the surface of the water, her body warm between Chloe's thighs, her hands splayed in the middle and small of her back, keeping her upright.

 

Chloe felt so weak, looking at Beca beneath her like that, and yet at the same time, undeniably safe in her strong grip.

 

She hadn’t trusted anyone like that in a long time.

 

"I don't want lesbian juice in my pool, save it for the bedroom." Amy whined from the other side of the pool and Beca and Chloe laughed.

 

"Relax, they're just getting ready to _lose_ a game of chicken, ain't that right guys?"Cynthia called out, winking as Lily climbed onto her shoulders.

 

"This is just like that one time I took bets on how many baby fish my pet octopus could eat." Lilly murmured, barely audible over the sound of the pool water sloshing around.

 

Chloe suppressed a confused chuckle as Beca hoisted her up.

 

"What are you doing?" Chloe balked, holding onto Beca's shoulders and shaking at the sudden movement.

 

"Dude, get on my shoulders, we’ve gotta thrash them." She chuckled before disappearing under the water and pulling Chloe onto her shoulders.

 

Suddenly Chloe was a foot above the water in the shallow end of the pool. She was pretty worried that Beca was going to drown, but the shorter girl assured her she wasn't _that_ tiny and that Chloe wasn't that heavy.

 

"Come on then Red. What have you got?" Cynthia egged them on and Chloe and Lily locked grips on each others hands.

 

"I want a fair fight." Stacie yelled from the other side of the pool. "No biting, tit punching or pussy kicking." 

 

"Not a good enough reason to use the word pussy!" Amy and Beca chorused, cackling loudly.

 

Stacie flipped them off as she blew an imaginary whistle, signalling for them to start wrestling.

 

It wasn't long till both Lilly and Chloe hit the surface of the pool, half chuckling, half choking as their partners rescued them. Beca gripped Chloe tightly as they rolled around the pool, laughter making their stomach ache.

 

They spent the next few hours in and around the pool. Things had gotten quite intense after Beca and Cynthia wrestled each other, having to be pulled apart by Amy before they accidentally drowned each other.

 

That was only part of why Chloe had left the game; fearing for her safety. The other reason had everything to do with the way her body had hyper-reacted to Beca having her head between her thighs, even if it wasn't facing the desired direction.

 

She almost slapped herself at the thought. She settled for pinching her arm as she watched Beca and Stacie throw splashes at each other.

 

"Yeah, pinch me too, I can't believe you're here either." Emily chuckled, sitting down next to her on the sun lounger.

 

"I'm sorry." Chloe sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

 

"You need to stop being sorry. You're so lucky none of us are pissed off. So accept that we love you anyway and get over it. We are all so stoked you're here. It's so good to have you and Beca back together, the Bellas always feel kinda lost without you two." She admitted, swinging her legs and smiling at nothing in particular.

 

"I will admit, I feel kinda lost without her." Chloe admitted, almost starting at her mistake when she saw Emily cock her head.

 

"And the rest of you too. Of course."

 

"I get it Chloe, she's always gonna be your co-Captain. That's why you and Aubrey have a good relationship, you're always gonna be _her_ co-Captain. It's like a tradition, I will always be Beca's co-Captain, since she handed off to me etcetera etcetera..." 

 

Chloe was always happy to talk to Emily. Which was never really a talk, more of a listening session. She was thankful that she didn't have to think too much with Emily, she always made her feel accepted and under no pressure to say certain things or anything at all most of the time.

 

"So, have you got any ideas for the wedding yet?" Emily brightened, her eyes glistening with excitement.

 

"No, I think Beca and I are gonna sit down together this week and talk through it with Amy and Bumper." Chloe mused, still watching Beca in the pool.

 

"Of all the people I thought would be getting married..." she added thoughtfully and Emily guffawed.

 

"My money was on you and Beca, if I’m honest." She shrugged. 

 

"What!?" Chloe spluttered, choking on her own spit and finally turning to look at Emily.

 

"Yeah, we all banked on it, even Benji." She cocked her head, blushing slightly. "You didn't know?"

 

Chloe shook her head.

 

"Guess it's just a shame it never happened. But hey, there's still time right, what with being reunited and all..." she winked and nudged Chloe's arm before standing from the subbed, ignoring the redheads gobsmacked face.

 

"Anyway, I should probably go call Benji. He wanted to know what the news was hours ago, but I had to keep him waiting, he's too cute when he's excited." She laughed, touching Chloe on the shoulder before walking away.

 

Chloe watched her go, trying to ignore the fact that the Bellas had already been picking out her lesbian wedding dress. She sank into her own, horrifying day dream of Amy trying to organise _her_ wedding.

 

"What was that about?" 

 

"Not pink." Chloe started, not realising Beca had appeared at the side of the pool, leaning on the edge and watching her.

 

"You okay Chlo?" Beca chuckled as she pulled herself out of the pool, rising to her full height and stretching her tank up to wipe her face, peeling it off of her stomach.

 

Chloe immediately looked away, unable to comprehend even more skin of the form standing in front of her. Beca stretched, wringing out her hair as she sat down next to Chloe, sprinkling water over her.

 

"Ew gross!" She turned her nose up but laughed and wiped her arms off.

 

"Seriously, what's eating you?"Beca frowned, resting her hand on Chloe's bare thigh.

 

"Nothing's wrong, I swear, just, really missed this, you know?” Chloe replied, placing her hand atop Beca’s on her thigh.

 

Beca nodded, following her gaze out across the back yard, watching Stacie and Cynthia dancing in the pool as Lily and Flo took turns seeing who could hold their breath underwater longest. Amy was sat on the edge of the pool, her phone against her ear, a glass of champagne in the other.

 

"I know what you mean. I feel...whole again, being here, with you...and them." Beca admitted, her fingers tapping an absent minded rhythm on Chloe's skin.

 

"I don't know if it will be so easy to forget this time. I did before. I forgot how good it felt, to be part of this. I'm so bummed Bree isn't here.” Chloe sighed.

 

"She'll come for the Bachelorette weekend though, right? " Beca enquired, leaning her head to one side to look at her.

 

"I guess it depends on what Amy’s plan is. Shit. _We_ have to plan that…" 

 

The realisation that they had three months to plan a wedding dawned on the both of them and suddenly, the sun that had been warming their skin began to burn their entire bodies. 

 

They broke into individual cold sweats and a unanimous silence. It was just like Bellas competition season all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**“You look like a movie, You sound like a song,** _

_ **My God, this reminds me, Of when we were young….”** _

 

Chloe stood, craning her neck up towards the top of the high-rise building, her suitcase trembling in her hands. She almost looked so far up the she fell backwards. She was thankful that the weight of her case stopped her. It was at least twenty storeys high, mostly glass and stainless steel. She knew that if she got to a high enough floor, there would be amazing views of the city and the sea. 

 

She turned her attention to the keypad in front of her and pulled her phone to check the number she was supposed to be punching in. She did it wrong a few times, her hands were shaking with nerves at finally glimpsing what Beca’s life was like, where she spent a lot of her time, where she had made a home.

 

Home was important to Chloe. She had grown up with overly-supportive parents and a closely knit family. Her house was the place that held her memories, the most cherished and the ones she wished she could forget, like the time she embarrassed her mother by spilling a whole Thanksgiving dinner over the dining room carpet when she was eleven.

 

To her, home was a reflection of somebody’s life, an extension of their personality.

 

She was about to be re-introduced to Beca’s personality and the thought of staying with the woman and the possible outcomes of such an experience were churning in her stomach.

 

“Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come through the door. I’ve buzzed you in like three times dude.” 

 

Chloe started as Beca’s voice sang over the intercom, accompanied by the tune of a harsh buzzing.

 

“Ah, sorry, I’ll be up in a second!” 

 

“19th floor.” Beca clarified before ringing off.

 

She pulled her suitcase in through the door and into the lobby, marvelling at the marble floor and smell of air con. She made it to the elevator without the help of the security guy and began her journey up to the 19th floor, her ears popping halfway up.

 

When the doors opened she was greeted by Beca, standing with her arms open.

 

“Hey, you made it!” she hugged her and helped her drag her case out of the elevator. “It’s just along here.”

 

She led her to the left corridor leading away from the lift lobby and along to the end, stopping in front of a heavy looking door.

 

“So…shit I’m nervous.” Beca admitted, shaking her hands out as she keyed the code in for the door.

 

“It’s okay, I’m excited.” Chloe lied as Beca threw open the door and gestured for her to enter.

 

“Welcome home, I mean to, welcome to my home, which will be your home…for the foreseeable future.” Beca managed to paste some words together and Chloe would have thought it cute, had she not been completely distracted by the decor of the place.

 

The apartment was mostly open plan. The wall to the left of the door was made entirely of floor to ceiling windows, stretching around the north corner of the room and halfway around the opposite wall until it gave way to exposed white brick. Beca had set this area up with a modest, lightly stained oak dining table and a few comfortable looking chairs, each in a different shade of blue, grey or teal. The floor was a dark wood, highlighted by a white, fluffy rug that the stainless steel coffee table stood upon in front of the teal couch, facing the white brick where a large, widescreen TV had been mounted, around it were picture frames, leading down and around the internal wall, into a hallway at the far side of the apartment that seemed to lead to several other rooms..

 

To the right of the door was a wall and a cupboard, where Beca took her own shoes off and shoved them into a drawer. As she lead Chloe further into the apartment, Chloe was surprised to see that it was even bigger. She saw that the right hand wall was actually just a partition for an open plan kitchen with a mini breakfast bar and double fridge freezer.

 

Beca gestured around the room.

 

“So, this is the living room, its where I…like…watch TV and stuff I guess.” she chuckled nervously. 

 

“I actually don’t spend that much time in here.” She was wistful about that and Chloe understood why, it was a beautiful place.

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you the rooms.” she brightened, nodding for Chloe to follow.

 

They passed the kitchen on the right and Chloe raked her eyes away from the view out of the floor-to-ceiling windows.When they got to the hallway she saw one door at the end, one door on the right and two on the left.

 

“Bathroom is at the end there, but, both rooms have en-suites. I don't know why, I guess for privacy if theres a party or something. Not that I have those.” she shrugged, pointing down the hallway as they went.

 

Passing by the neutral white brick walls as they went, the photos’ caught Chloe’s eye. They were pictures of things special to Beca. She peered at each one, some of them were from Bella’s performances, awards shows she had attended…but there was something every photo had in common.

 

Almost every picture featured a taller, tanned woman with a sharp black fringe and perfect jaw bone. She had the same, red-lipped smile in every photo and seemed to be clutching onto Beca for dear life. A few photos were selfies, taken by Beca with the other woman’s lips at her cheek.

 

She made a note to ask about it later.

 

Her stomach was twisting in on itself when she got to the end of the hall and realised that, while every picture featured the strange woman, there were none with her own face in them. Not even the pictures from the Bella performances.

 

She kept telling herself she shouldn’t be surprised, after all, it was her who had removed herself from Beca’s life, it was only natural that she would be forgotten.

 

“So that door on the right, that’s the master bedroom and then _this_ one…” Beca pointed to the door at the end of the hallway on the left.

 

“This one’s the spare room.”

 

She opened the door and took Chloe’s case from her, wheeling it in and waiting for Chloe to follow her.

 

Chloe shook off the heavy cloud that the photos had left on her shoulders and stepped into the room.

 

Her jaw dropped.

 

The bed was a kingsize with fluffed up pillows and sheets that looked so soft she may melt just touching them. The walls were a light blue; calming and cool. The whole north facing wall was comprised, just like the living room, of floor-to-ceiling windows. To the right of the entrance was another door that she guessed opened onto the ensuite and to the left of the bed were some white, sliding closet doors.

 

“You can unload all your stuff in there.” Beca flicked her hand in their direction. “Let me know fi you need more space, I never have anyone stay so, you’ll be the test run.”

 

“Never?” Chloe frowned, taken aback and Beca rubbed her palm across the back of her neck.

 

“Never.” she clarified, clearing her throat. “I just…never got round to inviting anyone. Until now.”

 

Chloe looked up to meet her eyes.

 

She could tell Beca was nervous, the new confidence couldn't hide the shake in her voice or the fear in her eyes. She was waiting for Chloe to say something, to make her aware that she would be happy staying there.

 

“Of course, if you’d rather stay with someone else, I know it’s not the most homely of spaces…”

 

“Beca.” Chloe chuckled, moving forward and wrapping her fingers around her upper arm.

 

“This place is amazing.” Chloe smiled reassuringly at her before dumping the rest of her stuff on the bed and moving towards the windows.

 

Beca joined her as they looked out onto LA as it roasted in the sun.

 

“I can see why you love being here.” Chloe nodded and Beca intertwined their hands.

 

“Actually, I’ll show you the real reason.” she tugged on her hand and led her back out into the hallway.

 

They came to the last door, the one next to the spare room.

 

“Welcome to my office.” Beca chuckled, opening the door and nudging Chloe in before her.

 

Chloe looked around, gaping. 

 

Four of the walls were dark, covered in acoustic treatments and corrugated foam. The bulk of the room was taken up by a mixing desk, upon which rested two Mac screens and a few keyboards. There was an official looking black office chair parked just in front of it on an intricately threaded rug. In the corner was a stand with a few expensive looking guitars and a comfy black leather love seat. There was a glass box on the wall next to the door that contained awards and next to it, Chloe noticed a large frame, full of pictures.

 

“This is like, my sacred space.” Beca mumbled, kicking at the old Persian style rug on her hardwood floor as Chloe moved to stare at the wall.

 

She noticed that the trophies were all from Bella’s competitions. The ICC trophy standing just as proud next to the World Championship trophy. It was then that she turned her attention to the frame full of pictures.

 

While there had been some pictures of the Bellas performing in the hall outside, this wall was full of personal pictures. Selfies and group photos, most of them were combination of Beca and Chloe with one other person. Emily was a common face along with Aubrey, Cynthia and Stacie.

 

“I bet you thought I didn’t have any photos of us, right?” Beca chuckled quietly, standing awkwardly as Chloe turned to her.

 

She had tears in her eyes. She didn’t know why, they were only photos, except they were so much more than that. In Beca’s swish LA life in her even swishier LA apartment, in her most sacred of all places, Chloe had been present for the last five years, without even knowing.

 

“I really thought that…after we lost contact…you’d forgotten about me.” Chloe admitted, biting her lip and smiling.

 

Beca moved forward and pulled her into a hard, crushing embrace.

 

“You’re so stupid.” she mumbled into Chloe’s hair.

 

“Charming.” Chloe sniffled as she leaned back to look at her. 

 

They fell into a silence, their gaze still linked. There was something unspoken in the air, a mental acknowledgement to avoid and forget.

 

Chloe was the first one brave enough to break the silence.

 

“So…what do you get up to in here?” she asked, making a show of knowing it was the most obvious question she could ask in a room that looked like a recording studio.

 

“Well the room is soundproof, so I can watch my porn _hella_ loud.” Beca smirked and Chloe almost tripped over the rug.

 

“I don’t know whether I want to know if you’re joking or not.” she cringed as Beca moved towards the mixing desk.

 

“Oh. I’m not, …but here’s some other _hard work_ I do in here.” Beca chuckled as she sank into the office chair and pulled herself closer to the mixing desk, wiggling the mouse on the surface and bringing the computer alive.

 

“Listen to this…” she added, hitting the space bar as Chloe moved over to a shelf she hadn’t noticed sitting in a slightly alcove behind the love seat. It held sleeves upon sleeve of records. She settled down into the cushions to read the titles as a track began to play over the speaker monitors.

 

She didn’t recognise it initially, though she knew she had to eventually, if the deep, studious stare Beca had fixed on her was anything to go by.

 

Then the lyrics began. 

 

“ _You shouted hello…but I can’t hear a word you say…”_

 

Chloe’s eyes widened and she saw Beca’s face break into a smile, obviously having achieved the desired reaction from the other woman.

 

Beca’s mix of Titanium achieved a bigger drop than she could ever have imagined, the melody soaring in it’s reworked form over subterranean bass and thundering beats. Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes and think about the first time she sang with Beca.

 

She felt the steam on her skin, smelt Beca’s shampoo, felt the warmth off of her body…

 

Beca hit the space bar again.

 

“But, that’s all I got so far. I got the idea when I saw you at Ether the other night. I just remembered when we first sang together and I thought…it would be a nice welcome back present.” she shrugged. 

 

“Please be honest if you don’t like it.”

 

For someone who seemed to be more confident, Beca seemed pretty conscious of Chloe’s thoughts on her work.

 

“Bec, it’s amazing. I can’t wait to hear it when it’s finished.” she assured her, smiling as she watched Beca fiddling with some of the mixing equipment.

 

“Well, I will let you know when it’s done.” she nodded, locking her computer and standing to stretch. Chloe pulled herself up out of the seat and did the same. They smiled at each other when Beca stopped and frowned.

 

“What?” Chloe raised her eyebrows.

 

“So… I may have just had a thought.” Beca licked her lips. “You’re gonna be here for three months, but you must have only packed clothes for the weekend. Right? I have a washer and dryer and everything but…I don't think three different outfits are gonna hold you for three months.”

 

Chloe all but hid her head in her hands.

 

“You keep telling me I’m the organised one but this is literally the epitome of disorganisation.” she moaned and Beca chuckled.

 

“Relax Chloe, I haven’t got any plans for the rest of the afternoon. We should totally go shopping.” Beca suggested and Chloe fixed her with a disparaging look.

 

“You _hate_ shopping.” she reminded her and Beca shrugged.

 

“But, I _like_ spending time with _you_ and, it’ll be a good way to help you get used to the city.” 

 

Chloe was starting to realise that there were many things she had forgotten about Beca, her kindness and selflessness when it came to the redhead being one of them.

 

“Okay.” She nodded and Beca grinned.

 

“But we get coffee, okay?” Chloe clarified and Beca nodded her head enthusiastically.

 

“We wouldn’t be able to do it without it.”

 

 

*****

 

 

They had trailed around shops for a few hours, picking up essential things that Chloe would need, a new toothbrush since she had lost hers in transit from the hotel, as well as weather appropriate jeans, shorts, skirts and shirts. When they finally got home, lugging the gargantuan amount of bags through the lobby and the hallway then finally into the apartment and the spare room, they both all but collapsed on the floor.

 

“I have _got_ to take a shower.” Beca groaned, sniffing her shirt and settling the bags down on the bed. 

 

“Am I good to leave you to unpack?” she added as she moved towards the door and Chloe nodded.

 

“I thought we could order in tonight, crash and watch TV like old times?” she called out as she walked away down the hallway.

 

“Sure!” Chloe called back, preoccupying herself with unpacking her old and new clothes into the closet. It didn’t take too long, but working out how to open the doors of the closet took up a great portion of the time Chloe spent unpacking.

 

When she was finished, she padded her way, barefooted out of the room and towards the living room, searching for Beca. When she got to the kitchen she saw that the DJ was nowhere to be seen. On her way back down the hallway she popped her head into the office and saw that that was empty too. 

 

“Beca?” she called, growing concerned as she couldn't hear the shower anymore, but also couldn't sense that Beca was moving anywhere.

 

With trepidation she reached Beca’s bedroom door. It stood slightly ajar, but just as Chloe was about to knock and open it up to check on her, there was movement in the room behind it.

 

If there was a God, she had certainly scuppered her chances of going to heaven, all in the moment she saw the back of Beca’s half naked form, moving around her bed, a towel draped over her hips, bare from the waist up with her back to the door, wet hair trailing along the small of her back.

 

Her skin was pale in the half-lit room and Chloe could see it glistening with the residual water. She was reminded of the little skin she could see at the pool, and of the time she had seen a very similar sight in the showers of the girls dorms at Barden.

 

It was at that moment that Beca dropped her towel and Chloe finally saw the extent of her tattoo. It was a musical stave that swooped down from her right shoulder and swirled into a circular shape on her shoulder blade. Chloe squinted but she couldn't make out the exact form of the circular shape.Her attention was moved when Beca turned to the side, exhibiting the fully bare left side of her body.

 

On her ribs, Chloe saw a tasteful paragraph of script, words that she had no hope of seeing unless she was up close. She shivered at the thought of being so close to Beca’s naked skin.

 

Chloe was busy trying to stop herself drooling over the woman, fighting her inner disgust and desire, when Beca turned further, almost unknowingly giving Chloe a full frontal view of her exquisite body. 

 

All she saw was a flash of more ink on the woman’s hip before she decided that, if she were to see anymore, she would melt.

 

Chloe pulled herself away from the door, blushing profusely and trying to cool herself down by flapping her hands. As she made her way down the hallway back to the living room she hit her hand on the corner of one of the photo frames and cursed herself out.

 

“Hey Chlo, that you?” Beca popped her head round her bedroom door, her hair still wet but she was now clad in thigh length sweatpants shorts and a sports bra.

 

“Yeah, sorry!” Chloe didn’t dare look behind her for too long.

 

“S’ok.” Beca chuckled, drying her hair with a towel. “There are takeout menus on the sideboard, check a few of them out and let me know what you’re in the mood for.”

 

“Sure thing, I’m thinking maybe pizza…” Chloe bit her tongue so as not to tell her what she was _really_ in the mood for.

 

Chloe grabbed the menu for the Italian restaurant and settled herself on the seat at the breakfast bar, setting the folded paper out on the counter and staring holes straight through it.

 

If this was an example of what living with Beca would be like for the next three months, she was seriously worried about her mental health. She had of course lived with Beca before, but that was back when Beca was with Jesse. Back when Beca hadn’t been kissed by Chloe. Back when Chloe hadn’t had a feeling to miss and long for. 

 

Their first real conversation had been in a shower. It wasn’t like they had then spent the rest of their time together at college fully clothed, with fabric buttoned up to their necks. It was different then, Chloe had every day with Beca to desensitise herself to that.

 

But after five years of being clean, seeing Beca was like getting high for the first time again.

 

It was intoxicating.

 

“If you’re looking for the Hawaiian, it’s in the top left corner.” Beca chuckled, suddenly appearing and jumping up onto the counter to sit opposite her, typing something out on her cell phone. 

 

“What?” Chloe blinked, as if she had spoken a foreign language.

 

“There.” Beca brought her finger down on the menu, right in the place of the Hawaiian pizza. 

 

Back when they had had movie nights in the Bella’s house, Chloe would always order the pizza with pineapple on it. It had always been her favourite, ever since Beca introduced her to it. From then on it had been their thing, and since all of the other Bellas thought fruit on pizza was a travesty (though Beca reminded them that tomato was indeed considered a fruit), they got to share it between them.

 

“Right, of course.” Chloe laughed, shaking herself out of her reverie and remembering.

 

“Like we would order anything else, right?” she added, smiling thinly up at Beca.

 

The DJ fired off the order on her cell as Chloe folded the menu into it’s neat rectangle, placing it back in the pile.

 

“I eat a lot of take out, it’s a shame. I’ve got a nice kitchen but…no time to learn how to cook.” Becasmiled sadly, putting her phone in her pocket and sliding down off of the counter. She moved around the island and pulled two glasses out of a cupboard, filling them with ice cold water from the fridge dispenser.

 

“Come over.” Beca nodded towards the couch opposite the TV as she padded barefoot across the apartment.

 

Chloe had only been half watching, her mind wandering, mostly about the dark haired, angular woman in the photos.

 

“Chlo?” Beca called from the couch, patting the cushions next to her with a concerned look on her face. Chloe shook herself again and followed her request, coming to rest with her back on the comfy fabric of the couch, one leg pulled up so her foot press against the inside of her opposite thigh.

 

“You seem a million miles away.” Beca placed her hand on Chloe’s leg. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“It’s okay.” Chloe tried to smile but she knew Beca would see straight through it.

 

“Is it all a bit much? Being around everyone again? I know it is for me, I cant imagine what it’s like for you. If you wanna just sit in silence, that’s cool. You know I do silence well.” Beca resolved, patting her leg absently and leaning her head to the side.

 

Chloe licked her lips, she knew it wasn’t her business. She knew she wouldn’t like the answer.

 

But she had to ask.

 

“I guess I’m just…curious…”

 

“Not the first time I’ve heard you say that.” Beca chuckled but stopped when Chloe shot her a glare.

 

“So not helping Mitchell.” she took a deep breath. “Please stop me if I’m asking about something you’d rather not talk about…I…was just, wondering who that woman was…”

 

“The pictures in the hall.” Beca jerked her head towards the hallway and Chloe nodded. 

 

She saw something in the woman’s eyes twitch, a nerve, maybe even a stress reaction to the mention of her and Chloe opened her mouth.

 

“You don’t have to. If you’d rather not.”

 

“Its okay.” Beca assuaged her, squeezing her leg and then moving to sit further back on the couch.

 

“Selene. That’s her name.” she began, swallowing and then clearing her throat.

 

“So, when I came to LA and had those few months where everything was…sketchy, I was half working half staying at a bar downtown. Shitty place, awful people. Apart from Selene. She was a mixologist there, tried to teach me how to mix drinks but we both realised I’m better at mixing tracks.” she let out a single laugh and Chloe flinched at the bitter undertone of it.

 

“Anyway. We became really good friends, she would tell me about drinks she’d come up with, i’d taste them, she’d listen to my mixes, whatever…after a while she started helping me book some low key gigs. Just some live mixing and sound engineering for some of the acts that were brave enough to perform there. She was pretty good at it actually, getting me work. Which was why when Atlantic signed me, she offered to help manage me.”

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

 

“That sounds kinda…”

“Overbearing?” Beca offered and Chloe grimaced. 

 

“Forward, that’s what I would go for.”

 

Beca laughed.

 

“Yeah. That’s Selene all over. Forward.”

 

“Then, she’s your manager?” Chloe clarified and Beca made a face that suggested she didn’t have enough of the facts to make an accurate assumption.

 

“She was, for those first few months with Atlantic. But she was kinda more than that I guess…Uh…” Beca started chewing her lip and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

 

“So, Selene was there for me when I was in a sorta, bad place. You know how, when you’re in that position, you can kinda…make connections you never thought you would and…” 

 

“Bec. C’mon now.” Chloe reached out, her heart thundering in her chest as she began to understand what Beca was saying. She clamped a clammy hand around Beca’s fidgeting fingers and locked eyes with her.

 

“You can tell me _anything_.” she stressed the last word. Willing her, urging her to trust her. She needed to know now, her assumption couldn't be left as such, it could quite literally suffocate her if left unclear.

 

“She was my manager. For a while, we worked really well together, then…there was this one night.” Beca swallowed. Chloe could feel their hands shaking together.

 

“It was a after a really bad gig in a scummy part of town, some drunk asshole threw a beer bottle at my gear, Selene punched him in the face, some glass cut my jaw…she was patching me up and… I don’t know what made me do it. I’d never felt that way before. My body just kinda decided it was the right thing to do, so I…I just…”

 

“You just?” Chloe coaxed and Beca sighed.

 

“I kissed her.” She whispered. “And after that, we dated.”

 

Chloe tried her best to maintain her composure.

 

Beca had kissed someone. 

 

She knew that it had to have happened. Someone like Beca didn't walk around Los Angeles without romantic attention. But this was not what she was expecting at all.

 

Beca hadn’t just kissed someone. She had kissed another woman.

 

Chloe wasn’t one who subscribed to the ideas that people who were attracted to more than one gender were greedy. As a bisexual herself, she knew the pain of being with a person of one gender and dealing with their insecurities towards another gender. 

 

She knew that she wasn’t upset that it was another woman because that meant that Beca had rejected her because of _her_ and not her gender, but rather because it meant that, Beca had gone through that realisation without her.

 

Beca had gone on a journey of self-discovery that Chloe wasn’t a part of.

 

She knew it was selfish of her, but the idea that she wasn't the one to make Beca realised that did cause a sharp pain in her chest, somewhere in the crack that had been left to fester for five years.

 

“I see.” Chloe nodded. “You’re talking in the past tense?”

 

She was clutching at straws. She decided the best thing to do was not acknowledge the elephant of sexuality in the room and just ensure that Beca knew she was supported whatever the gender of her partners.

 

“Yeah, we broke up. A while back.” Beca shrugged. “After the first two years we realised her managing me wasn’t the best idea if we were going to sustain a relationship.”

 

“The first two years? You guys were serious then?” Chloe managed to choke out and Beca inclined her head, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Yeah, I guess. She stopped managing me, which meant Atlantic provided their own management and I got bigger and better opportunities. I started going on tours as support for bigger artists and, Selene, who was left at home, couldn't really handle that. She stopped managing me so we could focus on our relationship but when it came to it, we found out we hadn’t really had one for a very long time.” Beca confessed and Chloe squeezed her hands.

 

“I wish I could say I know how you feel, so you know that my concern isn’t false.” Chloe whispered and Beca raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m glad you don’t know what it’s like, to build your life around an idea only to realise there’s no foundation, no truth for it to be built on.” 

 

God forbid Chloe know what _that_ was like.

 

“So, are you friends now?” Chloe asked innocently and Beca laughed loudly.

 

“Not exactly. I just haven't taken the pictures down because I've been touring pretty much non stop since then and whenever I’m home I can’t be bothered to find pictures to replace them. Nah. We are _not_ friends.”

 

Chloe thought about probing further but they were interrupted by the buzzer at the door.

 

“Pizza! Saved by the bell!” Beca jumped off of the sofa, a visible weight lifted from her shoulders as she grinned. It was infectious. 

 

Chloe wasn’t ready to process the idea that Beca had been in a relationship with a woman. A woman that had obviously caused her pain, a woman that had been a huge part of Beca’s life Chloe knew nothing about. 

 

So, as with most other information she had attained about Beca since being reunited, she filed it away for later perusal. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was buried in paperwork from this new life Beca had.

 

She could already feel the paper cuts.


	7. Chapter 7

_ **“Here we are again,I feel the chemicals kicking in,** _

_ **I wanna run and hide…”** _

 

Chloe awoke the early the next morning with the view of the sun rising over the LA skyline. 

 

It would have been beautiful, were it not for the backlog of new information about Beca and her LA life that she knew she had to process weighing on her mind.

 

Deciding she couldn't get back to sleep, she slipped out of the bed, clad just in her tight, sleep shorts and tank top that had slightly shrunk in the wash. She plodded her way through the apartment, trying to keep as quiet as possible as she fixed herself a glass of water and stood at the corner of the living room, surrounded by the floor-to-ceiling windows, feeling as if she was floating over the street that was so far below.

 

She needed to sort through it in the only way she knew how; logically.

 

It was obvious that, in the five years since they had spoken, Beca had built herself a life without Chloe. She could (grudgingly) accept that. In this life it was only natural that there would be opportunities to grow and change as a person, Chloe understood that this meant Beca wasn’t going to be exactly the same person she saw in her rear view mirror as she drove away all that time ago.

 

Chloe wasn’t stupid, she knew that there would be things about Beca she had forgotten or perhaps hadn’t even known before.

 

What she couldn’t understand was the feeling of her lungs being crushed that came when she learnt that Beca had shared her new life with somebody else.

 

Somebody else that was female.

 

She stood there, burning holes in the sunrise with her thoughtful stare.

 

Beca Mitchell was not straight. Of course, Chloe couldn’t force any label on her old best friend, but she also struggled to think of Beca as heterosexual after being in a decidedly serious relationship with someone of the same gender for over two years.

 

She tried to figure out what it was about that that hurt her so much.

 

It seemed that her feelings were tiered, like a fortress. Which made sense, because Chloe was totally lost in them.

 

The first tier, the knee-jerk reaction, seemed to be that she felt left out. This was a huge part of Beca that she had not been included in and, as selfless as she tried to be, she accepted that her feeling selfish was a natural human reaction. She knew that, after abandoning the woman, she had no right to feel that way, but that didn’t stop it burning when she thought about all of the other people in Beca’s life that must have known. Must have been told, confided in, trusted. 

 

Perhaps it was just that, it hurt to realise that Chloe was no longer the one person Beca trusted.

 

The second tier was jealousy. She had figured that out pretty quickly. She knew that she wished she had been Selene, knew she wanted to be the one to look after Beca, clean her cuts and bruises, help her through her career, hold her at night and take care of her. That was dealt with, something she couldn't change so there was no point in obsessing over it. 

 

It hadn’t been her and it never would, it caused her indescribable pain to admit that, but in time that would heal. After all, she hadn’t spent five years working through that to have it pulled back down again.

 

The third tier was anger. Not at being left out, not at Beca for being with somebody else, but rather more directed at Selene.

 

It was blatant that things hadn’t ended well and that Selene’s intentions may have been slightly self-serving, appointing herself as Beca’s manager in the first place and gaining access to her through her first love; music. She was furious that Beca was hurt. She hadn’t said it the night before so much as showed it in her unwillingness to talk about how it ended. The way her hands shook, the way her gaze was cast downward.

 

It was indisputable. 

 

Selene had hurt Beca and changed her further and Chloe couldn't abide that. Again, the thing was, she couldn't do anything about it, having been the one to drive away, having been the one to take her support and unconditional love away from Beca.

 

Which brought her to the fourth and final tier of her feelings. The biggest, the baddest, the…whatever superlative she could attribute to it.

 

_Rejection._

 

A whole second tsunami-wave of it.

 

She thought about what this revelation meant in regards to their interaction the night before she left Barden. This new knowledge threw a completely different light on the way Beca had handled her advances.

 

Originally, Chloe thought that Beca had rejected her because of her being another girl. She could understand that Beca wouldn't want to be with somebody of a gender she wasn't attracted to.

 

But now, surveying the situation with Beca in this new, non-heterosexual light, it threw up an awkward, gutting realisation.

 

Beca hadn’t rejected her based on anything material or physical, based on her gender, based on her being another woman.

 

Beca had rejected her because of _her_.

 

Her personality, who she was. With the question of Beca’s sexuality out of the way it left no other option for Chloe than to consider that maybe, Beca just didn’t want _her_. It took the refusal from something Chloe could understand as something she had no control over to something utterly personal.

 

Beca’s sexuality wasn’t the problem. _She_ was.

 

That was not something five years separation and reparation could prepare her for.

 

Chloe felt tears spring into her eyes. 

 

“Maybe…” she whispered to herself, biting her lip as she clutched the glass of water in her shaky hands. 

 

“What if I’ve just never been good enough?”

 

The silence of the apartment seemed to offer no answer.

 

“What are you doing up?”

 

Chloe almost dropped the glass, stopping it before it actually fell. She still managed to splash water everywhere as she turned to see Beca stood, her red plaid shirt slightly open and hanging over her black, tight boxer shorts.

 

Her hair was tied back, but messy as ever and, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily in the slowly rising sun, Chloe was hit with the answer.

 

She definitely wasn’t good enough.

 

“Are you okay?” Beca frowned, blinking and clearing her vision, obviously seeing that she wasn’t and walking across the apartment. 

 

Chloe tried not to cry, but as the woman approached her, she felt her carefully built walls disintegrating. She couldn't hold the glass anymore, so she shakily reached over and placed it cautiously on the dining table. No sooner where her hands empty than Beca was holding them, squeezing her palms in her fingers.

 

“Hey, hey.” Beca whispered, looking up at her face before pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

Chloe buried her head into her shoulder, let her arms fold around the woman.

 

Being held by the person that broke your heart should have made her feel worse. But with the smell of her hair and the warmth of her skin, the feeling of her humming reassurances against her own shoulder, she felt so safe.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she whispered and Chloe swallowed.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“I’m gonna accept that for the ‘not-right-now-but-maybe-sometime-soon’ that it really was.” Beca squeezed her extra hard, bringing her hands up to rub her shoulders as she leaned away and fixed Chloe with a smile.

 

“But right now is a great time for coffee and a whole lot of silence.” she offered, padding away from Chloe and towards the kitchen.

 

Chloe took a deep breath and composed herself behind her back, taking out a chair to the table and sitting in it, facing out of the window at the sun that was now managing to tint the whole sky pink and orange.

 

Without ceremony or commentary, Beca fixed them two cups of coffee (straight black for herself and creamy with sugar for Chloe) and took the chair next to her, swamping the both of them in a blanket she had grabbed from the couch on the way over.

 

The sun hadn’t warmed the apartment yet so there they sat in the chill of the morning, swaddled in a blanket and marvelling at the sunrise.

 

“Sometimes.” Beca murmured, her voice cracking from lack of use. “Sometimes I sit here and I can’t believe this is my life.”

 

Her tone wasn’t excessively positive, which caused Chloe to turn her attention away from the sun to focus on the real centre of her universe.

 

“Is it good or bad, your life?” she wondered aloud and Beca’s eyes twitched in thought as she sipped her coffee.

 

“It’s different.” She replied after swallowing. “It’s a lot different to how I thought it would be.”

 

“How so?” Chloe inquired, setting her half-finished drink on the table next to the glass of water.

 

“Well, where do I begin?” Beca chuckled. “It’s a lot more successful. I really thought I wasn’t going anywhere, for the longest time. Even when I first moved here I couldn’t imagine living somewhere like this, working somewhere like I do, doing what I love.”

 

She breathed deeply for a second before continuing.

 

“It’s also different in the sense that, the people who are still in my life are not the ones I anticipated sticking around. I thought that all of the Bellas would lose contact with me when we finished college. There are people from home that I never thought would follow me here, but I have a few friends from high school that live on the other side of town and we have dinner sometimes.”

 

Chloe nodded, her eyes turning downward.

 

“It’s not a bad life, but…” Beca began and Chloe frowned.

 

“But what?”

 

“There’s a lot less of _you_ than I thought there would be.” she admitted and Chloe felt her lips twitch into a sad smile. She reached out to touch Beca’s hand, but the woman turned hers over and twisted their fingers together.

 

“Like…a lot less of you than I _hoped_ there would be.”

 

“Really? I would have thought you’d be too busy to miss me.” Chloe let out a single chuckle as Beca rolled her eyes.

 

“Chloe, I know it’s hard to accept, but you're incredibly important to me. You’re the first person I thought about when I got the job with Atlantic. I wanted to call you, to scream and yell down the phone at my best friend about how excited I was.” Beca explained and Chloe felt a shiver of guilt run through her.

 

“You tell me not to worry about not being around, but then you say things like that…” she mumbled uncomfortably, trying to remove her hand from Beca’s but the brunette held her in a fast grip.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Beca panicked, meeting her eyes.

 

“You know I’m not good at explaining my feelings. I don’t want you to feel guilty, but I can’t hide from you the fact that Iv’e missed you, I don’t want you to think that you don’t still belong in my life. Because you really do.”

 

Chloe sighed at that.

 

“Maybe you’ll never tell me why you changed your number and never called. Maybe that will always be something we avoid talking about.” she continued and Chloe averted her eyes.

 

“But that’s okay, so long as it doesn't happen again.” Beca shrugged, drawing an absent minded circle on the back of Chloe’s hand with her thumb.

 

“It won’t. Not this time.” Chloe promised and Beca smiled, looking up at her.

 

The sun, now offering rays of warmth and bright yellow as it began to burn through the cloud, threw light on her face and Chloe realised that she would never get over how beautiful Beca was. 

 

Somehow, that fact was harder to accept than the idea that Beca would never see her that way.

 

“So…I thought that today, we could go and talk to Amy and Bumper, see if they have any ideas or places for us to start working off of for a wedding theme?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. We should probably start organising that before we forget that that’s why I’m _really_ here.” Chloe nodded.

 

“What do you mean?” Beca laughed and Chloe narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

 

“I kinda keep forgetting that I’m not just here for a reunion.” she admitted and Beca laughed louder, the sound reverberating around the apartment.

 

“Yeah, I keep forgetting you’re here for that too. I’m kinda bummed that’s the reason though, I like to think you came to LA for me.” she joked and Chloe’s jaw clenched.

 

Because that was definitely _not_ the reason.

 

*****

“We were thinking of TV shows that we watch together and here’s one…hold on to your lady parts…” Bumper gestured dramatically over his head.

 

“ _Orange is the New Black.”_

 

He paused for effect, as if he had just announced the coming of the new saviour.

 

“Hear me out.” he sat forward in his chair as Beca and Chloe exchanged looks. “I’ll wear the Caputo suit, and all of my party will wear the guard uniforms and all the Bellas can wear the orange jumpsuits.”

 

“So, let me tell you why that _isn’t_ gonna happen…” Chloe began to say but Beca put her hand on her knee.

 

“I think that, that’s a great start, maybe not the right show though, are there any slightly less, violent shows that perpetuate perhaps a little less patriarchy and a little more everlasting love?” she mused and Bumper let his arms fall slowly, a frown on his face.

 

“It’s okay babe, it’s okay.” Amy murmured, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Why don’t we, talk about milestones in your relationship?” Chloe tried to change the subject.

 

They’d been listening to Amy and Bumper pitch ideas to them for about two hours. They weren’t all bad to listen to; some of them coincided with particularly refreshing sips of her lunchtime espresso martini. 

 

She knew Amy and Bumper weren’t the most conventional of couples. She also knew that she didn’t want to enforce any kind of tradition on them as the beauty of their relationship lay in the way it scrawled outside the lines of what was deemed conventional. 

 

Chloe glanced at Beca and once again the question of what conventional love really was passed through her brain.

 

“Ah, okay, so the first time I let him finish the synchronised swim _inside_ the diving pool…” Amy winked and Beca visibly shrivelled at that. It was Chloe’s turn to pat her on the knee.

 

“I was thinking more, when you met, your first date…”

 

“Drunk at a college party then twinkies and a bottle of vodka in a Denny’s parking lot…” Bumper began to explain and Beca turned to look at Chloe with desperation in her eyes. 

 

“Okay…What is the one thing that all of us have in common?” Chloe offered and the couple looked nonplussed for a second.

 

“We all secretly watch RuPaul’s Drag Race and have taught ourselves to death drop…” Amy nodded a small smile forming on her face before she was shot down by Beca.

 

“ _Acapella_.” she groaned and the blonde looked thoughtful, her mouth falling into an ‘oh’ shape.

 

“You want us to have an acapella wedding?” Bumper cocked his head to the side and Chloe took a deep breath in.

 

“Well, we can’t and will not force you into anything that you don’t want to do, but I think that, there’s nothing more romantic than music. Music is a part of our everyday lives and in getting married, you two are committing to a duet that will last a life time.”

 

“That was oddly beautiful Chloe…” Beca smiled and Chloe returned it, before the moment was ruined.

 

“Oddly corny.” Bumper corrected but Amy laid her arm across his chest.

 

“I love it.” 

 

The three other bodies at the table froze.

 

“You do?” Beca sat up in her seat from where she had sunk, her legs splaying out, her chin just touching her chest in a protest of how long the talk was taking.

 

“Yeah.” Amy nodded enthusiastically. “It makes total sense. It plays to your strengths, it’s the reason Bumper and I met…”

 

“How do _you_ feel about it?” Chloe asked, turning her attention to Bumper.

 

She had often thought of him as a caricature. An over-hyped example of boisterous masculinity. In that moment though, as she watched him survey Amy with a purely affectionate, loving gaze, she knew that the part of him that was a real person, was totally devoted to her.

 

“Well, if the lady says she wants an acapella wedding, I’m sure I can agree to that.” she smiled sincerely before turning to Beca and Chloe.

 

“But, order those orange jumpsuits, just in case it doesn’t work out.” he arched an eyebrow and Beca clapped her hands.

 

“Deal. Now I’m going to pee before I pass out.” she managed to drag herself up to a standing position and saunter away. Chloe new that she was trying hold her bladder but the slight wiggle in her walk made her adorable.

 

“I’ll go get us more drinks.” Bumper nodded, standing and straightening his white and blue argyle polo shirt, tucking it back into his khaki slacks.

 

Amy watched him go, smoothing her pony tail in an absent minded way as she did.

 

“You know, if there were two people on this Earth that were so fundamentally different that they made perfect sense, it would be you two.” Chloe chuckled and Amy pursed her lips, turning back to face her

 

“It’s all about filling in the cracks. Abstractly and physically.” She added the latter part with a wink and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“We cancel out the difference.” Amy shrugged as she explained in a rarely sincere tone. “It’s just like you and Beca. The reason you work so well as a team is because for every sulky face she pulls, you give a smile.” 

 

“She’s not so sulky anymore.” Chloe admitted with a slight bitter note in her voice, the thoughts from that morning creeping back up on her as she fiddled with the edge of a serviette that was fluttering in the wind on the table.

 

“Yeah _you_ seem to have that covered though, where is the ginger sunshine I knew in college? You seem different these days.” Amy observed and Chloe felt her shoulders slump.

 

“Hey, I’m just calling it how I see it. Every time I’ve seen you since you got to LA you’ve been closed off. That’s not like you. I don’t think it’s something about you that’s changed in the last five years, I think it’s something that’s affecting you _here_.” 

 

“It’s just weird being back in this environment you know, with all of the Bellas, working with Beca again…”

 

“ _Ah_. I see…” Amy nodded, sucking air through her straw and making a loud slurping noise.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Amy shrugged and Chloe placed her hand flat on the table.

 

“Say what you were thinking, please?” she all but begged and Amy looked up, noticing Beca was on her way back from the bathroom and Bumper was carrying a tray of drinks from the bar.

 

“I was just thinking about how weird it is you two haven’t seen each other in five years, you were two halves of the same whole, there’s gotta be a good reason. Maybe it’s time you talk about that. It’s obviously bothering you.”

 

“No I…Amy…I…” Chloe stuttered but was jolted out of her protest as Beca pulled out the chair to sit next to her.

 

“No Amy what? Is she trying to convince you to dive into that fountain again?” Beca chuckled, taking the drinks from Bumper’s tray and placing them in front of their relative owners.

 

“Aw, c’mon Mitchell, I haven’t mermaid danced in a fountain since Bumper took me to New York for our anniversary.” Amy faux whined, shooting a look at Chloe in order to let her know she was safe before turning to Beca and distracting her.

 

Chloe sighed.

 

Amy was either way more observant than she gave her credit for, or the way she felt about Beca was written on her face.

 

She knew which of those options she would prefer to be accurate.

 

*****

Chloe had been on her laptop for a few hours, tapping away at the keys without much concentration. Her gaze was focused on what she could only just see over the top of her screen; Beca stretched out on the couch, her black tank lifted slightly over her hips, the curve of her legs obvious through the yoga pants she was wearing.

 

It had been a few days since they had sat down with Amy and Bumper and they had agreed with Amy that they would plan for the bachelorette to take place in the few weeks following their first meeting. Since that decidedly successful conversation, Chloe and Beca had been searching for affordable, short notice package deals for a group of nearly twenty women going to Las Vegas for a weekend.

 

It wasn’t a feat easily managed.

 

“I’m not having any luck with this.” Beca groaned, taking her cell away from her ear and leaving her arm stretched out in a childish show of defeat.

 

“Me neither.” Chloe sighed, massaging her temples.

 

“I may just give up and tweet out a favour.” Beca sighed, rolling off of the couch and standing up. Chloe chuckled, watching the women stretch.

 

“Not a bad idea.” Chloe inclined her head as Beca walked behind her to peer at the computer screen.

 

“More than you’ve done, lets see…you’ve got the date…a title… _Fat Amy’s Wedding Plan_ …nice Chlo.” she chuckled and Chloe swatted at her.

 

“Look, let’s take a break. Cynthia and Stacie wanna have dinner tonight, let’s go out, have a good time then come back to this tomorrow?” Beca offered, her hands slinking over Chloe’s shoulders to start massaging the tense muscles there.

 

“I could really use a hot shower.” Chloe nodded, closing her eyes at the feeling of Beca’s fingers digging into her skin and flesh.

 

“Me too. Fancy a duet?” Beca joked, clapping her suddenly on the shoulders and leaning over to close the lid of the laptop.

 

“You’re an ass.” Chloe blushed and Beca clicked her fingers, pointing at her as she backed away across the apartment.

 

“But I’m _your_ ass. Which means I must be pretty fine.” she gave a corny wink before leaving the main room and disappearing into the hallway.

 

Chloe resisted the urge to plant her face into the hard wood of the table. She managed to move after a few minutes, picking up her stuff and making her way to the spare room, hoping to steam her brain clean of thoughts about Beca.

 

*****

 

“Are you nearly ready? I’ve ordered the car, it’ll be here in ten.” Beca whined, walking in circles in Chloe’s room with her phone cradled in her hands, all of her attention on the screen as Chloe watched her through the crack of the bathroom door. She was doing her makeup and had obliged Beca when she’d asked to come in and “hang out” while she did so.

 

“You’re not driving?” Chloe frowned, examining her face as she finished up. 

 

Beca had perched on the end of the bed wearing a navy blue tailored shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tight black jeans and tan timberland boots. It was smart, casual, beautiful. Chloe shook her head to refocus herself as she applied eyeliner.

 

“No, I figured it would be cool to relax tonight, have a few beers?”

 

“You’re not a secret alcoholic these days are you?” Chloe mused, her lips pursed with the hint of a smirk at the side.

 

“Me? No. I’m too scared of commitment to form any kind of addiction.” Beca laughed gustily.

 

Chloe opened the bathroom door fully to reveal her outfit, fingers ghosting over the hems of her fitted red dress. The fabric was crinkled yet taut against her curves and the bottom and top hems were stitched with black lace. She had bought it on their shopping trip, while Beca wasn’t looking, hoping that it would cause a reaction in the woman when she first saw it.

 

“What do you think?” Chloe asked, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows as Beca finally looked up from her phone. She was not disappointed in her quest for a reaction.

 

Beca almost dropped her phone, her hands spasming for a reason that Chloe could not fathom. Her jaw literally dropped and her eyes widened, glistening and darting up and down Chloe’s body.

 

“Where have you been hiding that?” she whispered and Chloe shrugged, feeling triumphant as she passed Beca and moved to the closet to retrieve her black, small-heeled sandals.

 

“Just something I picked up.” She shot a look over her shoulder and smiled to herself when she saw that Beca was still watching her. She knew it was simply the shock of not having seen the dress before, but she pretended it was because Beca thought she was beautiful.

 

She would, after all, always have her imagination.

 

“Yeah well…I…” Beca stuttered as Chloe bent over to put her shoes on.

 

“I feel totally underdressed now.” She finally managed to admit and Chloe clicked her tongue.

 

“You look wonderful.” she replied, turning and straightening the woman’s collar and winking boldly at her before standing up fully and leaving the room.

 

She had left Beca behind, stunned.

 

“Come on Bec, the car will be here soon.” she mimicked the other woman’s whining and she heard Beca mutter something about telling her to fuck off.

 

A few hours and a multitude of cocktails later, Cynthia, Stacie, Beca and Chloe were laughing loudly around a rooftop garden table, their eyes streaming as Cynthia recalled a previous West Hollywood conquest.

 

“I’m not kidding, she was beautiful but watching her do that, it was so scary. I about nearly cried. All she did was drop her phone on the sidewalk and she went full harpy. Can you imagine what she would have done if I’d have dropped a glass in her apartment!?” Cynthia called out, shaking her head and hitting the table with her hand.

 

“Nah man, I’m glad she moved away. I was too scared to break up with her.” she added, finishing her cocktail as Stacie leant forward, pointing at Chloe.

 

“Your turn.” she chuckled drunkenly and Chloe shook her head, miming zipping her lips up.

 

“Aw, come on Chloe, there’s gotta be _somebody_ at camp.” Cynthia arched an eyebrow.

 

“You guys can sit here and torture me until I talk, but the reality is, there is literally _nothing, no-one, nada_ to talk about.” She stressed, busying herself with cleaning the rim of her cocktail with her tongue, savouring the sweet taste of pop rocks.

 

“What about you then?” Stacie turned her finger to Beca, who sat back in her chair.

 

“Well, you guys know all about me.” she shrugged and Chloe watched her, receding into herself.

 

“Yeah, but there’s been others since Selene, right? What about that hot red-head the other month?” Cynthia nudged her with her elbow and Chloe could have sworn she saw Beca blush.

 

“I uh, nothing to write home about I guess. She was nice, we had a good time.” 

 

“That is a fucking lie Mitchell.” Stacie slurred and Beca rolled her eyes.

 

“Why is it a lie?” Chloe wondered aloud, her voice suddenly small amongst the cacophony of the table.

 

“It’s not.” Beca replied before realising that she was talking to Chloe and could never lie in front of her.

 

“Okay, so, we met at Ether before I left for tour, I wasn’t looking for anything, figured it would be stupid because I’d be gone for a while, right?” Beca explained and Chloe nodded, absent-mindedly bobbing along to the music that the bar was playing in the background. It felt right, to distract herself like that, to make Beca think that this was a conversation she was comfortable with.

 

“But she was pretty insistent and really sweet and that’s it. We had a good time.” Beca repeated and Stacie rolled her eyes.

 

“You mean there was nothing weird?” Cynthia whined and Beca grimaced, not making any eye contact with Chloe but resigning herself to giving the other two what they wanted.

 

“I mean, she may have scratched my back to hell, which made sleeping in the bunk on the bus fucking awful for the first week of tour but…”

 

“Shit…that doesn’t sound so bad though?” Cynthia shrugged and Beca licked her lips.

 

“That’s cause theres more, look at her face.” Stacie cackled and Chloe shivered, pushing her seat back from the table. 

 

“I think, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” she nodded before standing. Beca started to get up but she held her hand out.

 

“I’m fine, I just need to pee.” she reassured her. Beca sank back into her chair as Stacie tried to pull more information from her. Her gaze remained on Chloe, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the woman as she walked away towards the bathroom.

 

In the cold white light and stainless steel of the stall, Chloe felt the alcohol take effect. She sat on the toilet, lid down. She hadn’t needed to go, just needed to get away from the image of somebody scratching the skin on Beca’s back as they were intimate out of her brain.

 

The image of Beca being intimate with somebody was not something she should have been thinking about while inebriated.

 

Especially not while inebriated in the presence of said woman.

 

It was the perfect time for the sound of the door to the bathroom creaking open and shutting to pull Chloe from her stupor.

  
“You know, I was just saying that because they wanted to hear something crazy.” Beca’s voice echoed around the bathroom. Chloe stood, swaying a little as she flushed the chain to keep up appearances. She slid open the lock on the stall door and exited, ignoring Beca’s eyes as she walked to the sink. 

 

“Okay, I don’t know why you’re telling me that?” Chloe chuckled lightly, careful to not arouse any suspicion that she was finding it difficult to be in such a tiny space with the woman with an even smaller amount of inhibitions. She washed her hands violently, hoping the cold water on her wrists would help.

 

It did nothing.

 

“I kinda thought you…I don’t know.” Beca began laughing loudly. “I don’t know anything, I’m drunk!” 

 

They laughed together and Beca snorted, sending them into a deeper fit of giggles as they made their way out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the table.

 

“So, are you sure there was _no-one_ at camp?” Stacie moaned as they snuck back into their seats and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“No! And if you ask again I am putting twelve rounds of margaritas on your personal tab Conrad.” Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

 

A general silence unfurled in the air as they all drank their cocktails.

 

“Well, I don't have any more stories.” Cynthia pouted and Stacie looked thoughtful for a second.

 

“I’ve told you all the story about that guy and his brother and the elephant thong?” she asked and the rest of the table flinched.

 

“That’s not something I want to hear again.” Chloe shuddered as Beca laughed, loudly and openly.

 

“Remember when Amy first told us about her and Bumper? I had that exact reaction, way too much information…” Beca began, the rest of the table agreeing.

 

They spent the rest of their night reminiscing, recalling their time as the World Championship Winning Barden Bellas. They almost drank the bar dry until the waitress came along at about 2am to tell them they were closing.

 

When they finally got home, Chloe’s head was fuzzy, her vision hazy and her legs begging for bed, but she was happy.

 

For the first time in a long time, she was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_ **“My youth, my youth is yours,** _

_ **A truth so loud you can't ignore…”** _

 

 

“So, what’s so special about this place?” Amy asked, throwing her suitcase into the back of Beca’s car.

 

“The Lotus is literally opposite the strip, you wanted a good hotel, you got one. Penthouse suite baby!” Cynthia jiggled her butt, slapping Amy on hers.

 

“I don’t want none of your jelly Gay-once.” Amy warned her, pointing a finger as Cynthia poked her tongue out.

 

They were loading up Stacie and Beca’s cars on the street outside of Amy’s house. Cynthia and Amy would be travelling with Stacie, seeing as her car had more room after they’d shoved all of their suitcases into Beca’s “piece of shit” (as she had so gracefully named it).

 

Beca was sat in the drivers seat, looking through her emails for the address and panicking because she couldn’t find it in order to programme it into her navigation app.

 

Chloe was sat beside her, listening to the other three women get increasingly excited.

 

“It’s an amazing place Amy, you’re gonna really love it.” Chloe nodded through the open window as she passed by, Cynthia slamming the trunk shut.

 

“I trust you, team Bhloe can never fail. That’s both a compliment and a standard I hold you to.” she added, gesturing her two fingers from her eyes to the women sat in the front of the car in an ‘i’m watching you’ signal. Chloe raised her hand and nodded, turning her attention to Beca as the woman poked her fingers over the screen, frustrated.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fucking great, if we ever get there…”

 

“Bec.”

 

“I mean, really, where the fuck has the email gone…”

 

“ _Bec_.” Chloe took the phone from her, finding the email with ease, copying the zip code and address into the maps app and pushing the phone onto it’s stand, stuck to the window.

 

“You do realise that, part of this weekend is about relaxing?” She fixed the woman with an affectionate gaze and Beca nodded, taking her snapback cap off and running her fingers through her hair. She was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans rolled up at the ankle with a plaid shirt tied around her waist. 

 

Somewhere in the back of her head, Chloe wondered when Beca became such a stereotype.

 

“I know, I know. But, there’s a lot of pressure here.”

 

“I know, Atlantic called in a favour and they cut your cheque, so you gotta do well or you may end up paying for it, but listen. You wont do well if you’re stressed.” Chloe responded.

 

Beca had taken a chance and tweeted out that she needed a favour, only to be contacted by her own record company in response, offering them the penthouse suite in a luxury hotel, so long as Beca played a VIP set promoting some of their artist’s in the hotel club and casino.

 

It was perfect really, it meant Beca could exhibit her talents in a new part of the country she hadn’t played before all while helping plan the dream bachelorette weekend for Amy. Chloe admired the kinds of strings Beca could pull, but knew that it came with a price and that she had worked so hard to get there. She was proud of her best friend.

 

It had been a couple of weeks since they had drunkenly stumbled back from dinner with Cynthia and Stacie, since she had felt that happiness again. She wasn’t constantly worried about Beca suddenly remembering the kiss, or about what had transpired with Selene in the years they spent apart. Beca was definitely back to being her best friend.

 

Of course, it wasn’t easy to drop the feelings she had for Beca, or the way that triggered her and gave her major anxiety over how she thought herself as gross and creepy. But for the first time since she had arrived in LA, it wasn’t at the forefront of her mind.

 

“It’s gonna be fine.” Chloe clapped her hand on Beca’s thigh before reaching round to put her seatbelt on.

 

“I know, I know. Look, just put on a good playlist and let’s hit the road, drive the jitters out.” Beca nodded, starting the engine and pulling out, honking for Stacie to follow her.

 

Chloe pulled up her app on her phone, looking through her playlists. There were still some left over from college and she opted for Summer 2015, the host of songs that she and Beca had listened to while cleaning out the DJ’s dorm room to help her move into the Bella House.

 

“Dude, no way, you still have this?” Beca gasped as they drove, the sun glaring and traffic shooting past them as they joined the main road. The opening notes of _Runaway_ by Galantis began to play and Beca starting singing along, drumming against the steering wheel as her hair caught the wind. 

 

Chloe settled into her seat, watching the DJ behind her shades and singing along.

 

She could get used to spending all of her time with Beca again.

 

The nostalgia rose up out of the dark parts of her brain and started to sense things that used to be a huge part of her life. Beca’s perfume, the smell of the cardboard boxes they lugged from the dorm to the house, the image of her and Beca lying on the bare bed in her room, waiting for Amy to arrive, building a bookshelf…

 

She snapped herself out of it. They were making new memories, not ones plagued by the unrequited crush Chloe had been harbouring in the past.This time she was going to accept Beca’s friendship and not dwell on what _could_ be, but rather what _was_.

 

Which was a totally great idea…in theory.

 

*****

Almost four hours later, they were rolling their suitcases down the hallway of the lift lobby on the top floor of The Lotus Hotel.

 

“So, here’s your itinerary Ms Mitchell, all of your spa and experience classes are here to choose from and the number for the crew is on the bottom of the last page. We want to extend our welcome to you, your friends and Atlantic, and wish you have a very enjoyable weekend.” the hotel manager greeted them at a million words a minute, leading them to their penthouse suite.

 

“If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call. Your set is in the grand ballroom at 10 pm this evening.” he concluded, opening the door for the group.

 

Chloe and Aubrey dawdled behind, still catching up about all things camp. Emily, Lily and Flo had headed up the party with Beca, Cynthia, Amy and Stacie in the middle, linking their arms with Jessica and Ashley.

 

“So, how is it, living with the troll again?” Aubrey asked, raising her eyebrows at Chloe, who was watching Beca nod along to the spiel the hotel manager was subjecting her to, fighting the urge to go up and help her deal with him.

 

“It’s okay. It’s great. It’s terrible.” Chloe admitted and Aubrey sighed.

 

“Well, you’ll have to fill me in later, looks like Beca needs you.”

 

Beca had turned as they waited for the manager to open the suite door, her eyes begging for her to get up front and help her cope with the schedule and his incessant babble. Chloe rolled her eyes, smirking as she squeezed through the crowd of the Bellas, reaching Beca just before the manager opened the door.

 

“Remind me to send you the bill for my services as a personal assistant.” Chloe chuckled, taking the papers from her and shoving them in her back pocket in order to survey them later.

 

Beca was going to retort, Chloe felt her tense up beside her but at that moment the manager threw open the door and beckoned them to follow. Chloe felt her jaw drop, almost hitting the ground some seventeen storeys below.

 

“This is our pride and joy, the penthouse suite.” he nodded, clasping his hands together and bowing his head further.

 

“I’ll let you have a look around, there are three master bedrooms and a twin room. I notice there are a few more of you than we anticipated, but I assure you there are some pull out functions on the couches in the main room. Please call if you wish to know anything further.” 

 

With that he backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

The Bellas stood, looking around in awe at the suite. 

 

They were in the main room that stretched out before them to floor to ceiling windows with a perfect view of the Las Vegas strip, several comfortable chairs were dotted around and a huge entertainment system was hung on the left wall, between the doors to two of the master bedrooms. 

 

On the right hand side of the room was a bar, not a mini bar, an actual life-size bar and fully stocked fridges. There were said to be ensuite bathrooms in each room, but the main bathroom was behind he door on the left of the bar, the twin room on the right.

 

“Okay so…” Chloe began but the Bellas began scrambling, yelling about picking their rooms.

 

Amy grabbed the furthest master bedroom, Aubrey and Stacie grabbed the second, Cynthia opted for throwing herself onto the comfortable looking couch and Emily, Lily, Jessica and Ashley found the third master bedroom around the corner.

 

Flo looked lost for a second before choosing to sit in the biggest armchair she had ever seen.

 

“You going to be okay there for the weekend?” Chloe frowned and Flo nodded, swamped in the cushions.

 

“I will be very happy here, I slept on a bed without a mattress for a long time, my brother cut a hole in it, he read The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe but didn’t know that my bed wasn’t a closet.” she explained and Chloe pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing before turning back to Beca.

 

“Guess we get the twin room then.” she clapped her hands and Beca nodded, looking slightly dishevelled as they made their way across the floor and into the room.

 

Chloe was relieved, she didn’t want to sleep on a couch but, sharing a bed with Beca would probably be too much in light of the fact that they would be drinking a lot over the weekend and she knew that she had a lot less control where Beca was concerned after she had had a drink or two.

 

Immediately Beca dropped their bags and moved around the two single beds, casting the bedside table between them out of the way and shoving the two beds together.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Chloe balked and Beca looked up mid push, her forearms strained.

 

“Pushing the beds together, a little help?”Beca groaned and, because she had some kind of twisted death wish, Chloe helped her move the single beds into a double, standing up to survey their work, panting, she looked up at Beca again as the woman flopped her body onto the bed. 

 

“I can’t sleep on single beds, I fall out of them.” Beca sighed and Chloe sat down on the edge of it, searching her face for some kind of joke.

 

“Oh shit.” Beca shot up, her eyes widening. “I wasn’t, this is not a, like…queer thing, I’m not trying to sleep with you, like, I totally get if you don’t wanna share…it’s not…”

 

“Shut up.” Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling and Beca tightened her lips. “It’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to be incapable of sleeping properly.”

 

“Oh, I can sleep Beale, just you watch.” Beca collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Chloe down with her and holding her fast, pretending to snore.

 

“That would be great and all, but we’ve got a schedule to stick to.”

 

“By we, you mean me.” Beca groaned and Chloe nodded, content to stay ‘trapped’ in Beca’s arms for a little while longer.

 

“Yeah, I mean you.” she giggled and Beca pulled her closer.

 

“Five more minutes.” she mumbled into Chloe’s hair, pretending to snore again. Chloe shook her head, nuzzling into Beca’s chest but passing it off as disdain.

 

“You’re a devil, you are.” she chuckled and Beca shrugged against her body.

 

“I thought you said that the whole point of this weekend was to relax?” 

 

Chloe could hear the smirk Beca was hiding in her hair, she swatted her on the arm.

 

“Violence is not the answer.” Beca joked in a monotone voice. Chloe decided that it definitely was, rolling out of her arms and hitting her in the stomach with a pillow.

 

This was partly because she knew Beca wouldn’t be happy until she had gotten her set out of the way later that night, partly because if she had laid there with Beca, she would most definitely have repeated what had transpired that night before she left Barden.

 

“And you say I’m the devil!” Beca huffed, still laughing as she tried to look at Chloe with a grumpy face, a smile breaking through every few mili-seconds.

 

“Look, I’ll highlight the schedule, you shower, you’ve gotta get your stuff ready for tonight. I’ll round up the other girls and let them know what the plan for later is, okay?”

 

“I could get used to you telling me what to do Beale, ever thought about managing talent?” Beca grinned, standing from the bed and moving toward the ensuite bathroom, disappearing through the door but leaving it open.

 

“I would if I knew any.” Chloe called out, shocked at her own audacity.

 

“ _Meow._ ” Beca catcalled, her laugh reverberating around the bathroom as her clothes came flying from the gap in the door.

 

Chloe shook herself out of the memory of catching sight of Beca fresh out of the shower back at her apartment, grabbing the schedule from her back pocket and leaving the twin room to round up the rest of the girls.

 

If Beca was in _that_ mood, it was going to be an incredibly long weekend.

 

*****

The Lotus Hotel Ballroom was a ridiculously grandiose affair, complete with chandeliers and slanted mirrored ceiling, reminding Chloe of Ether back in LA.

 

Herself and the rest of the party were sat in a VIP booth that was situated just behind the DJ station, on a raised platform, looking out as the lazers darted around the room and the crowd went wild.

 

Beca had pulled in a large crowd, with short notice advertisements from Atlantic and a few last minute press interviews in the lobby, where Beca refused to talk about anything but the fact that she was really excited and that one of her best friends was getting married in two months. The air of mystery regarding why she had suddenly chosen to play in Las Vegas and the thirsty crowds that hadn’t been able to make it to any of the tours she was a supporting act on created a real buzz and packed the place out.

 

Chloe was pretty confident that Beca had filled the criteria of what Atlantic had set out for her to do in Vegas, and then some.

 

She watched as Beca, in her faux-leather leggings, doc martens and black, form fitting waistcoat, bent over to examine one of her faders, bobbing her head and holding a headphone to her ear. She crossfaded from a bumping, heavy beat into a soft arpeggio, cleaning up the notes into succinct chords before it was recognisable as a single from one of Beca’s favourite artists.

 

She grabbed the mic off the stand and began to talk to the crowd, breathlessly, panting, worn out from her concentration and inability to keep still while mixing.

 

“Lotus, I’d like to dedicate this to the booth behind me…” 

 

The rest of the Bellas around Chloe started yelling and screaming.

 

Usually crowds hated when the DJ spoke over the music, shouting cheesy lines like “keep your hands up” or “scream!”. But they loved it when Beca’s lips touched the mic and Chloe couldn’t blame them. Her voice was music, part of the sound, the sonic experience.

 

It was fascinating to watch and Chloe could definitely feel herself getting lost in the experience.

 

As the crowd yelled out, Beca turned to lock eyes with Chloe, still speaking into the mic.

 

“This is _Youth_ by Troye Sivan, one of the first mixes I ever did that got re-tweeted by the original artist, so there’s that. Either way, this one’s for my family back here, thank you for reminding me of what’s important.” she finished, throwing Chloe a wink before turning back to the table and, in one swift move, jamming the mic back into its stand and hitting three or four triggers that brought in several other parts of the song, including a cut up mix of the vocal track.

 

Beca guided the crowd to the drop, coaxing them in to ecstasy, over and over again.

 

It was erotic to watch, something Chloe felt squeamish about, like it was a romance novel. She was going Fifty Shades of Grey for Beca, but she couldn't help it, the way she mastered herself, controlled a room. Chloe really got off on it, mostly because she _knew_ Beca did too, just by the look on her face and the sweat on her skin.

 

She was pulled out of her private thoughts when a hand grabbed her arm. It was Aubrey.

 

“Bree!” Chloe yelled out, grinning as if she hadn’t seen the blonde in forever. She had been sitting at the other end of the table, so it wasn’t too far from the truth.

 

“I’m getting a drink, you’re coming.” she replied, shooting a look from Chloe to Beca.

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Chloe patted her hand but was slightly shocked when Aubrey’s grip tightened on her arm, pulling her up from the booth.

 

“It wasn’t a question.” Aubrey pursed her lips, leading them down the steps and away from the console, towards the bar just outside the ballroom. Due to the huge crowd Beca had pulled, no body was missing her set, so thankfully it was clear.

 

Aubrey motioned for Chloe to join her on the bar stools, gesturing to the bar tender to repeat their drink orders, a mojito for her and a screwdriver for Chloe.

 

“What are we doing out here? We’re missing Beca’s set?” Chloe frowned and Aubrey chuckled.

 

“I brought you out here because I was getting kinda scared you weren’t ever going to blink, I think Beca will be fine without us for a few seconds.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, nodding to the bartender in thanks as he slid her her drink. She almost started when she looked up at Aubrey and felt impaled by her half-amused stare.

 

“Are we going to ignore the fact that, not only are you staying in the apartment of a woman you avoided for five years, but you’re also staring at her like she’s the embodiment of a constellation? All of this after you kissed her and ran away like a scared child?”

 

Chloe almost choked on her cocktail.

 

“Huh-How did you know…?”

  
“ _Sweetie_. You’re a lot of things but subtle is not one of them.” Aubrey reached across the bar, patting her on the hand as the bartender smirked from a little way down the bar, obviously listening to their conversation.

 

Chloe ducked her head closer to Aubrey’s, trying to be secretive, even though the bartender could probably still hear them.

 

“I meant, about the kiss, _nobody_ knew about that?”

 

“That was a guess, I figured that, something huge must have happened for you to abandon her like that and I couldn't imagine it being anything more or less than that. But I’m glad to know I was right!” Aubrey chuckled and Chloe sulked.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it? What has she said about it? Are you guys gonna actually try dating now she’s out and you’re out?”

 

“Right yeah…no.” Chloe tried but Aubrey creased her forehead together.

 

“Okay, so I’m needing more details because I’m getting major confused here.”

 

Chloe sighed as Aubrey folded her arms, waiting for her to elaborate.

 

“Beca doesn’t know I’m not straight. She hasn’t brought up the kiss at all, she’s told me that it doesn’t matter we lost contact, what matters is right now and right now, I’m happy with the way things are.”

 

“And what about when the next three months are up? What are going to do then? Just avoid this until you can run back to camp with me and live in misery again?” Aubrey countered and Chloe just opened and closed her mouth, not knowing how to answer. 

 

That had been her exact plan, but hearing it out loud like that made her realise how stupid it was.  


“I don’t want you back if you’re miserable Chloe. If you don’t bring up what happened and tell her the truth, it’s gonna blow up in your face and I don’t want that for you. I care about you too much to let that happen. So consider this a warning, you need to tell her. I know you still love her, you always have…Chloe she deserves to know. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, not that I think _that’s_ gonna be an issue.” Aubrey shrugged, slipping down from the barstool and nodding back towards the ballroom.

 

“C’mon, or we’ll miss her grand finale.” 

 

Chloe let herself get dragged back up the stairs. Beca had obviously noticed they were missing because she reached out to squeeze her arm as they were returning to the booth. They shared a smile as Beca flicked a switch and turned back to analyse her laptop, watching the EQ graph as she pulled the frequency of a synth up slightly, raising it and building the track up.

 

As it hit the last crescendo and descended into a mad flurry of bass and stabbing synths, confetti fell from the ceiling, covering the ballroom and the booth. Chloe watched everything in slow motion, Beca turning to share the moment with her, their smiles breaking out at the same time, confetti pooling in their hair. 

 

She couldn't help but think that, much like the ballroom, things between her and Beca were going to need a lot of clearing up.


	9. Chapter 9

_ **“Even when you’re next to me,** _

_ **it's not the way I’m picturing no,** _

_ **but at least I got you in my head…”** _

 

Chloe had never seen Beca so happy.

 

They were all sat in the booth behind the DJ station, now occupied by somebody else, spinning easier, more laid back tracks, winding the party down until it was time for the ballroom to shut and get ready for the next day’s breakfast service.

 

Amy and the rest of the Bellas were buying Beca shot after shot, congratulating her, though she insisted that it should have been Amy doing the heavy drinking.

 

“You guys, this isn’t fair, Amy’s the one getting married here…”

 

“Shut up Shawshank and take the fucking shot, you pussy.” Amy replied, ferociously drunk at this point, shoving a shot of God-knows-what across the table at her. Beca held her hands up in defeat and bent her mouth towards it, grabbing the rim of the glass between her lips and throwing her head back, downing the shot without the use of her hands (apart from taking it out after it was empty). 

 

The table erupted and Chloe couldn’t deny the warm feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach at Beca’s new, confident self, slightly showing off after completely annihilating the room with her music only a few hours before.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time we take this party elsewhere…right ladies?” Amy clapped her hands and the table yelled out in agreement, all bar Beca who almost wilted at the idea, shaking her head but continuing to smile.

 

“Guys,I don’t think I can, I’m totally beat.” Beca admitted and they all booed her, apart from Chloe, who reached out a comforting hand and rubbed her upper arm.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna go for at least one drink?” she leaned her head to the side, smiling in what she hoped was an understanding way, though her drunkenness may have been inhibiting that.

 

It must have worked, because Beca leaned her arm up on the side of the booth and cupped Chloe’s face, lightly brushing her copper hair behind her ear. She nodded and Chloe turned to the others, all of them beginning to get up and leave.

 

“You guys, I think I’ll stay here with Beca, make sure she can find the room.” She announced, trying to keep any kind of preference out of her voice, even though this was the exact outcome she wanted.

 

“Of course you will, yeah, would hate to get lost, yup…” Cynthia nodded, barely containing her giggles as they filed out of the booth, out of the ballroom and into the hotel lobby. Beca was stumbling slightly so Chloe wound her arm around her waist, reminiscent of her first night in LA and the way Beca took care of her in her messy state.

 

The rest of the Bellas waved haphazardly over their shoulders, Aubrey trailing after them, she turned to make sure Chloe was okay.

 

“Go on Bree, make sure they stay out of trouble and take care of them!” Chloe chuckled and Aubrey arched an eyebrow.

 

“Take care of yourself, Beale.” she winked and Chloe blushed, thanking god Beca was pre-occupied trying to press the button to call the lift. Aubrey left and Chloe stood, propping Beca up who was chuckling to herself. When the lift finally came they stumbled in, neither of them too drunk to walk, but not sober enough to keep a friendly distance away from each other.

 

Once in, Beca leant against the right hand wall of the lift, Chloe on the opposite, her body pressed up against the cold glass of the mirror as Beca keyed in the code for their floor and pressed the _Penthouse_ button, her finger lingering over it as it lit up and the lift shuddered into life.

 

She settled back against the wall of the lift, fixing Chloe with a stare and folding her arms. Chloe turned her attention away from where her breath was fogging up the mirror and locked eyes with her.

 

“What?” she smiled, coyly, tucking her hair behind her ear and checking that Beca wasn’t staring at the wall behind her.

 

“Nothing.” Beca shrugged, licking her lips quickly, perhaps even nervously.

 

“No, what? Have I got something on my face?”

 

“ _Brain, shut up_.” Beca murmured as something flashed behind her eyes.

 

The lift suddenly came to halt on their floor, jumping slightly, causing Chloe to freak out and leap forward almost on top of Beca.

 

“Sorry.” she whispered against Beca’s chin.

 

“Don’t be.” she chuckled quietly, the sound in her throat reverberating through Chloe’s body as the doors slid open. Beca gestured for Chloe to lead the way out of the lift and into the small hallway that lead to the suite, so she hopped out and headed toward the door once Beca was behind her.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Chloe pointed out, opening the door and holding it for the other woman, who traipsed in, the bravado in her step causing her to lean a little further back than usual. 

 

If it wasn’t so comical, Chloe would probably have found this cocky, over-confident side of Beca hot.

 

“Maybe I didn’t want to answer.” Beca walked to the bar and pulled open the fridge, cracking open a beer as she let it close and leaning on the counter.

 

“But your _brain_ had something to say.” Chloe pointed a finger at her and leant on the opposite side, overestimating the width of the bar and coming almost nose to nose with Beca, intoxicatingly close.

 

“Ah, yeah, but…sometimes my brain thinks things…” Beca avoided her gaze but Chloe caught her chin with her pointer finger, pulling her face up so they could lock eyes.

 

“C’mon, tell me, I’m drunk, I’ll forget it.” Chloe grinned, taking the beer from Beca and swigging it.

 

Beca watched her every move, swallowing and licking her lips again.

 

“I was just thinking that…you didn’t have something on your face and that…it was a shame.” Beca grabbed the beer back and stared at her, as if daring her to have a reaction to that.

 

Chloe’s mouth dropped open, struggling to believe the audacity of her best friend.

 

“Hey, when a pretty girl asks a question, a pretty girl gets an answer.” she added in a murmur, not taking her eyes off of Chloe.

 

The air between them changed slightly and all of the hair on Chloe’s body was standing on end.

 

This flirty, no-filter side of Beca was one that she rarely saw in college. Few and far between were the times she felt comfortably drunk enough to go with the flow of her interactions and it was only ever with Chloe, but after their time apart, it was quite the shock to be thrown back into the ring with somebody in that state, let alone the woman she was trying to remain platonic with.

 

“You, really _are_ the devil.” Chloe breathed, pushing herself away from the bar and turning her attention to the view out of the windows, hoping the scale of the strip and the horizon would put things in perspective for her.

 

Most of the great expanse of sky that stretched out before her was black, but as her eyes trailed down towards the skyline of Las Vegas, the atmosphere became blotted with the coloured lights. Below she could see the tiny blinking lights of cars driving along the roads and neon signs flashing, beckoning people into their dens of sin. 

 

She had almost managed to clear her head when she felt arms snake around her waist and breath, chilled from cold beer, beating up against her bare shoulder.

 

“Does that make you an angel?” Beca joked and Chloe closed her eyes, swallowing the part of her that wanted to push Beca away but holding herself still in the face of her nerve endings screaming at her to turn and embrace the woman, make her stop saying the right things, maker her stop what she was doing to her.

 

“I’m only human.” she finally objected as Beca rested her chin on the soft part of her shoulder that met her neck.

 

“I disagree.” Beca countered as her hands searched for Chloe’s, holding them against her stomach.

 

“You just like to oppose the system.” Chloe shrugged, trying to look down at her. 

 

Beca broke away and threw up her fist, holding Chloe’s hand in the other.

 

“That’s me, fight the man, smash the patriarchy!” she chuckled, backing up and dragging Chloe with her as she fell back onto one of the couches. Chloe had no choice but to follow, falling so she was laying partly on top of her, partly next to her.

 

“Such a tiny human, such a big world.” Chloe giggled and Beca held up her fists to her face.

 

“I can take you.” she poked her tongue out to the side and Chloe rolled her eyes, standing from the couch.

 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” she arched an eyebrow and made a break for their twin room, quite literally running away from her problems and into a trap, realising as Beca followed her and shut the door behind herself so Chloe couldn't escape.

 

“Shit.” Chloe whispered as Beca held out her arms.

 

“Not so cocky now huh?” she swayed her head and Chloe tried to make a move for the door but was stopped when Beca grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed, climbing over her so that they were laid next to each other, Beca’s arm holding Chloe down by her midriff, her shoulder pinned beneath Beca’s head.

 

“You’re stronger than you look.” Chloe admitted, her fingers subtly tracing the skin of Beca’s arm as it lay strewn over her stomach.

 

“I told you, didn’t I?” she laughed gustily, the air hitting Chloe’s neck.

 

They laid in silence for a while, save for the occasional chuckle as they got their breath back.

 

“So, I thought that you were tired.” Chloe began, shifting onto her side to face Beca and propping up her head on her hand.

 

“Right, yeah, exhausted.” Beca nodded, feigning a yawn.

 

“Beca Mitchell, you’re a freaking liar?” Chloe spluttered, incredulous as Beca opened one of her eyes to look at her guiltily.

 

“Okay, so like, my _body_ is totally tired, I’ve had a pretty long day, but my brain, it’s only _people_ tired…you know? I don’t really wanna be around people so…I wanted to come back here and chill out instead of going to _another_ club after I just basically carried one on my back for three hours.” she explained.

 

Chloe opened her mouth and nodded, understanding the social exhaustion she must have been feeling..

 

“You should have said, I could have gone with the others. If you want time to decompress I’ll just…” she began to try to untangle herself from Beca but the DJ held on tighter.

 

“No, no, you don’t count Chloe.” she protested and Chloe relaxed into her embrace again.

 

“Last time I checked, I was definitely a person.” she joked and Beca fixed her with an amused, slightly chastising stare that made something in her lower abdomen stir and slide around, like a restless snake.

 

“But you’re not just _people_ to me. It’s like, I can want to be isolated, I can want to be alone for hours on end, but I will still want you there with me, even in total silence I need you around. Kinda like oxygen, ya-know?”

 

Chloe blinked.

 

In it’s own, simple, way, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

 

No-one had ever told her that just her _presence_ was enough. The Bellas enjoyed her bubbly personality, Aubrey loved to spend time with her because of the things they had in common and all of her previous partners had wanted her there for what she could offer them; a shoulder to cry on, somebody to confide in, or a warm body to share a night with.

 

But for Beca, it was just enough for her to exist in the same space.

 

It was beautiful, which was why she wasn’t surprised to feel tears spring to her eyes. She was sure Beca had no idea how much her simple, drunken words meant to her.

 

“Are you crying?” Beca whispered and Chloe shook her head.

 

“No, no, guess I’m just tired.” she lied and Beca chuckled, pulling her closer and pressing her face into Chloe’s hair.

 

“ _You’re_ tired? Think about the day _I’ve_ had.”

 

“Think about the person who’s had to deal with _you_ most.” she replied cheekily and Beca pulled back to look at her with one eye open.

 

“Touché.”She pulled Chloe’s head to her chest and pressed her lips to Chloe’s forehead.

 

“Sleep time. Now.” she decided aloud and Chloe hummed in agreement, taking advantage of their closeness to nuzzle into her chest and wind her arms around Beca’s torso.

 

“Shouldn’t we change into pyjamas?” She suggested and Beca’s body shook with laughter.

 

“Spoiler alert, I usually sleep naked, so I didn’t pack any. It’s this or my skin, your choice.”

 

Chloe had to physically bite her tongue to stop herself from picking the latter.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Beca murmured sleepily, still managing to sound sassy as she drifted off.

 

Chloe stayed awake for a while, starting to realise how right Aubrey had been earlier that night at the bar.

 

How as she supposed to keep this up? Being friends with Beca despite the continuous banter and flirting and blurring of the lines.

 

If she told Beca, it would at least mean _that_ would stop and she would no longer be tortured and felt like she was being strung along.

 

But that was it, it would stop and maybe their friendship would too.

 

Chloe seemed to only have two options; the first one being to stick it out until the wedding and then put as much distance in-between them as possible until the feelings went away again, phoning once a month to appease herself and keep the other woman in her life in some, minuscule way.

 

Her other option was to come clean, explain it all and hope that Beca still wanted to be friends. To hope that she didn’t hate her for not calling for years because of a stupid kiss and didn’t want to push her away and reject her like the last time she tried (and failed) to explain her situation.

 

If Chloe wasn’t a realist, (or a pessimist, as Aubrey would call her), she would notice the possibility that, were she to tell the truth, there could be some mutual, previously unconfirmed feelings from Beca’s side, that could, hypothetically lead to the both of them realising they're perfect for each other and living happily ever after.

 

But Chloe _was_ a realist ( _pessimist_ ) and she knew that dreaming of something like that only served to slowly poison her insides with a promise of an unlikely future, blinding her to the blessings she could find in her every day life.

 

Laying there as Beca snored softly into her hair, she decided that having the woman in her life at all, having her exist in the same room at the same time, was definitely a blessing she didn’t want to gamble away.

 

***** 

 

Hot, hot, way too hot.

 

Chloe woke in a sweat, fully clothed from the night before with a mane of brunette hair suffocating her.

 

Vividly, the flashbacks of falling asleep tangled up with Beca hit her in the backs of her eyelids and she shot up, panting, trying to get away from the heat, the closeness, the possibility that she may be falling back into her old, self-torturing ways that she had spent the last five years trying to get away from.

 

Instead she just caused Beca to jump awake and yell out as she nearly fell between the twin beds.

 

“What the fuck!” she panted, muffled in the bundled up sheets as Chloe caught her and pulled her back up, pushing the beds back together in some weird, ritualistic looking body shuffle.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Bad dream.” Chloe replied lamely, brushing Beca’s hair out of her face in order to check the she was okay.

 

“Jesus, warn a woman before you try to sacrifice her to Mount Doom.” Beca groaned, scrunching up her eyes and yawning as Chloe put her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a giggle.

 

“Oh my god, you’re a freaking nerd.” she laughed and Beca swatted blindly at the air around her head.

 

“Ssh, it’s too early to be roasting me.”

 

“Well you were literally roasting me, I never knew your body was so warm.” Chloe replied without thinking as Beca finally began to open her eyes and pull herself up against the headboard to fix her with an arched-eyebrow stare.

 

“Are you saying I’m hot, Beale?” she coaxed and Chloe shrugged, swinging her legs off of the bed and turning away from her.

 

“Maybe.” she stood, stretched and raked her fingers through her hair, hoping Beca was still looking as she did so.

 

“Breakfast?” she offered, turning to glance at Beca who nodded before rubbing her face with her hands and smearing her makeup everywhere.

 

“Yeah, the other’s will definitely want coffee…” she trailed off, looking at the time.

 

“10 am.” Chloe told her, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

 

“I’ll come help, we should probably get going if we’re going to adhere to that military schedule the hotel have got us on.”

 

“It’s an itinerary and anything after your show was advisory, so don’t go all grumpy because you don’t get to spend all day in bed.” Chloe laughed and Beca crossed her arms, rolling back down onto the bed and huffing.

 

Chloe left her there to enter the en suite, changing out of her dress from the night before and into some yoga pants and a white, long, loose-fitting tank. When she emerged from the bathroom she saw Beca had also changed into a sleeveless blue denim shirt with high waisted black jean-shorts. Chloe noted for the hundredth time that, despite being so short, Beca really knew how to show off her legs.

 

She shook her head of the thought and dumped her dress back in her messy suitcase before leaving the room to start making breakfast.

 

She had expected a further mess to have been made by the other Bellas as they had arrived back, in fact she had expected to be woken when they had, but she decided that they must have all made it back and gone straight to bed.

 

Concluding that the only fair way to wake them all was with the smell of food and coffee, she set about pulling supplies from the fridges in the bar-come-kitchen as Beca joined her, setting out coffee mugs with sugar and creamer.

 

After a while, once Beca had poured out all of the coffee and Chloe had prepared almost a whole plate of bacon and toast, both of them making small talk as they went about their business, joking here and there, Chloe noticed that the apartment felt oddly empty.

 

The rest of the doors to the rooms were shut, but there was no sound of Amy snoring, no sound of Emily singing in her sleep and nothing to suggest Lily had started sleepwalking around the penthouse during the night.

 

Chloe’s mind wondered, away from the possibility of missing Bellas, back to the events of the previous night. The way they had laid together, like that night before she left Barden.

 

Aubrey’s words echoed in her head and she felt that familiar ache in the pit of her stomach and the fluttering of her heart that meant her body had decided now was the time to come clean, without much consent from her brain or prior warning for her to collect her thoughts and put them into words.

 

“What’s up, you feeling okay? You look kinda peaky.” Beca asked, concerned as Chloe paused, opening her mouth, waiting for the words to spill out.

 

“There was something I wanted to…talk about…” she finally managed to utter, only to be interrupted by Beca’s phone ringing loudly from her pocket.

 

“Hold that thought.” Beca raised a finger, pulling the phone out and frowning at her phone

 

“I don’t recognise the number…”

 

“You should answer it, leave it on speaker if it’s a telemarketer…” Chloe offered, her mind still whirring.

 

What the hell had she planed to say?

 

Was she really about to bring the kiss up with no plan!?

 

“Hey shut up, no _I’m_ fucking speaking to her, fuck off Conrad…”

 

Chloe froze when she heard Aubrey’s voice echoes shrilly through the phone as Stacie’s muttered ‘ _fuck you_ ’ squeezed through the line too.

 

“Aubrey?” Chloe frowned. “Where the hell are you?”

 

“Chloe? I thought this was Beca’s phone?”

 

“It is.” Chloe and Beca chorused, shooting confused looks at each other.

 

“What’s going on?” Beca added and they heard Aubrey sigh.

 

“Okay so…I don’t know how much of a shock this will come to you, but the rest of the Bellas and I are currently sat at the police station…don't worry _we_ weren’t arrested well, not all of us…”

 

“ _Amy_.” Beca and Chloe chorused again, at exactly the same time that Aubrey said her name too.

 

“It was more of a precautionary thing, she didn’t really do anything wrong.” Aubrey explained before being cut off by Stacie in the background.

 

“ _She put an ice cream cone on a police horse and called it a unicorn._ ” 

 

Chloe and Beca tried to suppress their laughter as Aubrey cussed Stacie out.

 

“She provoked some bouncers at a casino, got into trouble and they brought her in overnight to take care of her until she sobered up, nobody wants to press charges but…she’s getting a little antsy and they want her out before she starts wrecking the place. You know what she’s like without food. We’re waiting for some cars to come get us.”

 

“Do you need us to do anything?” Chloe asked, still trying to contain her laughter as Beca backed away, doubling over against the fridge and holding her stomach, her body shaking in laughter, forcing herself to stay silent.

 

“No, we just wanted you to know that we weren't dead.”

 

“And that you should stop screwing because we’ll be back soon!” Stacie added and the phone sounded like it had been dropped as Aubrey began to cuss Stacie out again.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and hung up the call as Beca finally let out a bellow of laughter.

 

“Holy shit, this is the best weekend ever. Amy got arrested. On her bachelorette, she’s going to love us forever, this is a story she can tell the kids.”

 

“Bumper is going to be so pissed off.” Chloe joined in with her laughing and they went back to cooking the breakfast, deciding to double up on everything after the night the Bellas had endured.

 

When the finally made their way through the door, Beca and Chloe made sure to greet them with a plate of food and a mug of coffee before anything, to appease them and calm them down. Amy was still full of bravado, waving her food around as she ranted about how she nearly died in the cell and resorted to offering her cellmate a cigarette (that she didn’t even have) in order to get an hours sleep in the bunk.

 

Of course, they weren’t sure how much of it was true, but it was going to make some great stories for them to reminisce over in their coming years as a group.

 

They watched as Stacie and Aubrey kept butting heads over the order of events, the sparks between them flying around the room. They’d obviously spent a weird night together and, as complete opposite kinds of people, Chloe wasn’t surprised there was some tension there.

 

However, as they finally made their way to the hotel pool that afternoon, Chloe was satisfied that her and Beca had thrown the perfect bachelorette weekend for Amy. Her suspicions were confirmed when Amy shouted those exact words as she bombed into the pool and nearly knocked a few of the other swimmers out with her flailing arms.

 

All thoughts of telling Beca the truth had washed to the back of Chloe’s mind, but a ghost of the feeling in her stomach was there and every time she locked eyes with Beca, she prayed that the woman had forgotten about what she had _almost_ said that morning.

 

*****

 

“If you don’t get that door open I will have no choice but to pee over everything you love.” Beca warned as Chloe fiddled with the door to the DJ’s apartment.

 

When she finally fell through the door, the familiar smell of vanilla and myrrh hit her and she felt her body relax. She only felt that when she walked into a place she considered home. Her house with her parents, her cabin at Fallen Leaves and suddenly, apparently, Beca’s swish LA apartment.

 

“Go pee, you cretin.” Chloe chuckled, ditching the suitcases in the middle of the floor as Beca all but sprinted towards the hallway and into the bathroom.

 

Chloe made her way towards the couch and let her body fall into it’s cosy embrace, the cushions forgiving her weight and shape, soothing her aching body.

 

The rest of their weekend had gone by without too many problems after Amy had been held overnight by the cops. They had deigned to join in a few activities that had been offered by the hotel, mostly around the pool and in the bars, but nobody got as drunk as they had that first night.

 

It was late Sunday evening and Chloe was thankful to finally be back in LA, just her in the apartment with Beca. A twisted domesticity that suited her almost perfectly.

 

Almost.

 

“Jeez, I thought I was gonna literally explode.” Beca groaned, massaging her stomach and walking straight over to the couch, dropping down to sit next to Chloe and pulling the redhead’s legs onto her lap, turning her massaging to Chloe’s shins.

 

“Pizza, TV, Wine.” Chloe sighed, content as Beca worked the ache out of her legs.

 

“On it.” Beca nodded, peering down at her with a grin as she pulled her phone out and dialled the number for the usual place. She slipped out from under Chloe’s legs and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen as Chloe stretched, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on.

 

She wasn’t picky, she just wanted something to drown out the white noise in her ears.

 

Las Vegas had been full of loud sounds, loud people, but mostly loud thoughts.

 

She had been deafened on the drive home by the idea that her and Beca were going to be alone again and that maybe her body would decide to surprise her and start to try and confess her feelings without a plan.

 

She was sure there must have been some kind of therapy she needed. She promised herself to have that conversation with the camp therapist once she got back to Fallen Leaves.

 

Aubrey had pulled her aside at the airport a few hours before, reminding her of the danger of keeping everything bottled up. As usual, Chloe had nodded, smiled, agreed and completely ignored her advice. She reasoned that this _was_ the woman who had projectile vomited on national TV.

 

Beca and Chloe remained relatively silent until the food arrived. It wasn’t uncomfortable, or awkward, just an agreeable, pleasantly exhausted silence.

 

“Thank you.” Beca finally broke it as she ripped into the Hawaiian pizza they had resting across their laps as they watched some crappy reality TV show.

 

“For what?” Chloe frowned, her voice garbled around the bite of blazing hot pizza she had taken. She cupped her hand around her mouth, trying not to ruin the sincerity of the moment that Beca seemed to be creating.

 

“For, you know, being there for me this weekend. I didn’t realise how huge it would be.” Beca shrugged, picking at the crust of her food.

 

“You got the gig, I should thank you, it meant we could give Amy the bachelorette she wanted. If it had just been me we would have gone back to camp for the weekend.”

 

“That would have been great!” Beca’s eyes widened and Chloe rolled her own.

 

“Amy wouldn't think so and you know that, so don’t play gracious with me Mitchell.”

 

Beca permitted her a small smile before turning her full attention to her.

 

“All the same. I really mean it. If you hadn’t been there this weekend, I would have gone crazy. You handled the schedule, handled the Bellas, kept me in check and made sure I wasn’t freaking out every second.”

 

Beca reached out and linked their fingers, neither of them shying away from the contact of their greasy hands. Chloe smiled coyly, avoiding Beca’s gaze, lest it stir up the snake in her gut again.

 

“You could have done it without me.” she shrugged and Beca clicked her tongue.

 

“I’m starting to understand what it’s like to be friends with myself. You know when you try to tell me how talented I am, how brilliant I am, all that stuff?” she sighed in frustration, her grip tightening on Chloe’s hand, willing her to look up at her. Chloe did so, nodding, realising her mistake as blue met grey and she felt as if she was being sucked underwater.

 

“You know how I don’t listen but you make me and you keep saying nice stuff until I want the ground to swallow me? I’m going to do that to you right now, so then maybe you’ll believe that you’re amazing.” Beca shifted on the sofa to fully look straight at Chloe, who tried to shy away from the eye contact but had nowhere to go.

 

“I don’t know what or who has made you spend these last five years doubting yourself, second guessing your decisions, shrugging off your own importance, but it needs to stop. What you’ve done for me this weekend, hell, since you got here, has been beyond anything I would ever expect or wish to receive. You’ve helped me clean, you’ve cooked for me, you’ve kept me sane. Most of all, you’ve listened to me, validated my feelings and offered actual solutions to my problems.” Beca’s voice was so earnest that Chloe felt she might cry.

 

“I lived with Selene for two years and all she ever did was tell me “ _It’s okay. You’re just a little crazy right now, but you’ll realise it’s not that bad, once you get over it.”_ She would totally undermine my actual feelings, my real experiences. You’ve never done that to me, not now, not ever. When I’m with you it’s a freedom I’m not used to. I spent such a long time thinking that, I was wrong and the things that I felt, the experiences I had, were invalid and wrongly founded. I doubted myself, I forgot I was a person, I see that in you. But I need you to know that, even though I think you’re so much more than just a _person_ , you are human and you’re allowed to be just that. Just like, you shouldn't be embarrassed, you should be accepting when you’re complimented, because you deserve it. Don’t shrug it off like it’s not really for you. Because it’s _all_ for _you_.”

 

Beca trailed off, staring at Chloe as if she had suddenly realised she had been ranting.

 

 

“I…never knew that you felt that way.” Chloe bit her lip, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. She was unsure if they were happy due to Beca’s sentiment or sad because of the parts of her past she was revealing.

 

“A lot can change in five years. Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. I don’t know what brought this on, but I really feel so grateful for you right now and I have like, this burning need for you to realise that.” Beca frowned to herself, her fingers still linked with Chloe’s.

 

“I’m not uncomfortable. Never. Not with you.” Chloe whispered and Beca looked up, a genuine, soft smile playing about her lips.

 

“I’m glad. I never want to make you feel that way.”

 

“I mean, you may make me feel awkward, but not uncomfortable.” Chloe admitted and Beca looked up, her eyes widening.

 

“Awkward?” she licked her lips nervously and Chloe nodded.

 

“Yeah, like when you compliment me and you say nice things and you do nice things…”

 

“Oh right, so like, when I say you’re amazing and that I’m really glad you’re back in my life?” Beca offered and Chloe squirmed slightly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

 

“Ah, _I_ see, awkward as in, you flush and your wiggle your butt because you don’t know what to say.” she added, chuckling.

 

Chloe could feel it turning into a game. She knew that Beca was now playing to win, to make her feel that way, because it was a sure fire way to know Chloe had heard and accepted her appreciation, something that she seemed to be set on since their weekend in Las Vegas if her rant was anything to go by.

 

“Stop, Beca.” Chloe dipped her head and Beca reached out, lifting her chin in a direct mimic of what Chloe had done to her in the hotel suite, leaning together at the penthouse bar.

 

“You’re fucking beautiful.” 

 

It wasn’t a game anymore, Beca looked truly starstruck, staring into her eyes.

 

“One day, you’re gonna accept that and I’m gonna be there to say I told you so.” she smiled, dropping her hold of Chloe’s chin and turning back to the TV, picking up a slice of pizza and yelling about something on the show they were (not) watching around a full mouth.

 

Chloe was often left with whiplash when it came to Beca. One moment she was locked in her gaze, complimenting her, stroking her ego, the next she was throwing herself into something trivial. Most of the time it made Chloe wonder just how much of what Beca said was true, how much the DJ actually believed of what she said.

 

Tonight though, Chloe felt the sincerity in her bones and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with that, noticing that their hands were still linked together by their interlocking fingers.

 

This wasn’t friendship.

 

She may have only been around Aubrey for the last five years, meaning her perception of a healthy adult friendship revolved mostly around drinking wine and bitching about colleagues and work, but she knew, sat there with Beca in their little paradise of blurred lines, that there was something more going on than she was brave enough to admit. 

 

She could only deny it for so long, the gravitas of Beca’s actions, the intensity of her feverish feelings every time they shared personal space.

 

If Beca kept acting the way she was, the smoke that Chloe smelt was going to give way to fire.

 

Perhaps Aubrey had been a little too accurate when she warned Chloe that things were going to ‘blow up’ if she didn’t do anything.


	10. Chapter 10

__ **“So I'm sorry to my unknown lover,  
** __ **Sorry that I can't believe, That anybody ever really  
Starts to fall in love with me…”**

 

 

Since Chloe had temporarily moved in with Beca, she was used to being alone for long periods of the day.

 

Only a few days after she had folded her clothes into the closet had Beca woken up at the crack of dawn, leaving a note for Chloe letting her know that she wouldn’t be back from the studio before it got dark again.

 

Today was no different. 

 

Chloe was sat at the breakfast bar, sipping coffee and watching the sky out of the apartment windows turn yellow, a dressing gown wrapped around her body against the chill of the air that hadn’t yet warmed. Beca was rushing around, gathering her laptop and various power leads, shoving them into her rucksack as she tried to shimmy her hoodie on at the same time.

 

“You don’t have to get up the same time as me _everyday_.” Beca chuckled as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve her coffee mug.

 

“I’m a natural early riser.” Chloe lied, grabbing Beca’s shoulder on her way back through the kitchen, turning her so she could straighten up her shirt and hoodie.

 

“Well that makes one of us. This client, he’s a complete vag-ache. He’s got Atlantic on lockdown because they think he’s the next Bieber, which, by the way, _ew_. He requests sessions from 6 till 11 in the morning, bearing in mind he knows that I work with clients late into the night, because, duh, most normal musicians are night owls. Meh.” she groaned, viciously zipping up her bag, huffing when the teeth of the zippers bit into the casing of her cables.

 

“It’ll be worth it in the end, think about the fact that you get to go back on tour soon.” Chloe shrugged, trying to hide her smile as Beca struggled to tie her shoe, accidentally tying her own fingers into the knot because of her grogginess.

 

“Are you sure you’re fit to go in at all?” she added and Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a bite of Chloe’s toast straight from her plate.

 

“I’ll be fine.” she replied around a full mouth. “And yeah, tour will be great, but he’s not planning to be launching his album till December next year, which means any spare moment between touring and promoting, I will be listening to his sad, tortured rapping about how girls his age don’t appreciate him and how he runs his hometown of nowheres-ville.”

 

“Sheesh, okay, maybe I do feel a little sorry for you.” Chloe admitted and Beca rolled her eyes.

 

“Finally, thank you. It’s not easy doing what you love for a living when everybody else makes it so hard. I probably wont be back till super late tonight, so, don’t wait up. I can call Cyn and Stacie, see if they wanna keep you company?”

 

“I can call them myself Beca.” Chloe fixed her with a disparaging stare. “Besides, I think I’m just gonna binge watch some TV, Aubrey will probably want to Skype as I need to catch up on the notes from the team briefing they had yesterday.”

 

“You’re halfway across the country and you don’t get away from team meetings, now _I_ feel sorry for _you_.” Beca winked and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

 

“Is it too late to phone in sick?” she jested, checking her watch and winking at Chloe.

 

“Beca. Go to work.” She chastised and the other woman sighed, shrugging her sleeve down and heading for the door.

 

“I’ll see you later.” she muttered grumpily, stumbling through the door.

 

“Make good mixing choices.” Chloe called back, hearing the door slam.

 

She pulled out her phone to vacantly scroll through her news feed when a text came through. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was Aubrey.

 

Opening the message she saw the blonde had sent her a screenshot of an Instagram post. It was of a selfie that Beca had taken without Chloe’s knowledge. Beca was sat on the couch, grinning in the foreground and in the background was herself, looking busy in the kitchen and wearing the black apron with the white bowtie that Beca had claimed was a joke Christmas gift from Amy.

 

She read the caption;

 

_“This one can stay, she’s fine as hell AND she cooks! #wifegoals”_

 

It would have been funny (which Chloe knew was the intention of the post) had it not sent a spark of excitement up her spine that broke out into goosebumps over her skin.

 

A second text followed through, the phone buzzing in her hand.

 

_Got anything to say for yourself? XO_

 

Chloe rolled her eyes and resolved to call Aubrey, the blonde obviously wanted to talk and texting was too much of a commitment of movement for Chloe at 5:45 in the morning.

 

“If you’re calling to tell me that you _aren’t_ dating yet I’m hanging up.”

 

“I don’t know where this idea of Beca and I dating came from, but both of us know it can’t happen so lets just stop torturing ourselves shall we?” Chloe chuckled, the bitterness still seeping through. Aubrey sighed.

 

“You’re the only one who needs to stop torturing themselves. Have you got sources, citations? Why can’t it happen? Have you even spoken about the kiss yet?”

 

She remained silent, knowing Aubrey would take that as an answer in itself.

 

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.” 

 

Chloe sighed.

 

“Seriously, talk to me, what’s going on Chloe?” Aubrey’s voice had broken from it’s usual preppy, superficial tone. It was softer, more rounded with concern.

 

“If I tell her, it could screw everything up. You know that, right?” Chloe whispered, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared out at the yellow sky that was being peppered with orange pockets of sun rays.

 

“Yeah, but, is it not worth the risk? Think about it. You’re already screwing _yourself_ up. Telling her is the chance to get it all out, even if things don’t end up like a Disney movie, at least you’ll know where you stand? This is like, eight years of inner turmoil, _I’m_ exhausted, you need to do something.”

 

She made a good point, but is was Aubrey, that’s what she did best.

 

“Hmm. Silence, I’m getting the feeling you’re actually starting to agree with me.” she added and Chloe finally chuckled.

 

She had been struggling with the burning inside her chest for too long.

 

Aubrey was right, she had been right all along, if Chloe didn’t do something she was going to explode. Even if things went wrong and Beca rejected her again, she would at least be safe in the knowledge that in just two months she would be back at Fallen Leaves and in the meantime, Beca would be keeping her distance.

 

But if it went right…

 

“I am, yes. But…even if I _did_ tell her, it can’t just be like…hey Beca, so remember that time we kissed and then didn’t talk for five years? Yeah, I fell in love with you two years before that and every time I see you I feel like a twelve year old boy?” she wondered aloud finally and Aubrey laughed loudly down the phone, Chloe waited a while for her to finish.

 

“You know her better than I do. Maybe she’d go for that.”

 

“Do I though?”

 

“She hasn’t fundamentally changed Chloe, Beca is still Beca, she likes weird, early two-thousands hip-hop and mac and cheese, the fact that she’s getting famous and half the world population of queer females are in love with her shouldn’t intimidate you.” Aubrey replied and Chloe could hear her checking her nails nonchalantly, as if her point was obvious.

 

“Gee, thanks, I have no idea why I was worried about that at all.” Chloe retorted, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Better still, you know yourself. Beca adores _you._ More than hip hop and macaroni. So just be yourself and do it the ‘Chloe’ way.”

 

She thought for second, the instagram post of her cooking coming to mind.

 

“I think I’ve got something.” 

 

“Okay, well, I’ve gotta go, we’ve got ice breakers with the new campers in twenty and I haven’t even prepped the whiteboards yet.” Aubrey informed her as Chloe stood from her stool, her mind running at 100 miles an hour, planning the perfect way to tell Beca the truth.

 

“Keep me posted.” Aubrey added and Chloe nodded.

 

“Sure thing. Email me the minutes from yesterday’s meeting.” she replied, pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up, her head focussed on a multitude of other things.

 

*****

“What would you say is the perfect mac and cheese, store bought or homemade?”

 

“You called me at work to ask about mac and cheese?” 

 

“I’m doing some grocery shopping. I wanna make sure you have something good to eat when you get home, you’re looking thin.” Chloe half lied, pushing her cart down the aisle and examining the shelves.

 

“Well, If you’re asking, I have to say that I have never had a mac and cheese better than the one your mom makes. God, I miss that woman. If you see any, just pick up some of the Kraft stuff and I’ll cook it when I’m back.” Beca all but salivated down the phone and Chloe recalled a time when she had come home from Thanksgiving break with leftover food. 

 

Beca had guarded the dish with her life and anybody who tried to touch it had cushions thrown at them. Chloe remembered that it was during the time Beca was holding down two jobs, Bellas competitions and her college finals. Perhaps it had become a comfort food for her after that.

 

She smiled.

 

“I’ll see what I can do. How are things at the studio?” she changed the subject, reminding herself that what she was doing was good, telling the truth was good and not scary at all and…

 

“He’s being particularly asshole-ish today. Apparently _I_ don’t know how to EQ a bass-line. I would be insulted if I thought that that was true, but no 19 year old is coming into _my_ studio and telling me how to EQ _my_ mixes.” Beca huffed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to be overhead but her frustration getting the better of her.

 

“I love it when you get possessive.” Chloe muttered without thinking.

 

“Yeah well, you should see me when he tries to pull his vocals up when he thinks I’m not looking. I’m gonna bite his hand off one of these days.” She growled and Chloe laughed loudly, openly in the middle of the store, garnering a few looks of concern.

 

“Look, I’m gonna have to go, people think I’m crazy. Text me when you’re on your way home.” she sighed, pulling different bags of flour from the shelf and examining them, hoping that Beca didn’t have a fancy gluten free diet or anything.

 

“Maybe, It’s gonna be late. I might just let you sleep.” She could hear Beca’s smirk through the phone.

 

“I’ll keep it on silent.” Chloe shrugged.

 

“So then, what’s the point in texting at all?” Beca scoffed.

 

“I just like waking up knowing you’re home.” she reasoned and she heard Beca chuckle.

 

“You could just knock on my door.” 

 

“Just text me when you’re leaving.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

She had laid down the law and Beca knew it.

 

“I’ll see you later.” she smiled, listening as Beca yawned.

 

“Sure thing Chlo.” 

 

The line went dead and Chloe slipped the phone into her pocket.

 

It was about an hour later and Chloe had finally found everything she needed for her mom’s recipe for the mac and cheese. She was pushing the cart down the home stretch towards the cashiers when her phone rang again. She prised it from her pocket and saw that it was Beca.

 

“Hey, did he insult your mix again?” she jested but Beca didn’t respond.

 

“Bec? Have you butt dialled me?”

 

“Where you gonna tell me you smashed the TV?”

 

Chloe stopped in her tracks, wincing when the cart being pushed by the elderly lady behind her rammed into her ankles. She apologised out of habit and moved off to the side, out of the way of the foot traffic, confused by the conversation.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The TV, the screen is smashed.” Beca replied coolly and Chloe frowned.

 

“You’re joking…wait where are you?”

 

“Im at the apartment, that ass-douche-face quit for the day because he said my yawning was killing his fucking vibe or whatever. I’ve come home and the TV’s screen is all cracked, did you do it accidentally?” Beca asked, her voice dangerously calm. Chloe’s pulse quickened, her adrenaline flooding her veins.

 

She hadn’t even touched the TV, there was no way she could have cracked the screen, which either meant she had some kind of psychotic break, trashed it and didn’t remember, or somebody else had been in the apartment while they weren't there.

 

She was sure that it couldn’t have been the former, which only meant…

 

“Stay there, don’t move. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

 

“Listen, I’m not mad I just want you to be honest-”

 

She hung up the phone against Beca’s voice and made her way to the exit, the plans to confess everything to Beca left abandoned in a supermarket shopping cart.

 

When she got to the apartment she saw that the door was open, without signs of being forced, and Beca was sat at the breakfast bar, casually scrolling through her phone.

 

“What the actual hell…” Chloe gasped as she looked up at the television.

 

The flat screen was off, but in the light shining against it Chloe could see the large crack in it’s surface where the glass had been smashed.

 

“How are you so calm!?”

 

“Originally I thought maybe someone had broken in.” Beca shrugged, standing from the stool and pocketing her phone, turning to look at Chloe.

 

The very glint of suspicion in Beca’s eye almost broke her in that moment, but she had to keep her resolve. There was no way this situation wasn’t potentially dangerous, there could have been someone in the apartment for all they knew.

 

“But, the door wasn’t forced.” she finished as Chloe walked over to her.

 

“I saw…but Beca…I _really_ didn’t do this. I called Aubrey this morning and went straight out, I promise.”

 

“Chloe, I don’t care if you broke it, though if it wasn’t an accident, we clearly need to talk about your anger issues…Whatever, I don’t care.” she shook her head, as if trying to think straight, running her hands through her hair as she leant on the bar.

 

“It’s just material, it doesn’t matter. I just don’t get why you’d lie about it?” she finally managed to say, disappointment in her eyes. Chloe felt like she was on some kind of prank show; Beca really, truly believed that she had smashed her TV.

 

_Beca didn’t trust her._

 

“Beca, you can’t seriously think…” Chloe tried to reason but Beca threw her hands up. It seemed that her calmness had finally given way to frustration.

 

“The door wasn’t broken Chloe, what do you expect me to think?” her voice grew in volume and Chloe was reminded of their argument by the lake, right before Beca got eaten up by the bear trap.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t expect you to think it was me, if I had done this, I would have called you right away, you know that!?” Chloe yelled to match her pitch, gesticulating at the TV. Beca shrugged her body off of it’s place, leaning against the bar and shoving her hands deep into her hoodie pockets, walking away in frustration as Chloe replied before turning to retort.

 

“Do I? You said it yourself, five years can change a person.”

 

A heavy, cold silence rolled out in the air between them, like thunder clouds, threatening a downpour.

 

“What the hell?” Chloe whispered, watching as Beca stared at her, glassy eyed. 

 

“How could you say that? This is so freaking stupid, I can’t believe you think I did this. Why are we even talking about this?” she continued, running her hands though her hair as Beca just stood, staring at her.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“No, you’re right, five years can change a person. Apparently, _you’ve_ become a….a…jerk!? Chloe managed, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“ _Chloe_.” Beca tried again, stepping forward, reaching out her hands. Chloe pushed them away.

 

“Don’t, you wouldn’t wanna touch a lying vandal, would you?” she spat, the anger and rejection of being branded that way by someone she was planning to confess her love to not twenty minutes ago was too much for her to handle.

 

Which as probably why she let Beca walk right past her, though not without more of a verbal fire-fight.

 

“Where are you going? Are you sure you trust me standing here alone?” her tone was cutting as she turned to see Beca walking back into the kitchen, going straight to the sink and picking up a wine glass that was stood alone on the sideboard.

 

 

Chloe hadn’t noticed it before, but she figured she had just forgotten to wash it with the rest of the dishes.

 

“No…No…” Beca whispered, shaking her head.

 

“What, have I broken _that_ too?” Chloe watched as Beca looked at the rim of the glass.

 

“Not unless you wear red lipstick when you drink bourbon from a wine glass?” 

 

There was something in Beca’s voice that Chloe couldn’t quite place. Her anger fizzled out and was replaced instantly with concern as Beca turned, holding the glass by the stem and covering her eyes.

 

“What…?”

 

Beca placed the glass back on the side, her hands shaking as she stood, her eyes covered and shoulders quivering. She wasn’t crying and she didn’t seem to be angry.

 

“Beca, what is it?”

 

“Bourbon, from a wine glass. Red lipstick…it was her thing.” Beca continued to mutter to herself, shaking her head.

 

Chloe moved forward, taking Beca’s hand away from her eyes to see them alight with fear. She had never seen Beca look so scared and broken at the same time.

 

“Selene.” she whispered, clenching her jaw and with that, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the police. 

 

*****

 

The day had turned to evening and then into the late night by the time they had updated the cops with their statements and they had taken the evidence they needed. Chloe had called the TV company and they assured her that they could handle getting Beca a new TV without any extra cost. She had seen the cops out after taking their empty coffee cups and dumping them into the sink. 

 

Chloe had tried to clean up as best she could, but there was one mess she had yet to tackle.

 

Beca had been despondent ever since the police arrived, like a robot, recounting the details and answering their questions. Chloe didn’t really know what she expected, Beca wasn’t good with heavy, deep feelings.

 

The cops had confirmed, after searching the CCTV footage from the lobby of the apartment,building and collating it with eye-witness accounts from the cleaners and front desk staff, that it had been Selene, but Beca would have to do a formal identification later that week. 

 

It must have been horrific to suddenly be vulnerable, caught by her past like that. Chloe may have understood the feeling, but she couldn’t quite understand Beca’s reaction. Had it been her, she would have been crying, locking herself away for a few days. Like she had done when she had reached Fallen Leaves five years ago.

 

But Beca was different.

 

She was empty behind the eyes, as if she was playing dead in the face of a threat.

 

Maybe that’s exactly what it was.

 

Chloe carried the fresh cup of coffee she had brewed over to the couch where Beca sat, staring out of the window, her skin pale, her face looking exhausted.

 

“Hey, drink this, I know it’s pretty late for coffee but I promise it’ll perk you up.” 

 

She sank into the couch next to Beca as if she was sitting next to a fragile artefact, petrified to jostle her in case she broke. Beca took the cup and nursed it in her hands. They were still shaking slightly.

 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Chloe.” Beca whispered and though the sound was as soft as the hum of the coffee machine powering down, Chloe still started as if she had shouted in her face like earlier that day.

 

“No, don’t be.”

 

“What I said…I didn’t mean it. It was just, I really thought you’d done it by accident, but I was so angry because I thought you were lying about it…I was totally out of order. Even if that _had_ been what happened. I forgot she had a spare code…I forgot she…”

 

Beca trailed off and Chloe reached out, knitting her fingers into the hair at the back of Beca’s neck, trying to calm her down, something she had done in college when the woman had gotten migraines. Beca closed her eyes and leaned against her slightly.

 

“I’ve already forgotten what you said.” Chloe lied again. She made a mental note to stop doing that, ignoring the fact that being _friends_ with Beca was the very definition of living a permanent lie.

 

“But _I_ haven’t. I can’t believe I thought that about you…” Beca sipped some of her coffee and Chloe literally saw colour return to her cheeks.

 

“You were stressed.” she shrugged and Beca turned to look at her.

 

“You make me a little crazy.” Beca chuckled and Chloe’s body relaxed, feeling Beca returning part-way to her normal self.

 

“How do you think you make _me_ feel?” Chloe replied lightly, being caught off guard when Beca frowned.

 

“Hopefully not as mad, it’s massively unnerving.” she whispered. Chloe was going to ask for her to elaborate, but thought better of it when the woman went quiet again, looking up at the TV.

 

“This is such a Selene move I can’t believe I wasn’t anticipating it.” she looked as if she was about to hit herself in the face and Chloe grabbed her wrist.

 

“Hey, you can’t help that you saw the best in someone, makes a nice change from the pessimist I met in college.” Chloe offered a smile but Beca turned and rolled her eyes.

 

“College me would never have let this happen.”

 

“The TV?” Chloe frowned, getting ready to explain that she could never have known it was going to happen but Beca shook her head, sipping more coffee and sighing dejectedly.

 

“No, _all of it_.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe narrowed her eyes as Beca licked her lips nervously.

 

“Everything, with Selene.”

 

Chloe fixed her with a confused stare, waiting for her to continue. She reached forward, placed the coffee onto the table and turned, settling into the couch further and focussing her attention on her own knees.

 

“You didn’t tell me everything before.” Chloe realised aloud and Beca winced.

 

“I thought I’d spare you the bad stuff…” she shrugged. Chloe reached out and clasped Beca’s hand in her own.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything…you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to…just know that either way I’m here for you. We can just listen to music and forget it happened…”

 

“No, you should know…” Beca squeezed her hand and cleared her throat.

 

“I said earlier, that five years can change someone. People can change quicker than that…all it took was for me to meet Selene and I was suddenly this…obsessive creep. She was my favourite person, my favourite hobby, my favourite everything.”

 

Chloe tried to wince inwardly but she was sure Beca sensed it because she looked up and smiled sadly.

 

“She kinda swooped in and was amazing and I was hooked. I fell in love…or what I thought was love…so quickly. When she got the glass out of my cheek it’s like…she took an actual piece of me, you know? After a while though, people started telling me that, she was manipulative, conniving…I just didn’t see it. I was totally blinded.”

 

Beca stopped to lick her lips and Chloe waited patiently.

 

“When we moved in here together, it was supposed to be our heaven. Our little piece of paradise that we could escape from the world in, but it was hell. She was never happy. When I was on tour she would ring me, going crazy, telling me I was cheating on her, telling me that I had to find somewhere else to live because when I got back she would have thrown my stuff out of the lobby.”

 

“That’s terrible. She sounds like she needs some kind of help!” Chloe exclaimed and Beca smiled sadly.

 

“Trust you to think of her welfare.”

 

“I just…she does.” Chloe shrugged it off and Beca continued.

 

“When I was home, she was never here. We turned that room into the studio so that I could spend more time here and then, she was the one who was always out. Cynthia said that, if she could, she would have chained me to the wall like a dog and run around with me on a lead. Of course, Cyn thought that would be a funny sexual joke, but I started to realise she was right.” Beca explained, biting her lip.

 

“When we broke up, right before my last tour…Selene saw that Amy had texted me, asking if I had a number for you. She would keep my phone most of the time, taking my calls and stuff, even though this was after she had stopped being my manager. Anyway, she went apeshit. I had always spoken about you, about college and how they were the best days of my life…she thought…” 

 

Beca trailed off, laughing bitterly.

 

“Thought what?” Chloe prompted, breathlessly.

 

“She thought that I wasn’t really going on tour. That I’d just planned to ditch her and find you and that we were going to run off together.”

 

She laughed even more, the bitterness still present. Chloe remained silent. Wondering if the prospect of that was really as laughable as it seemed.

 

“The woman was abusive. I didn’t see that while we were together. She had such a hold on me, would tell me that no one would ever love me like she did. That I was lucky to have her and I was stupid for not keeping her as my manager, that I was ungrateful for going on tour and working all the time.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“I was kinda ungrateful, she was an okay manager.” Beca admitted but Chloe squeezed her hand.

 

“No. Not that. Beca. You’ve got to know that you’re loved, right?”

 

“I guess, but she meant…you know in _that_ way.” Beca gesticulated and Chloe shook her head.

 

“I can think of a great many people who love you in _that_ way…I…uh… You’re like…the pin-up of queer electronic music right now, Stacie told me.” Chloe began, falteringbefore saving herself. She saw a shadow of something cross Beca’s face but they seemed to be forgetting about that because the brunette continued to speak.

 

“I guess…” she shrugged, colour rising in her cheeks.

 

Chloe moved her ministrations from Beca’s hairline out onto her shoulder, rubbing circles vacantly, thinking about how into herself Beca had gone, turning into an almost unrecognisable person. That was definitely something she had never seen before, definitely a trait picked up from her time with Selene.

 

She resisted the urge to ball her fists and hit something, because knowing her she would have probably hit Beca accidentally.

 

“I was worried.” Chloe admitted and Beca looked up at her quizzically.

 

“I thought that…you’d gone into this…unresponsive state and because I didn’t know what put you there, I thought I wouldn’t be able to get you back.” 

 

“All you have to do is sit with me and I am a hundred percent present. Bar earlier, I was in shock. I really thought she was out of my life.”

 

“Well, she’s gone now.”

 

“Yeah…hopefully.”

 

They sat for a few minutes, silent and contemplative, lost in their own heads. Finally, Beca yawned, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her face.

 

“Despite the coffee, I’ve gotta admit, I am really fucking tired right now.” she admitted and Chloe chuckled.

 

“I’m not surprised, you were up really early and you’ve done a lot today. Argued about EQ, accused your best friend of vandalism, spoken to the police about your now criminal ex-girlfriend…” 

 

Beca laughed and Chloe was relieved that she hadn’t gone too far with her joke.

 

“Yeah, I have been busy, I wonder what mayhem awaits me tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t tempt fate Mitchell.” Chloe warned her as the woman stood from the couch, steadying herself before stretching out.

 

“You’re right, not with my luck.” she yawned again. “Look, I’m gonna have to go to bed. I don’t know if that dick of a client of mine will want to go back into the studio after I yelled at him, but I’ve gotta be prepared if he does.”

 

“I understand.” Chloe nodded, watching as Beca picked up her now cold coffee and took it to the sink, pouring it away before smiling at her.

 

“Sorry I didn’t drink your coffee.”

 

“It’s fine, go to bed.” Chloe rubbed her own eyes as Beca nodded, silently making her way to the hallway, making sure to avoid looking at the photos as she went past them into the hallway. Chloe resolved to take them down for Beca as soon as possible, especially after the revelation that Selene had been emotionally and mentally abusive to her.

 

It made Chloe’s blood boil, to think thatsomeone could play Beca like that, whether or not she was in love with the woman was regardless, Beca didn’t deserve to be treated like that and she was furious about it. She hoped that the cops would make sure Selene paid for what she had done, and that they would get her some kind of therapy so that nobody else had to suffer what she had done to Beca.

 

*****

Chloe’s eyes opened as the door to her room creaked. A shadow darted across the room and she started, turning and flailing to turn the bedside lamp on, but she was silenced when she felt familiar hands grab her wrists.

 

“Relax, relax Chlo, it’s me.” 

 

Her body went slack. 

 

What was Beca doing in her room at…she checked the clock…3am?

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe whispered, even though they were the only two people in the apartment (hopefully).

 

“I…couldn’t sleep.” Beca admitted, turning Chloe over so there was room in the bed and sinking into it behind her.

 

“Thinking about stuff?” Chloe mumbled as Beca pulled their bodies flush. She wiggled happily, too tired to censor herself as she hummed contently and drew herself closer to the woman’s warmth. Beca laughed quietly to herself at that.

 

“Yeah…kinda.”

 

“You can stay here, I’ll protect you.” Chloe murmured, falling back into sleep as Beca wound her arms around her waist and ducked her head against the back of Chloe’s neck.

 

“I already feel safer.” Beca whispered, probably thinking Chloe hadn’t heard her, but she had and that was a nice enough thought to send her back to sleep with Beca on her back instead of the weight of what had happened that day.


	11. Chapter 11

_ **“Tell her a story, Tell her the honest truth,** _

_ **You treat her better, Make sure to see it through.”** _

 

 

It had only been a few hours since they had gotten to sleep when Beca’s body ripped away from Chloe, her 5am alarm blaring through the air of the spare room where she had spent the night secured against Chloe’s back.

 

“No, shut up.” the redhead whined, turning to see Beca sitting on the edge of the bed, scrolling through her phone and swaying slightly in exhaustion.

 

“You don’t have to do it.” Chloe moaned and Beca’s shoulders fell.

 

“He wants to do a 7am, I have to go, he’s invited management, Martin is gonna be there.” Beca threw her phone down onto the bedside table and rolled over, back into the warmth of the bed, hiding her face in her hands at the prospect.

 

“But you’re not well…” Chloe shook her head, pressing the back of her hand to Beca’s forehead.

 

“No you’re totes sick, no work for you today, you’re staying right here.”

 

“Chloe…”

 

She looked up and saw Beca’s mouth was twisted into a conflicted, decidedly sad line, a look of defeat in her eyes.

 

“It’s up to you, but if you’re going early, you’re coming home early.” Chloe folded her arms and tried to scowl, finding she was too tired to even keep her eyes open.

 

“I like the sound of that, like a real normal job. You know it won’t happen though.” Beca sighed, surveying her face with a tender gaze.

 

“A girl can dream.” Chloe yawned as Beca rolled her body up and out of the bed, pulling her hair back over one shoulder and standing.

 

“I’ve just gotta remember that this job pays for my life, and I enjoy my life, I enjoy waking up this early in this nice apartment, alone…”

 

“You’re not alone now.” Chloe blinked up at her and Beca turned to look at her, smiling.

 

“I know, which makes it so much harder to leave.”

 

“You gotta do what you gotta do I guess.” Chloe yawned and stretched again, watching as Beca shook her head.

 

“I’m gonna get my stuff together, you stay here.” she ordered and Chloe raise her eyebrows, silencing the part of her that was absolutely ready to be told to stay in bed by Beca in any context.

 

“But who will make you coffee?”

 

“I’m a big girl, I can do it myself. Stay. Here.” she pointed at her, her voice authoritative and Chloe squirmed under the covers.

 

“Fine.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Beca nodded to herself and blinked slowly before leaving the room, grabbing her phone on the way out.

 

Chloe spent a moment coming to terms with her situation in the post-Selene-TV-smashing universe. Suddenly, without the warmth of Beca by her side, she felt vulnerable.

 

The room seemed too silent, the shadows seemed too dark. A thrill of fear ran up her spine. She knew it would fade soon enough, but it didn’t detract from the fact that somebody had been here while they were out. It may not have been her home, but she had built herself a little sanctuary in the apartment and the thought of traipsing through it all day, starting at every sound, only proved to be more exhausting.

 

She pulled herself out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and swaddling her body in it as she went out to find Beca, just so she wasn’t alone.

 

“Hey, Bec?” she called out, watching as the woman poked her head round the corner of the kitchen.

 

“I thought I told you stay in bed?” she scolded and Chloe smiled sheepishly.

 

“I uh…I actually think I’ll go out today, if that’s okay with you?” she offered, settling down into a stool at the breakfast bar to watch Beca busy herself with making coffee and rolling up her power leads.

 

“Why wouldn't it be?” she replied, absently. Chloe fiddled with her hands on the worktop.

 

“I thought maybe you’d wanna stay here though, just to sleep everything off.” Beca added, musing, before turning and catching sight of Chloe’s face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Chloe couldn’t reply straight away, the look of concern as it fell into Beca’s features was too endearing.

 

“I’m alright, I just…I’m not sure I want to be alone today, especially not here.”

 

The words hung in the air, the implication that what had happened the day before had actually damaged the integrity of this penthouse paradise sunk to the bottom of Chloe’s throat. She didn’t want to make it about her, she didn’t want to be dramatic but she couldn't escape the feeling of the atmosphere sliding over the hairs on the back of her neck, convincing her that even after Beca left she wouldn't feel truly alone.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll go out…I mean, if you don’t want me to stay here and guard the place?” she added watching as Beca’s eyes narrowed in thought.

 

“Where will you go? Cynthia and Stacie are probably working, Amy will be too busy sorting out somebody to look after the business during the wedding and while they're away on their honeymoon…”

 

Chloe shrugged, grimacing.

 

“I guess I’ll just go sit with a coffee somewhere and…” she trailed off lamely, knowing she had no idea where she would go.

 

“Hey, why don’t you come with me?” Beca suggested, leaning back on the kitchen counter and watching Chloe to judge her reaction.

 

“I would probably get in the way.” Chloe looked down, fiddling with her hands still. The prospect of going to the studio with Beca, watching her work, admiring her in her element, was just as intimidating as it was exciting. She wanted to go, she was honoured to have been asked but she knew that she would most likely just get under Beca’s feet in her excitement and exacerbate the situation between her and her client.

 

“Nah, it’ll be fun. You can meet Ass-head McDouche and then, every time I complain about him, you can imagine his pasty dough-face!” Beca laughed, packing her things.

 

“Are you sure?” Chloe looked up hopefully, feeling the smile about her lips as Beca raised her eyebrows.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then get ready, I’ve gotta meet my boss, he’s probably already pissed off at me.” Beca gesticulated and Chloe hopped off of the stool, all but running back to the spare room to get changed.

 

*****

 

Chloe had never been inside a recording studio before. Encore was a relatively plain building from the outside, looking more like an office block than a studio owned by a world renowned record company.

 

Beca led her through the glass door, both of them shivering at the transition from the early morning LA sun into crisp, cool, air conditioned lobby.

 

The blinds were shut and the room was quite dark, but the stainless steel fixtures on the lights, huge glass desk and TV screens on the walls showing brightly coloured music videos were shiny enough to slightly overwhelm Chloe, so she tried to stay as close to Beca as possible.

 

There was nobody else in the lobby, save for a young, fresh faced receptionist. Her sandy blonde hair was twisted up onto her head in a messy bun that was skewered with different pens and pencils. She wore frameless glasses and a crisp white blouse.

 

Her face creased into a nervous smile when she spotted Beca making her way towards the desk over the dark, hardwood floor.

 

“Beca, Sawyer was waiting in seminar room 2 for you...with Mr Reese?”

 

"I know Bonnie, I got the text, what a little shit, right?” Beca sighed, turning to Chloe. "I'm gonna go deal with that, Chlo if you just go and fill in a form, Bonnie’ll get you a visitors pass." 

 

"Good luck." Chloe whispered and Beca grimaced as she walked away.

 

"Chloe?" 

 

She turned to see Bonnie holding out a clipboard with a form on it.

 

“Yeah, Bonnie?” she replied, slightly confused, walking over to the desk.

 

“Yeah, that’s me…you’re like, _the_ Chloe though right? From Barden? From the Bellas?” 

 

Chloe narrowed her eyes, smiling as she took the form and a pen as Bonnie studied her over her glasses.

 

“I guess so.” she smiled, shrugging as she bent to fill in the form.

 

Bonnie continued to stare.

 

“You are not what I expected.”

 

“What _were_ you expecting?” Chloe probed, careful to remain nonchalant as she pretended to focus on the form.

  
“Well, she always called you pretty…she left out the part where you literally look like an elven princess.”

 

Chloe blushed at that, unable to contain herself as scrunched up her eyes.

 

“I promise I’m just human. But thank you.” 

 

“She did say you were humble.” Bonnie nodded, turning back to her computer. “I have to ask though, did you really hop into her shower? That takes balls…”

 

“Yeah. I did. She told you that?” Chloe frowned and Bonnie nodded, leaning forward to initiate gossip. Chloe leaned her head on her hand to listen.

 

“Absolutely, I’ve heard all about you, how you helped the Bella’s win the world championship, that time you got drunk and you threw up in the garbage can in her room.”

 

“Actually… _she_ threw up in _my_ garbage can!” Chloe exclaimed, astonished that not only had Beca been talking about her all this time with her co-workers, but actually bending the truth.

 

“No way! I can’t believe she’s been lying this whole time…in that case you _have_ to tell me, was it her or you that…”

 

“Okay, so, right this way if you’re done being interrogated by the admin.” Beca called out over the lobby as Chloe handed back the form and Bonnie handed her a pass.

 

“Oh, it’s fine Bec, we were only talking.” Chloe smiled, laying a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder. The younger woman looked sheepish as Beca walked over to grab Chloe by the arm.

 

“Sorry.” Bonnie grimaced and Chloe shook her head.

 

“Don’t worry about it, don’t be scared of her, she’s a real pussycat.” She chuckled over her shoulder, jerking her thumb at Beca who was in the process of frogmarching her away, muttering to herself and blushing.

 

“Not a good enough reason to use the word pussy.” Beca murmured as Chloe waved Bonnie goodbye before they disappeared through the doors on the left hand side of the desk into a small lift lobby.

 

Beca flashed her key card at the reader and pressed the button, shifting nervously.

 

“That was suspiciously quick, is everything okay?” Chloe frowned, folding her arms and watching Beca draw patterns on the ground with her sneaker.

“Yeah it’s all fine. I got to the seminar room but they left a message with the assistant that they were gonna meet me in the studio. Martin is just going to sit in on our session today, which means I’m gonna have to be on my best behaviour.” Beca sulked and Chloe sighed, her head drooping slightly on her neck.

 

“Maybe it was a bad idea to come.” She wondered aloud and Beca didn’t respond. “I can go back to the apartment if you need to concentrate…”

 

“No!” Beca grabbed Chloe’s arm, as if the redhead had actually begun to walk away. She hadn’t, but she stumbled back towards Beca all the same.

 

“No.” she repeated. “This was my idea. Please stay, I don’t think I will be able to stay sane without you, this kid is infuriating and I don’t know if I can handle him alone with Martin breathing down my neck.”

 

Chloe watched as Beca looked up at her, desperation in her tired eyes.

 

“Okay.”

 

They both relaxed, their shoulders dropping as the lift doors opened. 

 

It was a short ride to their destination, characterised by pleasant, nondescript Jazz and the smell of lemon cleaning fluid as Beca tapped her foot impatiently.

 

“Beca, Sawyer is so happy that you’ve made it in this morning, he was sorry to hear about your little… _situation_.” 

 

Chloe had heard all about Martin Reese, but Beca had never managed to quite capture his energy in her description before.

 

He was a little taller than Chloe, with salt-and-pepper hair, cropped short against his scalp. He worked a navy blue suit that hung off of him in a fashion that made it obvious he hadn’t slept for a few days and his thick rimmed, Buddy Holly glasses were perched on his oversized nose.

 

He reached out and shook Beca’s hand before she had even stepped out of the lift, pulling her closer as he walked with her down the corridor towards the control room. 

 

“I trust all of that is sorted now?” he arched an unkempt eyebrow, his voice fervent, rodent like in it’s breathlessness.

 

“Yeah…nothing like a little mid-week break in to liven things up.” Beca deadpanned and Chloe winced slightly as Martin laughed, loudly and forced, still shaking Beca’s hand.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried when you called Bonnie last night to cancel your sessions for today, Sawyer has been anxious to finish this track, he says that there have been a few…setbacks?”

 

“I’m not gonna bullshit you Martin, the kids’ a nightmare, you know just as well as anybody else only _my_ fingers touch my faders.” Beca sighed as Martin finally dropped her hand. 

 

“Was that a euphemism?” Chloe couldn’t help herself, wanting to receive the tension in the corridor where they stood, awkwardly outside a door that read “Control Room; Studio 1” . Martin finally turned his attention to Chloe, a slightly confused look on his face, as if he was trying judge if she was important enough to warrant a handshake or not.

 

“And you are?”

“Chloe Beale, sir.” Chloe reached out her hand but Beca laid her hand over it, pushing it down.

 

“She’s here to lend a hand today, I recognised that I have a short temper and Chloe is pretty good at keeping that down. I trust that her being here wont be a problem seeing as she’s going to be conducive to a productive work environment?” Beca explained, raising an eyebrow as Martin’s eyes widened.

 

“Of course not, no, anything that will help.” he nodded.

 

Chloe got the feeling that Martin had been given a position way above his caliber. She struggled to find a reason why Beca would be so worried about having him around her all day, he seemed pleasant and accommodating enough to her.

 

“Can I get either of you a coffee? Tea? Bagel?” he offered, opening his hands as Beca keyed in the code for the door.

 

“Two coffee’s, one black no sugar, one white two sugars. And if you could grab me one of those granola bars, I’ll make sure you get a credit in my grammy speech.” Beca grinned and Martin laughed.

 

“I should be so lucky, coffee coming right up, Sawyer’s warming up in the booth, I’ll be right back!”

 

He disappeared down the corridor and Chloe wanted to wonder if Beca was serious, but she didn’t have time. The door to the control room opened and Beca gestured for her to enter. It made Beca’s home studio look like a playpen. 

 

The room was a strange, angular shape full of corners and irregular walls. They had entered through a door on the left hand side of southern wall, facing out towards the various windows and doors to other rooms. It was like a rabbit warren. 

 

To their right were two, well worn, black leather sofa’s and a dark stained coffee table, covered in music magazines and empty coffee cups. On the right hand wall were two doors, the first apparently leading to a closet and the other two the room full of guitar, cabs and amps, according to Beca who threw her hand in their general direction as she explained, moving into the room and collapsing into a comfy looking desk chair.

 

On Chloe’s right was a fridge full of water, beer and half eaten pots of what she could only loosely describe as hummus, she tried not to think about it and followed Beca with her eyes, past the door to the vocal booth and straight to the mixing desk.

 

It stretched the whole semi-polygon shape of the north wall, arching around the two desk chairs, one of them occupied by Beca who was busying herself switching on various screens, checking monitors and hitting the button to pull the shutters up on the three windows that surrounded the desk. The room to the front was full of drums and acoustic treatment boards, to the left was the room with the guitar cabs, now illuminated by the control room lights.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Beca called out, sickly sweet, holding down the monitor button on her tannoy mic, looking over to the window of the vocal booth that now showed another person on the other side.

 

“Chloe, meet Sawyer Beats.” she added and Chloe watched as the young musician took his headphones off and opened the door to the vocal booth, coming through with his hand extended toward Chloe.

 

He was a whole head shorter than her, wearing a purple snapback cap perched precariously on his head, drop-crotch yellow pants and a white, oversized football jersey that read “Beats 420” on the back.

 

“Sawyer say hi to Chloe.”

 

Chloe cringed, but took his hand anyway, noticing food in his braces as he smiled

 

“Hey there sweetie, ready to watch me kill it today?” His voice had only just broken and Chloe knew that Atlantic must have been eating the kid up. She knew that if she were a teen, her and her friends would be obsessed with his quirky style, boyish charm and supposed ‘swagger”.

 

“I…am excited, full of trepidation but excited. Yes.” Chloe managed, willing herself not to wipe her hands clean after he had dropped hers.

 

“So what’s up B, you gonna let me actually hear myself today?” he grinned, jumping up to sit on the desk, parking himself half on the sliders of the equipment. Beca leaned back, putting her legs up on the desk and nudging him off.

 

“Maybe, if you let me do my job, I’ll let you power down the computer after we’re finished, okay?.” She arched an eyebrow and Sawyer sneered at her, slipping off of the desk and walking back towards the vocal booth.

 

“Whatever, you can be sour, just cause you’re not talented enough to be in front of the mic instead of the desk…I’ll just be here, doing my thing.”

 

Chloe felt red hot fury burn through her at that moment, but it was cooled by the touch of Beca’s fingers on her wrist, pulling her down into the spare desk chair. She was smiling but Chloe was still reeling from the audacity of the man-child who had closed the door to the booth behind him and was making a show of warming up with his face pushed up against the mic.

 

Beca pulled the fader down on both his mic and the tannoy mic, making sure both were silent before turning back to Chloe.

 

“What?” she chuckled at Chloe’s face.

 

She knew she must have been just sitting their, her mouth agape and her eyebrows knitted together in anger.

 

“You let him talk to you like that?”

 

“You can’t be oversensitive when you’re working with a ’19 year old prodigy’. Besides, I’ve accepted that nothing he ever says is true, so it’s just become funny to me.” she shrugged and Chloe settled back in her chair, folding her arms.

 

“Still, what a little rat.” she muttered.

 

“Hey, _you’re_ supposed to be keeping _me_ calm Beale, do I have to send you home?”

 

“No, I’m just saying you shouldn’t take his shit.” she replied and Beca held her hands out in a show of nonchalance.

 

“Bigger fish to fry, ya know?” 

 

“And what’s so bad about Martin, you’ve got him wrapped around your little finger?” Chloe added. Beca grimaced.

 

“Yeah, I do, when it’s just him and me, because at that moment I’m the most important thing to the company, the minute the talent enters the room I’m second best. It’s an ever evolving food chain and the top dog is the one who can get the company the most money.” she explained, opening some files on the computer. Chloe marvelled at their technical graphs and sound files, the colours of the sections and the effects on each track.

 

“I can see what you meant when you said, its hard to do a job you love when everybody makes it so hard.” she murmured and Beca nodded.

 

They sat for a while in relative silence, save for Beca replaying certain parts of a song she had loaded up on loop, sighing and standing up to hear the song from different parts of the room.

 

“My job is pretty tedious, but I love the detail, you know?” she explained, replaying a guitar part over and over again, listening to it while sat in the chair and then again standing up and moving backwards.

 

“See, there’s a little buzz on one of the frets in there that you can hear if you stand here and listen to it on the monitors, but I’ve listened to that on ear buds and it’s non-existent.” she continued, her hand coming up to stroke her chin. “It’s about getting the balance between the track being perfect for high quality sound equipment like PA’s at arena’s and low quality, everyday stuff like earbuds and car radios.”

 

“Somethings, you just can’t EQ out, that’s the beauty of it.” she sighed, sitting back in the chair and throwing a glance Sawyer’s way. “Not that _he_ will let you believe that.”

 

“I think it adds character.” Chloe leaned her head to the side, having always loved the squeak of a guitarists fingers as they changed chords. Beca slapped her own thigh, causing her to start.

 

“See! I knew there was a reason I brought you along, tell that to him when he complains about it later.”

 

*****

“No, the sub isn’t loud enough.” Sawyer was rolling his eyes, leaning against the door frame as they listened back to the morning’s work.

 

“It is, it’s in your headphones, you’re just not listening. This isn’t the finished mix yet…” Beca tried to reason with him, hitting the space bar on the computer to stop the track and swinging in her chair to look at him. Martin sat on the leather sofa, nervously wringing his hands as Chloe’s eyes darted between Beca and Sawyer.

 

“So people without headphones wont hear it on the album, turn it up.” He sassed her, arching an eyebrow and folding his arms.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Beca began but Martin cut across her, Chloe watched her shoulders tense up at his simpering voice.

 

“Can we just turn the bass up?” He offered, desperation to keep things civil in his voice.

 

“Martin, with all due respect, if I pull the bass up, the moment this song plays on a car radio, the speakers will blow.” Beca replied, calm and cool, gesturing with her hands as if he already knew that. She was disappointed when it seemed he actually had no idea that that was a possibility.

 

“Is there anyway to do it so that won’t happen?” He chuckled and Beca’s facade was withering, her clenching into fists in her lap. Chloe shuffled in her seat awkwardly as Sawyer tapped his fingers against his own bicep, examining his nails as if he was above it all.

 

“Usually, when I say something isn’t possible…it isn’t possible.” Beca explained, her voice dangerously even. Sawyer threw his hands up in the air, dropping the headphones to the ground with a clacking sound and pushing himself off of the door frame.

 

“Such a fail. How did you even get to work here if you give up _that_ easily?” He laughed bitterly, shaking his head, moving towards the middle of the room and towards the desk as if to start messing with the mixing equipment.

 

“Sawyer…” Martin warned, standing from his place on the couch, holding his hands out as if to physically try and calm the guy.

 

“How did _you_ get here not knowing the basics of music?” Beca rolled her eyes, standing in order to occupy the space between Sawyer and the desk, protecting her work.

 

“Beca!” Martin tried to warn her instead but nothing he was saying was cutting through the atmosphere between the two, hot-headed artists.

 

“Because _I_ have talent. Forget this. I don’t need your fucking _expertise_ I could do this on my fucking laptop.” Sawyer waved a dismissive hand at her before turning on his heel and marching toward the door, stopping to grab a bottle of water from the fridge as he went.

 

“Do that then, save the world the horror of hearing your bullshit in high quality.” Beca huffed, collapsing back into the chair.

 

“What?” she shot Martin as he sent her a chastising glare before chasing after Sawyer.

 

The control room was quiet, Beca just scowled, her face like thunder as she ran her hands through her hair. Chloe sat quietly next to her, contemplating the events that had transpired.

 

“Look, so maybe that got out of hand, but…do you see where I’m coming from?” Beca finally asked, sheepishly turning to Chloe and not meeting her eye.

 

“I think that, while your temper leaves much to be desired, your expertise should be recognised by the people in the room who do not possess the same level of professional experience.” Chloe replied fairly and Beca’s shoulders dropped.

 

“I know I get angry but, it’s because nobody trusts me, I know what I’m doing. He’s asking for his vocals to be louder, he’s asking for the synths to be louder, he’s asking for the bass to be louder…everything has a place in the mix, we haven’t found all the right places yet but when we do, he will be able to hear everything, I’ve promised him that before.” Beca sighed and Chloe nodded, taking a second to evaluate her words before responding.

 

“He’s young, he’s impatient, you used to be like that. When a mix wasn’t going right for the Bella’s I literally had to stop you tearing your hair out of your scalp, but you grew up and understood that good things take time. You need to understand that he isn’t quite there yet, he’s a rookie, passionate, he’s all fire and feelings, no logic, just impulse. I seem to remember someone once nearly costing us a whole acapella competition because she acted impulsively.” Chloe explained and Beca rolled her eyes, a smirk forming about her lips.

 

“But it worked out for the better, right?”

 

“Exactly, because you learned how to use that. You aren’t here to just record him and make him sound good. If you’re going to get on you need to listen to him and explain calmly how things work and what the options are for achieving his goals. Educating him will mean that he will leave here not just with an amazing album, but respect for you, that could last a long way into his career. Who knows, it could really benefit you.” Chloe continued and Beca sighed loudly.

 

“I knew I brought you along for a reason. Maybe you should talk to _him_ too…” Beca suggested, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the door to the control room.

 

“Okay, if it’ll help you, I will.” Chloe nodded, standing from the chair and straightening her shirt. Beca’s eyes widened.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, why not? I know you pretty well, I can explain how you work and help him understand why you being grumpy is a constant part of your personality, not just a reaction to him.” she shrugged before reaching out and stroking Beca’s cheek with her index finger, so quickly it was as if it never happened.

 

“I’ll be back soon, in the meantime, try out his suggestions so that he can hear them, so you can prove that they wont work, if you’re so sure they won’t that is…” she added winking before walking towards the door as Beca turned back in her chair towards the computer.

 

“What would I do without you?”

 

Chloe was unsure if Beca had meant for her to hear as the track began to play over the monitors again, but she did and a new, confident spring in her step formed as she made her way along the corridor, searching for evidence of Sawyer’s whereabouts.

 

She passed Martin as she walked through the lift hallway.

 

“He’s gone outside. If you can talk sense into him, well…you don’t look like a miracle worker but be my guest.” he sighed, wiping his brow. “I’m going to deal with Beca.”

 

“Everything will be fine Mr Reese.” Chloe assured him, ignoring his disparaging remark about her mediating capabilities.

 

He waved her off and walked back towards the control room. Chloe took the lift down to the lobby and grimaced at Bonnie as she walked through.

 

“He’s going for a smoke, he’ll be in the alley round the back.” she gestured and Chloe nodded.

 

“Thanks Bonnie.”

 

“Good luck, kid seems pissed.” she raised her eyebrows, turning her attention back to the computer.

 

Chloe exited the building, squinting in the sunlight as she followed the wall round to the alleyway where she saw Sawyer, leaning up against the wall, eyes glued to his phone as he sloppily smoked a cigarette. 

 

“They’ll ruin your voice.” Chloe offered lightly and he scrunched his face up.

 

“Bite me, _mom_.” he groaned, pocketing his phone.

 

“I’d rather not.” Chloe arched an eyebrow and leant against the wall next to him, looking up at the crystal clear, LA sky.

 

“So what’s the deal with you and _Bitchell_?” he asked after a few seconds, obviously decided silence was too uncomfortable.

 

“ _Beca_ and I go way back.” she explained and he laughed, loudly and genuinely.

 

“How long have you been dating?” he grinned and Chloe’s mouth fell open.

 

“We aren’t.”

 

“Maybe you should tell _her_ that.” he shrugged and Chloe shook her head.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” she scoffed and he threw the butt of his cigarette away, taking another out of the packet and lighting it up. Chloe wafted the smoke away from her face.

 

“The way she looks at you, that’s real. I know she flipped her shit but she seems calmer around you. I’m just saying, if you’re not digging her, maybe you should tell her ‘cause she’s digging you and she probably has done for a while.”

 

“I don’t think I’m comfortable with this conversation.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know what to say, I kinda figured you came out here to do the talking.” he shot back with a cheeky grin and Chloe rolled her eyes, chuckling.

 

“Beca flipped her shit because you were being an ass, you know that right?” Chloe asked him and he nodded.

 

“I know.” he admitted, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

 

“So why do you do it?”

 

“It’s not always on purpose, music is my everything, I want it to sound exactly like it does in my head, but everything I suggest she just red flags, treats me like a kid that doesn’t know anything.”

 

“Well, there _is_ a lot that you don’t know, but that doesn’t make your ideas any less valuable. The thing about Beca is, even in college, she was the most stubborn person I knew. She grew up around this technology, it’s like second nature to her but it means she’s stuck in her ways. If she thinks something won’t work, she’s going to shoot you down because she knows what the equipment is capable of. What she shouldn't do, is shut down your ideas but rather more, provide reasons why they may not work and then present other options to you.”

 

“If she said to me, hey, dickhead, you can’t have the bass that loud, but you can do this and this and this so that it sticks out at the particular places you want it to…I’d be happy. I wanna learn so I don’t have this problem for the rest of my career, you know?” he agreed, chucking his half-smoked second cigarette away and folding his arms.

 

“Okay, so you need to ask her if something is possible, not demand that it be done that way and that way only? She will only patronise you if you act like a child. Act like an adult and she will teach you and that woman has knowledge that could get you really far in this industry, not just as an artistbut as a producer of your own work and possibly somebody else’s. Wouldn’t you like to produce other people one day, help them like you’re being helped right now?” Chloe turned, watching his face break out into a smile at the idea.  


“Keep the dream alive? Sure, but I don’t know enough.”

 

“So, go back up there, apologise and listen to what she has to say. The only way either of you two will get out of this successfully will be by respecting and listening to each other.”

 

She watched as he shrugged himself off the wall and nodded his head back towards the door of the building.

 

“Come on then, you wouldn’t wanna miss me begging on my knees.” he joked and Chloe smiled, following him back up towards the studio.

 

*****

“That’s gonna sound so sick when you drop the harmonies in.” Sawyer nodded his head along to the beat as Beca played with the faders on the desk. He was sat next to her, their desk chairs parked close together as they listened to the track again.

 

“You did good on those, there are some lines I wouldn’t have thought of, they really work well with the reverb and check this out…” Beca agreed, her foot tapping as she pulled a fader up on the bass track. The counter melody really popped against the chords and Sawyer’s face lit up.

 

“I thought you couldn’t turn it up any more?”

 

“The bass was just following the same structure as the chords so it wasn’t standing out, but the moment it plays something slightly different that compliments it, you notice it, I haven’t even touched the volume. Sometimes it’s not about being loud, it’s about saying something important…” she explained, smiling.

 

“Hold on, let me write that down.” Sawyer held up a finger as Beca was talking, jotting down notes on his pad with a pencil.

 

Martin and Chloe stood back in the shadows of the room, Chloe beaming, Martin with his mouth agape.

 

“How did you do that?” he murmured, gobsmacked as Chloe chuckled.

 

“I used to co-captain a college acapella team and the last five years I’ve spent as an activity lead at a team-building camp for business and corporate clients.” she explained. “I’ve learned a thing or two about making people co-operate with each other. Most of the time, it’s about listening, communication…respect. Sometimes it’s about making people realise that there is more that unites us than divides us, making people remember that we’re all just human.” she shrugged and Martin’s attention had turned fully onto her. 

 

She could feel his gaze, but she chose not to meet it, instead watching Beca and Sawyer as they interacted, collating ideas and hi-fiving each other.

 

“Here, if you ever want a job…we could use somebody like you. Maybe we should take some of our team to the summer camp.” Martin gushed, handing her his business card. Chloe grinned.

 

“I will send you an email and put you in touch with our manager Aubrey Posen, I’m sure she would love to have some industry officials in, the arts sector of the camp would be very interested in some equipment for their studios.” Chloe nodded, taking the card and shaking his hand.

 

“Well, I will contact Ms Posen, you’ve been an exceptional help. I think…maybe I should leave Beca alone now, she seems to have everything under control and if she doesn’t…you do!” he still had her hand clasped in his and Chloe chuckled, disguising herself as she freed her hand and clapped it over her mouth to stifle her over-played laugh. 

 

He flashed her a thumbs up and a wink as he left the room, she held in her embarrassment at that before pocketing the business card and walking towards the desk.

 

“Chloe!” Sawyer clapped, turning around in his chair, Beca followed suit, her arms folded, a smile on her face as Sawyer clicked his fingers.

 

“Doesn’t this shit sound amazing? This girl is a miracle worker.”

 

“I’m not, but I know someone who is.” Beca arched an eyebrow as she tapped Sawyer on the arm and checked her watch.

 

“Get back in the booth, we’ve got half an hour to lay down the vocals for the bridge.” 

 

“On it.” he nodded, jumping up from the chair and gesturing for Chloe to sit in it as he made his way into the vocal booth.

 

Chloe settled into the chair and pulled herself into the desk next to Beca who was sat with her hands propping up her chin, staring at her with a tenderness in her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you’re back in my life?”

 

“No…”

 

“Well…that’s good, because there’s actually a lot more I could say…” Beca began but Sawyer’s voice echoed over the tannoy.

 

“I’m ready to sing, whenever you’re ready to stop making out.” he chuckled and Beca’s face hitched back into a smile, a blush creeping up her neck. She hit the button to record and turned away from Chloe.

 

Chloe felt herself hooked on that sentence.

 

There was a lot more Beca could say and she was going to make sure she heard it.


	12. Chapter 12

_ **“Don't need permission, Made my decision to test my limits, ’** _

_ **Cause it's my business, God as my witness, Start what I finished….”** _

  
****

They fell into a routine after that.

 

Beca and Chloe would go to the studio together, meeting with other clients, not just Sawyer, (though it quickly became Chloe’s favourite way to spend her time with the new found bromance between Beca and the puppy-like singer).

 

Together they were a dream team, Beca focussed on recording the artists while Chloe kept her company, working sometimes as an assistant and going on coffee runs when her mediation skills weren’t needed.

 

Aubrey, Cynthia and Stacie only used it as fuel to try and convince her via varying methods of communication that her and Beca were meant to be together, but the carefully created dynamic between the two of them only made Chloe more determined to push her feelings down.

 

Not only was there friendship on the line, but also a new profession for Chloe.

 

Martin had been extremely keen for her to quit her job at Fallen Leaves and work in their artist liaison department, Bonnie seemed excited at the prospect of Chloe hanging around more permanently, even if it was just to dish dirt on Beca.

 

Chloe started to really imagine what her life would be like in LA.

 

She could move out there, work for a record company, build connections, be with the other Bellas that she missed…be around Beca more often. Though the later sounded like torture, she decided that LA had more opportunities open to her than just Beca and that, anything that could happen in the future with her would be a secondary bonus. But it wasn’t going to happen with her based halfway across the country at Fallen Leaves.

 

Chloe knew Aubrey wouldn’t like the idea of Chloe flying the nest and moving permanently to LA, but she had been hinting that Chloe needed to find her passion someday.

 

“So, what do you think of a pool party? Something nice and simple?” Amy suggested and Beca and Chloe sighed in relief.

 

They were discussing the prospects of a bridal shower party that was to take place in a few weeks, just two weeks before the wedding. Chloe and Beca had been run ragged, working at the studio together then coming home and planning a wedding for their friend, they barely had time to actually speak to each other, preferring to communicate in falling asleep on each other on the sofa and taking it in turns to pay for pizza.

 

“That sounds…great.” Chloe nodded, Beca wiping her forehead.

 

“I was so worried you wanted something fancy.”

 

“Last time we did something fancy I got locked up, I’m still scarred , I hope you know I will take that experience to my grave.”

 

“That’s exactly what a bachelorette party is supposed to be.” Beca winked and Amy rolled her eyes.

 

“I was thinking maybe you could bring your decks, and wikky-waaa-waaa mix it all up for the party.” Amy suggested, miming DJ-ing lamely as Beca hid her face and Chloe chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I could do the entertainment, so long as your neighbours don't mind?”

 

“Oh, the Plensky’s are out of town and Mr Xiang has already invited himself.” Amy shrugged and Beca nodded. 

 

“Perfect.” Chloe smiled.

 

“Nothing else? No frills. Just a simple pool party, are you sure that’s all you want?”

 

“Yes. I promise.”

 

Beca and Chloe had taken her word for it.

 

Two weeks later, Beca was setting up her DJ equipment on the raised patio at the head of the pool as Chloe, Aubrey who had flown in from camp a few days before, Cynthia and Stacie were setting up balloons, food and filling the outside bar.

 

“So…” Stacie sidled up to stand next to Chloe, organising platters of food.

 

“If this is about Beca…” Chloe began but was interrupted as Cynthia began to nonchalantly read the back labels of the bottles that Amy was stacking into the bar.

 

“Red…” She nodded, whistling as she tried to not look suspicious.

 

“Chloe, you’ve gotta be kidding me, you’re living together, you’re working together, you’re literally dressing in outfits that compliment each other…but you’re not actually _together,_ together yet?” Aubrey groaned, sidling up to the table and laying her hands on it to look her in the eye as she nodded over to Beca who was unwinding cables and plugging them into inputs.

 

She was wearing black dress trousers, a white men’s cut shirt and a bowtie. She looked stunning, even in a simple outfit. Chloe looked down at her own, black and white geometric print dress.

 

“It’s just monochrome Aubrey, it’s not like i’ve got a veil and a corsage.” Chloe rolled her eyes and the three of them exchanged looks.

 

“If this was me, I would have already proposed. I’m just saying.” Cynthia held her hands up and Chloe sighed loudly.

 

“Look, I know all three of you picked up the pieces when everything went to crap, but you _have_ to leave this alone. It’ll only end badly. Don’t try and push something that could blow up in your face.”

 

“You’re the one that’s gonna blow up, we all know it, we’re just trying to prevent that…” Stacie began but Chloe dropped the plate back onto the table that she was trying to clean with a loud clatter and all but growled.

 

Beca shot a look over the pool and Chloe steeled herself, pulling the three of them closer to her in order to refrain from shouting.

 

“Can I just have _one_ night where I’m not reminded that I’m in love with somebody who doesn’t love me back?” she whispered furiously and the three of them looked petrified, shrugging her off and moving away rapidly.

 

“Okay.” Cynthia nodded, leaving to help Amy carry some pool noodles out of the french doors.

 

“Jeez.” Stacie held her hands up, instead walking over to Beca to help her winch her table to the right height.

 

“Sorry…” Aubrey sighed, staying to help her organise the food.

 

“No, I’m sorry. It’s a lot of pressure, you know?”

 

“We just want whats best for you, maybe you don’t see it, but we’ve watched this little drama play out for years and it’s so obvious that you love each other…it’s frustrating. But we shouldn’t take that out on you, you probably already feel infuriated with it all.

 

“Honestly Aubrey, I don't really think about ti until you mention it.” Chloe lied, chastising herself for doing it again.

 

“So tonight, we don’t talk about it, we don’t exchange any kind of suggestive looks, we don’t even think about it, I just want to have a nice time, okay?”

 

Aubrey nodded.

 

“Whatever you need Chloe.” 

 

*****

“Chloe! I need you!”

 

Chloe looked over at Beca from her spot sat by the edge of the pool deep in conversation with Emily, Benji and Jesse.

 

“Wow, she’s really throwing them back. You should probably go take care of her.” Jesse chuckled at his ex. They had broken up way back and though Chloe knew it had hurt him at the time, he had moved on and up in the world, filling her in with the story of how he met his current pharmacologist girlfriend and what it’s like working as a junior producer on the score of the next Jurassic Park film.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Chloe!”

 

“She’s persistent.” Emily chuckled, cuddling in to Benji.

 

“You guys mind if I?” Chloe began, nodding her head in Beca’s direction as she stood.

 

“Go ahead, she won’t leave you alone otherwise.” Benji smiled as Emily and Jesse started to talk about something unrelated. 

 

Chloe made her way around the pool towards the DJ station.

 

The night was drawing in, they had given Amy all of her presents and she had been delighted with every single one of them, showing them all to Bumper overtime she opened one, right in his face as if he hadn’t been watching. The truth was, he wasn’t interested in the gifts, just the bright light coming from Amy’s face every time she smiled. 

 

They were sat together now, with Cynthia, Stacie, Lily and Donald, around the fire pit, laughing about something that had probably happened years ago.

 

Beca was bent double over the table, her eyes closed, nodding to the beat as she faded two tracks together, her hair slipping in front of her face. When she stood to see where Chloe was the redhead saw that the bowtie had been untied and was hanging loosely around her neck, her white shirt buttons undone to her sternum. She looked sweaty, exhilarated and heavenly. 

 

Chloe figured that it had probably been a long time since Beca had spun tracks for fun and she had every right to make the most of it, but she decided that the brunette definitely didn’t have the right to look so intensely gorgeous as she did so.

 

“Hey, you’re here!” Beca reached out, pulling Chloe tight to her side as she slipped the headphones down to her neck and leaned on the woman. Chloe wound her arm around Beca’s waist, clutching the fabric there to keep them both standing as Beca’s body relaxed.

 

Her body was warm under the thing shirt, burning against her fingers and Chloe could almost taste the sweaty, saltiness of the skin at her collarbone. Swallowing, she turned her attention to Beca’s eyes.

 

“I am!” She giggled and Beca smiled, her whole body lighting up.

 

“What did you need?” Chloe added and Beca shrugged.

 

“You.” She replied simply, bending to grab her beer bottle and flick a fader on the desk, turning the track from heavy, four on the floor drums into a slow, rhythmic, pumping beat. She started to move her hips to the track, never moving more than an inch away from Chloe.

 

Chloe felt heat rise up her neck, looking up to meet the eyes of Cynthia, Stacie and Aubrey in turn, all of them raising their eyebrows in their own “I-told-you-so” fashion. Chloe looked away, not being able to think about their judgment, their obsession with her and Beca.

 

“Where are you?” Beca frowned, pulling Chloe’s chin so they were making eye contact. She was still dancing, her hands moving to Chloe’s hips.

 

“I’m just thinking…” Chloe replied but Beca shook her head.

 

“Well I need you here.” She insisted, starting to move Chloe’s hips against the music.

 

“I am here…”

 

“No… _here_.” Beca stressed the words, pulling them so their bodies were flush, one of her hands coming up to the back of Chloe’s neck.

 

“Beca…” Chloe whispered, closing her eyes against the feeling of her organs bruising against her ribcage, her heart threatening to abandon all logic and take over her body.

 

She had never felt so sad and excited in her life.

 

Beca was there, needing her, pulling her closer, bringing her into her life, living with her, working with her, moving with her. On one hand, everything made sense, Chloe and Beca were two puzzle pieces, with parts painted as if they didn’t belong to confuse everybody, but still fitting together perfectly.

 

On the other hand, Beca was drunk and Chloe knew that anything done by the other woman under the influence was a gamble. She could either be incredibly truthful, or impulsive. They were not the same thing. What Beca’s body wanted and what her soul wanted were often at odds. Which made Chloe decide that being pulled closer was only an act of impulse.

 

“I keep forgetting that you’ve been gone for five years.” Beca murmured into her ear, the track still pumping, her hips still moving.

 

“Nothing has changed. You’re still beautiful, charming, funny, clever. You’re still the Chloe I remember. _My_ Chloe.” She continued and Chloe’s breath hitched at that. Beca had punctuated the words with her hands skimming over the break in the fabric at the small of Chloe’s back, her nails catching the skin there. 

 

She only just resisted a moan.

 

“But I’ve changed….a lot. I don’t think I’m the same.” Beca contemplated, her fingers continuing to brush against Chloe’s bare skin. 

 

She fought to concentrate.

 

“I still think you’re pretty great.” Chloe chuckled, trying to focus as her eyes kept fluttering closed.

 

“You don’t have to say that you know.” Beca sighed, leaning back from where her head had been resting on Chloe’s shoulder, facing outwards.

 

“I mean it. I really do…ah…” Chloe began but was distracted when Beca turned her face into her neck, her breath beating against her pulse point.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Chloe had never head Beca’s voice like that before. 

 

She shivered.

 

It was low, in pitch and volume, falsely innocent, smooth like pure silk against her neck. She could hear the smirk, the mischief, the daring behind it.

 

“Nothing…” Chloe stammered, her eyes darting around the back yard, seeing that nobody was looking their way, even Cynthia, Stacie and Aubrey had averted their eyes. Though the faint tinge of pink in Aubrey’s cheeks told her that she had not long since looked away.

 

“You sure?” Beca replied, hungrily as she scraped her nails across the small of Chloe’s back.

 

She felt her body come alive again, her skin bristling with goosebumps, her teeth slamming down against her bottom lip, a low hum beginning in her chest and dying in her throat.

 

“ _Fuck_ …” Beca whispered, causing Chloe’s eyes to flutter again, before she noticed that the track had almost finished. She used that as an excuse to escape.

 

“If you don’t cue something else up, it’s going to be a pretty quiet party Mitchell.”

 

She didn’t recognise her own voice, it was gravelly, sultry. Beca pulled away, not meeting her eye as she checked the desk. Chloe had been right. She let the redhead slide away from her arms as she pulled the headphone back up to her ears and busied herself with beat matching in another song.

 

Chloe took her chance, sliding away, heading towards the outside bar.

 

She hadn’t been drinking. She had stayed sober, offering to drive Beca and the equipment. That was only half the reason.

 

She knew that, were she to get drunk, she would do something stupid. They had been getting too close and her resolve had been getting too thin, if she had any alcohol she may as well kiss her resolve goodbye and watch in third person as her body took over and ruined everything.

 

“Your girlfriend is very talented.” 

 

Chloe looked up from where she was staring at the soda can she had pulled from the fridge.

 

It was one of Amy’s neighbours, Mr Xiang. He was wearing a green shirt and cream slacks, holding a beer in his hand that Chloe deduced had probably been there since the start of the night, only half drunk as he peered around himself.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” she shook her head, smiling politely.

 

“Oh, my mistake. I thought…never mind.” he blushed and Chloe chuckled. He moved closer to her along the bar.

 

“May I ask, why?” he asked tentatively and Chloe licked her lips.

 

“It’s complicated.” she shrugged and he made a humming noise in agreement.

 

“Yes, most things are. You have to work for the good things, just like you train to run, practice to perform…Mrs Xiang and I were married for almost 45 years. It was not easy. I had to sacrifice things, I keep telling Amy this. Her and Bumper remind me of me and Mrs Xiang.” he smiled, peering around at the party, thoroughly amused.

 

“Is she here?” Chloe followed his gaze.

 

“Sadly not. She passed two years ago.” he replied, still smiling. Chloe felt her stomach drop through the floor.

 

“We had a long time to work out how to give each other the best life, so when she went, I knew thatshe was not unhappy with the time she had spent here with me. Though I took a long time mourning her, I knew that she would have wanted me to pick myself back up.” he explained and Chloe felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She fixated her stare on the condensation dripping down the can in her hands.

 

“But, you know…It taught me that, people will always come into your life and their leaving is not a choice, one day everybody we love will leave us one way or another. It’s better to have made their presence count, whether it be 45 years or 45 minutes. Only by being true to our hearts can we make sure every, single second is valuable.” 

 

Chloe turned to look up at Beca who was grinning as she danced along to her mix, smiling when she saw a few other people nodding along and dancing too.

 

“If you do not tell her, I will understand, but don’t let what she feels for you go to waste because you are too scared to accept it. You may not have as long as you think.”

 

When Chloe turned to thank him for his wisdom, he had already moved along the bar to talk to one of Amy’s relatives, marvelling at their accent and laughing at their Australian slang. She looked back over at Beca who met her gaze, staring deeply across the yard, a smile about her lips.

 

*****

"You, are _so_ drunk." Chloe declared, supporting Beca down the hall to her apartment, her free hand fumbling to get the key into the door. She resolved to set Beca down against the wall in order to use both of her hands to steady herself so she could open the door and get Beca to sleep as soon as possible.

 

The brunette’s drunken flirting had intensified on their way back to the house, her hands wandering over Chloe’s shoulders and back, her nails continuously finding their sweet scratching spot on her back.

 

“And you…are _so_ fucking hot." Beca slurred back, rolling along the wall and leaning against the door at the exact moment that Chloe finally opened it.

 

As she fell back, Beca grabbed Chloe by her upper arm, pulling her on top of her and landing on the floor with a guttural _“oof."_

 

"Really, Mitchell?" Chloe sighed, exhaustion saturating her voice. Beca could only chuckle back, which meant that Chloe cracked a smirk despite trying to remain stoic.

 

"Don't blame me Beale, you can't even wait to get through the door before trying to top me, eh?" She replied as Chloe tried to get up but was unsuccessful. Beca held her arm in a fast grip and she slipped on the hardwood floor, landing atop the DJ again, almost head butting her.

 

"Beca." Chloe warned, her voice dropping into dangerous territory. She saw Beca's eyes darken as she squirmed beneath Chloe.

 

“Fuck…say that again." She mumbled and Chloe rolled her eyes, taking the opportunity to release herself from her grip and stand fully over her.

 

"Beca, get off the floor and get in to bed." Chloe sighed and Beca shuffled out from between her feet, holding a hand out for Chloe to grab so she could hoist her up. The redhead did so, holding on to Beca's hand, half because she wanted to steady her, but also because she could use it to lead her into her bedroom.

 

"Forceful." Beca chuckled as she let Chloe steer her along the hallway and into the room. Chloe motioned for her to sit on the mattress as she went about the room, moving clothes off of the bed and turning the bedside lamp on. 

 

Beca began to undress herself, kicking off her shoes and trying to release herself from her untied bowtie, but getting her finger tangled in the fabric as she went.

 

"Chlo..." she whined. 

 

She felt her heart ache at the vulnerability in Beca's voice as she looked over at her. She was sat on the edge of the bed, her lip jutting out, her hair falling messily around her head, her pale skin shining and her eyes sparkling in the half light. Chloe thought she looked like an angel, or the devil in disguise.

 

"Bec, how did you manage that?" Chloe chastised, kneeling on the floor before the girl and managing to free her fingers from the knot, taking the tie from around her neck.

 

Beca tried to undo the buttons on her shirt but was fumbling too much for Chloe's liking, so she batted her hands away and started to undo Beca's shirt, trying not to look as the skin was revealed.

 

Somewhere in this platonic, caring action, the mood changed and the air around them began to prickle. Beca leaned back as she got to the bottom of the shirt, jutting her hips up towards Chloe's hands, both of them inhaling sharply.

 

Chloe sat back on her heels, watching as Beca parted the shirt, painfully slowly. 

 

It was torture.

 

Chloe didn't know what she wanted to do more, rip the clothes from Beca's frame and let herself sink into her skin right then and there, or pass out so she didn't have to watch anymore. All she knew was that she was pretty close to both eventualities.

 

Beca managed to stand, Chloe still on her knees. She couldn't move, something that Beca seemed to take delight in as she unfastened her suit trousers and let them fall to the ground, so her sex was right in Chloe's face, with only the thinnest pieces of material separating them.

 

Chloe closed her eyes, tears forming at the intense emotion. 

 

She felt Beca's hand graze her face, beckoning her to stand up. She reached out and took the hand, pulling her self fully upright before she opened her eyes again.

 

"Beca." She warned again and Chloe watched her eyes darken further. 

 

Beca brought her hands up from her side, brushing Chloe's thighs before coming to rest on her hips. Chloe felt the burn of her touch radiating into her bones. She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes at the feeling of Beca's grip tighten on her hips.

 

"Don't..." Chloe began and felt Beca relinquish her grip, immediately taking a step back. Beca was many things; a tease and a flirt, but she was not an asshole. Chloe knew that if she wanted to stop then the other woman wouldn't push, she knew about consent.

 

"I'm sorry, that was such a dick move I, I don't know what I'm doing..." Beca mumbled but Chloe caught her wrists, opening her eyes.

 

"Wait."She couldn't help herself, her heart took over her brain as she pulled Beca back, slamming their bodies together. She placed Beca's hands on her hips again and let her own hands trail up the brunette's body, fingers lingering over the lace of her lingerie, nails scratching at the skin over her ribs, her teeth biting at the skin of her own lips.

 

Beca's eyes were hooded as Chloe's hands came up over her chest, her arms draping over Beca's shoulders as she let her nails run up her neck and into her scalp.

 

"Why don't you let me do that?" Beca asked breathily, nodding toward Chloe's mouth where her teeth were still scraping across her bottom lip.

 

"This is so stupid." Chloe whispered to herself and Beca nodded.

 

"Stupid we haven't done this yet." She goaded and Chloe laughed, ducking her head to whisper in her ear.

 

"You've been teasing me all day, _that’s_ stupid." She growled and Beca let out a long, low moan as Chloe dug her nails into the soft skin at the back of her neck.

 

"You've been teasing me since we fucking met ." Beca replied, but before Chloe could react to that, Beca pulled back and smashed their mouths together.

 

They got lost in the way their lips moved against each other, the varying pressures of desperation and appreciation. It was slightly sloppy due to Beca's inebriated state, but Chloe couldn't complain, she was finally kissing the woman she had loved for almost eight years. 

 

Beca pulled Chloe onto the bed, not separating their mouths, her hands dragging her by her hips. 

 

When they hit the mattress Chloe slowed her ministrations on Beca's lips until it felt acceptable to pull away.

 

She looked at Beca, her eyes were closed, her lips parted and swollen, her hair tousled in the most perfect way. Chloe couldn't believe it. 

 

She felt like she was dreaming.

 

"That was...crazy." Beca let out a low chuckle, slowly opening her eyes. 

 

"You're telling me." Chloe replied, blinking heavily.

 

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand, rolling over and pulling her close so that she spooned her from behind. Chloe felt the brunette press her lips to the inside of her wrist and their fingers interlock.

 

"Thank you for putting up with me." Beca sighed, shuffling and nuzzling the pillow to get comfy in Chloe's arms. Chloe smiled, the warmth of Beca's body radiating through her own, the soft tickle of her hair as it fanned across the pillow towards her. 

 

"Putting up with you?" She chuckled. "You're welcome, I mean…you can be pretty intolerable."

 

She felt Beca's body shake as she laughed and thought about how she could get used to that. 

 

Pillow talk with Beca Mitchell, make-out sessions with Beca Mitchell...

 

There was nothing that could ruin that perfect moment.

 

"I love you." Beca sighed happily and Chloe felt her stomach flip, she opened her now suddenly sub-Saharan-dry mouth to reply but before she could Beca yawned and spoke again.

 

"You're such a good friend."She managed before she started to lightly snore. 

 

It felt like Chloe had just jumped from the top of a cliff and was hurtling toward deep, deep water. 

She knew she was going to hit the surface, she knew it would probably kill her but she couldn't stop it now. The reality of what Beca had said and what the events leading up to that moment really meant flooded her lungs. 

 

Beca was peacefully asleep.

 

Chloe lay drowning for the next three hours.


	13. Chapter 13

_ **“I'll face my fear of the sunrise when I wake up with your hand inside mine.** _

_ **It's hard to say good morning when it's followed with goodbye.”** _

 

**[7 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

Beca watched as the Bella’s stood in front of her, patiently awaiting her cue.

 

She drafted the melody in her head and motioned for Aubrey to listen and repeat. She did the same with the rest of the girls until it was time for the lead vocals. She turned to nod to the redhead soloist who was watching with wide, sparkling, blue eyes.

 

“ _Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining…_ ” 

 

Beca had spent most of her time in the months leading up to that moment listening to Chloe sing, she had been involved in an impromptu shower duet with the girl, but she still couldn’t get used to the crystal clear clarity of her voice.

 

It was like the first breath of air when surfacing from underwater, like the feeling of crisp, white linen against bare skin. It was pure, angelic.

 

She felt somewhere in the back of her head a song retrieve itself from her archive, presenting itself as a worthy mix. She constructed a good time to drop in and went for it.

 

“ _I was thinking ‘bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we gon’ be…_ ”

 

Beca couldn’t help but feel a thrill run up her spine as she watched Chloe’s eyes light up (if they could even get any brighter) at her addition. She watched as the other Bella’s began to recognise the song and Aubrey’s anticipation for the chorus was pulling the corners of her mouth up.

 

When they were done, Beca stood, sheepishly as the rest of the Bella’s marvelled at their sound together. They were all huddling around excitedly, except for Chloe, who was hanging back slightly to stare at Beca as if it was the first time they were seeing each other.

 

Beca was just as awe-struck by Chloe as she was when they met in the quad. She had a feeling that that would never change.

 

**[6 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

They had just won worlds.

 

They’d just won back their titles, their respect.

 

They were the acapella champions of the world.

 

So why did Beca feel like her organs were about to come flying up through her throat and across the tent in front of her?

 

“Beca, you don’t have to worry anymore, it’s all done, you won!” Jesse was rubbing her shoulders, his affable nature unaffected by her obvious spell of anxiety.

 

“I know.” Beca whispered, her eyes trained on the grass.

 

The rest of the Bella’s were filing out of the backstage tent, off in search of a party. Benji and Emily were stood together just outside the tent, coyly holding hands and shooting each other sweet, nervous glances as people congratulated Emily on her solo.

 

Chloe had lingered at the exit to the tent, her hands on the fabric, her eyes locked with Beca. She had thought about leaving with her, forgetting her plan, running away with her…

 

But Beca couldn’t think about that right now. All she could think about was the guy in front of her, the guy that she had been dating for two years.

 

“Are you okay?” his voice was low, worried. Beca finally managed to look up at him as he moved to stand in front of her, concern knitting his brows together.

 

“I…” Beca began, choking.

 

How was she going to tell him that she had spent their whole relationship trying not to fall in love with somebody else? 

 

What’s more, how was she going to explain that she had, in fact, fallen in love with that person nonetheless?

 

“Jess…” she tried again and his hands dropped from her shoulder, his lips pressing together in a thin line. His head drooped on his neck as he surveyed the ground.

 

“We can’t, we can’t keep on like this…I…I’m not…”

 

“I know.” he whispered and Beca felt her adrenaline spike, her eyes flashing open wide as he looked up at her, a sad smile on his face.

 

“I knew this was coming, this kinda thing…it never lasts, I get it.” he shrugged, swallowing as Beca reached out to touch his hands.

 

“No…it’s not like that, listen. It’s gonna…I have to explain…but it’s not gonna be easy, you’re the first person I’ve spoken to about this and…I still don’t have real sentences so…” Beca struggled through her words and Jesse leant back against the refreshment table, reaching out to take one of her hands, stroking the lines on her palm.

 

“It’s okay, you can tell me anything. We were friends first, that’s the most important thing.”

 

“You might get mad…you might get hurt…” Beca whispered and Jesse hitched back his face into a smile.

 

“I’ve been expecting you to end it for a while. I mean, there are probably a hell of a lot of reasons why, I know I’m not squeaky clean as a person, but…I guess I kinda got used to the idea before now.” he reasoned and Beca inwardly scowled at herself at hurting someone so pure, someone so perfect. 

 

Unfortunately, he just wasn’t perfect for her.

 

“Okay…I’ve been, really hating myself lately, for what I’ve been putting you through. I guess the worst part is that you don’t even know. So…I realised, quite a while ago that, I had feelings for someone…that I was falling in love with someone. But it didn’t matter because they were unavailable due to certain…circumstances, so I kinda pushed it away and pursued this thing with you because, I really love you Jess I do, I think you’re amazing and perfect and funny and so, so genuine but-“

 

“-But I’m not Chloe.” he finished for her and she ripped her hand away from his, stepping back in shock.

 

There was a heavy, calculated silence hanging between them as Jesse watched her, the picture of tranquility. He accepted the fate of their relationship, what was more, he predicted it and he had worked out the reason for their downfall. Yet he had, at no point, tried to change the course of action, perhaps knowing that it was their destiny to come together and break apart, to make them into the people they were supposed to be.

 

Just like the way he composed his movie scores, he recognised his purpose in Beca’s symphony. 

 

He had lent her his melody, guiding her into her second movement, guiding her to the next part of her life. 

 

Despite his grace, Beca would never forgive herself for what she had done.

 

“H-how did you know?” she murmured, watching him study her. He took a deep breath in and licked his lips, concentrating as if trying to remember.

 

“I think, before we even got together, at the party after initiation in freshman year.”

 

“ _That long!?_ ” Beca shook her head. “I hadn’t even started feeling anything then?”

 

“Maybe _you_ think you didn’t feel anything, but everything about you that night showed me. The way you watched her talk, the way you clung to her like she was driftwood…”

 

“Because I didn’t know anyone else yet…” Beca tried to explain lamely but stopped when Jesse smirked and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Trust me Beca, I knew.”

 

“So, why did you let me kiss you?”

 

“I’m not an idiot. I was totally taken with you, I knew that it would never be forever, but I’m not going to say no to something that could be amazing, just because I knew it was gonna end. Sometimes the best things are temporary, they teach you to be humble and grateful.”

 

Beca didn’t know what to say, she was thankful when Jesse continued.

 

“All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy, I’m not too proud. I can admit when I’m no longer needed. It’s been amazing, to be with you like this, but if this is it, if that was all it was meant to be, I can accept that. What kind of monster would I be to deny someone I love their happiness?”  
  
“One day you’re going to be the _reason_ for somebody’s happiness, _permanently_.” Beca assured him, stepping forwards as she stood from leaning on the table.

 

“I wish it was you Beca, but I know it never could be.” he whispered, pulling her into a hug, his chin resting atop her head. She breathed in his cologne, the smell of his shirt, sunk into the feeling of his arms.

 

“So…what’s the plan?” Jesse pulled away, grinning and Beca frowned.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, wiping a tear away from her eye that she would deny ever shedding.

 

“You’re in love with your best friend, we have to do something about it. C’mon there are a ton of movies we can reference, we need to study and work out how you’re going to tell her and win her heart…not that I doubt you already have it…” he was getting excited. Beca watched him begin to bounce, like an excited puppy.

 

She felt a smile break out over her face, not listening to what he was saying.

 

She had loved him, in some, deep, meaningful way that would change her forever.

 

But she didn’t love him like she loved Chloe.

 

It had taken two years to admit that and now she had no idea what she was going to do about it.

 

 

**[5 YEARS EARLIER]**

 

Chloe prided herself on being neat. Beca knew that, so watching her haphazardly throw her clothes into her suitcase was giving her all the wrong kinds of uncomfortable feelings.

 

“Jesse is a great guy I’m sure he will get over it without too much trouble.” 

 

Chloe’s voice was absent, vague, as if she wasn’t really listening. 

 

Beca had had enough of wincing every time she threw a shirt into her suitcase and launched forward, catching the blue tank top and folding it neatly before re-arranging the suitcase into an organised, sensible order. She hoped she’d done it the way she had watched Chloe do it for years, still feeling proud when it looked tidy.

 

“Are you okay? You’re looking all kinds of zonked right now.” Beca sighed, settling onto the end of the bed to get a better look at the redhead.

 

Her pale skin was waxy, her auburn hair was falling out of it’s messy ponytail and her eyes looked sunken in her face. Despite her obviously exhausted appearance, Beca had to swallow her heartbeat at her beauty.

 

“I just…” Chloe sighed, Bec watched her shoulders drop as she sank down onto the bed next to her.

 

Chloe seemed to wrestle with her thoughts for a second.

 

Beca contemplated reaching out and taking her hand, her fingers twitched, threatening to move and do so without proper thought but Chloe spoke before she could do anything irrational.

 

“It’s never gonna be the same. It’s never gonna be like this again.” She whined, not in an annoying, whinnying way, but in a small, broken voice that sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the ocean.

 

“Hey, that’s the whole point of change Chlo.” Beca laughed lightly, trying to inspire a smile. It took her a second before she realised Chloe was instead welling up and she cussed herself out in her head for being so crap at picking up emotions.

 

“Oh god not, no…I can’t…I can’t do the crying thing, shall I get help?” 

 

She tried to stand, desperate for somebody else to help, knowing she would only make it worse if left alone with the girl. Suddenly her arm was being crunched by Chloe’s fingers.

 

“No! No.” Chloe sniffled and Beca felt herself soften at the girl’s vulnerability.

 

“Please stay, I just want _you_.” Chloe added and Beca’s heart leapt up to shake hands with her throat.

 

She nodded, shakily, acting on autopilot and pulling Chloe into her arms. She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she had decided that it was okay, tonight was different. Chloe needed her. Maybe it wasn’t in the exact way Beca wished it was, but her love for the girl had already surpassed the point of self-preservation.

 

Jesse had been right, sometimes you just had to be thankful for what you get given. She wondered for a second if her relationship with Chloe was that different to her relationship with Jesse after all, perhaps she was just on the other side of it.

 

She rubbed circles into Chloe’s back, something she had learned to be effective during many of the girl’s breakdowns over the years.

 

“Listen.” Beca tried to speak but her voice was husky. “It’s not like you’re never gonna see me again.” 

 

“You don’t know that.” Chloe sniffed again and Beca felt her twist her head to look up at her. She squirmed under her gaze, over-sensitive to her proximity, choosing to stare straight ahead instead as her mouth decided to speak without permission.

 

“Chloe, I like, care for you a lot you know, it’s just hard for me to show it.” she murmured, not meeting her eyes.

 

“And _I_ care for _you_. A lot.” 

 

There was something in the way Chloe’s voice stressed her words that made Beca finally look down at her, curiosity narrowing her eyes. She watched as Chloe’s eyes darted back and forth, a tear spilling over the threshold of her eyelashes. Instinctively, Beca reached up to wipe it away with her thumb. 

 

“It’s weird I…” she started to say but ran out of words. She hadn’t formed a full thought since meeting eyes with Chloe, let alone managed to construct a real sentence.

 

“What’s weird? What were you going to say?” The confusion in Chloe’s voice was so endearing that Beca couldn’t help herself.

 

“You’re cute when you frown.” She muttered, shaking her head a little when she realised she had said aloud. 

 

She needed a distraction.

 

“I was remembering how we met.” she lied quickly, thanking herself for the diversion.

 

“At the activities fair?” Chloe’s frown deepened and Beca shook her head again, smiling, genuinely remembering their first encounter in the quad before moving swiftly forward to their duet in the showers.

 

“No, okay, so I was remembering the showers.” She rolled her eyes and she heard Chloe hum in recognition.

 

“Oh, yeah. _Titanium_.” Chloe nodded and Beca blinked slowly, sinking into the memory, reliving the feeling of her chest tightening, her muscles relaxing, feeling like the calmest sea and a live wire at the same time.

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that, you’re always gonna have unfinished business with someone?” She trailed off, she hadn’t meant to say something so heavy, she reached out to hold the redhead’s hand, hoping that she wouldn't notice the gravity of her words.

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe almost whispered, pulling away to look at her.

 

“We can’t not be friends Chloe. You saw me naked. Only my parents and Jesse have seen that and you’re neither.” Beca shrugged, pulling Chloe back in to her body in order to avoid her gaze, trying to dismiss the serious atmosphere she had accidentally created.

 

“It’s a perk of our friendship.” Chloe replied simply and Beca started to laugh, shaking her body as if to try and focus on that feeling and not the way every part of her body touching Chloe’s was burning white hot.

 

She didn’t know what to say, so decided silence would be okay.

 

But it was the exact opposite.

 

She didn’t know what it was at first, the new, slightly wet, soft feeling on her bare shoulder, but as she felt Chloe’s breath beating against her skin she realised what had happened.

 

Beca froze.

 

She felt every part of her body turn to stone, goosebumps rising on her skin. She closed her eyes. This wasn’t happening. She could not let herself believe it was happening.

 

Just when she thought it was over, like a passing moment, a freudian slip, Chloe pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss at the base of her neck.

 

Beca couldn't respond, she couldn’t stop her. She knew that she should have, Chloe was upset, confused, she knew that right now she was just a form of comfort for her vulnerable best friend. It was going to hurt her, but there was nothing she could do, her body was surrendering against her will. 

 

She felt Chloe shift closer to her, her hand coming to rest on her hip, branding her with her touch.

 

“What are you doing?” Beca finally managed to whisper but Chloe wasn’t listening.

 

Beca felt her press her lips once again to the spot just below her ear, a slight hum of desperation in her breath against her ear. She tried to stay quiet but the tiniest whimper fell from her lips before she had time to bite them closed.

 

Chloe obviously saw that as an invitation, because suddenly her white hot fingers were trailing over the skin just under the hem of her tank top. Beca’s body shuddered at the touch.

 

She had to stop it before it went too far.

 

“Chloe.” she warned, knowing that the tone in her voice was dangerous, trying to will that to wake Chloe up, to realise what she was doing, but it only seemed to egg her on.

 

“I…” Chloe pulled back to look at her, her blue eyes suddenly the colour of midnight, searching Beca’s face for the answer to a question she wasn’t ready to ask.

 

Beca reached up, not knowing what to do, her hands acting of their own accord as she cupped Chloe’s face. The next thing she knew Chloe had leaned in, closing the distance between their faces, their noses brushing, their breath mixing in the finite space between their lips, heady and intoxicating.

 

It was torture but after what seemed like hours, Beca felt Chloe’s lips finally touch hers.

 

She swore that her heart stopped dead in that moment.

 

For years after that, when she thought of Chloe, it would never be of Bella’s performances or their ridiculous antics, it would only ever be of that kiss.

 

She could have lived there forever, until something in her head switched and her survival instinct finally kicked in. She ripped herself away, all but throwing herself against the opposite wall of the room, watching Chloe lagged in her reaction to suddenly being alone on the bed. 

 

“Chloe…” 

 

It was all she could say, but it seemed to wake the girl up. 

 

Beca felt her heart shatter and fall in broken pieces to the bottom of her stomach at the look on her face.

 

She was mortified, confused, disgusted with herself. It had been a mistake.

 

Chloe hadn’t meant to do that, that much was obvious. 

 

“Beca…Bec I’m so sorry…” She began and Beca swallowed everything she felt, deciding that she wasn’t going to let Chloe see the truth. She didn’t deserve that kind of guilt, the was already struggling. She felt her walls come up again.

 

She’d fucked it.

 

_She’d totally, utterly fucked it_.

 

She had let that happen and now, it had muddied the waters between them. There was no going back, not unless she dismissed it completely. Chloe didn’t deserve the guilt of knowing she had hurt her, she was already struggling enough. 

 

She felt her walls come up again.

 

“It’s okay. I get that you’re upset right now.” She shrugged, staring at the floor and tucking a stray hair behind her own ear.

 

“C’mon, get up, I’m shit at making you happy, let’s go see the girls.” she managed,gesturing for the girl to get off of the bed and leave the atmosphere of the room behind.

 

When Chloe left the next day, blasting _Titanium_ through her car windows, waving into the rear view mirror at her, Beca was still stood, awe-struck, just like the first time she saw her in the quad, the sun dancing across her skin, her hair blowing in the wind.

 

Beca watched the car leave, standing alone outside the house as it rounded the bend and disappeared. She felt herself crumble against the evening air, knowing that if she was lucky enough to see Chloe again, it wouldn’t be for a very long time and it would never be the same.

 

**[6 MONTHS EARLIER]**

 

“You expect me to believe that nothing is going on? Why is Amy asking for her number huh? I thought you hadn’t seen her in years. I thought she abandoned you? Was that a lie?”

 

“Selene, I swear, I haven't even spoken to her in five years, I don’t have her number!” Beca yelled, watching as the dark haired woman furiously held up her cell phone, showing her the text from Amy, asking her if she had Chloe’s number.

 

Of course she didn’t, she didn’t even remember what Chloe looked like.

 

That was a lie.

 

“You’re not even going on tour are you? You’re leaving for three months to go and hide away in some stupid wood cabin and fuck that ginger slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Don’t talk about her like that…” Beca cautioned, her blood boiling, her skin almost tearing open as her muscles tensed, her teeth gritting together, fury colouring her vision.

 

“Well, I’ve got news for you, _little_ Beca.” Selene continued, not heeding her warning, pulling and plucking at Beca’s soul.

 

“Even if you go out there and she lets you fuck her, you should know that’s all she wants. She doesn’t love you, she’ll leave you again, just like she did the last time, like you’re a bad memory she wants to forget, like you’re her dirty secret. An embarrassment.”

 

Beca felt her walls rise out of her chest and surround her.

 

Everything Selene had done hadn’t mattered, the way she interfered with her career, the way she emotionally manipulated her, the way she fucked with every aspect of her life…every part of it but Chloe.

 

Until then.

 

Chloe may have driven away from Beca that night and never called her or saw her again, but through all of the blindness that Beca had suffered through her relationship with Selene, she realised that Chloe was the one person that could wake her up.

 

When she thought about herself, the choices she had made in the last five years and the person she had become, it felt like a re-run of a tv show. 

 

She knew the story. 

 

But Chloe hadn’t watched that show before, if she tuned into that moment with Selene standing in the kitchen, her fist raised high with the phone clutched tightly within it, her teeth bared, her veins popping on her forehead, the glare of a sadist in her eyes, she knew she wouldn’t like what she saw.

 

Selene had crossed the line, she could say anything she wanted about Beca, capitalise on any weak part of her personality and past, but not that. 

 

Not Chloe.

 

“Get out.” Beca whispered, her body relaxing, her face falling into a calm, unyielding stare as Selene’s furious grimace faltered.

 

“What?”

 

“Get out of my apartment.” Beca continued, not moving from her spot in the middle of the floor, watching as Selene lowered her arm, the phone still clutched in her hand.

 

“Get out of my apartment, get out of my head and get out of my life.” 

 

“Beca…baby…I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry. I know it’s a sore spot, I know she hurt you but hey…you’ve got _me_ now.” 

 

Selene’s desperation saturated her shaky voice as she sauntered over to Beca, the picture of sweetness, the epitome of manipulation.

 

Beca knew that even if Selene had ruined her over the years, that was exactly what she wanted to see, a broken, easily articulated doll, on her knees in front of her.

 

But Beca was stronger than that, Selene’s wrath could not even come close to the hatred that Beca felt for herself for letting Chloe leave that day.

 

She resolved to treat Selene with the same respect that she had been treated to for the last two years. Beca knew that only then would the woman really leave her life, unlike the empty threats before.

 

“You’ve abused me, twisted my head, fucked up my life, manipulated me like I was your toy. I’ve forgiven that already, I’ve already forgotten about it. You’re sad, Selene. There are people in this world that could really love you, but you will never know that. You will never know true love, because you’re too busy trying to fake it with the wrong people…training them to _think_ they love you, training yourself to think that that’s enough.” Beca’s voice wassteady, dangerously calm as Selene stepped back, her eyes widening as if she had pushed her in the chest.

 

“You need me, Beca.” Selene whispered, not quite believing that Beca was finally standing up for herself.

 

“I don’t want you and I certainly don’t _need_ you. I feel nothing for you. All you’ve ever done isdistract me. At least Chloe hurt me.” Beca choked slightly on her name, but kept going, watching as Selene shake her head.

 

“At least she made me feel broken. I’ve felt that. I know what it’s like to be ruined and I know that I can tell that you will never make me feel that way. Because what we have isn’t real. And what isn’t real, can’t hurt you.”

 

Selene looked as though she was going to try and reply, but Beca remained calm, staring forwards, stoic. She wasn’t going to get a rise this time.

 

Beca was stronger than that.

 

She seemed to realise, stepping backwards, slightly stumbling towards the kitchen and gathering up her bag.

 

“If that’s how you feel.” Selene tried to reply brusquely, zipping up her handbag and turning back around to face Beca.

 

“You’ll be sorry…” she left it open for Beca to respond.

 

“I already am. Sorry that I didn’t have the guts to do this sooner.” Beca blinked, her face void of emotion.

 

“Give it a couple of days, you’ll want me back. You can’t live without me, you need to be distracted. Without me, all you’ll think about is her. Enjoy that, remembering how disgusting she thinks you are.” Selene barked, stalking off towards the door of the apartment. Beca admitted to flinching behind her back at the mention of Chloe again, but she shrugged it off, calling out before Selene got to the door.

 

“Phone, I’d like it back please.” 

 

Selene stopped dead, cursing under breath. She had obviously meant for Beca not to notice she still had her phone in her hand, a last ditch effort to fuck with her. Beca held out her hand, as if Selene was going to hand it to her nicely after the things she had just said.

 

Instead, Selene hurled the phone across the apartment, leaving and slamming the door behind her as it hit the wall behind Beca’s head, smashing in to pieces.

 

Despite the feeling of the emptiness of the apartment permeating her body, Beca had never felt so strong.

 

She was going to get her life back on track and she was going to do it before Chloe arrived in LA to mess it up again.

 

 

**[PRESENT DAY]**

 

Beca’s head was pounding as her hand reached out across the bed, looking for Chloe.

 

It found only emptiness.

 

She was swaddled in the sheets from her side, but the vacant side was left crisp and cleanly made, as if nobody had been there.

 

The memories of what had transpired the night before flooded into Beca’s brain.

 

She remembered getting drunk, wanting to remove her inhibitions and try to tell Chloe the truth. She remembered getting back to the apartment and that honest conversation being the only thing on her mind, then being quickly distracted by the way Chloe knelt in the half-light of the bedroom, undoing her shit buttons, eyes raking up Beca’s body.

 

She recalled kissing her, how different it was to the first time, uninhibited, desperate, but still so familiar.

 

She could still feel the warmth of Chloe’s arms around her.

 

Then, she remembered the most important piece of the puzzle.

 

The panic, the absolute terror that Chloe was disgusted with her, the horrific idea that she had drunkenly made advances that were unwanted. The heart-breaking idea that she had let the night before Chloe left Barden happen all over again. 

 

“Y _ou’re such a good friend_.”

 

Beca resisted the urge to suffocate herself in the pillow.

 

She knew Chloe wasn’t in the apartment, she wouldn't be surprised if the woman had already booked a flight back to Fallen Leaves.

 

All Beca had wanted to do was give her an out, incase she had made a mistake, maybe she left the door open a little too wide.

 

Or maybe, Chloe just didn’t feel the same after all.

 

*****

“So, are we gonna talk about the fact that your girlfriend isn’t here?”

 

Sawyer was leaning on the frame of the door to the vocal booth, twiddling the wire to the headphones around his fingers.

 

Beca glanced at him over the coffee she had bought for Chloe where it stood on the desk, un-touched, freezing cold. She shrugged.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Oh fucking Jesus, get a grip, Mitchell.” Sawyer rolled his eyes and Beca stiffened.

“Language.” she chastised, focussing on the track on the computer, not ready to have _this_ conversation with somebody almost half her age.

 

“Sorry, but…you’ve gotta be kidding me, you two are like already married. What did you do, huh? Did you leave the toilet seat up?” he joked, moving to sit on the second desk chair. Beca sighed, rubbing her face in her hands, deciding that she wasn’t going to escape it any longer.

 

“I fucked up.” she admitted and Sawyer flinched at that.

 

“Language.” he muttered before motioning for Beca to continue.

 

“Chloe and I, we go way back…like almost a decade now…and I…I think I’ve loved her since I met her, and now, all this time later, I’ve fucked it up. How pathetic is that?”

 

“Firstly, I know, I watched the acapella videos, pretty cool for organised nerd singing. Secondly, that woman loves you. Like, I’m talking Romeo and Juliette kinda shit.”

 

“Not a good example, Sawyer.” Beca arched her eyebrow and he shrugged.

 

“It’s just what people say. I guess, I don’t know what you’ve done or why it’s taking you guys so long to realise you’re like…destined to be together or whatever, but if the way you two are together when you’ve been here these last few weeks, has been the same for ten years, I’d say that it would take a hell of a lot of messing up to stop her loving you.”

 

“She’s gone, she’s staying with some of my friends, she doesn’t wanna see me, they told me that.”

 

“Make it work Mitchell.” Sawyer shrugged and Beca growled in frustration.

 

“What am I supposed to do, hold a jukebox outside the window and yell at her?” Beca threw her hands up, thinking about Jesse and his romantic, cinematic gestures and whether they could redeem what she had done to Chloe.

 

The young singer looked confused, his brow furrowing.

 

“Before your time.” she shook her head. “The point is, I really fucked it up, no amount of grand apologies or loud, elaborate declarations of love will fix it now. I could be standing next to her and she would still ignore me.”

 

Sawyer looked sad for a moment before narrowing his eyes, as if remembering something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered notebook.

 

“Here, somebody said this to me not long ago and it really changed the way I see things.” he flopped the pages onto the desk and rose from the chair, disappearing back into the vocal booth and closing the door behind him.

 

Beca sighed, pulling the notebook towards her and smiling sadly when she saw the quote, scrawled messily diagonally across the page.

 

_“Sometimes it’s not about being loud. Sometimes it’s about saying something important…” - Beca Mitchell._

 

She knew her words would come back to haunt her some day.


	14. Chapter 14

_ **“You should know, the thought of falling in love** _

_ **wasn’t close to what I wanted at all.”** _

 

“Man, this is some fucked up bullshit.”

 

Chloe flinched when Cynthia entered the living room of the apartment she shared with Stacie above their dance studio.

 

“What is?” Stacie asked, prepping her flask of juice in the kitchen, leaning around the counter to see what Cynthia was talking about. The other woman was checking her phone as she collapsed into an armchair.

 

Chloe was laying, wrapped in a comforter, pretending to be asleep on the couch.

 

She had been staying with Cynthia and Stacie for about a week.

 

“Beca…Chloe…this whole thing…”

 

“Ssh, she’s right here.” Stacie chastised and Chloe heard Cynthia wince.

 

“I know it is, I take it you got Beca’s email.” She added and Cynthia huffed.

 

“She’s not coming to the dress fitting man, I mean I know Amy’s being real gracious and everything but, Beca’s being such an ass right now. Does she even care what she’s doing to Amy’s wedding? Does she even care what she’s done to Red?”

 

“Does she even know? They didn’t speak for five years Cyn, Beca probably thinks it’s the same again, that Chloe’s gone all reclusive. She abandoned her once before…” Stacie trailed off thoughtfully.

 

“Chloe would never leave someone behind unless they showed her the door.” Cynthia’s voice was suspicious, as if trying to work out what Stacie was saying.

 

“Beca would never show Chloe the door unless she had hurt her…” Stacie replied evenly as Cynthia gasped.

 

“You’re siding with _Beca_?” She whispered, incredulous.

 

“You’re _picking sides_? Grow up, bitch.” Chloe could hear Stacie rolling her eyes. “We can’t let this come between us, they're both hurting because they’re fucking stupid.”

 

“I’m not stupid. I’m fine. I just think that, spending so much time together after being apart for so long led to some irrational behaviour and I think keeping my distance until I leave for camp again is the only way to save our relationship…friendship…” Chloe kept her eyes closed to save the two gossiping women embarrassment.

 

“Sorry Chloe, I uh…Beca can’t make the dress fitting.”

 

“She’s not wearing a dress anyway, it doesn’t matter.” Chloe shrugged, opening her eyes to find Stacie leaning on the back of the chair Cynthia was sat in, both of them staring at her with concern in their eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter, stop looking at me like that.” Chloe rolled her eyes, stretching and sitting up, throwing the comforter aside.

 

She knew she looked rough, stained sweatpants, a ripped t-shirt and unkempt hair, but she didn’t want them to pity her.

 

She had brought it all on herself.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“Red…”

 

“I’m going out today.” she announced. “I need to make sure our reservation at the shop is still on and I need to check with the florist that she…”

 

“Beca’s already done all of that, it’s in the email.” Cynthia explained and Chloe stopped, her shoulders sinking.

 

“Of course she has. How efficient.” she muttered curtly.

 

She had no purpose, nothing to do, nothing until the wedding.

 

Leave it to Beca to make her feel guilty for being heartbroken over her.

 

For the second time.

 

*****

 

Aubrey was a simple person.

 

Many people believed the opposite, but she knew that the things she wanted, while at a high standard, were achievable by any normal person if they applied themselves.

 

Which was why she couldn’t understand how two outstandingly intelligent people could be so shortsighted.

 

“We need to do something.” Aubrey sighed to Emily as they watched Lily run from Chloe, who was sat checking off lists at a table on one side of the wedding hall, all the way to the other side where Beca was spotting the team fitting the lights into the ceiling. 

 

They exchanged words, Beca not even looking away from the lights, waving Lily away. The woman nodded before turning and running back to Chloe, who never looked up from her seating chart, her mouth in a tight line.

 

Lily was panting by the third time she made the journey and frankly, Aubrey had had enough.

 

“Lily!” she knew her voice was shrill, she saw the shoulders of everybody in the room jump up to their ears. The beatboxer looks at her, appreciation in her eyes as she bent double to catch her breath.

 

“I need to talk to you about this…” she waved her over and Lily followed her hand. 

 

She fired a quick text to the other Bella’s, all bar Beca and Chloe. Five minutes later she was sat at a table on the veranda of the country club, looking over a tennis court and a few acres of fields.

 

“This is some godfather shit right here.” Amy chuckled as she sat down at the table, the last one to take her seat.

 

“You all know why you're here. Amy, it’s your big day, but if we don’t do something, it’s going to be ruined. We have two ticking time bombs in there. All in favour of repeating the great Fallen Leaves Bear Trap Blowout, say aye.” Aubrey fixed them with deeply concerned looks in turn.

 

None of them said a word, exchanging sad, awkward glances with each other.

 

“Nobody likes it when their parents fight.” Emily hung her head, fixing her eyes on the table. “But, what are we supposed to do? They did it to themselves, only they can fix it.”

 

“Exactly.” Aubrey nodded and the rest of the Bella’s fixed her with narrowed eyes and confused stares.

 

“But, how can they work stuff out if they won’t even look at each other?” Stacie arched an eyebrow and Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

 

She made a note to talk to the woman about questioning her in front of the Bellas later.

 

“I have a plan.” She leant forward in her seat and the others followed suit.

 

Ten minutes later, Cynthia was calling Beca and Aubrey was calling Chloe. 

 

“Beca? Yeah…so…there’s a problem with the cellist…he’s stuck in…a pothole.” Cynthia tried, watching as everybody hid their face in their hands at her bad acting.

 

“I’ve got a few numbers, come see if we can work it out. I can’t come to you I’m…my…phone only has signal here.” she lied again. “I’m in the marital suite.”

 

She hung he phone up and chucked it across the table as if it was too hot to hold.

 

“Pathetic.” Amy rolled her eyes and Cynthia shot her a glare. Aubrey was waiting for Chloe to pick up.

 

“Hi Chloe, Amy can’t fasten her dress and I don’t trust anybody else, come help. Marital suite, five minutes.” Aubrey hung up the phone, knowing she wouldn’t be able to maintain the facade if she let Chloe ask her too many questions. She set the phone down on the table.

 

“So, what now?” Lily whispered. 

 

Aubrey turned to Amy.

 

“Have you got the key to yours and Bumpers room?” 

 

*****

Chloe rolled her eyes, gesticulating to herself furiously as she half sprinted down the corridor towards the marital suite, trying to call Aubrey back on her cell.

 

"For the love of-" she cried out as she slammed through the doors, expecting to see Aubrey struggling to help Amy with her wedding dress.

 

"- _Beca?_ " She came to a stop in the doorway, finding only the DJ standing by the window in her bridesmaid suit, holding the phone to her ear and tapping on the window sill impatiently.

 

The cream jacket and trousers clung to her frame perfectly, tight around her thighs and hips, her sleeves rolled up to show her tattoos. The light blue shirt was undone at the top few buttons and her hair was swooped over to one side of her neck, she had aviator shades in her breast pocket and her shoes had just been polished.

 

"Chloe?" Beca frowned, almost dropping her phone as she turned to look at her. They stared at each other before both making a move for the door, only to hear it click and lock from the outside.

 

"Aubrey!" Chloe yelled, resting her head on the door as she recognised the chuckling behind it.

 

"You have got to sort this out Chloe, for your sakes and mine. I can't freaking handle your moping!" She chastised in return.

 

"What the fuck guys, let me out!" Beca growled, slapping her hand against her own door and trying to shove her shoulder into it.

 

"It's for your own good Shawshank!" Amy shouted back. "Everyone knows that a Bhloe is shit without good communication!"

 

Beca stopped hitting the door as they heard the voices outside the door quieten down, assuming that they were now alone together.

 

"Fuck." Chloe sighed, her hands coming up to meet her face.

 

“You hardly ever cuss." Beca muttered. "You must really hate me."

 

"I don't hate you." Chloe scoffed, wondering if it was a lie. She knew she felt something strong, but she wouldn't quite call it hate.

 

"Funny way of showing it." Beca laughed darkly as she moved back to the window, leaning on the sill and bowing her head.

 

"Like _you_ have a perfect track record." She shot back, watching as Beca's shoulders tended at that.

 

A heavy silence developed as Chloe sat down on the edge of the master bed. She preoccupied herself with the lace of her dress, trying to think of something to say.

 

"Why didn't you stay that night?" Beca finally broke the silence, her voice was quiet, vulnerable.

 

"Why didn't you stay the night before I left Barden?" Chloe replied, her lips dry and chapped, all the moisture has gone to her eyes.

 

"I thought that...I thought..." Beca tried and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Maybe you thought too much." She finished the sentence and Beca stood up to turn and face her.

 

"I thought you were just upset. I thought that you wanted to hold on to the past because you were scared. I thought you were using me." Beca ran her hands through her hair.

 

"You thought all of that but didn't think to _ask_?" Chloe gawped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

"You left!" Beca exclaimed, throwing her hands to the sky, a searing pain in her voice. She moved across the room towards Chloe, who remained paralysed on the edge of the bed.

 

"You _left_ me. Feeling like I was just some residual memory that you wanted to let go of. I didn't hear from you for five years Chloe. You kissed me, after I spent so long wanting you, you must have known that I wanted you. Two years I spent trying _not_ to fall in love with you and then you gave me hope and fucked off for _five years._ "

 

Chloe didn't have time to fully process the fact that Beca had been "trying not to fall in love" with her, but there was a small voice in the back of her head that was asking how she had missed it. 

 

Running over interactions they had had in their time at college, the shower, singing to each other in the empty pool, the tent at Fallen Leaves, her kissing Jesse after worlds, her leaving the Bella's after party early to go home with Jesse....

 

"You dated Jesse, that's not a clear indication that you were in love with me!" Chloe shouted, the memories of being second best to a boy she apparently didn't even love at the time shooting fire through her throat.

 

"You pushed me away that night. You laughed me off like I was stupid. How am I supposed to know how you felt?"

 

"Well I guess we both made each other feel like shit." Beca mumbled sadly. Another silence rolled through the air, sealing it tight, heavy against their chests.

 

"So what about the other night?" Chloe finally asked, cocking her head to the side. "Why do _you_ think I left?"

 

Beca stayed silent, pinching the bridge of her nose as Chloe rose from the bed to stand, the strength coming back in her legs.

 

"You rejected me, then five years later, your arms are around me, hugging me like it's been two minutes and all I can feel is the way you moved away from me. Like I was desperate, pathetic." Chloe was crying now, the memories coming back. 

 

"Like I was disgusting." She finished and she saw Beca flinch at the way she said it through her teeth, through her tears, through her pain.

 

"And then, these last few months, they've been the best of my life since college. Ive felt like me again, actual I’ve felt like I could become a better me, especially when I'm with you...and I thought you felt that way too." 

 

She swallowed back the tears, wanting to keep her composure.

 

Beca was staring at the floor, suspiciously rubbing her eyes.

 

"I did... I still do." Beca admitted as she looked up. 

 

"So you got wasted, and you kissed me, like I was the only thing keeping you alive. And then you tell me that I'm a _great friend_?” Chloe mimicked her voice, cutting across the air between them.

 

Beca grit her teeth in guilt as Chloe ran her hand through her hair, her other coming to rest on her hip.

 

"Again. That distance, that fucking distance in your eyes, I wish I could say it wasn't familiar but that would be a lie...because i've been thinking about that look since I saw it in my rear view mirror. Every time I think of you, I feel you pull away and I feel my heart go with you."

 

"Chloe." Beca whispered, as if begging her to stop torturing her. "If I ever thought that you were serious, no, If I ever thought that you were even fucking capable of loving someone as undeserving of you as me, I would have fucking ditched everything. I would have sold my studio and moved out to Fallen Leaves, I would have come crawling through the fucking undergrowth for you, but you never called."

 

"What was I supposed to call and say, Beca?" Chloe shook her head. "Hey, I know it's been a while but I was wondering if we could talk about that one time we kissed and you tore my heart out?"

 

The brunette made a noise that was halfway between a bellow and a scream, frustration tending her shoulders so her neck almost disappeared.

 

"You see? This is your fucking problem Chloe! You're angry at me because I didn't know something that _you_ didn't tell me, so I thought I was playing it off as the joke you intended it to be…and this time, I thought it was the same." Beca explained, rubbing her forehead as she tried to calm herself down.

 

"I was drunk and I felt all of those feelings resurfacing and I couldn't help myself. I got scared that it was just because we hadn't talked about what happened when we graduated, like it was just a residual tension that needed to be broken on your side and I thought hey, if she doesn't want this, I'll give her an out. So I did, and you took it. I hate to say this…but I actually think Selene was right about something.”

 

Her words tore into her chest.

 

Selene, the woman who had manipulated and emotionally abused Beca for two years, had been right about her?

 

Chloe shook her head, looking up at the ceiling so she didn't have to see Beca as she started to cry, realising the mistake she had made.

 

"So I'm supposed to think that this is _my_ fault?" She asked and Beca growled, hiding her face with her hands.

 

"No!" She yelled and Chloe flinched.

 

"Chloe, this whole mess is just miscommunication. Forget everything that has happened, go back to five years ago, imagine this is me, on the night before you left Barden, sat on your bed in your old room, just us, like we used to be." Beca walked toward Chloe and took her hands, intertwining their fingers.

 

"I love you. Not like a friend, not like somebody who wants to use you for my benefit or enjoyment. I love you like somebody who wants to have you in my life every day from now on. Until I die or I don't make you happy anymore, though I would rather the former."

 

Beca leaned her head forward to meet Chloe's eyes.

 

"I love you Chloe." She whispered, moving up to try and meet their lips but Chloe turned her face away and slipped her fingers from Beca's.

 

"I don't want to cause you the rejection that I've felt. But I can't just forget it either." Chloe almost winced at how cold her voice was, echoing around the room, just like Beca’s had when she thought Chloe had smashed the TV.

 

The distance between them in that moment was tangible, they were strangers again.

 

"If we can cause each other this much pain being apart, I don't want to think of what we could do to each other if we were together." 

 

Beca was paralysed, staring at her with watery eyes and shaking hands.

 

"Sometimes, you need to let go of the things you love. A clean break heals faster. I could talk in proverbs for hours about you and I, but there's no proverb that fits exactly how fucked up this is."

 

"So you don't love me anymore? The ship has sailed, is that the fucking proverb you wanna use?" Beca retorted and Chloe's face stretched into a bittersweet smile, catching her off guard. "Why are you smiling?"

 

"Of course I love you." Chloe fixed her with a deep stare, trying to convey the idea that she believed she was doing the right thing.

 

"But I love myself more, and I can't do that around you when all I can think about is how you broke me, over and over again.”

 

Beca was stunned. Tears fell from her eyes and the last thing that Chloe saw before she turned and walked to the door was Beca shaking her head, backing up to sit against the window sill and hiding her face in her hands.

 

She heard her body racking as she sobbed and it took everything within her not to turn around and hold her again, but she knew that if she was ever going to move on and learn who she really was without the weight of Beca on her mind, she had to leave then and there.

 

"Okay, can you let me out now? I've said all I need to say." Chloe knocked on the door and was greeted with the clicking sound of the lock turning. It opened a few seconds later and she saw the rest of the Bellas were crammed into the corridor, listening, all of them with solemn faces. 

 

They backed against the wall as Chloe walked out, Aubrey tried to grab her wrist but she yanked it free, continuing her journey past the downturned mouths and glistening eyes.

 

Amy was stood at the end, looking down at the floor. Chloe owed her an apology, so she paused and reached up to put her hand on her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Amy. This wasn't supposed to happen." She admitted and Amy shook her head, shrugging.

 

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Chloe." She sighed sadly.

 

"Some things don't. Enjoy your wedding Amy, you understand why I think it's better if I go, I don't want to ruin your day any further."

 

The Australian nodded.

 

"For what it's worth, you two make a great team, everything looks perfect."

 

"We _did_." Chloe nodded, emphasising the past tense as her eyes began to sting. She knew she had about ten seconds before she started crying again as she looked around at the flowers and Amy's beautiful dress.

 

"Take care of her." She whispered and Amy pulled her into a hug.

 

"We will." She promised and Chloe pulled away, nodding to the other Bellas before continuing down the corridor.

 

Chloe Beale just walked away from the last eight years of her life, eight years of agonising regret, self doubt and embarrassment. She should have felt relieved, freed, light.

 

So why did she feel like she was suffocating?


	15. Chapter 15

_ **“I got a lot of love And I got a lot of ways to show it** _

_ **But you should know by now that I'm broken** _

_ **And I need your help.”** _

 

It had been six months since Chloe walked out of the marital suite, away from Beca, away from her broken heart.

 

It had taken a long time for her to settle back into her routine at Fallen Leaves, what with Martin and Sawyer emailing her every day, begging her to come back, she was almost grateful for the awful internet connection. Cynthia and Stacie had been texting her everyday because they missed sitting with her for every other meal. 

 

Nothing had seen or heard from Beca since Amy’s wedding, not that Chloe had expected anything more. They may not have been best friends for a long, long time, but she was well aware of how Beca reacted to heartbreak.

 

She knew Beca respected her decision to leave, to forget it all, but Chloe wished that the other woman had fought more. Chloe knew it was unreasonable to vocally dismiss someone but deep down expect them to fight for her. It didn’t stop the extreme sadness that permeated every sun drenched day she spent working with her counsellors and campers.

 

A job that she had originally loved doing had become an obligation. She went through the motions, working little by little everyday to regain a semblance of who she was before she flew out to LA. It was coming back, slowly, Aubrey would mention how well she thought Chloe was doing but she knew it was a lie.

 

She knew that Aubrey was helpless. She had pieced her back together once, but this time was proving evermore difficult. Her best friend had been gracious, patient and polite. She was so careful not to upset her and had ordered that nobody on the staff cross her, lest they want to be subject to Aubrey’s wrath.

 

Which meant that Chloe was completely confused when Aubrey entered her cabin at four am without knocking and threw the lights to the cabin on, putting an end to her session of binge-watching Hells Kitchen.

 

“What the frick Aubrey!?” Chloe could only groan, shielding her eyes from the burning filaments.

 

“You have been back at camp for almost two months, by my count; fifty-seven days.” Aubrey began, her voice even, her jaw clenched. Chloe knew a rant was coming and, from experience, she knew there was no stopping it.

 

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the couch and slamming her laptop shut. 

 

“Of the fifty-seven days that you have been here, I have seen you cook a meal for yourself a maximum of three times, and it’s only three because I’m being kind and counting you reheating the leftovers of that pie I baked you.” Aubrey continued evenly. 

 

“Not only that, but in the last week I have seen you only shower once, and you have not gone to bed before five am since you got here.” she concluded as Chloe’s frame sank lower and lower into the couch cushions.

 

“So…?” Chloe sighed, not meeting the blonde’s eye, expecting her to either projectile vomit with anger or dissolve into a furious tirade against her. She briefly considered that she would prefer the former before noticing that Aubrey has instead lowered herself to sit next to her.

 

“So, I’ve been an awful friend.” Aubrey admitted, causing Chloe to launch herself forward into an upright position, grabbing her hands and trying to look into her eyes.

 

“What…no, you haven’t? How can you say that?” Chloe frowned, leaning her head sideways as Aubrey turned to look at her.

 

“I have. I’ve let you tell me you’re fine and then kept quiet when you have proven otherwise.” She sighed. “I know that people come to this camp to be told how to function as a team, how to pick their friends up when they're down and make sure that everybody around them in their community is happy and healthy and being productive.” 

 

She paused and Chloe looked down at herself, realising what Aubrey meant.

 

“You’re not healthy, you’re not being productive and you’re certainly not happy.” Aubrey finished in a small voice.

 

“Yeah, but that’s not your fault. That’s on me, I’m getting better, I did dishes yesterday in the mess.” Chloe tried to smile but she knew her face was only pulling back into the tiniest of grimaces.

 

“Because that’s what I pay you for, and you looked like a zombie the whole time you did it.” Aubrey arched an eyebrow and Chloe sighed dejectedly, looking at the floor.

 

There was a brief silence as she clasped her hands together in her lap and Aubrey stared at the wall. 

 

Chloe knew that Aubrey felt responsible for what had happened, had she not forced her to go to L.A alone and stay there to help, she would not have spent so much time with Beca and caused their relationship to reopen and close so quickly and tumultuously. 

 

She almost started when Aubrey cleared her throat.

 

“So, I am now taking an active role in helping you get back on track.” 

 

“I really appreciate that you feel like you have to do this, but honestly it’s not your fault that this happened and I think that it would be better if I just focus on myself alone. You know, they say time heals all wounds…” Chloe began but Aubrey cut across her, folding her arms.

 

“The depression, anxiety, lack of motivation and self-loathing that you’ve been feeling since you got back here, while largely due to the fact that you have had your heartbroken, is not all to do with what happened with Beca and…I think you know that.”

 

Aubrey paused for a second, seemingly taking a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Look Chloe, everything that you have set up here has been amazing, Fallen Leaves is a better place because of you and I really, truly mean that….but that doesn’t mean it can’t go on without you.” she continued, standing and wringing her hands. 

 

Chloe watched as she began to pace across the floor in front of her, quickening with her words.

 

“I know that you can’t stay here. You have so much potential and the others told me that you started to explore that while you were out in L.A. I’m not dumb, I’ve seen the emails, you’ve got a studio literally begging you to go back out there and work with them and their artists. I’ve watched you work with people my whole career and I know that you have the potential to do that on a higher level in an industry that you adore.”Aubrey explained as she paced.

 

“You cannot let what happened with Beca ruin that.” she stopped and turned back to face Chloe, a frown pulling together the fine lines of her eyebrows.

 

“What’s more, you can’t let your feeling of obligation towards me as your friend get in the way of your ambition. Frankly I’m hurt that you already have.” 

 

Aubrey swallowed and sank down to rest on one knee, reaching out and clasping Chloe’s hands in her own. Chloe stared at her, confused and wide eyed as Aubrey looked up to fix her with a meaningful stare.

 

“You’re fired.”

 

Chloe’s mouth dropped open.

 

“Aubrey…wait…” she tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, gasping for breathe.

 

“You’re fired and I am only paying you half wage for the last month.”

 

“What the fuck!?” Chloe stood, throwing Aubrey’s hands away. “How is this going to help…What now I’m depressed,unhealthy _and_ unemployed!?”

 

“Listen, half of both our wages went on our plane tickets. We’re going to L.A tomorrow. I’ve spoken to Mr Reese, he’s expecting us and he’s booked us a room at a swish hotel on the studio’s budget. So…you know…he really wants you back.” Aubrey’s eyes were pleading for her to stay calm, begging Chloe to trust her.

 

Despite everything that had happened to her, Aubrey was the only person Chloe still trusted.

 

She could not hide the excitement at the prospect of returning to the studio and seeing Martin or Sawyer or even Bonnie. The idea that she could feel the L.A sun on her skin, hear the traffic on the street and meet Cynthia and Stacie for lunch at her leisure with no caveat on her time there. 

 

There was one problem though, one dark cloud that lingered off the cost of California, ready to roll in home from a world tour and rain on her parade.

 

“That’s great, it’s amazing that he wants me and that you’ve organised this and that I have your blessing but…Bree you know I can’t go out there, it’s a big town with a cramped society. There’s no way I can avoid Beca if I live out there, let alone work in the same studio.” Chloe sighed, letting herself fall back onto the couch cushions with a ‘ _huff’_.

 

“The more you avoid it, the scarier it gets. Like…the dark?” Aubrey offered hopefully and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s not…I’m really thankful that you’ve done this but…I can’t go, I can’t accept this…” Chloe tried but Aubrey stood up to her full height, hands on her hips.

 

“Then it’s a good thing that it’s not a gift. It’s an order, the last one I will give you as my employee.” she jutted her chin out as Chloe sighed.

 

“Also the tickets were non-refundable and I would just have to take the rest of your remaining wages to pay the cancellation fee.” Aubrey grimaced and Chloe shook her head.

 

They stared at each other for a good minute before Chloe cracked.

 

“Fine.” she seethed, not quite believing her own surrender as she stood up from the couch to match Aubrey’s height.

 

“But I mean this Aubrey, if I see Beca in the same room as me, I _will_ be walking in the opposite direction and you will not stop me.”

 

“Deal.” Aubrey held her hand out to shake, beaming as she obliged.

 

Chloe knew she had crossed her fingers behind her back, but shook it anyway.

 

*****

 

She did not really know how Aubrey had managed to convince her to go back out to L.A, but the way the dying sunlight glanced off of the balcony to their five star hotel room as she and Aubrey rolled their suitcases along the rich carpet and hardwood floors of the suite gave Chloe a sense of calm that was almost soul deep.

 

The nostalgia of her first night in L.A all those months ago lingered in the back of her throat, like the over-stimulating scent of a perfume; sweet and sickly.

 

Chloe allowed herself to enjoy the way the bed broke her fall as she threw herself on to it in a starfish position. This time though, Aubrey did not call her, instead she poked her head around the doorframe with a grimace.

 

“Hey, are you decent?”

 

“Does it matter you were coming in anyway…” Chloe huffed, packing away her happiness at being back in the city to show Aubrey that she was still resolute in her plan to go straight back to Fallen Leaves when it was over.

 

“Whatever, look, Bonnie left a message, Martin’s had to reschedule.”

 

Chloe felt her stomach fall, perhaps he was not as excited to have her back as Aubrey had made him out to be…

 

“Stop panicking, it’s only another day, he say’s he’s free on Monday.”

 

Chloe checked her phone, sighing at the glowing “Saturday” on the screen beneath the time.

 

“Honestly, it’s no problem, he’s happy to extend the booking for the room, we’ll just spend tomorrow on the beach instead?” Aubrey chuckled. “Plus, we should definitely go see Amy and Bumper to check on how they’re holding up. If my Dad was any example, I’d say there’s a lot more to married life than putting a ring on your finger and buying out your in law’s business!”

 

Chloe watched Aubrey happily bustle out of her room with a furrowed brow. She shook her head of the confusion and stood, moving towards the door that led to the balcony her room shared with the living room. Stretching out and leaning her folded arms on the hot, steel rail she surveyed the view, trying to hide the smile that played about her lips as the coastal wind combed it’s fingers through her copper hair.

 

The sun glinted from the top floor windows of a tower block in the distance, casting the sky in an orange glow as it set in it’s molten glory between the dusty-coloured buildings. The streetlights five floors below were beginning to come to life and the honks of cars in traffic and people on the sidewalks yelling at each other and laughing was music to her ears.

 

Though she felt at home in the Los Angeles evening air, she still felt uneasy. She knew it had a lot to do with the fact that, in the far left of her vision, she could see Beca’s apartment building rising out of the ground like a monument to her past mistakes, as if to say “Here’s what you _could_ have won…”

 

She physically shook herself off.

 

“You’re cold? I’m actually roasting, it’s a wonder I’ve not burnt yet!” Aubrey complained as she pushed her hair back away from her sweaty face.

 

“I’m fine, I was just…taking in the views…” Chloe replied, smiling slightly.

 

“You love it here.” Aubrey grinned and Chloe rolled her eyes, gesturing to the view.

 

“Who wouldn’t?”

 

Aubrey only hummed in agreement as they turned their attentions back to the setting sun as it disappeared.

 

“So…” She began, finally and Chloe flinched at her tone.

 

“Oh, I already don’t like where this is going…” Chloe grimaced and Aubrey chuckled.

 

“Relax, I was just going to say that, I may have told a few people you were back in town, and they want to go to dinner.”

 

“Define a few people…” Chloe could feel her pulse quickening.

 

“Not Beca! I called Cynthia and Stacie, Emily’s in town too, she’s doing a show tonight at El Rey, we thought we would make a thing of it, you know. Dinner and a show?”Aubrey placated, holding her hands up. Chloe let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

 

“That…sounds….that sounds great.” she nodded slowly, the idea of seeing her friends again and watching Emily perform for the first time in years permeating her psyche. The idea grew on her as she nodded.

 

“You sure?” Aubrey frowned, fixing her with a concerned look. “Hey, I know you’re probably feeling pretty fragile about everything right now, I wanna just check in and see if you’re good? You still okay to be here?”

 

“You didn’t really give me much of a choice.” Chloe chuckled quietly. “But yes, I’m okay. Dinner. Dinner sounds good, I’m hungry and I’ve missed them, it’s nothing too strenuous. I should be fine.” 

 

An hour later, as they stepped out of the taxi onto the street next to the restaurant, her anxiety vehemently disagreed with her.

 

She felt hot waves of panic sending sheens of cold sweat onto her arms, the fabric of her high collared, open white blouse chaffed against the sensitive skin of her chest and the waistband of her black, pressed trousers felt too tight against her somersaulting stomach.

 

“It’ll be fine, they’re so excited to see you.” Aubrey set a cool hand on her upper arm and smiled at her with encouragement, her voice low and calm as they entered the restaurant.

 

It was wide and open planned with large windows and light wood flooring, twisted rustic steel bannisters flanked a spiral staircase that ascended to a more private area of the bar.

 

“We’re up here.” Aubrey motioned for her to go first.

 

“Of course we are.” Chloe choked to herself, summoning up her courage to climb the stairs.

 

When her head came over the crest of the stairs she felt relief. Cynthia and Stacie sat, chuckling with each other as Benji poured himself and Emily wine. 

 

The relief was almost immediately pushed aside by disappointment.

 

She did not want to see Beca, not if it meant confronting what had happened, not if it meant having her heart broken even more. But she had, for a second, really thought that the Bellas had forced them together again.

 

She knew Aubrey and she would not have put it past her to have orchestrated a grand plan to get them in the same room as each other to sort through their issues again.

 

If she was truly honest, it was part of the reason she had finally agreed to let Aubrey bring her to L.A, because if somebody _else_ had put them together again, it would not have been _her_ reaching out and she would not have had to sit for hours alone in a bar in Hollywood, waiting for Beca Mitchell only for her to never turn up.

 

“Red!?”

 

She filed away her disappointment and focussed on who _was_ there.

 

“Chloe!” 

 

She was engulfed in arms again, tight and warm, loving and supportive. It took all she had to not cry. She knew now why Aubrey had wanted her so badly to come.

 

She needed this.

 

*****

 

“Honestly, I have never seen somebody eat so much take out. The only other thing that she has consumed more of is episodes of Hells Kitchen.” Aubrey called out over the raucous laughter.

 

“Alright, alright.” Chloe rolled her eyes, permitting them a slightly laugh. “I’m pathetic, I get it…”

 

They fell into a silence, not completely awkward, but tinged with discomfort.

 

“So, have you heard anything from -Ow!” Benji began, only to be silenced with a slap on the arm by Emily.

 

“Benji…c’mon what did we talk about?” She chastised and Chloe chuckled again.

 

“It’s fine.” She sat forward and felt the whole table breathe with her, their eyes trained on her as she stared straight at the finished desert in front of herself.

 

“I haven’t. I mean, I don’t really expect to hear from her, but…that was the whole point.” She looked up, catching his deep, chocolate eyes. They were sad but she knew it was not pity, just a lament at the fact two of his friends were going through such pain.

 

“When I walked away at Amy’s wedding, the whole idea was that I needed to rebuild myself, without her, you know? She was a very big part of my identity and I, I knew that if I was going to get over the way things went, I needed to be away.” 

 

Chloe looked around the table, from Cynthia to Emily and Stacie before settling on Aubrey.

 

“Thing is, I didn’t do that. I just kinda…wallowed.” She admitted and watched as Aubrey smiled sadly. 

 

“Which is why I’m here now.” Chloe nodded to herself, laying her hand flat on the table as if in defiance and determination. “I’ve got a meeting at Encore on Monday with Martin thanks to Aubrey.”

 

“What for?” Emily’s eyes were wide with excitement.

 

“Well…” Aubrey chuckled. “Martin is incredibly passionate about Chloe working for him as an Artist Liaison, so passionate that he started emailing _me_. So I booked the meeting and dragged Chloe out here to get things back on track.”

 

The rest of the table turned back to look at Chloe who shrugged.

 

“If the offer that he makes is worth it, I’m thinking of maybe… _possibly_ …moving out here and taking a job with the studio.” she announced to the excited squeals of Cynthia and Emily and ecstatic grins of Benji and Stacie.

 

“That’s awesome! We should totally celebrate!” Benji clapped his hands but was silenced when Emily chuckled and pulled back his sleeve to reveal his watch.

 

“That would be great hon, but I’ve got a show this evening…” she began and Chloe nodded.

 

“Exactly, and wouldn’t it be better to celebrate _after_ I’ve had the meeting?” she offered.

 

The rest agreed as Emily shuffled out of her seat.

 

“I”ve gotta run guys, I’m super sorry, I’ve got a meet and greet that I’ve got to do and I’ve gotta warm up…you know what it’s like…I’ll see you all after the show though!” Emily waved as she and Benji descended their way hastily down the stairs.

 

“I’ve gotta go to the bathroom…” Aubrey announced suddenly, following in their footsteps.

 

Chloe sat in silence for a few seconds, staring at the bubbles breaching the surface of her untouched drink.

 

“Where’re you going?” Cynthia frowned as Stacie rose from the table abruptly.

 

“Gotta pee…” she replied absent minded as she squeezed out of the booth and hurried towards the stairs.

 

Another silence unfolded, Chloe still did not look up from her drink.

 

She was contemplating how likely it would be for her to run into Beca at the studio, could Martin organise their hours? She knew that she was working with Sawyer she could go in later and never see Beca, but that also meant she would not see the younger guy, the guy who had become like a little brother to her.

 

She knew somehow though, that it would work out.

 

“That’s really great about the studio Red.” Cynthia reached across the table, laying her hand on top of Chloe’s. “Honestly, I don’t think we could have gone _another_ five years without seeing you.”

 

“Yeah well…ditto.” She replied, meeting the other woman’s smiling eyes. Cynthia only broke her gaze to check her watch, at which point she pulled her rose gold blazer tighter around her black shirt and stood from the table.

 

“We are gonna be late for early entry, they won’t let us side stage if we miss the doors!” 

 

They hurried down the stairs, almost bowling over Aubrey and Stacie as they all but skidded out of the restrooms.

 

“Hey!” Stacie yelled as Cynthia tripped and fell from the bottom step, hip checking her into Aubrey, who caught her just in time, their faces inches from each other.

 

They stood still for a second as Chloe made sure Cynthia was okay, still watching as Aubrey motioned something to Stacie that ended in the brunette grimacing and rubbing her chin for what looked suspiciously like lipstick.

 

“We are…uh…gonna be late?” Chloe offered, arching an eyebrow as Stacie turned and followed Cynthia, sending Aubrey a _look_ that the blonde ignored.

 

She made a mental note, once all of this was over, to ask her what that was all about.

 

*****

The El Rey Theatre was a pretty important venue for new bands and artists in Los Angeles. It was safe to say it was a pretty big deal to a lot of seasoned artists as well.

 

It was Emily’s third time headlining and it showed, the crew worked with her seamlessly, without her making requests or calling shots, they set up the green room for Emily and her friends with all the required rider having been met, without substitute.

 

“Right this way, you can stash all your coats in here.” Benji explained, leading Aubrey, Cynthia and Stacie through the corridors behind the stage. “I’d say you can chill here for a few minutes, but she’s about to start, you should get side stage quick if you wanna get a good spot, the crew like to watch all of her shows and it’s been a while since she’s been here.”

 

They let Benji throw their jackets into the green room, a glimpse of which told them that there were enough flowers in there to start a shop. He continued on, leading them ever closer to the stage, the lights getting ever darker, the chattering of an excited audience growing louder.

 

Until Chloe had to stop.

 

The smell of vanilla and myrrh invaded her brain, clouded her senses. Her vision swam and she grabbed the handle of a nearby door for support .

 

It smelt like Beca, it was as if the woman was enveloping her, suffocating her.

 

“Chloe?” Benji called, nervously as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“I’m okay…I’m fine.” she replied, her fingers lingering on the handle as she began to walk away, trying to catch up. It took her a few seconds to let the scent go, even longer for her to move her hand away from the handle, as if the universe was urging her to enter the room.

 

She shook her head for what felt like the hundredth time. Beca was not here, Aubrey had promised that she would not put her in that position. Though the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she had ever made that a proviso of their trip.

 

Chloe did not have much time to think of Beca, not with the deafening applause as she finally made it to side stage and saw the lights dim and heard the opening, stabbing synths of Emily’s new single.


	16. Chapter 16

_ **“And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete** _

_ **So if you want the truth…”** _

 

 

“That was…amazing…” Chloe called out breathlessly as Emily walked over to her at the side of the stage, engulfing her in a hug that almost crushed her bones.

 

“I mean, I knew you could sing, but…my God…Emily, you really _are_ a legacy!” she finished as Emily pulled back, grabbing at a water that a stagehand thrust towards her.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re impressed, but we aren’t done yet!” she chuckled, swigging more water and moving back out onto the stage, twirling the microphone in her hands as the crowd began to cheer again and the lights to the stage brightened up.

 

She flashed Chloe a wink before turning to address her adoring fans.

 

“Oh Los Angeles, you are too, too kind.” Emily chuckled into the microphone. “You knew I was coming back, you all knew, but we play the part anyway don’t we….”

 

It was at this point that Chloe realised she and Benji were alone at the side of the stage.

 

“Do the other’s know there’s an encore? We should go get them!” Chloe cried and made a move to head back to the green room. She was scuppered by Benji, who grabbed her shoulders, chuckling and shaking his head as he directed her vision back towards the stage.

 

“No, Chloe…just watch.” he whispered and Chloe turned her attention back towards the stage.

 

“I’d like to introduce you to some friends of mine….please welcome to the stage the Barden Bellas, class of 2012.” Emily threw her arms out and the lights grew brighter as Cynthia, Aubrey and Stacie walked out onto the stage.

 

“What the…” Chloe began, watching as Amy emerged from the shadows along with Flo, Lily, Jessica and Ashley. The latter two she had not seen since she had left the Bella’s house five years ago.

 

The crowd was going wild. Chloe could only imagine that those who had followed Emily’s rise to stardom had also delved back into her college acapella days, searching for more of information about their beloved hero.

 

Emily smiled, bowing her head and waving to the Bellas as they filed out, their outfits matching the old Barden blue. Chloe could feel her eyes shining with tears, how amazing it was to see them all together again, in the colours on the stage.

 

“They never invited me…or did they? Did I miss it? Was I too self-centred to notice?” She asked Benji, who tightened his grip on her shoulders in solidarity.

 

“It’s not like that all, Chlo. Keep watching.” he whispered again.

 

“So you know the Barden Bella’s huh?” Emily chuckled and the crowd went wild again.

 

“Then you should know that one of them is missing.” 

 

The audience began to whisper to each other and even from her spot by the curtain, Chloe was amazed to hear her own name being whispered.

 

She suppressed a shiver.

 

“That’s right Chloe Beale! She’s here tonight, but we’re not gonna be mean to her and bring her out here to sing with us. Not without a rehearsal!” Emily laughed and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as there was another tumultuous applause.

 

“Chloe, don’t worry you can stay safely where you are.” The singer gestured to the side of the stage and sent her a wink as the crowd made a disappointed sound.

 

“Oh wait…hold on.” Emily counted the Bellas on the stage, looking confused.

 

“Guys…” she turned to the audience. “We’re missing one more, aren’t we?”

 

A smattering of whispers went across the audience.

 

“It’s with great pleasure, here to perform for you a special arrangement of Symphony, a song that she produced with Clean Bandit for their upcoming album, my friend, my producer, my _Captain…_ ” Emily riled the crowd up, the members of the audience were cottoning on.

 

“Beca Mitchell!” she yelled and, from a gap that had formed between Aubrey and Stacie in the middle of the Bellas, the small, lion-maned figure of Beca appeared, a mic in her hand, shaking as she walked through the Bellas, eyes fixed onto the ground, her breathing heavy.

 

Chloe felt her heart fall through the floor. Her mouth was dry, she could feel herself shaking in Benji’s arms.

 

Beca looked smaller than she remembered. Perhaps it was because she was not used to being in her presence and simultaneously so far away from her, or maybe it was because Beca looked sunken in on herself, as if exhausted. She was almost half the person Chloe remembered.

 

It took everything to keep Chloe pinned at the side of the stage, she did not know if Benji’s arms were to stop her running away or running on stage anymore. What she was sure of though, was in that moment she had never wanted to have Beca safely in her arms more.

 

“Hi.” Beca all but whispered into the mic as she stood next to Emily, her shaking hand searching for the younger singer’s for support.

 

The crowd was reaching hysteria. An audience had paid to see an amazing diva and awesome singer in Emily, but they had not bargained on being treated to an original arrangement from the all but legendary producer, Beca Mitchell.

 

“I know that you’re all here to see Emily, but I wanted to do something special for somebody…because I haven’t been the best person. In fact…I’ve been an ass.” she admitted. The crowd chuckled, before falling silent as Beca turned to look into the darkness of the side of the stage.

 

Chloe felt Beca’s eyes searching for her, but she could not see into the black. Beca turned back to the audience as Emily squeezed her hand.

 

“This is an apology. I know it seems corny and cliche, but it’s something that I _need_ to do. I know this won’t fix it, but I’m hoping that you’ll listen and know just how much you mean to me.”

 

With that, she shook her body off and turned to the Bella’s nodding to them all in order to check that they were ready. She pulled the silver, circular object from her pocket and put it to her mouth. Chloe recognised it as the pitch pipe, the sound igniting such a violent, nostalgic reaction in her that she had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself mimicking the note that had been blown by Beca.

 

She still hummed it though, at the back of her throat. 

 

Once a Bella, always a Bella.

 

They began to sing, their melodies cascading over each other, their voices just as perfect as they were before, coaxing and building with each other before settling down as Aubrey stepped forward to sing, taking the mic from Emily.

 

“ _I’ve been hearing symphonies, before all I heard was silence, a rhapsody for you and me, and every melody is timeless…_ ” Aubrey smiled as she sang, fixing her eyes out on the audience.

 

Chloe knew Beca has put this together for her, but this moment was Aubrey’s just to prove to herself that she still had it.

 

And she did.

 

“ _Life was stringing me along, then you came and you cut me loose, was solo singing on my own…Now I can’t find the key without you._ ” Stacie came forward, having retrieved the mic from Beca, and walked towards the front of the stage to stand next to Aubrey, they linked fingers.

 

Chloe, amongst the cacophony of emotions crashing around in her head, made yet another mental note to ask Aubrey about that.

 

“ _And now your song is on repeat, and I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat. And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete; So if you want the truth…_ ” This time Emily had taken the mic from Stacie when she had walked to join them at the front of the stage, all the time the Bellas in the back still countering with their flowing harmonies.

 

The stage went quiet as they came to a halt and Becca walked, purposefully to the front of the stage, taking the mic from Aubrey and taking a deep breath in to steady her nerves.

 

Chloe knew what was coming.

 

“ _I just wanna be part of your symphony…_ ”

 

Chills erupted up Chloe’s spine. She had not heard Beca sing since college, not like this. Not with such raw, intense emotion and definitely never so high in her register.

 

She had no idea Beca could sing so high, so clearly, so purely. It brought more tears to her eyes, the hairs on her arms stood up and her knees felt so weak, she was thankful that Benji still had her shoulders in his warm, strong hands. She knew that if he had not, she would have been on the floor a while ago.

 

Beca continued with the chorus, leading the Bellas through the song.

 

“ _I’m sorry if it’s all too much, every day you’re here, I’m healing. And I was runnin' out of luck_

_I never thought I’d find this feeling_.” Beca kept glancing over at the darkness at the side of stage.

 

Chloe could not go out to meet her halfway, even if she had wanted to, her feet were cemented to the ground. She was so awestruck but Beca’s voice and the meaning she put behind the words. Chloe had of course heard the song a thousand times on the radio before, even heard mixes of it in their infancy from Beca’s open office door months ago.

 

But this was different.

 

“ _'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies, before all I heard was silence, a rhapsody for you and me.”_ Beca continued.

 

“ _Rhapsody for you and me._ ” the Bella’s chorused before falling deathly silent as Beca made a move towards the side of the stage. 

 

“ _And every melody is timeless._ ”It was if Beca wanted to come and find her, but the she watched as the other woman thought better of it, her fingers twitching as her hands fell to her sides and she let her gaze linger in the dark.

 

For a split second they met eyes, but Chloe knew Beca could not see her. She wondered if Beca may have thought she had not come. She wondered if any of the other Bella’s had actually told her she was there, or if she was instead searching for her just in case, in hope.

 

Chloe felt her heart break even further at the idea of Beca searching for her, needing her and not knowing that she was right there.

 

The moment passed as Beca launched into the chorus, this time with full backing from the Bellas and Chloe thought she might overdose on the harmonies or poison herself on Beca’s angelic voice. So new, so honest and pure, echoing around the chandeliers of the theatre and reverberating in Chloe’s chest.

 

She watched as they sang on, rooted to the spot until the song had finished and the audience erupted into an applause so horrifyingly loud that Chloe could feel her hands shaking and her pulse thumping in every fibre of her body. It was too much, she felt herself panicking, suffocated by the darkness and Benji’s arms.

 

When Beca looked over once more, trying to finally peer into the darkness properly, she must have only managed to see a flick of red hair as Chloe wrestled herself from Benji’s embrace and ran away, not looking back in order to hide her tears.

 

*****

The Bellas and Emily had still not left the stage when Chloe emerged from the stall in the backstage bathroom ten minutes later. She looked up at herself in the dimly lit mirror, wincing at her pale face and smudged make up.

 

She knew that she could leave then, she could go home. Not to Fallen Leaves, but to her parents house, avoid Aubrey and her constant trying to pull her out of the person she had become, ignore the Bella’s and their supportive smiles and meaningful looks.

 

She really could spend the rest of her days working for her father, never having to see any of them again.Beca had laid herself out on the line in front that audience, in front of critics and important industry heads, all in order to tell her that she was sorry. That she loved her?

 

Chloe shook her head as her own reflection.

 

She dare not think that Beca’s performance was anything more than an apology, that would mean having to think about what to do next.

 

To her, the future had always been terrifying, she put off her graduation for years because she was too scared to move on, made sure she found herself a comfy job that she would never need to leave in order to just spend the rest of her days in her own universe, without the incredible adventure and terrifying catastrophe waiting to happen that was Beca Mitchell.

 

She knew all of this, she felt the urge in her legs to run, and yet…she did not.


	17. Chapter 17

_ **“And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be** _

_ **Right in front of me, talk some sense to me.”** _

 

Chloe had only been sitting on the leather couch in Beca's dressing room for a little over twenty minutes.

 

But it felt like twenty years.

 

For the most part she felt numb. It was hard to process that Beca thought she was deserving of an apology.

 

Sure, she had just sang Chloe a song and basically confessed her love in front of possibly the most important audience of her life, full of critics and big time studio bosses, but that didn't mean everything was finished and resolved in one grand romantic gesture.

 

All it meant was that Chloe had further questions; Why now? Or more importantly, _what_ now? 

 

It was that question bouncing around in her brain when Beca finally opened the door to her dressing room.

 

Chloe could hear the Bellas in the background, yelling and celebrating as they went down the corridor, but as Beca opened the door her eyes were fixed on the floor, no traces of jubilant mood in her behaviour. She stared at the carpet as she closed the door and pressed her back against it. 

 

When she finally looked up she started, obviously not expecting to see Chloe there. She clutched her hand to her chest, fisting in the towel hanging around her neck that she had used to dry off her sweat. Her skin was still glistening and Chloe had to swallow the thought of how attractive that made her in that moment.

 

"Hey." Chloe managed to croak and Beca fixed her with a stare that bore into her head.

 

"Hey yourself." She arched an eyebrow, moving across the room to sink onto the stool that was stood in front of the couch. She sat, her legs parted slightly to steady herself, stretching at the pain that Chloe knew would be in her lower back from bending over awkwardly for 90 minutes. Chloe couldn't help the hunger in her eyes as Beca towelled off her chest and pulled her hair over one shoulder, her neck becoming so tantalisingly bare.

 

"So..." Chloe tried to begin but trailed off as Beca leant towards the mini-fridge, her biceps tensing and muscles undulating in the movement under the low lighting, distracting Chloe.

 

"So...?" she replied, grabbing two bottles and reaching out to hand her one, the condensation dripping down her fingers and onto Chloe's as they brushed. 

 

Chloe shrank back from the touch, clutching the almost frozen water bottle to her chest to cool herself down and re-centre her thoughts. It was an incredibly inappropriate time to be overcome with lust.

 

She put it down to being jet lagged and overwhelmed at the whole situation.

 

Beca all but drained the bottle, droplets of water and condensation rolling down her neck as she threw her head back. Chloe hissed air through her teeth as she watched one roll down Beca's chest, disappearing into her sports bra.

 

"Will you stop?" Chloe closed her eyes, her hands shaking. She heard the crackle of the bottle as air rushed back into it, indicating Beca had stopped drinking.

 

"What?" She almost laughed and Chloe snapped her eyes open to fix her with a burning stare.

 

"You know what." Her voice was dangerous, like the night of the bridal shower and she saw that recognition send a shiver over Beca's skin.

 

"How are we supposed to talk when you look like that?" Chloe finished, this time her voice wasn't as strong and she saw Beca shift awkwardly at the affect she knew she was having. Chloe realised that she must have done wonders for the girls ego since they first reconnected. Who wouldn't feel better about themselves knowing that someone had been silently in love with them for years?

 

"You wanna talk?" Beca whispered, shifting on her seat to rest her ankle on her knee and in turn leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs.

 

"No, I came here just to stare at you." Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to stifle the part of her that wanted that to be true. She wished they didn't have to talk, she wished that they could just sink into each other and forget everything. But she knew that if she let that happen, they would be in the same position in another three months time.

 

She needed absolutes, she needed concrete. 

 

She needed an explanation.

 

"I'm here because I was literally dragged onto a plane by Aubrey." 

 

"Right...yeah...about that..." Beca rubbed the back of her neck, a sheepish look in her flushed face. 

 

"Care to explain why she brought me here, just so you could sing to me? You could have saved money and called." Chloe folded her arms, relishing the sight of Beca squirming in front of her.

 

"After everything that happened at Amy's wedding, I was pretty messed up." She admitted, her eyes returning to the floor. "I stayed the whole weekend, played the part...but it hurt so fucking much, not having you there. I kind of resented you for making me feel that way."

 

Beca fell silent, meeting her eyes before continuing.

 

"Then I realised that that was exactly how I made you feel for years."

 

"You couldn't have forced something you didn't feel." Chloe shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

 

It was at this point that Beca, in one sudden movement, stood from her seat and sank onto the couch, sitting next to Chloe and taking her hand in both of her own. Chloe flinched at the surprise contact but didn't pull away, something she saw Beca was thankful for as concern washed over her face.

 

"I am ashamed that I made you think that. I can't believe how much of a fucking mess I've made." She sighed, her fingers caressing the skin of her palms and knuckles in an absent minded way that sent warmth through Chloe's soul.

 

“I should have told you, I should have told you when you kissed me back after graduation. Fuck it, I should have told you _before_ that."

 

Chloe felt Beca's hands trembling as they cradled her own in the lap of her crossed legs. The brunette was staring at them, as if she wasn't worthy of looking Chloe in the face.

 

" _I_ could have said something too." Chloe admitted and Beca finally looked up, the glint of hope daring to flash across her eyes.

 

"I could have told you before you got with Jesse. I could have told you before I left Barden. I could have called you after college. I just thought, you didn't need me complicating your life, you know? Bringing up stuff that didn't mean anything to you-"

 

"Chloe you have always meant everything to me." Beca cut in, her voice shaking. 

 

Chloe knew that Beca had already said such things to her, in a bridal suite a hundred years ago, but she did not dare believe before. There was something in the way the words hung in the air between them that finally made it through her walls.

 

They sat in silence for a second before Beca continued.

 

"I had been wanting to be with you for years before and...it finally happened and I got scared because I just figured that you didn't mean it. I thought you were sad and confused and I didn't want to take advantage of that. I really do usually try not to be an ass. I promise."

 

Chloe laughed out loud at the last part, a full peel of bells ringing and echoing around the room. She watched as Beca's mouth twisted into a smile.

 

"You don't always do a great job, I'm going to have to admit that." Chloe offered and noticed the smile falter.

 

"Yeah. I know." 

 

They fell into silence. It wasn't like the silences from before, it was full of something other than sadness or sexual tension, but Chloe didn't quite know what it was yet.

 

"Look. The night of the bridal shower, when I was drunk, that was such a dick move. I'd been holding it in, for weeks, since I saw you in that booth at Ether with the others. You hadn't changed and all I could think about was the night before you left Barden and how much I wanted to tell you I loved you, show you how much you meant to me." Beca's shoulders fell and Chloe fought the burning need to grab her and pull her so close to her body that they became the same person.

 

"Drunk me decided that it would be a good idea to finally do that and then, I realised that, I was probably about to fuck up everything that we had rebuilt between us..." she trailed off and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

 

"I know, I know, I fucked it up anyway." She rolled her eyes and Chloe realised her own fingers had been tracing infinity signs on the inside of Beca's wrist while she had been talking.

 

"When I walked away from you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." Chloe admitted, her throat closing up and her eyes misting over as she focused on the pattern she was doodling on Beca's skin.

 

"Really?" Beca whispered,disbelieving."If I was you, I would have walked away much earlier, you deserve someone so much better, stronger, smarter..."

 

"Alright Daft Punk, that's enough." Chloe clasped her fingers around Beca's wrist to stop her talking.

 

"Walking out of that suite, hearing you break down inside after I turned my back on you...it made me hate myself. I'd never felt so angry with myself. I thought those five years of feeling disgusting were the worst time of my life but the last few months, not knowing how you were…”

 

She shuddered at the memory and Beca intertwined their fingers, her thumb tracing the lines over the back of her hand. 

 

"You are not disgusting, you're a fucking beautiful person." Beca promised, the honesty in her voice causing them to stare at each other for a second before she continued. 

 

"I'm not going to lie. I stopped caring about everything. I probably would have stopped existing if it wasn't for Aubrey…" Beca admitted and Chloe frowned. Had the blonde been trying to bridge the gap? Had she kept tabs on Beca just in case Chloe asked? Had Aubrey been looking out for Beca, just like she had for her?

 

"Aubrey?" 

 

"Yeah, she called about a month ago. Said she couldn't take the both of us being miserable anymore and yelled at me 'till I had a good plan for winning you back."

 

"Winning me back?" Chloe arched an eyebrow and Beca floundered.

 

"Not like you're a prize holy fuck, shit, no I mean like a plan for apologising to you and..."

 

Chloe silenced her by laughing, loudly and freely until Beca stopped panicking.

 

"You're an asshole." She muttered and Chloe laughed harder.

 

“I’ll take that, but seeing you squirm is just too much fun, plus you don't think I'm an asshole, you love me."

 

"I do." Beca replied earnestly, almost pulling the air from Chloe’s lungs as she brought her hand up to lightly touch the red head’s chin in order to maintain eye contact.

 

"I do love you Chloe. I wanted you out here because I know you love LA and there's so much potential in this city for you. After things went bad between us I wanted you to know you should feel comfortable being here, even if you don't want to be here _with me_."

 

Chloe was touched, staring into Beca's eyes as she ranted on, trying to explain herself. One of the things Chloe loved about Beca was her inability to explain herself and the erratic, cute, overload it caused her. 

 

"If I've fucked up, please don't stay because you pity me-" Beca tried to speak again but Chloe put her finger to the other girls lips and leaned against the back of the couch.

 

"You didn't fuck up. I'm touched. I just..." She trailed off and Beca looked worried, reaching up to move her finger and hold her hand.

 

"You've spent all this time since you left LA, thinking that it's too late? Our lives don't intersect anymore, we share friends and a history but, your life is at Fallen Leaves now?” The brunette sighed, her eyes cast towards her knees, tears forming in their lashes.

 

“Exactly…well…Aubrey kinda fired me so I may have to rethink a few things…” Chloe nodded sadly.

 

“I'll give it all up." Beca announced defiantly. "I'll go wherever you want, I’ll teach music.”

 

"You can't do that, think of those people out there ready to throw their artists at you? I won’t let you do something so fucking stupid because of me.” Chloe frowned, gesturing at the door, incredulous at the idea.

 

"I don't care." Beca replied, shaking her head desperately. Chloe knew that she did, she cared deeply about her career, which made the idea of her throwing it away for her equally more ridiculous and romantic at the same time. 

 

"I've turned you away too many times to not chase you for once." 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

"Technically, _I_ came to LA, _I_ chased you...not completely willingly but..." 

 

They sat staring at each other, contemplating the precipice they were sat on.

 

"I'm glad you came." Beca finally whispered, the tears pooling in her eyes finally rolling down her cheeks as Chloe intertwined their fingers again.

 

"I'm glad I came too."

 

Another silence unfurled in the air around them, both of them focussing on their hands, caressing each other's skin in between them. Chloe closed her eyes at the feeling, her skin turning hypersensitive as she felt Beca's spare hand reach up and tentatively, with shaking fingers, brush her cheek.

 

Chloe leaned into the touch, forcing Beca to cup her face. She sighed, opening her eyes. 

 

Beca's mouth was parted, her eyes dark and glistening with an emotion Beca had never seen in her before. She stopped stroking the skin of Beca's hand and grabbed her wrist, forcefully pulling her in to her embrace, the brunettes hands pulling back.

 

Their bodies slammed together, their bones shaking as Beca buried her face into Chloe's neck, tears smearing across their cheeks. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Chloe rubbing circles on Beca's back as she held on to her, tight enough to let Chloe know that right now she was dry land in a flood of feelings that had been threatening to drown her for years.

 

After a while, Beca stopped crying and she angled her head until the air from her mouth was hitting Chloe's neck in a way that made her heart stutter.

 

"I was terrified you wouldn’t come. I've missed you so much." Beca's lips brushed her earlobe as she spoke and Chloe suppressed a shiver, not just because of the action but because of the undeniable truth in words she was saying.

 

"More than I ever thought was possible." Beca added, pulling back to look at her face, as if to check she was real.

 

Chloe placed both of her hands on Beca cheeks, fixing her with a deep, unwavering stare. The thought of how easily she could have avoided coming to LA, how easily they could have never had this moment...it scared the shit out of her. 

 

She touched their foreheads together, so close to tasting Beca's lips as the brunettes hands came to rest on her waist, thumbs bruising skin there.

 

"I don't know how I've gone this long without being this close to you." Chloe whispered, her eyes closed as her nose brushed Beca's, she felt the other girls breath hitch.

 

"I love you." Beca promised again and Chloe smiled, tears escaping her closed eyes.

 

"I love you too." Chloe vowed, her voice was quiet.

 

These words were only for them and she knew that even though they were whispered, it would be the loudest thing either of them would ever hear.

 

Beca leaned in and captured her lips, her breath beating through her nose against Chloe's face, as if she had been holding it in for her whole life until that moment. Chloe couldn't help the tiny whine that emitted from the back of her throat as she tightened her grip on the woman by sliding her hands from the side of her face into her hair, balling her fists gently at Beca's scalp, which caused her to moan deeply. They continued that way for what felt like an eternity until Chloe pulled back to look in her eyes.

 

"I love you." She said again, leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. She repeated the words between peppering kisses across Beca's perfect jaw, her neck, her bare shoulder and then back to her jaw again.

 

"Chlo..." Beca panted, her voice was low and gravelly.

 

"Mhmm...?" Chloe groaned against Beca's neck as she worshiped the skin just above her collarbone. Beca shuddered and grabbed Chloe's face, pulling her back to her own lips.

 

"If we don't stop now..." she warned and Chloe felt a thrill run up her body, causing her to graze her teeth against Beca's lips.

 

"I mean it, you're killing me here..." Beca's voice was climbing in pitch as she dug her nails into Chloe's shoulders.

 

She was right.

 

Chloe knew that if they didn't stop, then they would most likely be found in a completely inappropriate and compromising position by somebody important. 

 

"You're right, you're right." Chloe panted, closing her eyes and putting her hand on Beca's chest to push herself away a few inches.

 

"So what now?" Beca asked, their breath mingling in the small space between their faces.

 

“Well...I should probably tell Martin that I accept his job offer as my meeting tomorrow." Chloe offered and she felt Beca cock her head to the side.

 

"What?"

 

"Beca you can't expect me to let you commit career suicide for me? Aubrey literally fired me, we’d have nothing to go back to." Chloe admitted breathily and she felt Beca's shoulders stiffen with excitement.

 

"So you're coming to LA?" She tried to ask evenly and Chloe couldn't help but stifle her laugh.

 

"I'm getting my own apartment." She warned and Beca nodded enthusiastically, bumping their heads together.

 

"But you're coming?"

 

Chloe pulled back, narrowing her eyes. 

 

"That depends, does my girlfriend want me to move out here?" 

 

Chloe relished the way Beca's jaw dropped and tears sprung into her eyes as she mouthed the word "girlfriend" back to her.

 

"I'm taking your silence as a bad sign right now..." Chloe hedged, her nerves still raw.

 

"I will help you pack. I'll help you search for an apartment. I'll have someone hook you up with a car and decorators and..." Beca began planning in her head and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

She pulled her into a kiss to shut her up, because, you know, she could do things like that now. 

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna have to get used to that." Beca sighed happily as Chloe finally pulled back to start kissing her way down Beca's jaw towards her neck.

 

"Being my girlfriend or having me kiss you every single second I can?" Chloe asked between kisses as Beca's breathing got heavier.

 

"Both. Definitely both. Ah, Chloe-fuck!" Beca hissed, a whine in her voice, her body bucking towards Chloe as she sank her teeth against her pulse point, not hard enough to cause pain but enough to convey just how much she loved the woman beneath her mouth.

 

"Okay...okay." Beca grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and pulled her body so that they were face to face.

 

"Here's what's gonna happen." She began, her voice was low and her breath was quick as Chloe smirked.

 

"We are going to the after party at Ether. We are going to act nice around our friends and thank them for helping us stop being dicks to each other. Then. We are going to my apartment." 

 

"But isn't your apartment on the way to the club?" Chloe batted her eyelids and Beca shook her head in disbelief.

 

Chloe wondered how she missed the love that shone in the other woman's eyes, it must have always been there. She supposed it was just the same for Beca, despite how obvious Chloe thought she had been herself over the years.

 

"You're a devil. Yes it is, but your clothes aren't." She sighed and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

"And that's a bad thing?" She smirked and Beca arched her eyebrow.

 

She was about to retort when a knock came at the door.

 

"Do we have to send in paramedics?" Aubrey's voice rang out, shaking with nerves and the two of them chuckled quietly.

 

"You better go, Aubrey probably has you on a strict schedule." Beca suggested and Chloe nodded.

 

"Yeah." 

 

Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss before letting her stand from the couch.

 

She really thought she was going to fall over as the blood rushed it her head and reality of what had transpired moments before hit her.

 

Beca tapped her lightly on the butt to remind her she was supposed to be moving and Chloe blushed at the contact.

 

"Go on Chlo, I'll see you at Ether." 

 

The worry that Beca may actually not come to the after party must have flashed across her face as she turned to look at her again.

 

Beca pulled herself off the sofa and grabbed her hands, kissing the insides of her wrists.

 

"I promise I will see you there. Neither of us are running away this time." She whispered against the skin and Chloe nodded.

 

She leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Beca's lips before moving towards the door.

 

"I love you." Beca called out and Chloe chuckled at the domesticity of it.

 

"And I you." She replied, opening the door and leaving the room, marvelling at how different her life was now since entering it an hour ago.


	18. Chapter 18

_ **“I'd rather drown in your ocean,** _

_ **than wither on the shore”** _

 

 

Chloe was shocked when she pulled herself out of the car that had stopped just outside Ether. It looked the same as it had done when she first arrived there all those months ago. With everything that had changed she had expected it be different, to look and feel different.

 

But it had not changed at all, perhaps that was the universe mocking her about the things she had tried to ignore and how she should have known, just like the flashing lights to the door of the club, some things were undeniable.

 

This time Cynthia and Stacie fell behind as she walked through, nodding her head at the Grant the doorman as he winked, drawing back the curtain for her.

 

“Evening, Grant, busy night?” she offered and he chuckled.

 

“Always busy when Ms Mitchell is in Ms Beale, even if she isn’t spinning.” he replied before gesturing up to the terrace. 

 

“She’s been holding that drink for forty minutes, I’d bet my bonus it’s for you.” Grant pointed up at Beca who was stood next to a booth that held Emily, Benji and the other Bellas. She was clutching a wine glass in one hand and swigging beer from a bottle in her other, eyes searching the crowd undoubtedly for Chloe.

 

“Well, better not keep her waiting, any longer. Here, for Mia’s college fund.” Chloe grinned, sliding Grant a twenty dollar bill. He accepted it graciously and Chloe turned her attention fully up at the love of her life, leaning against the railing and smiling at something Emily had said.

 

She wore grey suit pants, cut so right they looked as if the skin of her legs had turned to smooth marble, a black belt and a crisp, black shirt, tucked into her trousers. The first few buttons were undone, the sheen of sweat from the rising heat in the venue visible and tantalising even from the other side of the room.

 

Cynthia gave her a nudge and flicked her head towards Aubrey and Stacie who, to Chloe’s confusion, had moved on ahead, fingers interlocked and giggling their way up the stairs.

 

“Get a load of that…” Cynthia laughed, shaking her head and clapping Chloe on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I really need to ask Bree about that.” Chloe replied as they battled their way through the dance floor to the stairs up to the terrace.

 

“If you need to ask what’s going on there, no wonder things got so complicated with you and Beca.” Cynthia roared with laughter this time as they reach the top. Chloe considered firing back a witty retort but she was too entranced by the way Beca smiled when she realised that she had arrived at the club. 

 

The brunette set the drinks down on the table and moved forward, nervously wringing her hands and standing an awkward amount of space in front of her, as if the time between their make-up-make-out session and her arrival at the club had suddenly thrown things into uncertainty again.

 

Chloe understood, it would take a while for both of them to remember they were forgiven by the other.

 

“You are literally the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life…” she rasped, biting her lip as she took in Chloe’s dress. 

 

Chloe made a mental note to thank Aubrey again for packing her suitcase for her, she knew that business casual would be appropriate for an interview, but she had not planned an outfit for a club. She had literally got on her knees in praise in front of Aubrey when the blonde produced the black, velvet, asymmetrical number from her suitcase.

 

“ _Thing_?” Chloe arched an eyebrow and Beca rolled her eyes.

 

“Shut up, Beale.” she huffed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It was then that they noticed, just to the left of them, the whole group of Bellas were watching them with bated breath, hanging onto each other for dear life in the booth.

 

“They’ve been asking me questions since we got here, I mean, what do you want me to tell them?” Beca grumbled out of the side of her mouth and Chloe set her lips into a playful smirk.

 

“What are you-whoa!” Beca gasped as Chloe yanked her forwards by her wrists, crashing their bodies together and moving her hands up to Beca’s neck. 

 

She pulled her down into a kiss, it wasn’t deep, it wasn’t crass, but it was long and gratuitous. They tuned the whoops and cheers from their friends out, settling into each other’s warmth, lost in the notion thatthey could stay that way forever and never need anything else.

 

When they finally resurfaced the noise of the club rushed into their ears, muffling the soft ‘pop’ sound of Chloe releasing Beca’s bottom lip, now bright pink and swollen.

 

“What? I thought that was a good answer?” Chloe offered cheekily and Beca shook her head, her eyes bright and wide with surprise as she wrapped her arm around Chloe’s shoulders and pulled her in to kiss the side of her head.

 

“It _was_ a great answer…I don’t remember the question.” Beca chuckled and they joined their friends at the table.

 

It was already late when they had arrived at the club, but the Bellas were intent on telling Chloe their individual stories of how they had gotten involved with the master plan. By the time they had finished Chloe was already three glasses of wine down and she was ready to dance.

 

Judging by the way Beca’s leg rhythmically jogged her own, she could tell the DJ was too.

 

“I wanna dance with you.” Chloe whined in her ear. “We haven’t danced together since I first got here…do you remember?”

 

“Of course I do.”She felt Beca’s hand grace her thigh and squeeze slightly, turning to lock eyes.

 

Together they remembered the closeness, the desperation to be in each other’s bubble of the first time in years. Beca turned back to the table and leaned forward, slamming her empty beer bottle down.

 

“Enough talking, Chloe says it’s time to dance. Let’s go, round it up, cmon.” she waved her hand at the booth who all looked at each other.

 

When none of them moved Beca arched an eyebrow and fixed them all with their own, individual stare of authority. Chloe was disappointed that she was not treated to Beca’s dominant side, but she knew that could come later.

 

“I said, my girlfriend wants to dance, c’mon!” she smiled dangerously and the rest of the group shook their heads, smiling and rolling their eyes as they begrudgingly stood up.

 

Cynthia followed closely behind, having spotted the German twins again. She tried to get Stacie’s attention, but the taller woman was too busy leading Aubrey down the stairs by her hand that she gave up and moved on ahead without her.

 

“Some gay bullshit…” Chloe heard Cynthia mutter as she passed them on the stairs.

 

They danced to a great number of songs, sometimes joining in a circle to show off their moves and laugh with each other, sometimes staying in their smaller groups, Stacie with Aubrey, Amy and Lily with Flo, Jessica and Ashley. Cynthia had disappeared, but nobody begrudged her that, she had probably been swamped by the ladies that had seen her at the El Rey.

 

Beca and Chloe were watching from the edge of the circle as Amy and Lily tried to out-robot each other until a slower, heavier synth waded in over the beat.

 

“Oh shit…this… this is _my_ jam.” Beca announced, turning to fully focus on Chloe, who had admittedly never heard the song before.

 

Though she did not know it, she was instantly entranced by the way Beca’s hips pushed against her own after she span Chloe to face her and placed her arms around her neck. They were stood, as close to each other as humanly possible and Chloe still felt it was not close enough.

 

“ _Worship your body as you walk my way, you’re the only one who can make me pray…_ ” Beca began to sang, breathy and low in her ear.

 

Chloe felt goosebumps erupt over her skin and something in the depths of her stomach begin to stir at the sound. She had never felt so turned on before. 

 

It was true, Beca had been the only one to ever get her so worked up so quickly. She put it down to love and their deep, human connection but she knew that it was also down to the fact that everything Beca did was _just_ _right_.

 

And tonight was an exceptional example.

 

The slight smirk playing about her lips as she ran her hands slowly down Chloe’s body from her shoulder blades, right down to her hips were the pressure of her fingers almost bruised the red head. The way her shirt fell open, revealing just the right amount of tantalisingly, dewy skin, sparkling with sweat in the humidity of the middle of the dance floor. The way she leaned in and…

 

“ _I can fight but the devil wins, and I will fall like a saint who sins. Forgive me father I am weak and it’s not forgiveness that I seek.”_

 

Chloe could not describe Beca’s voice. She was not singing, she was not talking, it was almost as if she were moaning the words in her ear, pulling something from within her, pleading and demanding.

 

It let her slip into her own imagination, constructing a scene where Beca made more sounds like that, raw and animal. She unconsciously dug her fingernails into the back of Beca’s neck at the thought of it.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Beca emphasised the ‘F’, forcing air through her gritted teeth as she ground her body against Chloe’s, almost throwing them off balance. 

 

Chloe dug her nails in again, eliciting an unholy moan from the other woman that she was sure the couple grinding next to them had heard. She pulled back from her girlfriend to check, but nobody had paid them any mind. They had drifted slightly from the other Bellas and Chloe was about to suggest they move back towards them. 

 

But then she saw Beca’s face.

 

“Home. Now. Please.” Beca’s voice was dangerously calm, her face resolute apart from the curl of her lip as she fixed Chloe with a deep, dark stare. Her pupils were blown and her skin was peppered with goosebumps.

 

“Bec…the other’s…” Chloe began but was silenced when Beca launched forward and took her bottom lip between her own. It was soft and sensual until Beca caught it between her teeth and pulled, roughly but not causing real harm. When she let go Chloe could only nod, panting as she sucked her lip between her own teeth, missing the feeling of Beca on her mouth.

 

Beca grinned, a devilish, dirty smile as she grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled them towards the door, passing Grant who whistled for their ride, bidding them a goodnight he knew they were never going to hear and straight into the back of the car. It felt as though it were in one fluid motion, but Chloe knew that was only because she could not look at anything else but Beca.

 

The car ride was torture.

 

She knew Beca was teasing her, but riling her up at Ether like that, then holding both of her hands across the back seat of the car so that she could not touch her, creating an appearance that they were respectable adults and not two, overgrown horny teenagers, it drove Chloe wild.

 

Beca did not let her touch her in the car, nor in the lift, nor in the hallway outside of the apartment.

 

When they finally got inside, Chloe barely noticed that the TV had finally been fixed and that the photo’s of Selene were gone.

 

No, she was focused on every new patch of skin that she could prize from Beca’s clothes.

 

They collapsed onto Beca’s bed, Chloe’s hands almost balled in her hair. The zip on Chloe’s dress was proving difficult while they the red head had her lips on Beca’s neck, distracting her in the most perfect way with her hot tongue and hungry teeth.

 

Chloe was straddling Beca’s thighs, panting in her ear between kisses, as Beca continued to fiddle with the zip, becoming more and more frustrated.

 

“I love the dress, I really do Chlo, but holy fuck I want it… _off._ ” She punctuated the last word with a growl and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

She leant back and grabbed the bottom of the dress, yanking it over her head with a few tell-tail snapping sounds of stitches pulling and breaking, before throwing it out of the room behind her. She placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders and pinned her back against the bed before sitting back up and pulling her hair out of it’s up-do that Aubrey had worked so hard on.

 

“For someone who wants to see me naked, I would have thought you’d be better at that.” Chloe teased but when she met Beca’s eyes she only saw her staring, mouth wide open, eyes glinting in the half light.

 

“What?” She asked, looking down at her body, suddenly self conscious about the plain black bra and mis-matching blue lace underwear that she was wearing by force of minimal selection. If she had it her way, if she had ever thought this would happen, she would have treated Beca to real lingerie, but she was not anticipating anybody seeing her underwear for a very long time. Let alone _Beca_ …

 

“Seriously, what, am I moving too fast?” she frowned, feeling small and insecure, a mile away from the Goddess that had just torn her own dress off and mounted Beca.

 

“No!” Beca gulped. “I just…You literally are the most beautiful person that I’ve ever…” Beca tried to speak but Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“At least it’s not _thing_ this time.” Chloe winked, her hands coming to rest on Beca’s shoulders as the brunette sat up again to look at her closely, reaching up to tousle the hair out of Chloe’s face and tuck it behind her ear.

 

Chloe was not ashamed to admit that she blushed at that and she knew Beca saw it in the moonlight that was pouring through her bedroom window.

 

“The most beautiful person.” Beca shook her head, pointing to Chloe’s almost bare chest. 

 

“Outside and in here.”

 

Chloe almost choked up. Usually she would have brushed past this kind of mindless compliment and headed straight for the sex, but with Beca she knew it wasn’t anything to do with what Chloe could for for _her_.

 

“If you're not careful I’m going to cry.” she whispered and Beca chuckled, picking up on her want to not drop the mood from before. She let her finger trail down Chloe’s sternum, over the bottom seam of her bra and then, raked one of her nails across her taut stomach.

 

Chloe felt the scratching sensation and immediately fell back into deep arousal, her muscles contorting as she tried to give Beca more skin to touch.

 

“I’d rather make you wet another way…” Beca mused, flipping them over so that Chloe was beneath her, legs parted as Beca ground her body down in the most agonisingly slow way.

 

Chloe lost herself in that movement as Beca rolled her hips, pushing Chloe into the mattress. It was unbelievably hot, the pressure of Beca’s warm and supple body, pressing further and further down on her as her neck was peppered with bites and kisses.

 

She reached up to draw her nails across Beca’s shoulder blades only to find her, disappointingly, still clothed.

 

“The fu-fuck is this, get this off, fu-huck.” Chloe panted and Beca laughed breathily against her collarbone.

 

“You want this gone?” She chuckled, sitting up as Chloe hooked her legs around Beca’s waist, laying there in her underwear, watching possessively as Beca unfastened the buttons to her shirt in the slowest, most mischievous way possible.

 

“How much do you want it gone?” Beca asked, the first three buttons loosening between her fingers. Chloe watched, eyes wide, as one side of Beca’s red bra was revealed.

 

“How much Chlo?” she teased, biting her lip and staring straight into Chloe’s eyes.

 

Another two buttons came apart and the shirt opened further, flashing Beca’s rib tattoo, the lines of text illegible in the dark but their raw sex appeal evident in Chloe’s soft moan.

 

“Bec, take it off, please…” she whispered, reaching up to grab at the shirt but Beca gripped her wrists, forcing her arms down against the bed before sitting up again and ripping the remaining buttons open, letting the shirt slide off of her arms and onto the floor next to the bed.

 

Chloe flipped them this time, desperate to explore the new expanse of skin available to her.

 

Her ministrations began at Beca’s collarbone but quickly worked their way, skin over tongue over teeth, to her chest, where she let her hot breath linger and moisten the skin between Beca’s breasts. 

 

At this, the brunette arched her back and Chloe, being an opportunist she was, took that moment to slip her hand behind Beca and unclasp her bra in a fluid movement. She may not be a rookie, but she certainly was impressed with herself that she been so smooth. Evidently, so was Beca.

 

“Jeez, how…” Beca began but Chloe moved up to kiss the awe from her girlfriend’s face, dragging her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip before moving back and removing the bra from her arms.

 

No sooner had her eyes fell on Beca’s bare chest than Chloe’s mouth was upon it, teasing Beca’s right nipple with her tongue as she caressed her thumb over the left. Beca was keening, her breath hitching with ever movement on Chloe’s part.

 

The red head swapped sides, drawing more high pitched cries and whines from Beca. She played her like an instrument. She hadn’t heard Beca sing for so long, but she could hear it in the way she keened and sighed under her mouth.

 

Satisfied at her overture, she moved further downwards, drawing out the symphony.

 

Her eyes, close enough to finally see, poured over the script on the left side of Beca’s body that was illuminated by the moonlight. The tattoo was in Beca’s own handwriting and the words…

 

She gasped.

 

“I got it when I moved out here.” Beca’s voice disturbed the silence. She was propping her head up, looking at Chloe as the red head traced her fingers over the chorus to Titanium, etched forever into the woman’s ribs.

 

“Why? I thought you didn’t like it-“

 

“It’s _our_ song Chloe, of course I like it. I just pretended I didn’t. It made you sing it more.” Beca chuckled. “I got it cause I wanted to be reminded it where I came from. I wanted to be reminded of the person who made me who I am. I wanted you with me.”

 

Chloe watched as the brunette crumpled her nose up and laughed again, letting her head fall back on the bed.

 

“Is that lame? Shit…is that _creepy_?” Beca wondered aloud at the ceiling and Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s…” Chloe could not decide how to explain the feeling of warmth that had permeated her soul, but she knew she did not want to deviate from their original path, so put her words away for another time and used her mouth in an equally expressive way. She covered the tattoo in short, chaste kisses before running her tongue from Beca’s ribs, down across her navel to her opposite hip, almost laughing with satisfaction as Beca whined again.

 

Chloe took this as an instruction to finally rid Beca of her trousers, swiftly unbuttoning them and pulling them from her hips.

 

Once they had been sent to the graveyard of clothes that littered the floor of the bedroom, she sat back on her heels to take in the beauty of Beca in her red panties, stretched out in front of her. 

 

“ _Holy shit_.” Chloe managed, her hands falling to her thighs, pinching herself as if to wake herself up.

 

“You’ve seen it all before.” Beca rolled her eyes, arms folded behind her head and looking smug.

 

“Not like this….”Chloe shook her head, reaching out to caress her hand from Beca’s sternum, right down to the triangle of material that covered her sex.

 

Chloe pressed lightly before taking the hand away, knowing it would tease Beca. Sure enough her hips bucked and jogged the red head forward, causing her to come face to face with the brunette’s skin again.

 

She paused briefly to take in the understated pause/play button that marked the surface of Beca’s skin before sinking her teeth gently against her hip bone. The noise that erupted from Beca’s mouth, unlike those that came before, was guttural and low, the resonance travelling through the mattress as Beca yanked Chloe up to meet her lips again.

 

“You’re going to kill me…” Beca growled through her teeth as they breathed into each others mouths, Chloe’s hands back on Beca’s chest.

 

“Ah, well there’s nothing wrong with _la petit Mort…_ ” Chloe countered, moving back down Beca’s body until her mouth was hovering over Beca’s underwear.

 

“Chloe…” Beca tried to speak but she knew the heat of her breath beating against the fabric was already driving her wild.

 

She hooked her finger into the waistband, pulling slightly and leaving a hot, wet kiss against Beca’s mound before looking up to check that she was okay to continue.

 

“Oh for the love of God…I’ve been waiting for eight years.” Beca whined, snapping the waistband against her thighs as she tried to push them down. Chloe knew she was already lost, not thinking right, just so consumed by her arousal that it was unfair now.

 

She leant back, pulling the last garment from Beca’s body and letting it drop behind her as she pushed Beca’s legs apart, settling her left cheek against Beca’s right thigh, caressing the inside of the other taking in the sight.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Chloe whispered.

 

She had always classed herself as highly sexual. She knew sex, she knew people and loved bodies, but she knew now that she had never loved a body like this. Beca had not responded to Chloe’s statement, instead her face was torn between desperation and something that look like insecurity.

 

Chloe knew what to do, to dispel that frown, that worry behind her girlfriend’s eyes.

 

She leant forward and let her tongue, flat and even, draw up through Beca’s pussy. Savouring the taste and the smell, the feeling of Beca’s hands as they instantly leapt to her hair and the sound of her moan.

 

She moaned back at the headiness of it all, continuing her plan to go slow, letting her tongue probe slightly further and put a teasing pressure at the apex of her sex. She knew Beca was already worked up, but she was going to enjoy this.

 

Like it had been said, they had waited _eight years_ for this.

 

Chloe lamented the fact that she could have been doing this with Beca the whole time. She could have been with Beca for almost a decade, but she knew that that was not how life worked. Everything happened at the time it was supposed to and if it did not happen, it had not meant to.

 

She knew that this was meant to happen.

 

Chloe finally pushed through the folds and let the tip of her tongue flick Beca’s clit, causing the brunette to start and pull her hair slightly. She moved back, sucking Beca’s lips into her mouth and teasing with her tongue before letting it graze her clit again, sparking the same reaction as before. 

 

“Oh my fucking-Jesus-shit-“ Beca was letting a stream of profanities hit the ceiling as she let Chloe coax and tease her.

 

“Is it okay?” Chloe offered, knowing the innocence in her voice was going to only turn Beca on further.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Beca fixed her with a stare, her blown pupils making her eyes wild and her hair already mussed up.

 

“I can keep going?” she grinned and Beca narrowed her eyes.

 

“I swear to fuck if you stop I will literally die.”

 

That was enough for Chloe, it was all the permission she needed.

 

Her head sank back towards Beca’s core and she settled her lips against it again, this time pushing her lips through the folds to capture her clit into her mouth where she began to suck, her eyes closing at the ungodly moans coming from the woman above her.

 

Her movements started slow but as Beca’s pleading fingers trailed up her shoulders and her neck, pulling her hair at it’s roots, she began to flick her tongue in a steady rhythm.

 

“ _Chloe_ …” Beca whined, her voice so high and breathy that Chloe eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. She dug her nails into Beca’s thighs at the sound of her name rolling off of her tongue.

She sucked harder, flicked faster, pulling and coaxing Beca from her body, willing her entire soul to enter that other plain.

 

All it took was for her to open her eyes and meet Beca’s gaze to send the woman over the edge.

 

Her hips began to buck and her legs were shaking, the whole of her body arching off of the bed as Chloe continued, taking every last second she could to elongate the orgasm. Beca had not screamed, she had not cried or whined. She had only gasped and held her breath through the whole thing before falling, spent and panting, back against the mattress. 

Her hands drunkenly beckoned for Chloe to join her at the top of the bed and, laughing, she accepted the invite.

 

“Come here.” Beca whispered, pulling Chloe in for a kiss.

 

She knew that her face was moist, that her mouth was full of a heady, musky taste. This made it so much hotter when Beca’s tongue met hers before the she sucked Chloe’s lower lip into her mouth, tasting herself on the woman.

 

“I tell you what…” Beca chuckled, pulling back to look into Chloe’s eyes. 

 

“What?” Chloe frowned, her face slightly squished by Beca’s hands on both of her cheeks.

 

“That was totally worth the wait.”

 

They both began to giggle as Chloe fell beside the other woman and draped her arms across Beca’s chest, settling her head against her shoulder. Beca picked up Chloe’s hand and began playing with her fingers. Her chest was still rising and falling with exertion and Chloe could almost hear her pulse pounding through the brunette’s body as it began to slow down.

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Chloe sighed happily, letting Beca intertwine their fingers. 

 

“Not a bad way to end the night.” She added, smiling up at the other woman.

 

She felt Beca’s body stiffen next to her and she had a moment of panic. Had she ruined it all? Broken the glass tank of alternate reality that this incredible romance seemed to be suspended in?

 

“End the night?” Beca frowned, turning to look down at the red head.

 

“Yeah…?” Chloe replied with her own question, still panicking that she had fucked it up. She continued to feel the anxiety running wild in her lungs until she heard Beca chuckle.

 

“Okay, can you just…what’s wrong?” she asked as Beca freed her own shoulder to lay on her side, facing Chloe, their fingers still locked, hands falling to the mattress between them. Beca was looking at her with a mix of disbelief and daring about her eyes and mouth.

 

“You don’t think that I’m going to let you give me the most earth-shattering orgasm and then just fall asleep?” she grinned and Chloe’s heart skipped a few beats at the way her lips looked, so perfect and full in the half-light.

 

“I…it’s not like I did it because I wanted you to…” Chloe shook her head. “This isn’t a deal, like, we can go to sleep, honestly I am so happy right now…”

 

She trailed off as Beca arched an eyebrow. There was something so sexy about Beca when she was comfortable enough to be cocky, it was almost offensive.

 

Suddenly Chloe was on her back, the weight of Beca’s body pressing against her hips, brunette hair tickling the side of her face as she was straddled. Beca pushed her hands against the mattress behind her as she bent over, bringing their faces so close.

 

“You think that I just want to return the favour?” She whispered, her eyes dangerously narrowed as she moved her head towards Chloe’s neck, only letting her breath touch the skin there.

 

Chloe had never felt like she had belonged to anyone more. Sure she had been dominated once, a long, long time ago, but everybody she had been with since she had been the one to initiate and end, without wanting any thanks.

 

That was the thing about Chloe’s brand of heartbreak; sex became an excuse for her to lose herself in another person, without letting anyone touch her and remind her that it was not Beca. The suspension of disbelief was only good when they were quiet and quick without a returning of the favour.

  
Truth be told, Chloe had touched a lot of people since college, but she had not _been touched_ since her college boyfriend left her in Beca’s freshman year.

 

“You don’t have to…” Chloe’s voice squeaked as Beca took her ear lobe into her mouth and bit it gently.

 

“I know.” Beca replied, bringing her face up. She sat back when she saw the look on the red head’s face.

 

“Chlo-how…how long since? There have been people right?” she frowned, sitting back on her heels and using Chloe’s hands to steady herself. Chloe felt her face blush, the embarrassment evident in the way she tried to hide her face in her arms.

 

“There have been people. I mean I have, to them…but I haven’t let them…” she murmured.

 

Beca leaned forward, grabbing her chin and turning her so that their faces were centimetres apart.

 

“That’s fucking unacceptable.” She growled. Chloe knew she was not mad at her, but she still felt the thrill of arousal at being in trouble run up her spine.

 

“I cannot believe that nobody…did they even try? Who are these people, point me to them, I’m gonna fuck them up.” Beca’s eyebrows were pulling together and Chloe was getting more turned on by this protective, seemingly angry woman straddling her hips.

 

“No…fuck me first.” Chloe felt herself whimper before closing her eyes in absolute embarrassment. 

 

She wanted to take that back, that pleading. She had pleaded only once after leaving college. A guy from out of town had been at the bar Aubrey and her had snuck off to once. They had been fooling around in the back of his car and she had pleaded, desperately and drunkenly. She had needed something to take the pain away but as soon as it started, she knew it was not enough. She had run away and, to his credit he had not followed or forced, but it was the last time she pleaded for somebody to touch her.

 

From then on, she only touched other people, gave them pleasure. She could not stand to be touched by anybody else in that way, to be reminded that it was never going to be the right person.

Chloe always felt guilty when she denied their advances. It was not their fault that they were not Beca. Nobody ever would be.

 

_Beca._

 

“What did you just say?”

 

She cautiously opened her eyes to see that she should not have been worried at all about her words. Beca’s face was hungry, hungrier than Chloe had ever seen it. Her jaw was set like stone, her gazeboring into her own eyes as her lips quivered.

 

This time it _was_ Beca. This time, pleading was okay.

 

God how she had wanted it for so long.

 

“Fuck me first…” Chloe offered before leaning her head up so that her lips brushed the outer-shell of Beca’s ear.

 

“Please?” she whispered, genuine desperation dripping from the word. The moan that ripped its way out of Beca’s throat was almost enough to make her come before she had even started. 

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to say that.” Beca growled, pinning Chloe’s hands to the mattress in one of her own as she slipped her hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

 

Immediately Beca’s mouth was all over her chest and Chloe could not cope. Not only had it been so long since anybody had done this to her, but this time it was the one person she had been dreaming about for years. 

 

She shut her mind off, letting herself tune into the moment. Beca’s teeth on her nipple, her other hand raking her nails up and down her ribs. 

 

Beca let go of her hands but Chloe kept them above her head, gripping onto the wood of the headboard as Beca shifted, kissing down her stomach before coming back up to her lips. She felt the mattress move as Beca shifted her weight and then her bare thigh pushed between her own, pressing against her core.

 

“I want to make this good for you, I want to go slow like you did…” Beca whined in her ear as she rolled her hips down. “But you’re just too god-damn hot-”

 

“Then don’t go slow.”

 

Chloe reckoned that Beca was simply waiting for her cue, suddenly the woman was at her hips, biting, sucking, scratching. Her whole body was on fire, Beca was everywhere, doing everything right. Somewhere along the line she felt her underwear slip over her thighs.

 

“Oh my _god_.” 

 

“What?” she managed to breathe as Beca’s hands ran up the side of her thigh, her head coming up to dip against Chloe’s neck.

 

Her fingers traced the outer lips of her sex, dipping in through the folds and emerging slick. She did it again and again, teasing her, moving to her entrance and then away before drawing a circle around her clit. 

 

Chloe started at that, whimpered into Beca’s mouth as they kissed deeply, all the while Beca toying with her until she broke off the kiss. Maintaining eye contact, Beca trailed her hand up Chloe’s body and then into her own mouth. 

 

She gasped at that, it was filthy and yet the most beautifully complimentary thing Beca could have done, especially when she looked like she was enjoying the taste.

 

“You’re so wet…was that me?” she asked, her hand moving back down, cupping her pussy. Chloe was overwhelmed by the warmth that radiated from her stomach and up into her face. She finally lower her hands from their grip of the headboard so that she could drag Beca’s gaze away from her body and straight into her own eyes.

 

“ _It’s only ever been you._ ” she stated, resolute, it was the most honest thing she had ever said. There in the moonlight, Beca’s hand poised over her core, her other hand against Chloe’s cheek.

 

Beca looked at her with adoration but before Chloe could mention it Beca had gently slipped her finger through her folds and inside her. She did not move any further, it was only a shallow touch and Chloe knew that she was letting her accommodate her finger before continuing.

 

It was amazing. The feeling of Beca inside her, her muscles stretching around her.She had never felt so close to another human being, never felt so absolutely willing to give herself over entirely to the woman who was peppering her collarbone with small kisses.

 

Beca slipped her finger a little shallower before sliding in deeper.

 

Chloe’s eyes rolled back in her head.

 

“ _Oh-uh God.”_ She moaned, deep and guttural. It continued that way as Beca began to patiently drag her finger in and out of Chloe, alternating between shallow and deep.

 

“Everything okay?” Beca chuckled against her temple as she moved her arm beneath Chloe’s shoulders to cradle her and support herself as her face hung over the red head’s.

 

Chloe just looked up at her, taking in every detail of her face.

 

“No…” she goaded as she felt Beca stall her motions. “Not enough.” 

 

“Really?” Beca’s teeth came out to bite her own lip. “How about this?”

 

Chloe gasped, holding her breath and slapping her hand against the wall above her head as Beca introduced a second finger, plunging so deep, hitting her mark in the most delicious way.

 

“Holy shit yes… _yes_.” She gulped for air as Beca lowered her head, teeth attacking her neck and shoulders as she began to fuck her slowly, curling her fingers so deep inside her.

 

“Don’t stop.” Chloe begged. She had broken the seal now, the pleading was allowed and she was going to take advantage of that.

 

Beca quickened her pace, brushing her thumb over her clit sparingly, causing Chloe to start and buck wildly.

 

“Please Beca, harder…” she begged and Beca obliged, moaning into her ear as she went deeper and faster. Chloe watched as the muscles in Beca’s arm and shoulders became more pronounced. Beca may not have been a fitness nut but she had some seriously good tone to her.

 

That just made things even better for Chloe.

 

“You like it when I’m inside you?” Beca panted in her ear.

 

“So much, I’ve waited for so long. Ugh…It’s been so long since I…” Chloe groaned back, her breath coming in short, sharp bursts.

 

Little did Chloe know, Beca had not yet reached her full potential in this act. This was proven to her when Beca started to go deeper, curling her fingers every time she entered her, pulling back and building up the tension growing there.

 

“Are you gonna come for me baby?”Beca’s voice was less of that and more of a series of spurts of breath hitting her neck. 

 

“Fuck yeah…” Chloe whined, her voice climbing in pitch as Beca pressed their foreheads together. Chloe’s nails came up to scratch along Beca’s shoulder blades, digging into the muscles as she held on for dear life.

 

“Oh my guh-god-Be…Beca!” she managed to cry as she felt release, every muscle in her body spasming, contracting around Beca in every way. Every hair on her body stood on end and it felt as though the body against hers, the woman cradling her, was the only thing tying her to reality.

 

As it faded and her body began to relax, she recognised that Beca had softly slipped out of her, her hand coming to rest on Chloe’s chest, next to her face as they panted together.

 

“Th-thank you.” Chloe finally spoke, her voice hoarse.

 

“Don’t thank me.” Beca chuckled, looking up at her. “It’s not my duty. I did it because I wanted to, because I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I love you three.”

 

Chloe chuckled at that as Beca raised her head to kiss her, slow, without burning passion, just a constant, reassuring feeling of love.

 

“You were right though.” Beca sighed matter of factly, stretching and pulling Chloe into her as the little spoon, which Chloe found adorable because in no way was she tall enough to be a big spoon.

 

“What?” Chloe yawned as she pulled Beca’s arms tighter around herself.

 

“Not a bad way to end the night.”

 

“You’re a nerd.” Chloe’s eyes flickered shut as she kissed Beca’s fingers.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your nerd.”

 

She felt her stomach flutter at that, sending her off into the deepest, calmest sleep she had ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

_ **“A rhapsody for you and me** _

_ **And every melody is timeless.”** _

 

Chloe was always excited to wake up these days.

 

She remembered the first time she saw that view of Beca, her skin being kissed by the orange haze of the morning sun while her hair splayed out around her head like a tumbleweed, her lips pursed slightly.

 

Every morning was the same, Chloe awoke to absolute perfection. She rolled over gently to face Beca, taking in the curve of her cheek against the pillow next to her. Her expression was so peaceful and pure, as if there was nothing in the world that could hurt her.

 

“Stop being creepy.” Beca murmured sleepily, her eyes remaining shut as she stretched her arm out over Chloe’s chest, all the while hooking herself closer to the redhead. 

 

“I…I wasn’t!” Chloe felt herself blush, a smile pulling at her lips as Beca’s hand secured it’s self on her shoulder. Looking down Chloe could see the swirl of her tattoo, spiralling over her shoulder and ending in the pitch pipe that was on her shoulder blade.

 

She had originally thought it corny, though she would never say it to Beca, she still did, but it was such a beautiful homage to Beca’s past with the Bellas and the design suited her so much that she was often entranced by it _._

 

Chloe found her fingers tracing the lines of the score, following it over Beca’s shoulder and round into the centre of the design.

 

“Mmmm.” Beca hummed deeply in appreciation. “That tickles.”

 

Chloe smirked smugly to herself when she saw goosebumps erupt over the surface of Beca’s skin. She upped the ante, lightly introducing her nails and trailing them over Beca’s back, chuckling when she felt Beca’s breath hitch.

 

“How about that?” She goaded and Beca sighed happily.

 

“That feels good.” Came the breathy reply.

 

Beca leaned up, pressing her lips to Chloe’s cheek. Chloe marvelled at the way the muscles in Beca’s back stretched beneath her fingers, thinking about the scratch marks she had left there when they had first been together.

 

It had been a couple of weeks and they were still learning how to be together, relearning their relationship in it’s new state, but it had been the best time of Chloe’s life.

 

She was always wary, worried that a switch would flip and her new life would be pulled from beneath her like a rug, which she guessed was normal. Whenever she began to feel that way though, Beca was there, reassuring her, validating her feelings. The best remedy for her over-active mind though, was a pleasant distraction.

 

And Beca was the queen of _pleasant distractions_.

 

“You’re doing the frown…” Beca whispered, kissing Chloe’s ear lobe before moving on down her neck.

 

“I’m fine.” Chloe chuckled. She felt Beca shrug but continue her way down her neck, her kisses becoming more fervent. 

 

“Bec…I’m fine.” Chloe tried to re-affirm but she felt Beca smile against her skin when she let out a soft sigh at the pleasure she was experiencing.

 

“ _You’re so fine, and you’re mine…_ ”Beca sang quietly, causing Chloe to snort with laughter.

 

“That was the gayest thing you’ve ever done.”Chloe sniggered, pulling Beca’s face up to meet hers in a chaste kiss.

 

“Oh really?” Beca muttered against her lips. “Because I think I’ve done… _gayer_ things.”

 

The light, teasing mood altered in intensity as Beca rolled over, landing her hips between Chloe’s legs. 

 

“Like what?” Chloe arched an eyebrow as she saw a ghost of something pass behind Beca’s eyes.

 

There was nothing more Chloe loved than looking into Beca’s eyes. Sure, she had done it for years, she had seen a lot there. The stress during college, the fear during competitions, the mirth and elation when they were hanging out with the other Bella’s. She had always thought that the way Beca looked at her had been just the same as the way she looked at everybody else, but she had recently learnt that was not the case.

 

Even in the five years between graduation and their reunion, the way Beca looked at Chloe had never waned, only intensified. As she looked into them then, laying there entangled in the rays of the rising sun, she saw the unadulterated, inexplicable love that Beca had been casting her way for what felt like their whole lives. 

 

Chloe reckoned that she had always been looking straight back at Beca in exactly the same way.

 

“I think you know…” Beca smiled mischievously, dipping her head to press an open mouthed kiss to her chest. Chloe’s mouth fell open in a soft as Beca let her nose trail along the line of her collarbone and down towards her breasts.

 

“I would lo-love to know, j-just how gay you want to be r-right now…” Chloe’s words faltered as Beca took one of her nipples into her mouth and began to tease it delicately with her tongue.

 

“Everything okay Chlo?” Beca asked lightly, her mouth still busy.

 

“Yeah… _yeah_.” Chloe tried to keep her head, they had things to do, they had an agenda.

 

“ _Beca!_ ” She yelped as Beca’s hand slipped between her thighs, her palm pressing down on her core in the perfect position.

 

“Chloe?” Beca smirked, looking up at her through her lashes as she added more pressure to her touch.

 

“We have things we need to do today…Be- _Beca…_ ” Chloe was trying to be reasonable, trying to remind her girlfriend that they were adults with responsibilities and that they could not just spend the day in bed like they had done for the previous week.

 

She was trying, but the image of Beca slipping further down the bed to position her head over her sex was such an undeniably delicious view that she could only bite her lip.

 

“Fuck.” She whined as Beca bent to kiss her bikini line.

 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Beca’s voice was muffled by Chloe’s body, who could feel the vibrations of Beca’s voice shooting straight up her spine.

 

“How long have we got?” Beca added, lifting her head slightly to brush her mane of hair out of her face. Chloe checked her phone on the bedside table.

 

“It’s 7:40, Beca we have to be at the studio by half eight…”

 

“Sawyer flew in from London last night, kid is _not_ starting early today.”

 

“But. It’s my first day on the job.” Chloe pouted.

 

“Okay, okay…” Beca rolled her eyes, traces of a grumpy mood about her lips, even as she kissed her way back up Chloe’s body to meet her face to face.

 

“ _You’re_ insatiable.” Chloe laughed, kissing Beca deep and slow.

 

“ _You’re_ making this worse.” Beca moaned against her mouth. Chloe took the opportunity to slide her tongue over Beca’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and biting it. She felt a shiver of power run over her skin as she raked her nails down Beca’s back, releasing Beca’s lip so she could hear her reaction. She chuckled as Beca’s breath became more ragged, the woman lowering her head to ply Chloe with a deep, seductive hum.

 

Satisfied that she had riled Beca up enough, Chloe stopped her scratching and caressing and slipped out from underneath her, rolling out of the bed. When the white sheets fell from her form she made sure to stretch her full body, practically feeling Beca’s eyes following her every move.

 

“Where are you going?” the brunette choked, tangled in sheets and watching with wide eyes as Chloe turned to face her, stretching her arms up to run her hands through her hair. She smiled when she saw how hungry Beca looked as she watched.

 

“I’ll be back. I need to shower…” she arched an eyebrow as she turned and moved towards the door. She stopped, leaning on the frame and not looking back.

 

“Unless…” she murmured, eyeing Beca coyly over her shoulder.

 

“Unless?” Beca replied, not bothering to mask the excitement in her voice.

 

“I guess I could use a duet partner, but she’d have to catch me first.” Chloe threw over her shoulder before running off down the hallway, laughing with sheer, unadulterated joy. 

 

She had never heard somebody jump out of bed so fast.

 

*****

 

Chloe had to give Beca her due, they were only been ten minutes late, which for them was an achievement.

 

“Beca, good to see yo-Chloe!?” 

 

Suddenly Bonnie was flying out from behind the reception desk, hurling her body at Chloe.

 

During Chloe’s time in L.A, before Amy’s wedding, Bonnie and her had become quite close, liaising about clients, sharing anecdotes about Beca and finding out that they had a lot in common from music taste to upbringing. Chloe wondered if she had become a safe-haven for Bonnie, who was always having to deal with antsy clients, agitated bosses and grumpy producers.

 

“What are you _doing_ here!? I thought you were back at camp!” Bonnie squealed, leaning back to look at the red head, her hands clamped over her shoulders. It was then Chloe realised that Bonnie had not been working the day she had come in for her meeting with Martin.

 

“Oh, Martin didn’t tell you?” Chloe gushed, almost laughing at Bonnie’s confused smile. “I’m the new artist liaison officer!”

 

“He said we had a newbie, I had no idea….but. Hey, wait a second.” Bonnie stepped backwards, looking from Beca to Chloe and back again.

 

“I thought you guys had a big fall out? Beca you told me she left you at the wedding…you were crying into your mixing desk for weeks.” She frowned, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Thanks Bon, no really thanks, that was information I really wanted to share.” Beca hid her face as Chloe wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes at her as they dropped their hands, fingers interlinked, hanging between them.

 

Bonnie’s eyes flicked toward them and Chloe wished she had taken a photo of the way the receptionist’s face brightened in shock.

 

“Oh-OH! Beca you’re, Chloe and…that’s just, Aw, come here!” Bonnie cried, not finding the right words and opting to drag them both into a hug.

 

“I’m so happy for you guys. I knew you’d work it out, Martin said you had to, or he would fire you for Chloe!”

 

“Wait _Martin_ …?” Beca began but was cut off when the doors at the other end of the foyer parted.

 

“Beca! Bonnie! I trust you’re not monopolising our new employee.” Martin grinned, making his way across the room in his sharp suit and shiny shoes. 

 

Beca and Bonnie backed off to let Martin shake Chloe’s hand.

 

“I’m delighted to have you on board, it is truly a pleasure.” He smiled, his voice gusty. “Bonnie, have you supplied Chloe with her keys yet?” 

 

“Oh-right yes-one second!” Bonnie ran to busy herself behind the desk, gathering papers and folders together in haphazard piles and dropping things on the floor as she swept them out of the way.

 

“I’d love to show you to your office Chloe, but unfortunately I have a meeting with a client. A big one.” Martin sighed, straightening his maroon tie as he turned to Beca.

 

“Could be good news for you though Mitchell.” he added, donning a pair of circular shades on his way to the exit. “She wants you after your work on the new Boi Wunder album. Oh, and Clara just said Sawyer’s on his way, you two should be ready, he’s gonna be tired and pretty crabby.”

 

Without a further word he was gone, leaving Bonnie rummaging through her files and Beca rolling her eyes at Chloe.

 

“You’ll get used to that.” Beca shrugged and Chloe chuckled as they approached the desk.

 

“Your key card is for the elevator, the keys are for studio one and your office.” Bonnie handed a fistful of silver keys and a pass on a lanyard over the desk.

 

“I get a separate office?” Chloe frowned, turning to look at Beca as Bonnie nodded, motioning for her to sign the appropriate forms for her keys.

 

“Do you need me to show yo-“ she began but Beca cut her off with a wave of her hand, lowering it to grasp Chloe’s wrist.

 

“We got it Bonnie, thanks.” 

 

“Yeah thanks Bonnie…I’ll catch up with you later!” Chloe tried to added as she was pulled through the double doors towards the elevator.

 

“After you.” Beca motioned for her to press her pass against the reader, both of them beaming when it beeped happily back at them and the doors slid open.

 

“I didn’t know that I would get an actual office.” Chloe marvelled, examining her keys. 

 

“I may have had a say in that.” Beca mumbled, kicking her shoes at a mark on the floor of the elevator.

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe’s attention turned from the sparkling silver keys in her hand to the shining woman in front of her.

 

“Well…It’s all fun and games us working together and everything, but I figured you’d probably want your own space, you know?”  
  
“I have my own apartment.” Chloe cocked her head as Beca backed out of the elevator into the hall.

 

“Which is a waste of money and you know it. You are literally never there, your fridge is just wine and kale.” She teased, pulling her along the hallway by her hand. 

 

They passed the control room to Studio 1, Martin’s office and the second level seminar rooms before stopping at a room at the end of the hall. The door was fashioned from varnished wood, Chloe thought perhaps oak, the hinges and handle were a gold so clean that she could almost see her reflection in them. Her eyes followed the surface upwards from the handle to a plaque, proudly placed right in the centre with it’s slider to indicate whether she was in or out.

 

**_Chloe Beale_ **

_Artist Liaison Officer_

 

“Martin had it made specially.” Beca chuckled, obviously taking in Chloe’s open mouth and wide eyes. 

 

“You going in…?” She prompted and Chloe shook her head, trying to get her act together.

 

It was overwhelming really. She had not had an interview, only an informal meeting with Martin a few weeks before, which had lead into a meet and greet with the rest of the team and a short handover discussion with Clara, the woman who was managing the liaison officers. She was pretty sure nobody else had gotten their own office.

 

“What will the other’s say when they see I’m getting special treatment?” She mused, biting her lips and turning to look at Beca.

 

“It’s not special treatment.” She shrugged, leaning on the door frame. “Clara gets a brand new car every year because she drives two hours each way everyday. Os and Harper get extra holiday time to take…the company takes good care of their people.”

 

“What if _I_ wanted a holiday, or a car.” Chloe pouted and Beca rolled her eyes. 

 

“Are you kidding? You’re gonna be out on tour enough with clients. Besides. Once you see this office, you’re never going to want to leave.” Beca motioned for her to open the door, obviously becoming impatient.

 

“Is it normal to be nervous?” Chloe husked, fiddling with the keys as she shakily tried to slot them into the hole in the door.

 

“Bonnie will tell you, when I got the keys to my studio, I literally could not stop talking about it. It’s totally normal to be excited.” She corrected and Chloe smiled, feeling the lock click open. She cautiously pushed opened the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side. 

 

“Oh my…” she whispered as she looked around the room. 

 

The floors were the same wood as the door, save for the grey rug under her desk that stood beneath two huge windows accompanied by the standard, high-backed leather chair. The paint was a calming off-white colour and there were picture frames along the left wall.She moved closer to look at them, noticing that they were photo’s of the Bella’s, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

 

“I got a few printed up. I had to call Barden, they were pretty stuffy. Still not over the whole flashing-the-POTUS thing, but hey. They had them in the archives and it didn’t cost much to get them framed. Martin got a little tetchy about putting holes in the walls without a professional, but I wanted to do it. I don’t know it felt important that _I_ did it…is it okay, do you like them?”

 

Chloe turned and pulled Beca to her lips, kissing her to stop her babbling. When they finally came up for air, both were beaming at each other.

 

“They’re wonderful, I love them. I love this _room_!” She squealed, moving behind the desk to peer out of the windows at the view of the city. She watched the cars on the street go by and peered upwards at the tall buildings surrounding them, smiling at the sun as it glinted off of the windows of the offices opposite them.

 

“This one’s my favourite.” Beca chuckled and Chloe turned to see her sitting on the desk, a picture frame in her hands. Chloe moved to wrap her arms around Beca, leaning her head against her shoulder to look at the photo.

 

It was a picture of them in their senior year, not a posed photo like they had taken for graduation, but a selfie they had taken together in college. They were sat on the sofa in the old Bella house, laughing. Chloe remembered that day, Amy had stolen all of the free cupcakes from the career’s fair and brought them back to the house, insisting they eat them all to hide the evidence.

 

That was only weeks before graduation, Beca had broken up with Jesse and Chloe had been there, comforting her. 

 

“That’s one of my favourite memories. You shoved a cupcake in my face right after that was taken.” Beca laughed heartily, setting the frame back on the desk.

 

“You had frosting all over your face.”

 

“I know, I was so mad. I had sugar in my nostrils for so long. What made it worse is that it literally came out of nowhere.” Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe smiled coyly.

 

“What’s that smile for, Beale?”  
  
“I mean…yeah sure, I didn’t do it for any reason.” She shrugged and Beca narrowed her eyes.  
  
“You so did.” She poked Chloe in the ribs as the redhead laughed, like a peel of bells echoing around the room.

 

“Yeah…you…God it’s so stupid we are literally together now so admitting this is so…embarrassing.” Chloe covered her face, falling back to sit in her desk chair, registering somewhere behind the 

 

“Tell me, you said, we’re together, you can say anything.” Beca grinned, her feet dangling off the desk.

 

“Well. I kinda, we were having a good time and, it’s not like it was the first time it had happened, but I totally wanted to kiss you. The only thing was, the other’s were there and I literally had no idea what you would do but the urge was so overwhelming, so I wanted to make your face unavailable. It was the first time you had smiled in days and you just looked so freaking beautiful and…What?”

 

Chloe looked up at the woman sat on her desk, her face tinged slightly by sadness.

 

“Bec, what’s wrong?” she pulled her chair closer, settling her hands on Beca’s thighs.

 

“It’s just sad to think you know, we could have had so much time…we could have been like this for years…who knows where we could have been now.” Beca’s mouth pinched at the side as she looked at her shoes.

 

“Hey, doofus.” Chloe dipped her head to catch her eye, taking her hands between her own.

 

“ _This_ is where we are now. I would not trade where we are now for any easy ride. Everything that has happened has happened for a reason and if that reason was just so that we are here, together,right here, right now, then I am beyond happy with that.”

 

Beca smiled, the melancholy still too evident for Chloe to let herself give up.

 

“Besides, if we had gotten together back then, we would have been totally different people. I mean, I’m not saying you were messy, but you’ve really gained a sense of organisation since college and I’m glad about that because I don’t think I could spend so much time at your apartment if it was as gross as your room at the Bella house.” she chuckled and Beca grinned at that, rolling her eyes.

 

“You’re right, you’ve come a long way too Chlo, these days I barely notice the way you blush when I smile at you.”

 

Chloe blushed at that. She leant forward, capturing Beca’s in a deep kiss, sliding her hands along her thighs and locking her fingers behind her back. It was not sexual in nature, but rather so much more. She wanted to tell Beca that it was okay, everything that had happened was in the past and what mattered now was the good memories and the future they were going to make together.

 

At least, she hoped that was what Beca had taken from it before the brunette broke it off to answer her phone that had started to violently vibrate and ring against the desk in her pocket.

 

“Hello?” Beca frowned, her lips swollen from kissing, her fingers still interlocked with Chloe’s on her free hand. Her mouth fell into a soft ‘oh’ shape as she untangled their fingers and slid off the desk.

 

“Hold-hold on. No, dude, hold on.” Beca cupped the phone and turned to grimace at Chloe. “I will literally be a few seconds, honestly.”

 

Chloe nodded her away, an amused smile on her face as Beca left her office and shut the door behind her.

 

Suddenly, the enormity of her new life stretched out before her. She sat there in her new desk chair, at her new desk in her new office at her new job. It was all so bare, so ready for her to start… _something._ There was so much potential in her life, in her job, in her relationship with Beca. She felt slightly anxious, biting her lips as she stood to look out of the window again.

 

She was thankful when she heard the door click open again and turned to see Beca beckoning her.

 

“C’mon, Sawyer’s rolling into the lot. He’s gonna _freak_ when he sees you.” she giggled like a school girl as Chloe moved forward, letting the brunette drag her through the door and down the hall. Chloe made her pause long enough to flick the slider on her door to “Away” and then chuckled along with her towards the studio.

 

Just ten minutes later, Chloe was stoodin her usual position in the control room of studio one; leaning against the door by the mixing desk, flicking through her emails and taking no notice of them, instead watching Beca’s fingers dart out over the faders as she replayed synths on loops and hummed to herself, squinting her eyes in concentration.

 

She was glad to be well hidden behind a bookshelf full of records as she heard the door open and watched Beca spin the chair round, a knowing smile about her lips.

 

“Guess who’s back, bitch.” came an exhausted, barely broken voice as the door swung open, momentarily throwing the dark studio into yellow brightness before it closed and put them back into the safe, darkness of the purple lights.

 

“Sawyer Beats. You’ve grown, like an inch?” Beca chuckled, standing from her chair and moving to shake his hand. He batted it out the way and dragged her into a hug.

 

“Fuck you Mitchell.” he laughed before moving backwards and taking his sunglasses off. Chloe watched quietly, unmoving in her seat as his eyes searched Beca’s face.

 

“You’re smiling. What the fuck…did you get laid?” he asked and Beca blushed.

 

“Aw man, you got laid.” he sighed and Beca frowned.

 

“Why the disappointment, I thought you’d be happy for me?” Beca held her hands out in confusion as Sawyer dropped onto the couch. Chloe watched through the shelves as he shook his head.

 

“Man, I totally thought you and Chloe were endgame. You were like, perfect. At least tell me you sorted that shit out before you moved on…” he chastised and Chloe watched as Beca’s shoulders began to uncontrollably shake with laughter.

 

“It’s not funny, I know it’s sappy but I really liked her man, she made you better person, I could tolerate you when she was around.”

 

Sawyer took her cap off and ran his fingers through his short, wiry hair. Beca tried to speak a few times but Chloe thought it better if she just give the game up, lest either of them start to cry from laughing or sadness respectively.

 

“Guess who’s back, bitch.” Chloe mimicked his words, pocketing her phone and moving out from the darkness by the shelves. 

 

It was only a split second before Sawyer had literally jumped into her arms.

 

He had become somewhat like a little brother to her. He trusted both women to guide him, Beca in the studio as an artist and Chloe in his personal life. In the back of her mind she registered that their being a historically successful duo should statistically mean they would be wonderful parents. 

 

She shook that off quickly, deciding to come back to it much, much later, as Sawyer stepped out of her embrace.

 

“You guys are back together!” he yelled fist pumping. “That’s so great, I’ve gotta write a song about this…” 

 

“Technically we weren’t _officially_ together befo…okay yay we’re back together! Happy together time.” Beca laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes, moving to put her arm around the brunette’s shoulder. She planted a kiss on her jaw before pulling out her phone and surfing her emails.

 

They sat together and caught up in conversation, learning about Sawyer’s new Snapchat famous girlfriend and how he hated his stepdad before talk finally turned to work.

 

“Did you get the itinerary Clara sent you for this week?” she asked Sawyer as he and Beca took their places in the studio chairs at the desk.

 

“Yeah I sure did. I thought she was gonna be running everything, but I guess that’s you huh?” he beamed and Chloe nodded, checking her schedule.

 

“We’ve got a meeting with Martin this Thursday, he wants to brief you and the team on the marketing strategy for the album. Good news is from what I’ve read of the handover Clara gave me, TRL want to jump on this as soon as the first teasers come out. Also, the studio want to know if you need anything for your hotel room?” Chloe began to work, thankful that she was finding her feet in her new role with friends, she could not imagine what it must have been like for Beca. To do this kind of job with no familiar faces or support.

 

Sawyer began to answer her questions as Beca stared at her, unblinking. Chloe tried to concentrate on the boy’s request for softer sheets but could only pull on the collar of her blouse trying to signal Beca to stop staring.

 

“I’ll get on that.” Chloe nodded, jotting down as much on her phone as she could, moving towards the door of the studio.

 

“I’ve got to make a few calls, I’ll be down the hall if either of you need me.” she gestured as she left the room, watching Beca continue to stare at her as Sawyer nodded and turned back to the screen.

 

She had only been in her office and on the phone with the hotel a few minutes when a text popped up on her phone. She smiled when she saw it was from Beca.

 

_Come back. I miss you. You belong here._

 

She rolled her eyes as she responded.

 

_I have to work. It’s my first day, don’t make me get in trouble. X_

 

She turned to start copying her appointments from her emails into her various calendars and write up notes for questions and processes to bring up with Clara at their afternoon catch up. It was only a few minutes before another text pushed it’s way through.

 

_You’re already in so much trouble when we get home. Watching you work is so fucking hot._

 

Chloe blushed at the empty room.

 

“Freaking insatiable.” She muttered, smiling as she tapped out her response.

 

_Fingers on the faders, Mitchell. X_

 

Her phone was quiet for the rest of the day, save for Beca asking her for her lunch order so she could bring it up to her. Chloe was still finding her feet and she had a lot to learn, but she trusted that Martin knew she could do the job. All she had to do was be herself, which was always easiest when Beca was around.

*****

 

“I could have driven.” Chloe said matter-of-factly as Beca tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, agitated.

 

“What, on your first day? No, I’m pretty sure it’s my job to chauffeur you.” She chuckled, reaching over and tangling their fingers over the centre console.

 

Chloe lived for those moments, the times when their past, present and future would collide in her mind. She had held hands with Beca years before in the same way, she had sat in a car with her like this on the way to Vegas merely months before and she knew that her future held so many more car rides together, battling against traffic, arguing about directions, singing along to their favourite songs or just spending time in silence together. It instilled such a sense of calm in her bones.

 

Until Beca honked her horn.

 

“Fuck you!” she yelled, flipping off the car that had cut her up. Chloe chuckled, flicking her shades down over her eyes as she looked out on the sunset over the traffic.

 

It was forty-five minutes later when they finally got home from the fifteen minute drive from the studio. Chloe was glad she was not going back to her apartment that night, or it could have been at least another hour before she got there in the traffic. 

 

She followed Beca through the lot, their hands swinging together between them as they smiled and caught up about their day.

 

“I was kinda glad Sawyer went back to the hotel early. He was so not up to vocals today. It’s okay, we are ahead of schedule, thanks to all the work you did before.” Beca beamed as they entered the elevator.

 

“The work _we_ did.” Chloe corrected and Beca just smiled, bouncing on her feet as they ascended.

 

“Everything okay?” She added when Beca’s face faded into a slightly nervous grin. Her eyes were wide and bright, as if she was begging herself not to say something. 

 

“Yeah, no, it’s all fine.” she cleared her throat as the elevator doors opened. Half way along the hall towards the door to her apartment Beca stopped, handing her the keys.

 

“You should probably go first.” she bit her lip and Chloe frowned.

 

“What are you up to?” she asked, narrowing her eyes as she took the keys from her. 

 

“Am I about to get a jump-scare because I swear to god I will withhold all the sex from you for a long time.”

 

“It’s not a jump scare, I promise!” Beca held out her hands as she joined her at the door.

 

“Yeah, well if it is, don’t say I didn’t I tell you.” She hoped it was fair warning, wincing as she opened the door. To her surprise the apartment was just the same as they had left it that morning. The lights were off but it was calm and still. Chloe smiled, reaching out to flick the lights on, shrugging her jacket half off of her shoulders, confused at Beca’s suggestion she enter first.

 

“See…no jump-” Beca began but was instead greeted with an almighty shout.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Chloe all but leapt into Beca’s arms as bodies jumped out from behind the couch, from behind the doors at the end of the hall and from behind the wall separating them from the kitchen. There were streamers and silly string and faces…faces that Chloe recognised.

 

She looked up at them all, the Bellas stood there, grinning and arms outstretched. Amy was still spraying her with silly string, Cynthia was holding out a glass of champagne and Aubrey and Staciewere laughing with Emily and Benji at the backof the group who were making a wig out of the streamers. Flo, Ashely and Jessica were catching up from their hiding space at the doors to the bedrooms and Lily and Bumper were scrambling towards them from the couch.

 

“What the-hey, what are you…” Chloe tried, turning to look at Beca who was grinning sheepishly.

 

“What the hell are you all doing here? Emily I thought you were on tour!?” She gasped and the legacy shrugged.

 

“Beca said she wanted to celebrate. It’s a family thing, I’ve gotta be here.” She shrugged as the rest of them agreed.

 

“Celebrate what?” Chloe frowned, looking back at Beca who was beginning to blush.

 

“Well, I know it’s a big deal, all this change, and that you were nervous about today…so I…uh…wanted to throw you a party. So that your friends were here…you always felt most supported and safe when you were in the Bellas so I thought…” Beca began to mumble and Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling her into a kiss, drawing a variation of reactions from the group around her.

 

“Right okay, so champagne?” Cynthia tried to distract the onlookers. “Ya’ll are busy, anybody…? I guess I’ll just drink all the shots myself then.”

 

“Yeah, lets give them some space.” Aubrey suggested tightly, obviously in an effort to disperse the audience so that Beca and Chloe could have their moment. 

 

“C’mon guys, shots!” Stacie yelled, doing a much more efficient job at breaking up the crowd.

 

When Chloe finally pulled back from Beca she saw that the rest of the group had moved to the kitchen, laughing and joking with each other as they downed drinks and ate chips from the breakfast bar.

 

“Happy first day at your new job and stuff?” Beca offered and Chloe smiled.

 

“I know you will never let anyone else currently in this apartment find it out, but you’re a real fucking sap Beca Mitchell.” She hooked her arms around Beca’s waist and pulled her closer into an embrace. 

 

“It’s our little secret.” Beca stage whispered before planting a kiss on her temple. “C’mon, you deserve a drink.” They moved to the breakfast bar to join their friends as Benji fiddled with the TV, choosing a music channel. 

 

It was a few hours into the night that Chloe finally managed to get round to Aubrey, who had been keeping up with Stacie and Cynthia in the shot department, so looked a little worse for wear when she wrapped her arms around Chloe, grinning.

 

“Chloe!” She called out, sloshing her drink in the air.

 

“Bree! How did you get here? Can camp really do without you _again?_ ” she joked as she pulled back.

 

“Oh it’s fine Chlo, honestly, NexTech have literally given us so much trade I’ve filled your position three times over.” Aubrey shrugged, leaning on the back of the couch as Stacie and Cynthia handed her another shot.

 

“I guess you can afford to keep flying back here then!” Chloe chuckled, taking a shot for herself.

 

“Actually she hasn’t been back yet.” Stacie threw over her shoulder before she and Cynthia tapped their glasses together and downed their shots.

 

“Wait, what!?” Chloe yelped. “It’s been four weeks Aubrey, where have you been sleeping? NexTech can’t pay for five star hotels for _four weeks_.”

 

“Yeah about that…” Cynthia turned to look at Chloe and Aubrey shot her a look of daggers as Stacie busied herself with a shot.

 

“Probably best we talk about that when all parties are sober?” Stacie coughed, her cheeks were tinged pink with what Chloe assumed was embarrassment, but she was smiling all the same.

 

“Yeah…we can come back to it. I’m going to be here for a while. I’ve got some plans for the business, you know?” Aubrey tapped her nose drunkenly and Chloe just shook her head, slinging an arm around her best friend and packing away her confusion over her elongated holiday.

 

Chloe looked around the apartment, her dear friends, her family, sprawled about and laughing. It warmed her heart to think that they were all back together again, not just reminiscing the old days but also making new memories and living successful, fulfilling lives.

 

A little while later, after she had made more rounds for conversation, she paused to have a moment to herself at the windows, smiling innately out at the LA skyline. She was looking out of the windows at the clouds as they fought against the light of the moon when she felt a warm body press up against her back and arms wind their way around her stomach. 

 

“Have I ever told you, how beautiful you are?” Beca pressed a kiss on the back of her neck, light and chaste, but enough to jostle the butterflies in Chloe’s stomach.

 

“I think you have, but it’s always nice to hear it.” she replied, turning in Beca’s arms to pull her into a tight embrace, smiling against her shoulder.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Beca kissed her ear lobe sending shivers down her body. Chloe leaned back to bring her face into full view before pulling it towards her to kiss her.

 

“I was thinking…” Beca mused as Chloe relinquished her lips and they turned to look out of the windows with their arms around each other.

 

“That’s a scary thing to say Mitchell, I’d be careful.” Chloe jested and she literally _felt_ Beca roll her eyes in her head at that.

 

“Honestly though…that apartment of yours is kinda redundant. You’re wasting rent money on it, you’re never there…”

 

“So…?” Chloe arched an eyebrow and Beca backtracked.

 

“Well, I get that you want your own space, that’s why I sorted out the office for you and stuff…but…I guess…You’re here all the time Chloe, you may as well…I don’t know…” Beca rambled and Chloe chuckled.

 

She had known from the moment that she had put her deposit in for the apartment a few blocks away that the day would come when Beca would ask. She knew it would not have been very long into her permanent move to LA, so she had made sure not to get herself into any kind of soul-sucking-year-long lease.

 

“I suppose if I moved in here, we could save some money. You know, just in case we wanted to buy a house one day or something.” She offered, trying to keep her voice level as possible.

 

“Y-you…you’ve thought about it already?” Beca’s voice was quiet, disbelieving. 

 

“Living with you? Cooking, cleaning, arguing about grocery lists, crying over sad movies on the couch with you…”

 

Beca’s mouth was open when Chloe finally turned to look at her.

 

“It’s only been like, eight years or whatever.” she shrugged and Beca’s shocked expression turned into a wide smile as she reached up to cup Chloe’s face with her hands.

 

“So, you’re giving into the stereotype and moving in?” she searched for clarification in Chloe’s face and the red head could do nothing but laugh at her.

 

“Yes, I’m moving in.” Chloe conceded rolling her eyes and leaning forward to kiss her. 

 

It was not unlike the kiss they had shared in her office earlier that day, but in her core, Chloe felt different.

 

The anxiety at the future and her worries of what direction to take her new life in melted away at the warmth of Beca’s embrace. 

 

She knew then, with Beca beside her, she was safe and things were going to work out for her. Not in a way that meant she was attaching herself to somebody else goals or trajectory or life, but in a way that meant she knew, no matter what, she had somebody on her side at all times. Beca made Chloe stronger, she made her braver. Chloe could do anything when Beca believed in her.

 

As they broke apart once more to look between the skyline of LA and their apartment full of friends, they felt their worlds collide, past and present, in a burst of memories and hope, opening their minds to the future of this wonderful patchwork life they had already built themselves.

 

For the first time in her life, Chloe Beale was not terrified by her future.

 

She was excited.


End file.
